Echoes of Light
by Midnight C
Summary: Complete! Sequel to Breeze and the conclusion to the saga. From the battle at the Mars Lighthouse to the after effects of lighting the beacons, the Adepts confront old foes and struggle to find the happy ending they so desire.
1. Sorrowful Secrets

You knew this was coming in due time--the sequel to "Breeze" and the continuation of my oh so notorious Romance Saga. This one will likely be the last installment unless divine inspiration hits me again. But don't worry; finishing this series does not mark the end of my fanfiction career by any means!

****

***WARNING*** This story will contain _extreme_ spoilers for the ending of the Lost Age! I don't want a bunch of nasty flames complaining that I ruined the ending of GS for you because I gave you plenty of fair warning! _Read at your own risk!_

I also took some dramatic license with some of TLA stuff. Keep in mind that this isn't a retelling of the game's ending so much as it's the conclusion to my series! ^_^

Shade: And Golden Sun and all related characters are the property of Nintendo and Camelot Software. This fanfiction is not owned or affiliated in any way with the aforementioned parties.

***Sorrowful Secrets***

Déjà vu. That was the first thing that popped to Ivan's mind when the group reached the new village. It sat next to a huge crater, one so massive that it seemed to stretch for miles. He'd never seen such a place in all his life, yet something about it felt eerily familiar. An unsettled feeling gathered in the pit of his stomach. Why did this sort of thing always happen when he least expected it?

"'Welcome to Contigo,'" Felix read from the sign by the gates. "I hope this isn't another dead end."

"Cheer up, Felix," said Jenna. "We know that one way or another we're going to find the Mars Lighthouse."

Garet sighed. "Except that at the rate we're going, we'll all be as old as Kraden when we finally get there."

"I heard that!" the scholar exclaimed indignantly.

"Come on," Isaac said, hoping to avoid more bickering. "Let's keep moving."

The group headed into the village proper but Ivan lingered at the gates a moment. What was this feeling he had? Why would a village he'd never seen before feel so familiar?

"Ivan?" Sheba questioned. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he replied vacantly. "There's just something about this place..."

The group wound its way through the nearly deserted streets, trying hard not to look like tourists. Garet took the time to buy a snack from one of the vendors and munched noisily as he walked. Jenna frowned and discretely tripped him with the end of her staff and he and his food crashed into the dirt.

"Aw man!" he complained when he realized his snack was ruined.

"Face it, Garet," Jenna teased. "You're not coordinated enough to walk and eat at the same time!"

Everyone else chuckled except for Ivan. He was too preoccupied with the village and his strong sense of déjà vu. Strange, indecipherable images kept flashing through his mind--wisps of memories he didn't know he had. One small house upon the hill caught his attention and he strayed from the group to take a closer look at it. When he touched the wall, he felt warmth and power flowing into him.

"You finally made it," a voice quietly said. Ivan whirled and came face to face with someone he hadn't expected to ever see again.

"Master Hama?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Ivan," she said. A faint smile spread across her face. "I've been waiting for you."

"That's what you said at Lama Temple. But what are you doing so far from home?"

"I'm not as far as you think. Contigo is my home, Ivan. I was born and raised here until I set out and founded Lama Temple."

"Really?" Ivan smiled, rather happy to see her again. Since their meeting long ago, she had always been on his mind. There was something about her that, like this village, felt familiar and comforting. "I'm glad to see you."

"As am I. Where are your companions? I would like to speak to them."

Ivan called down the hill to the others and everyone was soon gathered around the house. Hama ushered them inside after exchanging greetings and introducing herself to the ones she hadn't met. Ivan kept looking around, expecting some sort of revelation to come to him and wondering what Hama had to do with his senses, if anything.

"I knew you would come," Hama said. "I'm happy to see that your formerly split factions have united. You will need each other if you hope to complete your quest." Her eyes glowed purple a moment. "You're still looking for the Mars Lighthouse, aren't you?"

"Yes," said Picard. "We've been to every place on the map and still we haven't found it. I'm beginning to wonder if it even exists."

"Oh, it exists," Hama assured him. "But you haven't found it simply because it isn't on the map."

"What?!" everyone else exclaimed.

"What do you mean it isn't on the map?" Mia asked.

"There are parts of Weyard that remain uncharted," Hama explained. "The Mars Lighthouse lies far to the north--right next to the edge of the world itself. You will have to sail your ship deep into the Northern Reaches of Weyard to a village called Prox. Beyond that village is the Lighthouse."

"Fascinating," said Kraden. "To think that there is a village so far north that it is completely isolated from the rest of the world. And that a place as significant as the Mars Lighthouse sits right next to the Gaia Falls!" He fumbled with a copy of their world map for a moment, circling landmarks and drawing lines. "If the Mars Lighthouse is up here, then the four towers form a quadrangle, and their intersecting point is none other than..." He drew more lines. "Mt. Aleph! Fascinating...!"

Ignoring the scholar, the Adepts conferred excitedly, except for Felix. He remained stony silent, eyes focused on the floor, and bit his lower lip in deep thought.

"We should get going!" Garet suddenly exclaimed. "Karst and Agatio might already be making their way there to ambush us!"

"Assuming they know where the Lighthouse is as well," Sheba said.

"They do," said Hama. "And they are already there waiting for you. Agatio has...inside information about the Mars Lighthouse."

"What do you mean by that, Master Hama?" Isaac questioned.

She glanced at Felix. "It is not my place to explain. You will learn for yourselves soon enough." Despite the confused looks she got, she didn't waver. "There is another reason I wanted to see you again. Ivan..."

"Yes?" he inquired, trying not to sound as anxious as he was.

Hama bowed her head. "This is difficult for me to say. I have something very important to tell you. Are you sure you want your friends to hear?"

"We don't keep secrets," Ivan said. "Whatever it is, you can say it right here, right now."

"Very well." She paused a moment, trying to remember the speech she had been mentally writing for months now. "No doubt you feel a familiarity about Contigo. Your powers have increased dramatically since we last met, and I expect you've been sensing all sorts of vibrations since you passed through the gates."

"Yes. I can't explain it, but it's like I've been here before. I was sort of hoping you would have an answer."

"Contigo was founded by the ancient tribe of Anemos," said Hama. "The Anemos were the great and powerful masters of Jupiter Psynergy and they could foresee and predict nearly everything. Their great city stood where that giant crater is now. The legend says that when Alchemy was sealed away, Anemos rose into the sky and became what is now our moon."

"Is that even possible?" Garet asked. "How can a whole city rise into the sky?"

Jenna elbowed him. "Shut up and let her finish!"

"Since then, the power of Jupiter has dwindled," Hama continued. "Some of the residents of Contigo are descended from the Anemos, but there are few of us left. In fact, most would say there are only two real descendants of the Anemos left here in Weyard to this day."

"Two?" Ivan lifted an eyebrow suspiciously. "That's all?"

"I'm afraid so. Without Alchemy's power, Adepts die off and civilization ceases to progress. But I have a feeling you already know that."

"That's why we need to get to the Mars Lighthouse," Sheba said. "We have to light the final beacon or else our world will perish."

Hama nodded. "I'm glad that you understand the necessity of your quest." She looked back at Ivan. "You have wondered about your origins and why you were given to Master Hammet all those years ago. And I can tell you that it was done for both your benefit as well as for the entire world."  
"What do you mean?" Ivan asked.

"You were a child of destiny, Ivan. Surely Hammet told you that your meeting with Isaac was no mere coincidence. It was foretold that three years after a storm on Mt. Aleph that you would have to leave on a quest with warriors from Vale. That is why you were given to Hammet--so that you would meet Isaac and Garet and help them accomplish their task."

"You know about all of that?" This was getting more peculiar by the second. Ivan knew Hama was a powerful Adept, but how could she know so much about him?

"Yes. You see, I remember that day vividly even though I was quite young--the day Hammet came here to Contigo and the day our mother entrusted you to his care."

Silence fell over the whole room. Everyone stared at Ivan and Hama in surprise and slight disbelief. Ivan gaped at the purple-haired woman before him as he tried to absorb what she'd just said. "Our...? Then you're my...?"

Hama nodded. "That's right. I'm your sister, Ivan, and you and I are the descendants of Anemos I spoke of. That is why you've had that sense of déjà vu--this is where you were born."

To say Ivan looked shocked would be the understatement of the century. But in a way, this clarified the million questions that had been circulating through his head for so long. Silence continued to hang over the room, the other Adepts and Kraden instinctively knowing that the two siblings were off in their own world at the moment. Sheba stared at Ivan, perhaps just as shocked as he was. Not long ago, the two of them had decided that their unknown origins didn't matter, and yet, his had been thrown right into his face. Sheba wasn't sure if she was happy for him or sorry for herself. Her mind was numb as she watched him, but he was locked in a gaze with Hama.

"I realize this must come as quite a shock to you," Hama finally said. "But you just had to know."

"No..." Ivan whispered, trying to collect himself. "I...think I knew this all along in my heart. When I saw you at Lama Temple, I knew you weren't a stranger, but..."

Hama nodded in understanding, the faint smile returning to her face. "I am proud to see that you've grown so strong. Mother and father would be too."

"Are they here too? I'd like to meet them."

She sighed. "No, I'm sorry. They've been dead for years. Father was killed during a pilgrimage to Jupiter Lighthouse, and mother..." Hama paused a moment as if looking for the right way to phrase her words. "...She died shortly after she gave you up. I think it was from a broken heart. She loved you so much--that's why she gave you to Hammet. He could provide a better life for you in Angara, and he could guide you on the path towards your destiny as a hero."

Ivan swallowed hard, willing himself not to cry. He'd always wondered what it would be like to have a real mother, and now he would never find out. The parents he'd wondered about all his life, the parents he'd fantasized about and longed to meet, were both dead. He'd never get to know them. He'd never even be able to remember them.

"I left and founded Lama Temple not long after that," said Hama. "Mother said that I had a duty to fulfill too, and that was to wait for our paths to cross. My role in your destiny was small, but I hope that Reveal has proved useful to you."

"That's one way of putting it," Garet muttered, prompting Jenna to elbow him again.

Ivan paced a bit, oblivious to all of his friends, and touched the wall again. "Part of me feels like I never left here. It feels like home." After a pause, he turned back to his sister. "But I don't understand. Why did you wait so long to tell me? Why didn't you explain all of this when we met at Lama Temple?"

Hama narrowed her eyes, her expression hardening and the smile vanishing. "You're too sentimental, Ivan. If I had told you this sooner, you would've wasted valuable time and energy. You are on a quest of the utmost importance, and you cannot afford to be distracted. Even now, I'm not sure if this was a good idea. Perhaps I should've waited until after you'd returned from the Mars Lighthouse."

Her brother was shocked at her tone. She'd just dropped this bombshell on him and already she sounded as patronizing and overbearing as any older sibling! A small part of him found this amusing, but more than that, he was angry. What right had she had to hide this information from him? And what right did she have to accuse him of being too sentimental? What nerve! He narrowed his own eyes and crossed his arms, refusing to let her get the better of him. She gladly returned the stare, but her voice spoke briefly to his mind.

_Forgive me, Ivan. My heart has always been with you, and it will continue to be with you. I await the day when you and I can be a family again_.

But Ivan did not make a reply. He was far too confused and upset to acknowledge her attempt at compassion. After a moment, Hama turned back to the others.

"You should hurry to the Lighthouse," she said. "The winds grow colder by the minute and Gaia Falls will continue to erode until the final beacon is lit." There was something in her expression that the others couldn't quite read. A look of knowing, but it also seemed like pity when she looked at Isaac, Felix and Jenna. "Good luck to all of you."

"Thank you, Master Hama," said Isaac. He turned to his companions. "You heard her, guys. Looks like we're setting off again."

They said their good byes and filed out, Ivan being the first to leave. Sheba lit a hand on his shoulder but he immediately shrugged her off and kept walking. She sighed to herself and lingered behind the rest of her friends.

_Please take good care of him, Sheba_, Hama said to her mind. _I know he is important to you too_.

Sheba kept her eyes downcast. _Everything was perfect...now it's all been turned upside down. He could've lived a perfectly happy life without knowing the truth_.

************

With new hope, the Lemurian ship sailed onward from Contigo towards the northern parts of the Great Western Sea, not knowing what lie in store for them once they got to this village called Prox. Kraden spent hours pouring over the map and writing endless notes in his field journal, making hypotheses about Alchemy and the significance of the locations of the Lighthouse towers. The Adepts were grateful that he seemed unwilling to disclose his new theories just yet and they were free to formulate their own ideas about the Mars Lighthouse and the end of their journey. They were almost there. Soon it would all be over.

Ivan chose to shut himself in his cabin to mill over what he'd learned in Contigo. Many times Sheba attempted to reach him, but he never answered to her, so she eventually gave up. She sat about the galley with Mia, Garet and Picard and made plans with them, though her heart was not in it.

As the sun began its decent over the west horizon, Felix paced about the main deck. On his face was the same stony expression he's been wearing since they'd departed Contigo, for he knew that he could no longer hide the secrets he'd been keeping for so long. He had to reveal what he knew before they reached Prox. So it was then that he summoned his sister and Isaac to join him.

"You called for us, Felix?" Jenna asked.

Felix was looking out over the water. He'd known that this day would come eventually but he still wasn't ready for it. Keeping secrets was easy, but explaining them was much harder. "Isaac, Jenna--there's something we need to discuss."

Isaac and Jenna went to stand on either side of the Venus Adept and joined him in looking at the sea. The air temperature was dropping rapidly as they approached the Northern Reaches. "What's this about?" Isaac questioned.

"What I have to say is...complicated. And I want you both to know that I've been meaning to tell you this for awhile but the timing never seemed right."

"Felix?" Jenna exchanged a confused glance with Isaac. "What on Weyard are you talking about?"

"It's true that I didn't know where the Mars Lighthouse was," Felix began. "And I feel foolish for that since it seems I was at one point less than a few miles away from it. You see, I have been to Prox before."

"You have?" Jenna was shocked. "But how? When?"

"After the storm. Prox is the village of the Fire Clan, and it is where I spent a small portion of my time while I was away."

"But what about Tartarus?" Isaac asked. "You can't tell me that village wasn't the home of the Fire Clan!"

"Tartarus is different from Prox," Felix continued. "The two are linked in that they are inhabited by members of the same race, but Tartarus is the warrior village. That's where the Fire Clan molds their strongest citizens into fearsome combatants like Saturos and Agatio. That's where I spent most of my three years and that's where the most dangerous members of the Fire Clan reside." He paused briefly to let those facts sink in. "Prox, on the other hand, is where the governing body of their clan lives and where most of the non-warrior class lives. Some family members of the warriors live in Tartarus too, but it is mostly reserved for the fighters."

"I see..." said Jenna. "So the warriors like Agatio are separate from Prox yet still the same."

"Right. They make many of their own rules in Tartarus, hence why they're quite belligerent. Most of the people in Prox are good-natured. Agatio's one goal was to create an army capable of defending Prox and controlling Alchemy. And while the governing leaders of the Fire Clan support the warriors, they've done so without knowing most of Agatio's plans."

Isaac considered this a moment. "So in other words, the people in Tartarus are genuinely to be viewed as our enemies, but that's not necessarily true for the people in Prox."

Felix nodded. "I'm glad you understand. But Isaac, be very careful of whom you talk to in Prox. If they find out you were the one who killed Saturos, Menardi and Valerdo, as well as nearly leveled Tartarus, you can imagine what kind of friction that could cause."

That was a pleasant thought. A situation like that had to be avoided at all costs. "Thanks for the advanced notice," said Isaac. "Maybe it would be better if I used a fake name while we're there."

"That's not a bad idea," Felix agreed.

Jenna laughed. "I have the perfect name for you too. We'll call you Robin Redbreast!" Felix snorted as he tried to suppress his own chuckles, and Isaac made a face.

"Very funny, Jenna."

"I thought so too."

Felix smiled one of his rare smiles as he looked at his sister and his fellow Venus Adept. He still didn't know how to break the other information he'd been hiding to them. Would it upset them, excite them, or anger them?

"There's something else, isn't there?" she questioned. "I can tell by your expression."

"Yes, and this is even more difficult to explain." Felix ran a hand through his disorganized mass of hair. "I don't know how to break this to both of you."

"Well you won't know until you try," Isaac said. "We won't bite, Felix. Well, I know I won't. I can't speak for Jenna."

"Hey!"

Her brother stifled another laugh. "Yes, yes. Well..." He exhaled deeply, trying to gather courage. "I don't need to remind the two of you about that night when the Mt. Aleph boulder fell. I'm sure it's still very fresh in your memories even after almost four years."

"It's not something one can easily forget," said Jenna. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to have you back in my life, Felix. I thought I was going to be alone for the rest of my days."

"Jenna..." He smiled again. "The whole time I was gone, you were practically all I could think about. We all awaited the day when we could return to you in Vale and be a family again."

"We?" Jenna tipped her head slightly. "What do you mean 'we?'"

"Jenna, you thought it was a miracle that I survived that night, correct? Well, I wasn't the only one who survived."

This was even more confusing. "What are you trying to tell me, Felix?" she asked. "What are you getting at?"

"Initially, I was coerced into helping Saturos and Menardi raid Sol Sanctum and light the beacons. It was only later that I learned about the true nature of Alchemy and its ties to Adepts and this world and wanted to see the beacons lit myself. But plotting my escape from Saturos wasn't easy. For a long time, I was too afraid to try anything for fear that he'd harm Mom and Dad."

Jenna's jaw dropped slightly. "...Mom and..." It took a moment for these words to sink in. "Felix, you mean they're _alive_? Both of them?!"

He nodded. "Yes. Saturos and Agatio used them as leverage to get me to cooperate. But much later on, Puelle, the chief of the Fire Clan, came and took Mom and Dad from Tartarus and brought them back to Prox, which meant they'd be safe. Puelle even wanted to let them go but Agatio convinced him otherwise. That's how I gathered the courage to formulate a way to leave Saturos. For your sake, I stayed with him longer than I needed too, but I had nearly all the details worked out when Isaac conveniently stepped in."

"I can't believe it..." Jenna trailed as she sat down on the rail. "They're alive...and we're heading right to them!" She threw her arms around her brother and laughed. "Felix! This is so wonderful! We're going to all be together again!"

Felix hugged her back and looked over at Isaac, who wasn't quite sure what to make of this news. He was happy for them of course, but he wanted to know if there was any possibility if someone dear to him had survived that night as well.

"I know what you're thinking, Isaac," Felix said. "You're wondering if perhaps your father is still alive."

"Is he?" Isaac asked a bit timidly. "Please, tell me the truth!"

"The truth is, I don't know," Felix sighed. "I wish I could tell you for sure, Isaac, but I never saw Kyle during the trip or while I was in Prox or Tartarus. It's entirely possible that he did live and they're holding him as an extra hostage, but..."

"...But there wouldn't be much point to that since all of his relatives were back in Vale, right?" Isaac finished.

"Right. And the Fire Clan leaders are very pragmatic. I don't think they'd keep a hostage they didn't need. If they did retrieve Kyle from the river with the rest of us, they would've let him go once they realized he was of no use to them."

"I see," said Isaac flatly. "Is that all you wanted to tell us?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I waited so long, but I suppose late is better than never."

"Yeah. Thanks, Felix." He turned and walked away towards the stern. Jenna started to follow, but her brother stopped her.

"Don't, Jenna. Leave him be."

"But..."

"Don't. He's fine."

Jenna wasn't so sure, but she forgot the matter as she thought about the happy reunion waiting for her when they got to Prox. Everything would be perfect--once the beacon was lit, she could return to Vale and live happily ever after with her whole family and all her friends. Who could ask for anything better than that? She hugged Felix again, smiling.

"I'm so happy, Felix. To think that after all our trials it looks like things are finally going to work out for us."

"I know. We've earned it, Jenna."

"We should tell the others now. I can't wait to see the look on Garet's face! Come on!" And she dragged him back inside.

Isaac was atop the crow's nest watching the stars come out. One, two, three...amazing how they seemed brighter on a cold night. What lay beyond those heavens? Were there more places out there other than Weyard, or was it all just an endless abyss of empty space, devoid of life or light? Maybe one of those stars was really populated with humans or Adepts, and maybe one of them was looking at Weyard from afar and wondering about the same things.

_I'm happy for Felix and Jenna_, he told himself. _She's been through a lot living without her family for so long. So has Felix. They both fought long and hard and endured Saturos and Menardi first hand. And who knows what Felix went through during his three years with them? They've earned the chance to be truly happy._

What could other worlds be like? Did they have rolling hills, glimmering oceans and grassy plains or were they flat and barren deserts? Perhaps some of them were really cold and the people there had fur to keep warm. Maybe the sun shone in a color other than gold, or the moon in a color other than silver. What would purple sunlight look like?

_I'm grownup now_, Isaac thought. _I'm not a wimpy kid who needs people to watch out for him. I'm strong and independent and I've experienced more things in a year than most people do in a lifetime. I don't need anyone! I could walk away from everyone and everything I know and be just fine by myself_.

Did any of those other worlds communicate with each other? Or were all of them isolated from one another, looking to the sky for answers to all the big questions in life? How sad to think that every place in the universe might be separate from every other place. That every world out there was in the end... alone.

_So what if Jenna's parents are alive and Dad isn't? It doesn't matter to me one bit. I still have my mother, I still have my friends, and I still have Mia. It's been almost four years--it's in the past, it can't be changed, and I've accepted that. I've moved on with my life and I'm over it. All of it. I hardly even remember that night. I'm fine. I'm just fine! I don't miss him!_

The lump that had been forming in his throat was now cutting off his air supply. How could a wound so old still burn so painfully in his heart? It didn't make any sense. He'd tried so hard to forget about all of it and still the hurt stubbornly refused to let go of him. Why? Why had he been so quick to pounce on the slim chance that his father was alive? And why was the snapping of that thin ray of hope so devastating?

"I'm such a fool," Isaac muttered as he huddled into a corner of the crow's nest. Hot tears ran down his face. "A simple-minded, weak little fool." He scrubbed at his eyes and looked at the starry sky. "I'm over it, you hear me?" he called out. "I'm over it and I'm fine! I don't miss him anymore!" 

The sobs he'd been trying to suppress overtook him at last. The old wound bled freely in his soul despite all his efforts to stop it. He unwittingly recollected visions from years ago in Vale; memories of happier days before everything had shattered. Those peaceful times from long ago, times that should've brought him solace amid this despair, instead cut into him like a sharp knife. Every memory he had of his father was tainted by the huge void he felt in the here and now. A void that nothing would ever be able to fill.

"I don't miss him," Isaac whispered. "I don't...I don't...I don't..."

---------------------------------------------------------

Crystal + Mist: T_T

Shade: You two are so sensitive!

Crystal + Mist: But it's sad!

Yeah, that's not the most cheerful of beginnings, is it? Then again, I've only scratched the surface of this story, so never fear! Although, that's a rather scary thought considering the ridiculous length of this first chapter...

Anyway, please let me know what you think. Am I off to a good start or is this flat and boring and I should stop here before I waste any more space at FF.net? I can handle the truth!


	2. The Edge of the World

Yes, I know this chapter is overdue, and I apologize for it. But I was in the process of uprooting myself and moving to an entirely new place (in an entirely different _state_, no less), and it's hard to write when things are that chaotic. Plus, my computer was buried amid the rest of my stuff for much of that time, too. ^^; Thank you for being patient with me. I hope you all find this chapter worth the wait!

***The Edge of the World***

The air had turned so bitter by dawn that venturing out on deck was a risky proposition. Most of the Adepts stayed huddled indoors, but the growing winds outside were sneaking in through the cracks in the walls. Jenna cooked a hot stew for breakfast, which temporarily warmed the interior of the ship and all the passengers. But the effect was fleeting and many of them went back to their bunks and burrowed under all the blankets they could find.

Mia was glad she'd held onto her woolen garments from Imil. Garet had laughed at her repeatedly for carting them in her pack all the way through the deserts, but she had a feeling he wouldn't breathe a word of that today. She was moderately comfortable as she migrated around the ship's interior, checking her medical supplies and waiting for word from the bridge about possibly making landfall. She was a bit surprised to find Isaac in the chilly library reading something. He didn't look cold, but she couldn't imagine anyone wanting to stay in this section of the ship for long.

"Isaac?" she questioned. "What are you doing down here?"

He glanced up briefly before returning to his reading. "Hi, Mia. Just killing a little time until we make it to Prox."

"You'd be much warmer if you read in your bunk or the galley." She sat down next to him. "Are you OK?"

"Fine." A curt response like that typically meant that the speaker was anything but. Mia studied him a moment, trying to think of the best thing to say.

"Jenna and Felix told the rest of us the good news," she finally said. "About how their parents are still alive and waiting for them in Prox. They're very fortunate, don't you think?"

Isaac nodded but stayed hidden behind his book. Mia cracked a sad smile and gently pushed the book down from where he held it. "But I couldn't help but think that it's a bit unfair. Why are they the ones who get to have a whole family? Why couldn't one other person have survived that night too?"

"Mia, I don't want to go into this." He shut his book and got up to put it away. She frowned and took his shoulder.

"Don't do this, Isaac. You know it's not healthy to keep these kinds of things bottled up inside of you. And you also know that you can trust me with anything."

"I'm fine, Mia," he said resolutely. "I got over that night a long time ago. It doesn't bother me anymore. Not at all."

"Who are you trying to convince--me or yourself?" He didn't answer, and after a moment, Mia wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed herself against his back. "Isaac, sometimes there are wounds that no Psynergy, no amount of time or patience, can ever fully heal. You've managed to pick up the pieces and move on, which is important, but it's all right if you never fully 'get over' the death of a loved one. You're allowed to still miss him."

He sighed and slowly interlocked his hands with hers. "But it's wrong for me to be jealous of Felix and Jenna. They're my friends--I shouldn't be jealous of my friends!"

"And why not?" She worked her way around to face him. "They have what you want more than anything--it's human nature to feel at least a little jealousy. You're not perfect, Isaac."

Isaac returned her embrace and smiled just a little bit. "I don't deserve you, you know that?"

"You deserve someone who makes you happy beyond your wildest dreams. And I thank my lucky stars everyday that you chose me."

"And I thank my lucky stars for leading me to you, Mia." It never ceased to amaze him how her mere presence could work such magic on his soul. Just knowing she was here and that she loved him was enough to comfort him, like finding a warm ember amid the darkest, coldest night. "Thank you."

Mia smiled. "I'll always be here for you, Isaac. Don't ever forget that."

"I would never." He sighed. "I just wish I were better company for you. It seems like I'm always moping around or fretting about something. You must be getting sick of always having to lift my spirits."

She chuckled. "It's true-you're not always a ray of sunshine. But don't worry about it. You're our leader and that comes with a lot of responsibility. That duty would wear anyone down with enough time. I admire you for handling it as well as you have; it's a testimony to your strength."

"Flatterer."

"I only speak the truth." Mia leaned in a little closer and lowered her voice. "And the day will soon come when we'll all be free of these duties and we can begin new lives. _Together_."

"That day can't come soon enough," Isaac said.

They kissed, long and slowly, and realized that this was the first time the two of them had been alone together in several days. The kiss began to build, Mia pulling him closer and Isaac's hands slowly migrating down the curves of her body...

The ship came to an abrupt halt, the impact sending Isaac to the floor and Mia winding up more or less on top of him. A confused second later, the door of the library opened and Garet stuck his head in. He smirked when he saw the heap on the floor.

"You two really should put a sign on the door if you're going to be doing _that_ sort of research in here," he said.

Both Mia and Isaac flushed and scrambled to their feet. "It's not what it looks like!" Mia insisted. "The vibrations knocked us over--that's all!"

"Sure!" Garet sneered. "I'm sure everyone else would love to hear all about the discoveries you've made in here."

Isaac tilted an eyebrow. "Then maybe I should tell Felix about your 'research' session with Jenna the other night. I'm sure he'd love to know all of the details."

Now Garet turned deep red as Isaac smiled confidently and Mia tried to contain her giggles. After a moment, Garet cleared his throat and decided it was best to change the subject.

"Well you'll like to know that we've stopped because the water is now frozen."

"Frozen?" Mia questioned.

"That's the word from the bridge," said Garet. "I think we're going to have to hoof it the rest of the way to Prox, which is going to be lots of fun in this miserable weather..." He turned and headed back down the corridor, grumbling audibly about cold and snow and how much he hated both.

"I guess we'll have to continue this later,' Isaac said.

Mia nodded, looking equally disappointed but still smiling. "Work before pleasure, as they say. But that'll make next time all the better."

"Right." He kissed her cheek and the two of them headed topside to join the rest of the crew.

************

Icy cold winds tore through all of the heroes right down to their bones as they trudged towards the faint lights in the distance. Snow fell down in thick sheets, obscuring everything else from view, and the heavy powder came up to their knees. This made the going immensely slow and thus all the more agonizing. Jenna, however, seemed to be having no trouble plowing through the white stuff, keeping several paces ahead of both Isaac and Felix.

"Hurry up!" she yelled back at them. "We'll all be popsicles when we get to Prox at this rate!"

"We're going as fast as we can!" Garet growled. "Mars I wish I knew how she can tolerate this weather..."

"I don't think it has much to do with the weather," said Isaac. He bit his lower lip and repeated to himself that he wasn't going to let this get to him. Mia gave his hand another squeeze.

Finally they crossed through the gates, which were marked by a bunch of ragged flags that looked like they'd be carried away by the wind at any moment. The paths that wound around the buildings were barely visible and if not for the lights in the windows, the village would've looked almost deserted. Clearly even the people of Prox had limits when it came to cold weather. The few people that were out and about had covered themselves from head to toe in thick clothing, but even then it was possible to see the long pointed ears and odd flesh tones characteristic of the Fire Clan. The Adepts went right into the inn to thaw in front of the fireplace, the snow that had collected on them quickly turning into a large puddle on the floor.

"Imil was never like this," Mia said. "We have cold winters but nothing anywhere as bad as here."

Kraden rubbed his back. "I can feel these old bones creaking. I'll be stiff for weeks once we leave this place."

"You could've stayed on the ship," said Picard.

"Are you crazy?" The scholar's eyes took on the usual flare they did whenever he was faced with something new and exciting and potentially dangerous. "I've been waiting my whole life for this trip! I wouldn't miss it for anything--old bones or no old bones!"

"Lucky for us," Garet muttered.

"To see Alchemy unleashed..." Kraden continued. "After all of this traveling and painstaking research, the endless hours of note taking, reading, theorizing, hypothesizing, calculating and analyzing...I'm finally going to see it! And I'll be sure to have every last page of my research bound in fine leather and then personally see to it that all of you get your own copy."

There was an awkward pause. "That's very thoughtful of you, Kraden," Picard finally said. "I'm sure we will all treasure it."

"Isn't it, though? Think of how you'll be able to recollect every little detail about this journey, and then pass the book on to your children and your children's children and your children's children's children..."

"Felix..." Jenna interrupted coyly. "Can we _go_ now? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Jenna, you could be a little more patient," her brother replied.

"Patient?!" She seized his tunic. "You try believing your family's dead for four years and then finding out they're alive! I'll show _you_ patient, Felix!"

"Right..." Felix cleared his throat uneasily. "Is everyone thawed more or less?"

"Let's just go," Ivan muttered. It was the first time he'd spoken all day. "The sooner we get to the Mars Lighthouse, the sooner we can be done with all of this."

Jenna started skipping towards the door. "Where are they, Felix? I can't wait a moment longer to see them!"

"It's a little house near the edge of town. Just follow me." He reached for the doorknob when the innkeeper came up to the group.

"Felix?" he asked. "By Mars, it _is_ you! What are you doing back in Prox?"

"We're on our way to light the Mars beacon," Felix replied.

"Well it's good to see you back," the innkeeper said with a smile. "You've grown a lot since the last time I saw you."

"Thank you. It's good to see Prox is much the way I remember it."

"Except that the weather's getting worse out there," said the man. "It's been absolutely awful ever since Karst and Agatio returned. We'll all be buried under the snow before much longer."

"Karst and Agatio are here?" Picard inquired.

"They left for the Lighthouse not long ago. Strange, they mentioned that you would probably show up here, Felix. Did you meet up with them on your journey?" The innkeeper paused a moment as he studied the group. "Come to think of it, I don't recognize any of your companions. Where are Saturos and Menardi?"

The Adepts and Kraden exchanged nervous glances. "It's a long story," Felix said quickly. "And we must be going. I wanted to see my parents before we headed to the Lighthouse."

"Your parents?" the man looked surprised. "Agatio didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Puelle released them. They've left Prox already. I presume that they're on their way back to your village."

"Left?" Jenna's jaw dropped, then she fumed. "Of all the stupid things! You mean I'm going to have to _wait_ to see them?! I can't stand this!"

"It's OK, Jenna," said Garet. "Think of it this way--when we get back to Vale, they'll be right there waiting for you. You'll have a great homecoming."

She wrinkled her nose. "I suppose you're right, Garet. I just...really wanted to see them right away!"

"It won't be long," Picard added. "We'll light that beacon and be back in warmer climates before you know it. Right, Felix?"

"Right. Let's go."

Jenna kept muttering indecipherable words under her breath as they headed further north towards the edge of the village. Felix shook his head, suppressing his amusement. He'd been looking forward to seeing his parents as well, but knowing they were free and had gone back to Vale was wonderful news. They'd be safer if they were far away from the center of all the action. Garet patted Jenna's shoulder in a reassuring way and she did her best to swallow her impatience and annoyance and focus on the task ahead of her--the legendary Mars Lighthouse and the lighting of the final elemental beacon.

A crowd had gathered by the northern gates, and among them were Puelle and the Elder, both of whom seemed to be discussing something about Karst, Agatio and the pelting snow.

"They've been gone for too long," Puelle said. "If Agatio fails to light the beacon, Prox is doomed."

"Yes, but he didn't have the Mars Star on him," said the Elder. "He cannot light the beacon without it."

Puelle sighed and shook his head gravely. "The rift is growing wider even as we speak. I should order an evacuation before it's too late."

"No need for that," Kraden said resolutely as he swiftly moved to the front of the group. "I think we can be of assistance to you."

"Who are you?" Puelle asked.

"I am the scholar Kraden. I've journeyed all this way with Felix to see that the Mars beacon is lit." He motioned behind him and the Adepts hustled to join him.

"Felix?" the Elder questioned. "My word...is that really you?"

"It is, sir. I know it's been awhile."

"I didn't think you would come back to Prox," said Puelle. He glanced at the new faces before him. "I see you've brought some new allies to help you. Agatio told me that Saturos and Menardi were killed by a warrior named Isaac before they could complete their quest."

"Such a tragedy," the Elder added. "And after what happened to Tartarus, Karst and Agatio are the only warriors we have left."

Isaac gulped nervously. He hadn't really meant to fight Saturos and Menardi to the death, and he would've preferred to not have fought any of the warriors in Tartarus--things had just gotten out of hand. He noticed Garet was about to open his big mouth to say something, and Isaac promptly elbowed him to keep quiet.

"They fought bravely until the end," Felix assured them. "Are we to understand that Karst and Agatio left for the Mars Lighthouse even though they don't have the Star?"

"That's correct," Puelle answered, looking out into the white wasteland beyond the gate. "But he said that it didn't matter because the Star would find him instead, whatever that's supposed to mean."

"He's waiting for us," Picard muttered. "We could be walking right into a trap."

"That's a chance we'll have to take," said Sheba. "We can't give up when we've come this far. Right, Ivan?"

Despite all of Sheba's attempts to get him to talk, Ivan persisted in staying stoney silent. She couldn't even tell if he'd heard her or not. All he did was keep his eyes focused forward towards their destination. Sheba creased her forehead again in a combination of worry, sympathy, and sadness, wishing she could have her old Ivan back--the lively, sweet and funny Ivan she'd fallen in love with.

"We've dealt with those two before," Garet added. "This time will be no different."

"Will you guys pipe down?" Felix hissed. "They might hear you!" He turned back to Puelle. "My friend here is in possession of the Mars Star. That's why we're here--we intend to light the beacon."

"Oh excellent!" the Elder exclaimed. "Then there is hope for us after all. Felix, we hereby place our fate in your hands. We know you won't fail us."

"Of course we won't. Prox will be safe, won't it, 'Robin?'" He flashed a small smirk at his fellow Venus Adept.

Isaac shot a nasty glare at Felix. "We'll do whatever it takes to see that beacon lit. You have my oath."

"Thank you," said Puelle. "Good luck to all of you."

"Forward we go then," Kraden proclaimed in an all-too excited voice. "To the Lighthouse!"

The Adepts dutifully followed the old man past the gates and out into the snowy expanse. Felix lingered a moment. "Puelle, thank you for letting my parents go. I'm very grateful."

"You're welcome, Felix. You've known how I felt about involving them and you in all of this from the beginning. I saw no point in keeping them here any longer with things as they stand."

"May your journey yield success," said the Elder. "For Prox's sake and so that you may return home to Vale and your family."

Felix smiled at them and hurried out the gates to catch up with the others.

************

It towered over everything else in the bleak landscape, a structure more beautiful and more imposing than one could imagine. The Mars Lighthouse. Somehow, it seemed different from the three before it. The energy radiating from this building felt raw, unchecked, and it beckoned the group to it like moths to a flame. Yet while the energy was strong, it felt cold and not warming. A thick layer of ice had encased nearly all of the red stone, trapping the fires beneath an impenetrable seal. Nobody had been here in a long time, and the loss of Alchemy had allowed the weather to overtake even the might of Mars.

A few feet beyond the Lighthouse was perhaps an even more intimidating sight. A yawning black abyss of emptiness crackled with lightning and slowly pulled away small chunks of the frozen land. This far north, the Gaia Falls could no longer flow free, so the edge of the world merely dropped off into nothingness. And worst of all, they could see the rift growing. The land was crumbling, falling into an unknown darkness.

"This really makes one feel small and insignificant," Picard said, breaking the awestruck silence that had held the group for several moments.

"What kind of people would build the Mars Lighthouse right next to _that_?" Garet asked, indicating the abyss.

"Standing around gawking at it isn't going to get that beacon lit," said Felix. "Let's go. It can't be any colder in there than it is out here."

Jenna hopped up to the door, expecting to see it sealed shut. But it wasn't. The way was clear and no special Psynergy was required to enter, unlike what they'd seen at the other Lighthouses. "Strange..." she muttered.

"What's that, Jenna?" Mia asked.

"Well, the door is open, that's all. I was expecting some sort of barrier or required Psynergy to enter, like at the others."

"The other Lighthouses required Psynergies of their corresponding elements," Isaac said. "There probably _was_ a barrier here, but I think it's already been destroyed."

"Oh right...Karst and Agatio," said Garet. "We're going to walk right into their clutches, aren't we?"

"Probably," Isaac replied.

"And that's not going to stop us, is it?"

"No."

"Thought not."

"Yes, yes," Kraden interrupted. "If you are quite finished debating the matter, perhaps we should follow Felix's earlier idea and go in. You may have youth on your sides, but I would prefer not to dawdle."

"Just stay behind us, Kraden," said Felix. "Who knows what sort of enemies may pop out of the walls?"

Cautiously, they stepped past the threshold and into a huge chamber, which, like the outside, was mostly covered with ice, including the floor. It took all of three steps for Garet to wind up on the ground, and the rest of the group came close to joining him. They tried clinging to the walls to get around the room, but huge chunks of ice kept getting in the way, forcing them to surrender any sort of handle and skate towards the next room.

"Already I'm not liking this place," Garet muttered as he skidded across the ice. "And I thought the Mars Lighthouse would be fun compared to the others."

"No such luck, I'm afraid," said Jenna. She slid over to him. "But at least the layout looks simple enough. We should be at the Aerie in no time."

"You'll jinx it, Jenna!" Sheba teased.

Isaac skated down the corridor as gracefully as anyone could manage under such circumstances, Felix sticking close to his side and Mia right behind him. It was warmer now that they were sheltered from the winds but overall it was still unnaturally chilly. The Lighthouse seemed to be crying out for the chance to warm itself, and he could sense the Mars Star pulsating, begging to get out of the Mythril bag. The stone was generating heat too, and Isaac could feel it pressing into his skin through his pocket. It almost burned.

As such, he fumbled a moment and pulled the Mythril bag out. A soft red light could be seen through the dense fibers of the material.

"It's glowing," Mia said, seeing the light. "It must be reacting to this place."

"Did the other Stars do this, Felix?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know about the Mercury or Venus Stars, since Saturos and Menardi held onto those, but the Jupiter Star did. It got warm too, almost like a coal from a fire."

Isaac studied the bag a moment. There was a power radiating from the stone, one that he hadn't felt before. He was about to ask Felix if he'd felt something similar in the Jupiter Star, but his train of thought was interrupted by another yelp of pain from Garet, who had once again slipped on the ice.

"You're hopeless, Garet," Jenna sighed with a smile.

Ivan shook his head disapprovingly, and Sheba couldn't help but think that he usually would've taken pleasure in poking fun at the clumsy Mars Adept at times like this. She sighed quietly as she slid along the floor, slightly behind him. Picard and Jenna helped Garet to his feet, and Kraden was so absorbed in taking notes in his field journal and letting his old eyes soak in every detail of the Lighthouse's architecture that he never took notice of the incident.

"Is there any chance you can stop being clumsy for two seconds?" Felix scowled. "We'll never make it to the Aerie if you keep slowing us down." And at precisely that moment, his feet suddenly slid out from underneath him and he landed firmly on his rear. Garet laughed.

"Now whose clumsy, Felix?" he teased.

Isaac smiled half-heartedly at his friends as he grabbed on to the frame of the door at the end of the hall. But no sooner had he stepped into the next room than he was smacked with a massive ball of flame. He was thrown against the far wall and the Mythril bag skidded across the icy floor helplessly, coming to rest before a pair of very large boots. A huge green hand reached down and picked up the precious item.

"Well, well, well," Agatio sneered, tossing the bag up and down in his hand carelessly. "It looks like we finally meet again, Isaac."

Karst was at his side, her devilish smile as sickening as ever. "So glad you could join us." She bared her scythe, the metal flashing in the light. "And let me assure you that this time, you will be paying your debts."

-------------------------------------------

How's that for a place to leave off?

Crystal: Evil cliffhanger! Bad!

Mist: That wasn't nice considering how long this chapter took.

Crystal: I'm going to find my pixie stix now...

Nice try, Crystal, but I ate them already! HAHA!

Crystal: Drat!

Shade: Well, Mist and I don't need sugar to torment you. [Grins evilly]

Mist: That's right, we don't.

[Gulp]


	3. Old Friends

Shade: Finally some action! It's about time!

Mist: Uh-oh, he's looking for blood.

For a "protecting" sort of Djinni, he sure gets a lot of pleasure in seeing people fight.

Crystal: Shut up and get to the chapter or I'll die from suspense!

I just have one little author note first:

To Angel of the Hazard: So you're wondering about Isaac's dad, huh? Hehe...now _that_, my friend, is a secret! ^_^ The truth will be revealed all in due time... [Cue malevolent laughter] And don't hurt yourself bashing your head on your desk—I do that enough for a hundred people!

Crystal: Story! _Now_! [Begins to glow rather scarily]

OK, OK...Sheesh!

***Old Friends***

"I'm going to enjoy this," Karst sneered as she slowly approached where Isaac sat slumped against the wall. His allies drew their weapons and made movement as if to attack, but Karst immediately pressed the edge of her scythe to Isaac's neck. "One more step and I'll cut his throat!"

Agatio smirked confidently as he continued toying with the Mythril bag. The others nervously watched their friend, who was meeting Karst's murderous glare with defiant blue eyes.

"How does it feel?" she implored in a hissing voice. "How does it feel knowing you will finally pay for your crimes? I know it brings me great joy that my sister's death will finally be avenged. I have dreamed of this day for far too long!"

"The rest of you will have the pleasure of watching Karst kill your friend," Agatio stated. "And then you'll all follow him one by one." He eyed Felix. "And the last to go will see all the others go before him."

A tense silence hung in the air, no one daring to move or speak. Karst smirked again, gripping her weapon tighter. Isaac felt the cold steel quiver in preparation for one final, lethal swipe. With a sharp blade pressed so tightly against his neck, even the slightest movement would be foolhardy. But that sort of thing had never stopped him before.

"Have you any last words, Isaac?" Karst asked.

"Just two," Isaac replied quietly. He flexed his right hand just the tiniest inch. "Mother Gaia!" And in a flash, the floor split open under Karst's feet and sucked her into a dome of golden energy. Her scythe whipped away from its previous position, and the edge of the blade only grazed Isaac's cheek as it passed, a little blood weeping from the cut. He rolled out of the way, drawing the Gaia Blade as he went, and his friends immediately jumped into the fray.

"Diamond Dust!" Picard commanded. His signature ice shards ripped through the air, combining with Mia's Ice Missile to form one huge water-based onslaught. Sheba lifted her Meditation Rod and brought down her powerful Spark Plasma, illuminating the room with a rain of purple light. Agatio dodged the shots and countered with a great ring of fire. Sheba was safely positioned out of its range, but this wasn't true of the two Mercury Adepts. Luckily, Picard saw the attack in time and grabbed Mia and jumped out of the way. Agatio's fire succeeded in doing little more than melting some of the ice on the floor.

Karst quickly recovered from the surprise blow and immediately locked her scythe against a trio of swords. Felix lifted his free hand in preparation to cast a spell, but Karst struck first with a devastating conflagration. Isaac and Felix were knocked away but Garet managed to hold his ground. He pressed her backward with sweeps of his blade and right into the waiting Jenna's path.

"Dragon Fume!" she cried, and a great serpent of flame spouted from her staff and temporarily swallowed Karst. A wave of lighting joined the fire as Ivan cast Destruct Ray, though it seemed to lack some of its usual potency.

"Even a Mercury Adept is no match for me!" Agatio declared as he took a swipe at Picard with his sword.

Mia blasted him with Glacier. "What about _two_ Mercury Adepts?" she inquired. Agatio flinched when the ice hit, giving Picard an opening to thrust his sword forward in a single lethal movement. But Agatio's armor absorbed much of the impact and only a little blood started to seep through. Annoyed, the Mars Adept countered with a blazing inferno. Picard ducked and canceled it with Douse, wrapping much of the room in a thick coat of steam.

"Dammit!" Garet cursed. "I can't see her!"

The scythe came swinging madly through the cloud, connecting with Felix's hand and knocking the Levatine away. Isaac blocked the second swing with his sword, and was able to see Karst's face again as Ivan and Sheba cleared the air with wind. Felix healed his bleeding arm and made to get his sword, but Karst blocked off his route with a wall of flame, trapping the two Venus Adepts in dangerously close quarters with her.

"Garet, get the Levatine!" Isaac called. "Hurry!"

Karst snickered as she sent Isaac to the floor with a swipe of her scythe. She loomed over him, grinning and preparing for a finishing blow, when the ground trembled and she lost her footing. Isaac seized the opportunity and cast Ragnarok, sending her through the firewall and out of range. The Levatine fell from above and swished across the floor towards Felix's feet, but the two Venus Adepts were still trapped, and the fire was gradually closing in on them.

"Picard! Mia!" Jenna exclaimed. "We could use one of you right now!"

"We're a little busy," Picard grunted back as he struggled against Agatio's sword. Mia was right at his side; her Nebula Wand also locked against the enemy blade. And Agatio was still pushing them backwards.

A barrage of purple bolts fell from above, partially electrocuting the huge Mars Adept. He stumbled back and Mia knocked him away with a well-aimed Ice Missile.

"We can hold him off for awhile," said Ivan. "One of you needs to take care of that inferno."

"I'll go," Mia said with a nod. She headed for the other side of the room, casting Douse as she went to extinguish the flames.

"Picard, you look a little pale," Sheba noted. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," he replied, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Don't worry about me—we must concentrate on our fight."

Agatio growled as he got back to his feet. "Foolish Jupiter children. You're way out of your league."

Ivan narrowed his eyes. "You know, I'm getting really sick of near total strangers saying I'm too weak or too sentimental or too young to do something. Why don't you taste some of this?" He unleashed a torrent of Psynergy, channeling all of his frustration, anger, and sorrow into one devastating attack. Releasing it was a rush. Ivan had never cared much for battle before, viewing it as more of an inevitability than anything else, but blasting his enemy this way was liberating. He fed the assault without pause and allowed the rush, the freedom of destruction, to swallow him, and didn't even care that half of his lightning bolts weren't even hitting his target. The release was all that mattered. Sheba and Picard watched him with wide eyes for several seconds, unable to believe what they were seeing. But Agatio's movements towards the infuriated Jupiter Adept snapped them out of their reverie.

"Ivan, look out!" Sheba cried. 

A great dragon of flame spiraled from Agatio's palm, seeking to carry Ivan into the air. But Picard was already there, and he shoved his friend out of the way and took the blow himself. The Lemurian was pitched a great distance and crashed hard into a wall, cracking the stone. He slumped to the ground and did not move.

"Picard!" was the general cry amongst the other Adept heroes. Agatio snorted contentedly and began to advance on both Ivan and Sheba.

Mia had succeeded in extinguishing the great fire encircling Isaac and Felix and made to go to Picard's aid when Karst blasted she, Isaac and Garet with a very potent fiery explosion. Felix managed to hit her back with Stone Spire, but Ivan and Sheba's current predicament warranted greater concern and he went to help them, making a motion to his sister as he did. Jenna nodded and unleashed Shine, blinding Karst temporarily and allowing her to get to where Picard lay. He was already beginning to stir, which was a welcome relief.

"That looked like fun," Jenna quipped. "Did you have a nice trip, Picard?" Her hands glowed with a warm red light as she cast Aura.

"I've had better," he replied. The healing power seeped into him, stronger thanks to the amplifying power of the Lighthouse, and he felt instantly better, though still a little sore. Something told him he'd be feeling this in the morning. "Thank you, Jenna."

"No problem. Just promise me you won't do anything heroic for awhile."

Picard smiled. "I won't if you won't."

"I didn't think a traitor like you would dare show his face in Prox again," said Agatio as he blocked Felix's blade. "I will make you pay for turning your back on us."

"I haven't betrayed anyone in Prox," Felix said matter-of-factly. "I'm here to help save them."

The green man gave him a quizzical look, though he still pressed his attack.

"Have you forgotten already?" Felix implored. "If the beacon isn't lit, Prox will drop off the face of Weyard before much longer. Or does your village of innocent people no longer matter to you with all your warriors dead?"

Agatio grimaced. He quickly withdrew his sword and blasted Felix with his Psynergy then went to join Karst. She was enjoying exchanging weapon blows with Isaac and Garet and trying to flash-fry Mia at the same time. Agatio didn't notice this, however, and took her firmly by the arm and made to retreat.

"Agatio?!" Karst cried in surprise. "What are you doing? We almost have them!"

"We have to light the beacon first. Otherwise Prox will be doomed and we will miss our chance to gain that power."

"No! I must have them now!"

"Karst, think a moment," said Agatio. "Our Psynergy is stronger here already, correct? Imagine how potent it will be once the beacon is lit and the might of Mars is released!"

She smirked. "Very well. Then light the beacon we shall, and then we will make these fools suffer like they've never suffered before!"

They took off down the far hallway, and the other eight Adepts immediately took chase, weaving past ice blocks and sliding along slippery floors. They could see Karst and Agatio ahead of them, leaping over the ice floes and burning through any stray creatures in the way.

"We can't let them get to the Aerie first!" Jenna cried. "We can't allow them to gain that much power!"

"We won't let that happen," Picard declared. "We still have a chance to catch them and get the Mars Star back."

"It'll be a cold day in Weyard before I let those freaks win this battle," said Garet. Being the slowest runner in the group, he was lagging a bit behind his friends as they chased their adversaries. As he struggled to keep up with everyone's pace, he found himself slipping on the icy floor once again and crashing to the ground. Only this time, his momentum kept him moving forward and he plowed right into the others like a bowling ball into bowling pins. Seven more Adepts kissed the floor and they all collided into the far wall of the next room in one huge and dazed heap.

"Brilliant," Felix groaned as he rubbed his head. "At least I landed on something soft."

"It never fails--I always end up being somebody's cushion," Picard grumbled. "Felix, will you kindly get off of me? You're not exactly the smallest member of our group."

Ivan wiggled his way out from underneath his friends and began brushing himself off with disdain. "I swear, Garet. You get clumsier with every passing day. At this rate, you'll end up killing us long before Karst and Agatio have the chance to."

"Hey!" came Garet's muffled cry of indignation. "It's not my fault the floor's so slippery! Who ever heard of putting so much ice in the fire Lighthouse anyway? And will the owner of this butt in my face kindly move it?!"

Jenna leaped to her feet, red in the face, and hit Garet in the head. "You _pervert_! What do you think you're doing looking up my dress like that?!"

Garet colored as well when he realized that he had indeed landed with his face pointed up Jenna's skirt. "You think I did that on purpose? That I'd slip and fall and nearly kill myself just for a chance to look up your dress?!"

"You did _what_?!" Felix practically pounced on top of Garet and the two were soon engaged in another one of their shouting matches, with Jenna's voice trying to rise over it the whole while. Ivan chuckled at the sight very quietly, but Sheba saw it as she pulled herself up. What a relief it was to finally see him smile, even if only briefly.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same," Isaac sighed. He was still lying on the ground where he'd landed and was staring upside down at his bickering comrades. "We're a great bunch of heroes all right."

Mia's face appeared above him. "Are you OK? Or do you just want to lie on that cold hard floor all day?"

"It's quite comfortable, actually. And they say sleeping on a firm surface is good for the back." Mia giggled and extended a hand to help him up, which he took. Picard had already succeeded in breaking up Felix and Garet with the help of a cold blast of Douse. Jenna had apparently gotten over her previous embarrassment and was now berating her brother for overreacting.

"Some days I wonder what we're going to do with them," said Ivan. "There's no rhyme or reason to any of this anymore."

Sheba smiled. "It was good to see you smile again, Ivan. You've been so serious today that I thought someone may have stolen your funny bone."

He wrinkled his nose. "I think you've been hanging around Garet too long, Sheba. You're starting to sound like him." He walked away to join the others, dismissing her completely. Sheba fumed, narrowing her green eyes and electricity coursing through her extremities. To be in a bad mood over what happened in Contigo was one thing, but since when did he have the right to insult her? And didn't he even care that Picard had nearly been killed because he wasn't paying attention to his battle?

"Where are we?" Jenna asked as she scanned the room.

"This room is very peculiar," said Mia. "Look at these strange markings."

Etched into the floor was a huge, ornate circle. It seemed to be more or less a pattern of various shapes with no significant pictures or words, but it still seemed to be telling them something. The eight Adepts gathered around it and looked at it thoughtfully.

"Whatever it is, it's pretty old," Felix said. "Ever see anything like it, Kraden?"

"Hey, where _is_ Kraden?" Garet questioned. "I haven't heard his annoying voice since we encountered Karst."

"He probably wandered off and got lost somewhere in the Lighthouse," Isaac sighed. "Let's just hope he doesn't get into any major trouble before we find him."

"Can't we just leave him here?" Garet begged. "Please?"

"Garet, that's a terrible thing to say!" Mia exclaimed. "You should be ashamed!"

"Oh come on, Mia. You know he's annoying—everyone knows he's annoying!"

"Guys, please," Isaac said, a hint of weariness in his voice. "We can worry about Kraden later. Right now our primary focus is finding Karst and Agatio and getting the Mars Star back."

Picard was on his knees inspecting the carved circle more closely. "There are some ancient runes inscribed here."

"Anything you recognize?" Felix queried.

"Hmmm..." Picard traced his fingers along the strange markings. "I believe I saw something similar to these in Lemuria palace once. King Hydros had all sorts of old manuscripts in his library."

"But do you know what they say?" Jenna pressed.

"Only a little." He squinted and read aloud slowly and carefully. "'To ascend to the heavens, one must find the vanishing jewel.'"

"The _what_?" everyone else asked.

"I'm sorry, but that's the best I can translate it," said Picard. "I'm sure it's meant to be a hint to any visitors to this place."

"Some hint," Garet scoffed.

"We'll keep our eyes peeled for this 'vanishing jewel,' whatever it is," said Felix. "Now which way do you think Agatio went?"

"I sense the presence of other minds down that way," Ivan said as he indicated the direction. "Though it could be just a group of monsters."

"It's a start," said Mia. "They can't have gotten too far."

"Just be sure to watch your step this time, Garet, OK?" Jenna teased.

Garet grumbled audibly as they all made their way down the new path. The hallway gradually grew darker and even more frozen as they progressed, forcing them to go slowly. Soon it was almost pitch black, and only the ignited tip of Jenna's Salamander Rod provided any light.

"This is more than a little unnerving," said Sheba. "It's so cold!"

"It's possible that the storm outside is growing worse," Isaac said. "Before long, this whole building will probably be frozen solid."

"That's a pleasant thought." Garet sneezed. "Why couldn't our ancestors have built this place somewhere warmer—like a desert?"

"Or on one of those tropical islands," Jenna sighed longingly. "Somewhere in the south seas with all those palm trees and pretty mountains..."

"Pretty volcanoes you mean," said Picard. "I thought Mars Adepts were supposed to be more resistant to the cold."

"Where on Weyard did you hear that?" Garet demanded. "I've never liked the cold and I never will!"

"Me either," Jenna agreed. "I'd rather cross a desert than a tundra any day!" She wrinkled her nose. "I noticed neither you nor Mia are shivering."

Mia smiled. "Well I'm used to it since Imil was quite wintry. Although I will say that this weather is a little too cold for my taste."

"Agreed," Picard said. "It makes even the Sea of Time look inviting."

Sudden shouts of terror erupted from the other end of the corridor. The Adepts rushed towards the sound only to find the room basked in a blinding red-hot light. They shielded their eyes, unable to make out any shape or form, but they did hear the deafening roar of some great beast.

"What was that?!" Sheba cried in fright.

The light was beginning to recede. "I think we're about to find out," Felix replied. "And I don't think it's anything good."

Even when the blinding red light had vanished, the room did not go dark. No, darkness might've been a blessing in this case, as it would've hidden the terrifying sight from their eyes. In the center of the great room was not just one but two huge golden Flame Dragons. The first was slightly larger than the second, but they both looked equally angry and equally dangerous. They hissed and growled and began stomping towards the group, bearing their large white teeth.

"This is just one of those days," Garet muttered.

-------------------------------------------

[Whistling nonchalantly]

Mist, Shade + Crystal: -_-+

What?

Shade: You call that a battle sequence?! Your action scenes need so much work it isn't funny!

Crystal: I want my pixie stix! You're an evil human being! [Cries]

Mist: I concur. And there wasn't any romance in that chapter at all! What's wrong with you?!

There's just no satisfying you guys.

All: GET BACK TO WORK!

^^; I'm working, I'm working!


	4. The Fall of Mars

Ugh. This chapter has been nothing but a big pain in the butt. I hate writing battle scenes...hate it hate it hate it.

Shade: Which probably explains why all your fight scenes are so lousy.

If they're so bad, why are you still here?

Shade: Because I'm your muse and I'm not allowed to leave even if I want to.

Mist: Mushy stuff! I demand mushy stuff!

There is a _little_ bit of that in this chapter, I think.

Mist: A little?!

Well I have to set up the plot before I can get to the juicy stuff, you know. And I'm pleased that so many people have asked what the deal is with Ivan. That means I have succeeded in making him a jerk! Go me!

Crystal: How is that a _good_ thing? Everyone knows Ivan's really not like that!

Of course he isn't. It's another plot device! ^^ And for all the concerned FBMs out there, never fear. The regular lovable Ivan will make his (welcome) return shortly.

***The Fall of Mars***

A massive, flaming chunk of rock plummeted from the heavens, crashing down with such force that it left an indentation in the floor. The fire from the stone shot out in a great wave, throwing the eight Adepts this way and that. Some of them hit the far walls, some of them slid across the floor, and some of them wound up back in the paths of the two Flame Dragons. The battle had raged on like this for what seemed like an eternity, and the beasts showed no signs of slowing down. As soon as one attack hit, they immediately launched into another. There were two different Dragons, but they fought together so well that it was akin to fighting one creature.

Mia and Jenna got back up and cast their best healing spells, a task considerably easier for Jenna since she was able to draw from the energy of the Lighthouse. Mia, however, was having an increasingly difficult time mustering the strength to use her powers. The fiery nature of the Lighthouse kept interfering with her own watery nature, and it made casting Psynergy much more draining than it normally would be. She had been able to cope with the clashing elements before they'd encountered Karst and Agatio, but now with all the fighting and healing, the Lighthouse was making everything very difficult. Picard was feeling it too, but neither he nor Mia was about to let it stop them. Their wills were stronger than the energy of some ancient building.

"Chew on some of this!" Garet scowled as he cast Heat Wave. Like Jenna, the Lighthouse was amplifying his power too. Unfortunately, the same was true for the Flame Dragons, and they were fire-resistant to begin with. The larger one exhaled a huge stream of glowing embers that split off into several smaller streams.

"Granite!" Isaac reacted quickly and the Djinni formed its protective golden barrier around everyone to soften the blow. The fire reflected harmlessly off of the shield like water parting against a stone. Isaac shot another Ragnarok at the smaller Dragon and as before, it didn't do much damage. A steady barrage of lighting attacked it as well, but it seemed to do little more than scorch the creature's scales.

"What can we do, Isaac?" Sheba asked.

"This is getting more than a _little_ irritating," Ivan added as he cast Shine Plasma again. "I'm open to suggestions, fearless leader."

The smaller Dragon snorted, puffs of black smoke escaping from its nostrils. With frightening speed, it attacked with its gnashing teeth and nearly took a bite out of Sheba's arm. Ivan knocked it away with Tempest and then Destruct Ray and grinned a bit to himself as he felt that wonderful release again. He was about to cast another attack when Sheba jostled him out of his thoughts with a quick hug meant as a thank you. Irritation swept through his mind. Why couldn't she just leave him alone for a change?

Isaac lifted his sword above his head with both hands and began to glow with golden light. The smaller Dragon had recovered and was advancing towards him, aware that he was about to attack. But it was met with a nasty surprise as Isaac unleashed one of the newer and most powerful techniques in his arsenal—Odyssey. Two huge, magnificent swords of light materialized in mid air and pierced the Dragon's thick hide. A third, even larger sword of light appeared as Isaac brought down the Gaia Blade in a clean, quick motion. The beast howled in pain for several moments, but then suddenly glowed with red light as it cast Aura on itself.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jenna exclaimed angrily. "What the hell are these monsters doing copying _my_ healing ability?!"

"Curious," Felix muttered. He cast Quake Sphere to jostle the Dragons and then leapt in with his blade. Echo materialized briefly over the sword and he struck the bigger Dragon twice in quick succession. Jagged chunks of ice shot up from the floor as Picard cast Megacool and then struck the smaller Dragon with Sour. Garet launched into another furious attack, using Forge to further boost his strength, but the Flame Dragons were only angered more. They opened their mouths and spat out fire again. Picard and Felix jumped away in time, but Garet was hit hard and slammed into the wall.

"Garet!" Jenna cried, going to his side. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," he grunted as he started pulling himself up. "That was a cheap shot."

The Dragons continued their assault, spewing plume after plume of deadly flame. The eight Adepts ducked and ran for cover in any direction that they could, thinking only of survival. There was simply no end to the power of these monsters.

"What we need to do is hit them as hard as we possibly can," Felix said as he deflected another fireball.

"But with what?" Jenna demanded. "We're giving it all we have and it's still not enough!" She cast Aura again to heal Garet's burns. "We've done just about everything we can!"

"There is one thing we haven't tried," said Picard. He lifted his hand and cast Diamond Dust for what had to be the fiftieth time. He slipped down to one knee, panting hard. "We haven't tried one of the combination summons."

The others stared at him a moment before another flash of flame brought them back to their senses. "A combo summon?" Sheba cried out. "You have to be kidding! Those things are too powerful for any of us to handle!"

"Before, that was true," Picard urged. "When we found some of those tablets, we weren't as experienced as we are now. What other choice do we have?"

"Desperate times do call for desperate measures," Garet said. The big Flame Dragon was advancing on him, forming snakes of fire in an effort to surround Garet in a vice. The Mars Adept returned the favor by smacking the beast with Pyroclasm, though the distraction wouldn't last long. "Look, I don't care what you do, but do _something_! I'm running on empty here!"

Mia took a step forward. "I can do it," she said softly. "I will call Azul."

_Azul_. It was the strongest water summon in existence, even more powerful than Boreas, and the mere mention of its name sent a shiver down the spines of all the Adepts. If there was anything that could destroy the Flame Dragons, Azul had to be it. But was Mia truly strong enough to bring out such a great force? She was, after all, a healer—not a fighter.

"No, Lady Mia, it's too dangerous for you," said Picard. He stood up but he was visibly shaking. "I will do it."

"Picard, don't be ridiculous. You're exhausted from fighting. I'm the only Mercury Adept here with the strength left to do it." A faint grin crossed her face. "Besides, I can't summon Azul by myself. I'll need a little help from the Venus element." She reached out a hand towards Isaac. "You'll help me, won't you Isaac?"

Isaac took the extended hand. "Gladly. All we'll need is a few moments."

"You got 'em," Garet declared. "But make it quick!" He rushed to attack again to keep the Dragons at bay. Felix, Jenna, Ivan, Sheba, and Picard followed his lead, using their bodies and power to keep the fire and the Flame Dragons themselves as far away from Isaac and Mia as possible.

"I know you can do this, Mia," said Isaac. "My power is all yours if you need it."

She smiled and they embraced each other as they began to concentrate their Psynergy, letting the power of earth and water fuse together in a green light that surrounded both of them. A calm swept over them. It was like floating on the clearest tranquil sea without another soul anywhere to disturb them, miles away from the frozen Lighthouse and the great battle before them. Seven Djinn, three of Isaac's and four of Mia's, circled around them and flew into the heavens. It had begun.

Mia lost herself in the surge of Mercury Psynergy, letting every drop of her magical essence flee the interior of her mind and body and instead envelop her on the exterior like a tidal wave. She did not move from her position in Isaac's arms, but she focused her gaze on the two Flame Dragons and pulled even more power, as much as she dared, from him. In a soft voice, barely audible even to Isaac, she recited the words from the ancient stone tablet they'd found in Treasure Isle.

"_Ocean waves of endless blue, awaken what sleeps in your darkest depths. By these words and Mercury's might, I command the great dragon to arise_." She extended her right arm towards the Flame Dragons and shouted out the spirit's name. "Azul!"

A torrent of water engulfed the Dragons, and the ghostly figure of Azul, the great sea serpent, appeared above them. It gave a mighty roar and blasted the Flame Dragons with another flood from its mouth, causing them to howl and wretch as they gasped for air. A few moments later, Azul disappeared as mysteriously as it had arrived, and Mia collapsed into Isaac, all her energy drained from making the legendary creature a reality.

"Mia, what's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"I'm all right," she assured him. "I'm just tired. Between fighting in this Lighthouse and summoning Azul...it's sapped all my strength." 

Clearly her words had little effect since his face continued to reflect his worry. He sank to the floor with her, cradling her protectively in his arms, and Mia smiled at him in her usual calm and soothing way.

"Don't fret, Isaac. I'll be fine once I've had a chance to rest, and I think it's safe to say this battle is over. Look."

The Flame Dragons were steadily shrinking and beginning to change shape. They collapsed to the ground, apparently dead, and transformed into two familiar figures.

"Agatio...Karst..." Jenna whispered in shock. "It was both of them this whole time..."

Felix approached them cautiously, looking them over for any signs of life. There were none. They were dead, and the Mythril bag with the Mars Star lay at Agatio's side. "It's over," Felix said quietly. "They're gone."

Silence fell over the room as everyone stared at the two Mars Adepts. It was almost impossible to believe. While it was true that none of them had liked either Karst or Agatio and were willing to do whatever it would take to stop them, they had never expected to actually kill them. Isaac, Garet, Ivan and Mia had flashes back to what had transpired long ago at the Venus Lighthouse. This was eerily similar. Saturos, Menardi, and now Karst and Agatio too. Why had it had to come down to a fight to the death? It seemed so senseless.

"We didn't know," said Sheba quietly. "There was no way we could've known."

"It makes no difference," Garet said. "We would've fought them just the same even if they hadn't transformed. It was the only thing we could do."

"I agree," said Jenna. "We had to stop them somehow. We had to get the Mars Star back and we had to protect ourselves from their attacks. What else could we have done?"

Felix grimaced. "I have to wonder why they did it. The dragon transformation is a last resort, and they had the upper hand in this fight already. It doesn't make sense."

"What are you thinking, Felix?" Picard asked.

"I don't know. There's just something very fishy about this whole thing."

Jenna picked up the Mythril bag. "Well, at least we got the Mars Star back. Now we won't have to worry about beating anyone to the Aerie."

The huge dragon-head statue at the back of the room glowed suddenly, and a booming voice shook the whole chamber. "_Keeper of the Star, listen with your heart_," it said. "_Ye who seek to ignite the Lighthouse, I shall grant thy wish. Present me with the Star_."

"Did that statue just _talk_?" Sheba questioned.

"Fascinating!" Kraden exclaimed. "It appears that this whole Lighthouse is enchanted! Bringing the Star into close proximity with that statue must have triggered the magic...amazing!"

"_Kraden_?!" the Adepts exclaimed.

"Where were you?" Felix asked.

"Well, when I saw Karst and Agatio, I thought it would be pragmatic if I made myself scarce. I certainly wouldn't want to hinder the eight of you while you were trying to sort things out with that pair."

"More like he was afraid of getting stuck in the crossfire," Garet muttered.

"And you would not _believe_ what I've seen of this magnificent structure!" the scholar continued. He began flipping through his field journal at a mad pace. "Runes and carvings and strange mechanical devices that apparently control the flow of flame to open and close doors. It's simply amazing! Even I would not have hypothesized that our ancestors could build anything so advanced!"

"Jenna," said Isaac. "Why don't you take the Mars Star to the statue?"

"Do you think that's safe?" Picard inquired. "There is a chance it could set off some sort of reaction that we don't particularly wish to be close to."

"No. I trust the feeling I'm getting from this place. It wants the Star so it can break free from all of the ice holding its power prisoner."

Everyone stared at Isaac. "Hey, I thought Jenna and I were the Mars Adept here," Garet said. "How come you're the one getting the weird feelings?"

"Maybe it's because Isaac's had the Mars Star with him for so long," Mia suggested softly.

"That certainly is a possibility," Kraden nodded. "Those stones are almost pure Psynergy. It's possible that Isaac's own powers were altered by prolonged exposure to its radiation."

Jenna shrugged. "Well, whatever. Let's see what this thing can do." She approached the huge dragon head and removed the Mars Star from its bag. Carefully, she held the Star up to the mouth of the dragon. In an instant, the Star and the walls of the Lighthouse lit up in a warming aura. The ice on the floor melted away completely, as did many of the huge ice floes, and the stone took on a deeper shade of red. Some of the melted ice even revealed pools of lava, turning the formerly hollow and cold building into a regular sauna. After being exposed to subzero conditions for so long, the heat was very relieving.

"Wow..." Sheba whispered. "That's amazing!"  
"Ah, warmth at last!" Garet sighed in relief. "About time too! I was going to freeze solid if I'd had to tolerate that cold much longer."

Isaac felt Mia shudder in his arms, and he could see Picard squirming ever so slightly. Now that the Lighthouse was warm, it was emitting more powerful fire energy, and thus it was making things even more uncomfortable for the two Mercury Adepts. He gripped Mia a little tighter and hoped that this new power wouldn't hinder her recovery any further.

"It is a lot more comfortable in here now," Jenna agreed. She placed the Mars Star back in the Mythril bag and handed it to Isaac. He hastily stuffed it back into his pocket. "Now what?"

"Let's find a safe place to rest for the night," Picard suggested. "It's late and we're all exhausted from fighting. There's little point in trying to get to the Aerie as we are."

"I second that," said Garet.

"Then let's find a good spot away from possible monster attacks," Felix said.

The group backtracked somewhat, amazed at how much the rooms they'd visited previously had changed now that the Lighthouse was warm. Torches had ignited and some previously blocked areas were now accessible. They headed down one of these new passages in the hope of finding a room unoccupied by monsters or traps.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Kraden said. He held up a dull blue stone to Felix. "I found this while I was exploring. It appears to contain some powerful Psynergy. Jupiter variety, I believe."

Felix took the object and studied it a moment. Some of the others peeked around his shoulders to look at it as well, wondering what sort of Psynergy such an ordinary stone could possess.

"Could that be the 'vanishing jewel?'" Sheba asked.

"It doesn't look much like a jewel," Garet pointed out. "It looks like a rock."

"Well, if it contains Jupiter Psynergy, perhaps it would be wise to give it to Ivan or Sheba," said Picard. "Whatever it is, it could prove useful."

Felix handed the stone to Sheba. She turned it around in her hands in curiosity. "What do you think it is, Ivan?"

He shrugged. "Who knows? We'll test it out later."

Another curt response. Sheba wrinkled her nose and wondered if Ivan was even paying attention to the waves of annoyance passing through her mind. Or if he even cared, for that matter.

Eventually they came to a huge room with another large dragon head statue in the back wall. Next to this were four other carvings positioned above four different doorways, and there were four unlit torches arranged in a semicircle in front of the dragon head. These other carvings weren't very detailed, but they seemed to be the shapes of a bird, a fish, a dragon, and a human.

"Interesting..." Kraden muttered. He stepped forward to investigate the carvings more closely and discovered that the four doors were all sealed with magical barriers. There were also small plaques positioned next to each of these doors. "I do believe that these symbols are supposed to indicate the four different elements."

The dragon head pulsed with red light briefly and the same booming voice from before echoed around the room. "_Keeper of the Star, listen with your heart. Ye who seek to reach the heavens must first ignite the four flames_!"

"The four flames?" Jenna questioned. "What are those?"

"I think it means those four torches," said Sheba. "We must have to figure out a way to light them if we want to get to the Aerie."

"I would have to agree," Kraden said. "The inscriptions here seem to point to four different routes—one for each element."

"The keys to lighting those torches must be beyond those doors," said Isaac. "We're going to have our work cut out for us tomorrow." He crouched and carefully laid Mia down on the floor. She was barely awake now and made only the softest noise.

"Aw man!" Garet groaned. "That's going to take forever!"

Felix approached the door beneath the fish symbol and tried to stick his hand through it, only to get zapped by the barrier. "It looks like we'll have to take out these barriers first."

Picard went to the same door and discovered that he could pass through the barrier with no problem at all. "These doors seem to be element sensitive."

"Element sensitive?" Sheba queried.

Kraden, who was standing near the bird symbol's door, tried to enter and was halted by the energy barrier. "I believe you are right, Picard. It appears that only an Adept of the corresponding clan can enter a door."

Isaac frowned. "That means we're going to have to split up according to our elements in order to get past those doors and light those torches."

"Cool!" Jenna latched onto Garet's arm, beaming madly. "That means we get to be alone together, Garet!"

"This'll be fun, I'm sure," he agreed, ignoring the dangerous look Felix was directing towards him.

On that note, the group settled down for the night, agreeing to take shifts to watch for monsters. Now that the Lighthouse was warm and they were relatively safe, it was easy to succumb to the fatigue brought on by two strenuous battles. Garet's snoring was soon resonating clearly from where he lay with an arm around Jenna's waist, though the sound didn't disturb any of the other slumbering Adepts.

But Isaac was not asleep. He held Mia close to him, listening intently to the sound of her breathing to make sure she really was all right. Troubling thoughts about tomorrow filtered through his mind. It was all well and good for Garet, Jenna, Ivan and Sheba that they would have to split off by element, but what about him? And Mia? They would have to go in different directions and he wouldn't be able to protect her.

_Get a grip, Isaac_, he told himself. _She'll be fine in the morning, and she's not going off by herself. Picard will be there_. He smiled to himself as he watched her sleep through the dim light, her breathing steady and even. Though they'd been together for months, sometimes it still felt like a dream, something so perfect that it could never exist in reality. He clearly remembered when he'd first heard whispered stories of Imil's angel when he'd arrived in Bilibin, and how he'd felt the first moment he'd seen that angel for himself. It wasn't her beauty that had caught his attention that fateful day. No, it was her aura—her soothing, peaceful mannerisms and her brilliant aquamarine eyes that had a depth greater than any ocean. In that first encounter, before he'd ever heard her voice or even known her name, he'd felt something stir deep within his soul, quelling all feelings of angst, anger, and sorrow. And from that moment onward, he'd also felt an ever growing need to be close to her and to protect her no matter what the cost. Even before they'd fallen in love, seeing her get hurt or being forced apart from her had caused him greater pain than any other wound he'd suffered in battle.

Isaac's eyes traveled to the figure sitting a short distance away keeping watch for monsters and his blood coursed with a silent and suppressed rage. His parents had always told him that hatred was a weak emotion and thus only the weak allowed themselves to be consumed by it. He cursed himself for his weakness but he'd tried to let go of it and had found himself unable to, especially now. Felix had betrayed his trust, broken the sacred laws of Vale, and even cast Mia, the love of his life, away like common fodder! And after all of that, _Felix_ was the one who would have a complete family when this adventure was over! Why? Isaac had always tried his best to be kind and good and just, yet Felix, the betrayer, the criminal, was the one with everything to gain. It wasn't right. It simply wasn't right!

_Hatred_. 

Isaac swallowed hard and buried his face in Mia's tumbling mass of blue hair, afraid to look at the other Venus Adept any longer. Even though his mind continued to race with thoughts and feelings linked to the past, present and future, the strain of the day's battles was enough to overtake him and he fell into an uneasy rest.

-------------------------------------------------------------

*Whew!* No more major fight scenes for awhile now. What a relief!

Shade: Pansy.

Quiet, you.

Shade: But now this fic will get boring and...

Mist: Mushy? ^_^

Shade: ::Gagging::

Mist: Hooray for romance!

Crystal: I just want all the characters to be happy again. They're going to sort out their differences soon, aren't they?

Maybe. ^_^

All: GET BACK TO WORK!

...Never a moment's peace...


	5. Drops of Jupiter

^____^

Mist: What's the goofy grin for?

Because the public has spoken and they all think that I _can_ write action scenes! Which is doubly great considering I put in extra effort on all of those.

Shade: ::Grumbles::

Crystal: He just doesn't want to admit that he was wrong.

Of course not, but I feel validated! Therefore I'm happy and therefore I feel motivated to write!

Mist: So get to the mushy stuff already! I'm going through withdrawal here!

Relax, Mist. There's lots of that in this chapter! In fact, I'll warn the public that there's a heavy dose of Windshipping in here. Beware! ^^

***Drops of Jupiter***

"So if we have to split off by our elements, where does that leave Kraden?" Jenna queried.

"Out of our hair," Garet whispered in her ear. She jabbed him with her elbow but still smirked a bit.

"Don't worry about me," said the old man. "I will wait here patiently for your return. However much I wish to see what lies beyond those doors, it is clear that I am unable to find out for myself. I want full accounts from all of you, so be sure to take notes!"

"But what if a monster comes along?" Sheba asked.

"Bah! I can handle such creatures!"

The Adepts rolled their eyes. "I don't think you'll have much to worry about," said Felix. "We spent the whole night in this room and there wasn't a single sign of one."

"Perhaps they don't like this chamber for some reason," Picard suggested.

Garet shrugged. "Whatever. Ready, Jenna?"

"As I'll ever be." She latched onto his arm and they both started for the Dragon door.

"Be careful, you two," Isaac warned.

"And no funny business either!" Felix added with a hard glare. "This is an important task!"

"You worry too much, big brother," Jenna chirped. "Garet and I will be just _fine_ by ourselves. See ya!" And they disappeared through the barrier.

"That's precisely what I'm afraid of," Felix muttered.

"Here you go, Sheba," said Mia as she handed her a bunch of healing items. "Those are all of my Potions and Vials, plus a Water of Life just in case. You should be all set."

"We'll be fine," Sheba said as she put the items away. "Thank you, Mia."

Ivan was already standing next to the Bird door. "Sheba, come on. We don't have all day here."

Sheba sighed to herself. "Good luck, everyone. We'll see you later." Ivan walked through the barrier and she followed a short distance behind. Mia stared after them a moment before returning to Isaac.

"Please be careful, Isaac," she whispered as she hugged him tightly. "I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

"That goes double for you," he said. "I love you, Mia."

"I love you too, Isaac."

Felix shifted impatiently at his spot by the Human door. "Hey lover boy. If you're done saying your sweet nothings to your girlfriend, can we please get going? You'll see her again soon enough."

Isaac suppressed a scowl, but then, he hadn't expected Felix would be sympathetic to the situation. It hurt so much to part ways with Mia, especially since none of them knew what to expect past these elemental doors. There could be all sorts of terrible dangers in there waiting to ambush any passing travelers, and there certainly was the remote chance that they'd never see each other again. Even the strongest fighters can lose a battle. He shared a long kiss with Mia then slowly broke away. Her eyes were watering, though she was doing her best to hide it. He looked over to Picard, who was standing close by smiling at them.

"Take good care of her, Picard."

"She's in good hands, I assure you," Picard said. "Come along, Lady Mia. The sooner we get going, the sooner we'll return."

"Right." She gave Isaac a quick peck on the cheek and reluctantly exited through the Fish door with the Lemurian. Isaac gazed at the door, wishing it were possible to change his element, even if only for the day. But alas, there was no way he could alter what was in his blood.

"Let's go," said Felix as he walked through the Human door. Resigned to his duty, Isaac sighed and followed.

************

Sheba walked several paces behind Ivan as they both made their way through the winding catacombs in the Wind Tower. There were few monsters to speak of, which was a welcome relief, but the tension in the air was problematic enough. Not a single word had passed between them since they'd parted ways with the others and the silence was wearing thin on Sheba's nerves. As much as she cared for Ivan, even she had her limits as to what she was willing to tolerate.

"Ivan?" she questioned.

"Hm?"

"Are you ever going to tell me what's bothering you, or are you going to persist in letting it fester inside of you? Because if it's the latter, let me tell you—it's not doing you any favors."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do mean 'what's it supposed to mean?'" Sheba demanded. "What was going on with you back there? You fought in a way I've never seen before, and you didn't even care when Picard was nearly killed trying to protect you! The Ivan I know would _never_ act that way! Not in a million years!"

He stopped suddenly and stared blankly ahead, his right hand tightening its grip on his staff. "I'm _not_ the Ivan you knew," he said quietly. "I'm not the Ivan anyone ever knew."

Sheba's expression softened. "Ivan..." She lit a hand on his shoulder but he immediately shrugged her off.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it," he said briskly. "Now's not the time."

"'Now's not the time?'" she inquired in an exasperated tone. "We're alone! I'd like to know when we'll have a better chance to talk."

"I _said_ I don't want to talk about it." They'd reached a dead end and he cast Reveal, showing a hidden door, and simply kept moving. Sheba frowned and ran to get ahead of him so she could block his path.

"You're not going another step. Not until you open up to me."

Ivan groaned. "Sheba, why won't you just drop it? I'm getting kind of tired at your nagging."

"I wouldn't have to nag if you'd stop being such a jerk!"

"Jerk, am I?" He narrowed his eyes. "Well, after all this time, the truth finally comes out! Thank you for telling me how you really feel, Sheba!"

"Don't get huffy with me! I'm not the one that's been acting all weird ever since we left Contigo! I have a right to be angry—you've been ignoring me when I've been doing my best to be here for you! How would that make you feel?"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't _want_ you to do anything? That maybe this is something I'd rather sort out on my _own_? Not everything in this world is about you." With a swift movement, he managed to push her aside and continue down the corridor.

Sheba fumed. It was taking all of her will to keep her temper in check. Were all boys this vexing? She kept tight on his heels and reminded herself that she wasn't going to give up on him. Not now.

"Ivan, please!" she begged. "I'm not trying to upset you further. I just want to help. I want us to be like we were before."

"You can't go back and change the past, Sheba. Nothing will ever be the way it was."

"Then where does that leave us?"

He glanced over his shoulder, meeting her bright green eyes for a few brief moments. Electric current seemed to pass between them and a sudden cold wind blew in from the cracks in the walls. "I don't know," he said softly before he continued walking.

The words paralyzed Sheba. Even as Ivan moved further away, she just stood there staring after him, unbelieving at what she'd heard. This couldn't be, could it? He didn't really mean what he'd said. He couldn't! Tears welled up behind her eyes and she unwillingly started to cry, the sound of which snapped the other Jupiter Adept to attention.

"Sheba?" he queried.

"Is that really all you can say?" she demanded tearfully. "You mean that after all this time, after everything we've experienced—the Lighthouses, Lemuria, and that mess with Tristan—that there's _nothing_ for us in the future?"

"That's not what I said!" Ivan countered, sounding rather nervous. There was little he found as unsettling as seeing a girl cry, especially Sheba.

"But it's what you _meant_, isn't it?" She scrubbed furiously at her eyes. "I don't understand. Why does all that stuff Hama told you have to change everything? We're still the same people. You're still the same Ivan!"

"No, I'm not." The wistful, semi-sorrowful expression reappeared on his face. "And it's not what Hama said—it's what she _didn't_ say."

Sheba looked at him quizzically, expecting him to elaborate and thinking that if he didn't she was going to hit him with Spark Plasma. Luckily, this thought apparently reached him and he continued talking.

"She hid it from me," he said. "Hama and I first met months ago at the edge of the Lamakan Desert. She had ample opportunity to tell me right then and there that we were related and that she knew where I came from, but instead she chose to hide it from me! And then when we meet again, she decides it's all right to tell me and never gives me an explanation of why she waited. All she said was that I was 'too sentimental!' What kind of explanation is that?!"

"But she also said that you were destined for this journey and that she couldn't interfere with that."

"That doesn't matter! The point is that she _lied_ to me! And then she just thrusts all this new information onto me and expects...I don't even know _what_ she expected!" He gripped his staff with both hands, trembling with pent up frustration. "I've spent my entire life wondering about who I am and where I come from, about my real family and why they gave me away. Maybe it was for the sake of 'destiny,' but...I had real parents, I had a real family. I held out hope that someday I'd get to meet them and now I never will. I'll never even have any memories of them! I have a past, but it amounts to nothing—it's just words. All of my hopes, my dreams...they've been taken from me. You can't know what that feels like!"

Sheba gazed at him and the tears started rolling faster and faster down her cheeks. How could he be so bitter? She'd spent her whole life wondering about her origins too and she would give anything just to know why she'd been abandoned all those years ago. And Ivan had the nerve to stand before her and say that she didn't understand what it was like! She knew _exactly_ what it was like!

"At least you _have_ a past!" she burst out through her tears. "Your parents may be dead but you still have a sister, and you at least know _why_ your parents gave you up! I was _abandoned_, Ivan! I have _no_ idea of where I come from or why I was given up! You were part of some great plan but I...for all I know, my family threw me away because they didn't want me! You should be grateful—at least you _know_!" She took off running, sobbing loudly.

Ivan stared after her a moment, stunned at her outburst, then he slowly began to follow her, lost in deep thought. As her words settled in, he suddenly started to feel very ashamed of himself. He'd been so caught up in everything Hama had told him in Contigo that he hadn't stopped to think about Sheba's feelings at all. No wonder she was upset with him! He really _had_ been ignoring her all this time! He mentally kicked himself for being so thoughtless and insensitive and quickened his pace to catch up with her.

And now that he thought about it, he wondered if knowing his past _did _drastically change things. He still had a home in Kalay with Master Hammet, he still had all of his friends, and now he had a real sister too. He recalled the look in Hama's eyes. She had been hard on him before, but maybe it was because she wanted to push him to succeed. Sisters did that, didn't they? Felix and Jenna had misunderstandings all the time, and they were siblings. Was that the case with him? Hama hadn't looked truly angry or disappointed with him—she'd looked concerned and...proud? It was hard to tell from memory.

_Maybe I won't ever know my real parents, _Ivan thought._ But Hammet and Layana were certainly good to me, just like a real mother and father would be. And now I have a sister too! Maybe when this is over, we can spend some time catching up and we can be close...like real siblings. And at least now I have a little piece of mind. I know that I was given away for a very good reason, and that my parents only did it for my benefit_. He smiled a little. _It is rather silly to dwell on the past. I should be thinking about what lies ahead of me, not behind me. And that includes my future with..._

His thoughts were interrupted by a scream further down the hallway, and since there wasn't anyone else around, he knew it had to be Sheba. Instantly, he took off like a bolt towards the sound. And at the end of the passage, he found Sheba cornered by a half-dozen huge Minos Warriors, all of them wielding large axes and ready to strike. Before Ivan could even begin to attack, one of the creatures had pitched Sheba across the room. She bounced a few times before coming to a stop next to another Cyclone transporter. Blood began to pool around her motionless form.

"_Sheba!_" Ivan cried in horror. For a moment all he could do was stare at her, eyes wide and heart sinking. When the Minos Warriors began to advance on him, he snapped his attention—and his fury—towards them. He lifted his staff and brought down a barrage of lighting. Half of the beasts were killed instantly and crumbled to ashes while the other three continued to advance, blocking his route to Sheba.

Unfortunately for the Minos Warriors, an infuriated Jupiter Adept is not something one should trifle with. Ivan nimbly jumped away from one of the swinging axes and brought his staff up again, and this time he unleashed the one spell that, until now, he had never been able to cast. The might of Spark Plasma cooked the last three monsters to a crisp, their roars of pain shaking the very walls of the tower.

A split-second later, Ivan had skidded to Sheba's side, panic swelling up inside of him. How could he help her when he had no healing Psynergy? He'd always relied on his friends to help compensate for Jupiter's lack of healing powers, but now none of them were here. What could he do by himself?

Then he remembered that Mia hadn't sent them off unprepared. He furiously emptied out Sheba's pack, the Potions and Vials rolling along the floor, until he found what he was looking for: the tiny carafe of golden liquid, something so rare that every drop was sacred. It was the most potent healing medicine in all of Weyard and it came about as close to cheating death as anything in this world could. Without a thought, he uncorked the container and tipped its contents into Sheba's mouth.

A few tense moments later, she groaned and her eyes fluttered open. "Ivan?" she questioned. "What happened?"

"Sheba!" he exclaimed in relief. He threw his arms around her and squeezed her as tightly as he dared. "Thank Jupiter! Don't ever scare me like that again!"

Naturally, she was a bit surprised at his behavior given how he'd been acting lately, but she still returned his embrace, smiling a little. Then she felt his mental energies and couldn't find the bitterness that had been overwhelming it before. In fact, he seemed very much like his old self again.

"I'm so sorry, Sheba," Ivan said quietly, still holding her. "I was so caught up in everything my sister said that I didn't stop to think about your feelings at all." He loosened his grip so he could look into her eyes. "You were right—knowing the past doesn't have to change anything here in the present. We're still the same people and we still have each other. I don't know what I'd without you, Sheba. Can you ever forgive me for being so callous and foolish?"

Sheba smiled, eyes watering with happy tears, and she pounced, drawing him into a long, tender kiss. "Oh Ivan...I was so afraid that you were lost to me forever. Promise me you won't ever do that again!"

"It's a promise." They kissed again to seal it. "I guess what they say is true—you don't realize how important something is until you're about to lose it."

"Don't worry. I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not!"

He laughed. "Good. I wouldn't want to change a thing."

************

At the top of the tower they found an unlit torch before a duplicate of the Bird carving. There wasn't any noticeable way to light this torch, but as soon as Ivan and Sheba approached it, it seemed to react to their presence and ignited in a purple flame. The Bird symbol also flashed brightly for a moment and then continued to shine with a faint purple light.

"Is that all we had to do here?" Sheba asked.

"I think so," Ivan replied. "We lit a flame. My guess is that this torch is connected to one of the torches downstairs. That makes sense, doesn't it?"

"Yes. Well, if that's all we came for, shall we be heading back now?"

"We shall."

Hand in hand, they turned and headed back the way they came. But Ivan spotted something out of the corner of his eye that he hadn't noticed before. It was a small stone pedestal, and sticking up out of it was a sword. It had a golden hilt and the blade was made of glimmering purple metal.

"Wow," said Ivan. "It's too bad the others aren't here to see this. Garet and Picard would love it."

Sheba inspected the pedestal more closely. "There's some writing here. It says, 'The Blade of Phaeton. In the chosen hand it unleashes the purest light of heaven.'"

"'Chosen one?'"

"Ivan, why don't you try to pull it out? You're a Jupiter Adept—maybe this sword was meant for you."

He laughed. "Swords aren't really my weapon of choice, Sheba. They're always so heavy that I can't even pick one up, let alone fight with one."

"But it wouldn't hurt to try," she pressed. "Please? I just want to see if you can."

Ivan shrugged. "Well, all right." He stepped up to the pedestal and grasped the hilt. To his astonishment, the sword slid out with ease, and it seemed to shine brighter in his hand.

"I knew it!" Sheba squealed.

"It's as light as a feather," he said in wonder. He took a few practice swings with the blade and discovered that it was virtually effortless to use. "Well, it looks like I found myself a new weapon."

Sheba giggled. "Won't the others be surprised? I don't think I've seen you even touch a sword before."

"I just wonder what that inscription means by unleashing the 'purest light of heaven.' These enchanted weapons often have impressive and devastating special effects. I mean, look at the Levatine Felix got from the blacksmith, or your Meditation Rod."

"I know. Something tells me this sword will do something even more spectacular. It looks like it could belong to Jupiter himself."

Just then, something clicked off in the distance and a gigantic bug suddenly appeared before them. The two Jupiter Adepts jumped out of the way as it hissed and skittered towards them. Sheba had begun to lift her staff to attack when she saw Ivan's sword flash. Purple streaks of light rained down from the sky and converged on the insect, killing it instantly. Ivan stared at his sword wide-eyed in surprise.

"Wow, that sword sure is powerful," Sheba said. "I've never seen anything like that before! That was amazing!"

"Well, I _did_ want to know what it unleashed..." Ivan grinned at the sword. "I can tell Phaeton's Blade and I are going to get along just fine."

"Good." She gripped his hand, smiling broadly. "Let's go, Ivan. As much as I like being alone with you, we still have our duties to tend to."

"And I imagine that when those duties are done, we'll be able to spend a lot more time alone together."

"I can't wait."

They kissed and headed out of the tower, hands still interlocked. It had been a long and bumpy journey getting to the top, but the trip back down looked considerably smoother.

------------------------------------------------------------

See? I told you Ivan and Sheba would get back on track. There's nothing like a little life and death drama to help put everything into perspective, ne?

Mist + Crystal: ^__^

Shade: ::Gagging::

Anyway, I'm sure you all know what to do. I'm off to work on Chapter 6 before my muses' good moods wear off!


	6. Dreams of Red and Blue

I knew I'd have some happy FBMs after that last chapter.

Shade: And happy FBMs don't threaten bodily harm.

Crystal: Not usually, anyway.

Mist: Mushy stuff!

That last chapter wasn't enough for you?

Mist: No.

Right...well, I think my romantic side got the better of me in this chapter too. You'll see... ^^;

***Dreams of Red and Blue***

_"For you, Mia."_

Mia smiled and took the perfect white rose to inhale its sweet aroma. "Thank you, Alex, but wherever did you find a white rose in the winter time?"

"That is my secret, dear Mia," Alex replied. He took her hand and kissed it. "You know I would do anything for you."

"Alex..." She looked at him with pity. "We've been over this. We're just friends. I know you'd like to be more, but I'm sorry. I just don't think of you that way."

"I know, and I've accepted that. But that's not going to stop me from bringing you flowers if I want to." He smiled broadly. "Even though we're just friends, I still like to believe that we share a special bond, Mia. You and I—the last descendants of the Mercury Clan. We are destined to do great things together."

"You really believe that?" she asked.

"I know it. There's so much more waiting for us in the world, away from this frozen village. Someday, Mia, I will show you exactly what talented people like us are capable of." He kissed her hand again and met her eyes with his penetrating, icy gaze. "Someday."

  


Picard wiped the fresh slime from his sword as the carcass of the Doodle Bug slowly dissolved. He slid the blade back into his scabbard and brushed his sweaty bangs out of his face. "How many does that make?"

"I think that was the fifth," Mia replied.

"Only five? Well, this tower is nothing if not sparsely populated. It's nice to know something can go right for us once in awhile, eh?"

She smiled and nodded and they continued ascending the Water Tower, Picard keeping an ever-vigilant eye for surprises. Mia seemed less interested in their task. Her mind kept wandering to places and times far removed from the Lighthouse.

_Why am I thinking about Alex all of a sudden?_ she asked herself. _I haven't even seen him in months—not that I ever want to see him again. Not after everything he's done. But...I can't help but shake the feeling that he's close by..._ The idea made her cringe. Even long ago back in Imil, she had often suspected that Alex liked to follow her places in secret and spy on her, and that was not normal behavior for anyone. She had never confronted him about it, but it almost seemed like he hadn't trusted her to leave his sight, as if she were his property.

"Lady Mia? Are you all right?"

"Huh?" She snapped out of her reverie and blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry, Picard. I can't seem to stay focused today."

He smiled. "This must be very strange for you. No doubt you and Isaac have barely been apart since you joined up with him."

"Yes, it is strange. Usually when we get split up it's because of some monumental disaster, not because we chose to."

"Well, you didn't have much choice this time either. Don't worry, Lady Mia. We'll be finished here shortly and then you'll be together with him again. No doubt he and Felix are almost finished with the Earth Tower by now. Those two are very resourceful."

Mia appreciated his attempts to cheer her up, but it did little to ease her mind. _I just hope Isaac's all right alone with...him_, she thought. By nature she was a forgiving person, but there was still a small part of her that distrusted Felix. It was easier to forget about her history with him when all eight of them were together, she supposed, but she wasn't happy with the fact that her fiancé was off alone with him. She knew there was still a lot of animosity between the two of them and that Isaac had refused to forgive and forget about the Tartarus incident. But then, she didn't think she would've been able to either if the situation had been reversed.

"You two must be the envy of the world," Picard said. "I still clearly remember everything that occurred when we met back in Lemuria and to this day it amazes me. What the two of you accomplished then was nothing short of miraculous. The bond you share with him...I've never seen anything like it."

She blushed again. "You're too kind, Picard. Though I should think we wouldn't ever be allowed back in Lemuria after what happened. Half the village was destroyed!"

"True, but no one was hurt. I explained everything to King Hydros and he understood perfectly, so you have nothing to fear. I'd like you all to come back and visit me someday."

"So you intend to return to Lemuria when this is over?"

Picard's wide smile lessened. "I must. It's been months since I was shipwrecked--my family must have stopped wondering what happened to me by now. And I miss it there: the smell and sound of the ocean, the beautiful old stone buildings, and of course my family."

"You never told us much about your family, Picard, even when we were in Lemuria. I would've liked to have met them."

"There aren't many of us to speak of," he said. "My father died a very long time ago; I don't even remember him. The only things I know about him I learned from my mother. I live with her and her brother--my uncle."

"Just the three of you?"

"Just the three of us. We're quite the happy family." He sighed. "But I've been away so long, and I hate that I'll have to say goodbye to all of you. You're part of my family too."

"Picard..." Mia smiled. "We'll see each other again, I'm sure. Just because our quest has to end doesn't mean our friendship has to as well."

"You're right, Lady Mia. Thank you. I only hope that we are able to maintain our bonds over time." He lowered his voice. "I regret that I will probably outlive you all."

"The long life spans of Lemurians." She nodded knowingly. "I should think it would be a mixed blessing."

"Yes, that's probably the best way to describe it." He cleared his throat and changed the subject. "But what about you? You never talk about your family either."

"That's because I don't have one. My parents were killed in a fire when I was still an infant. Alex's mother was Imil's healer at that time and she took me in and raised me. She trained me to be her successor, and I did indeed take over her position after she died. That was several years ago now."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I don't think about it much anymore because it was a rather lonely life, especially after Alex disappeared. I tried to fill the void by throwing myself into my work as a healer and in training my new apprentices, Megan and Justin, and that worked for a time. But everything changed when I met Isaac and the rest of you. This is my family now. No matter what happens, I know that this is where I belong."

Picard smiled. "I feel honored to be a part of it." He paused a moment to think. "You've mentioned that this 'Alex' person was your apprentice at one point."

"That's right. He never seemed very good at healing, or maybe it just didn't interest him. As such, his mother decided it would be better if I succeeded her. I did my best to teach Alex, but I don't think I did a very good job of it." She sighed. "I always sensed in him that he wanted much more than the quaint life Imil could offer. He disappeared one day about a year before I got involved in this quest. He never left so much as a note."

"Were the two of you very close?"

"I suppose you could say that. We were, we _are_, the last living members of Imil's Mercury Clan. We spent most of our time together but we were nothing more than friends, though Alex often said he wished to be more than that." Mia smiled sadly. "Maybe he left me because I broke his heart. I don't know."

"That's a reasonable explanation, though I find it unlikely if you were still on friendly terms. Maybe one day you will find out for sure. Watch your step."

They'd reached a huge room that was split down the middle by a wide chasm, and the only way to cross was a bridge of nothing but glare ice. Thankfully, it was not a narrow bridge, and it looked very sturdy, but that was little consolation when one wrong step could send them spiraling into darkness.

"Oh dear," Mia said. "I don't like the looks of this at all. There has to be some way around this room!"

"I'm afraid not," said Picard glumly. "The path through here has been quite linear. We have no choice but to cross this bridge. I will go first." Cautiously, he stepped out onto the ice and began to skate across it at a snail's pace. Better to take it slow and steady than to risk falling. "I think it's OK, Lady Mia. Just don't make any sudden movements."

She nodded, gulping, and began to follow his path. "Imagine a patch of ice causing such difficulty for two Mercury Adepts. If Garet were here, he'd never let us live it down."

"Ah, but I imagine Garet would be the first to fall down and slide into the pit. He can't compare to the likes of we, anyway. Can you imagine him trying to cast a healing spell?"

Mia laughed at the thought. "It'd certainly be entertaining to witness!" Despite her careful movements, she suddenly lost her footing and ungracefully fell on her face. In the process, she dropped her Nebula Wand and it went spinning dangerously close to the edge of the crevice. "I can get it," she said. "Just give me a few moments."

"It's far too dangerous," Picard insisted. "Better to leave it and find a new weapon."

"And stay unarmed in this creepy place? What are the chances that a new wand is just going to appear out of nowhere? Besides, Isaac had that made especially for me by the blacksmith. It has sentimental value!"

Picard shook his head and sighed, but he was smiling. Mia carefully shimmied on her stomach towards her precious wand. Undignified as it may have been, it was the safest way to approach such a precarious spot. She reached the wand and grabbed it, then carefully began to crawl further away from the edge.

"See?" she inquired. "I told you there was nothing to worry about--slow and steady is all it takes."

"Indeed." Picard had reached the other side and gratefully stepped onto safer ground. He was in the process of sighing in relief when he heard something behind him crack. Instantly, he spun around and saw that the ice bridge was beginning to split apart! "_Lady Mia_!"

"It's all right," she said nervously. "I'm almost there--just a little bit further..." She continued crawling on her hands and knees towards Picard, biting her lower lip and trying not to be afraid. The cracks in the ice spread a little more with every movement she made, the sound making the hearts of both Mercury Adepts race faster and faster.

"Hurry!" he urged.

"Almost have it..." Mia was mere inches to safety, but the stress on the ice had already grown too great. The entire expanse shattered and the shards began to tumble down into the abyss, taking her with them.

************

"It feels like we've been walking forever," Garet grumbled. "Are we there yet?"

"How should I know?" Jenna queried. "I've never been here before!"

"Well I was only asking. You don't have to get all bent out of--uh oh..."

"Huh? Garet, that made even less sense than usual--yikes! What's that?!"

Spreading out before them was a boiling lake of lava. It bubbled and gurgled, waiting to incinerate anything that dared to touch it. Steam escaped into the air as each bubble burst at the surface and the room felt like a sauna. However, the heat was not the problem; what troubled them was that the door to the next room seemed miles away, far beyond their reach.

"Swell," said Garet. "Now what?"

"I'm going to kill the sadistic bastards that designed this place!" Jenna screeched. "If I get my hands on them, I'll fire my Searing Beam at them at point-blank range!"

Garet edged away from her in fear for his own bodily health. He scratched his head and stared at the fiery lake in curiosity. "There has to be some way to the other side. I mean, there's been a solution to every other obstacle we've encountered at the other Lighthouses."

"Does it bother you that our elemental building has been the nastiest of all?"

"Yes. If I had designed this place, we would've been able to walk straight in and take one elevator up to the Aerie. No fuss, no trouble."

She nodded in agreement and studied the lava. "Oh! There are some tiles floating in the lava. I bet we could use them as stepping stones to the other side."

"Are you sure they'll hold? It doesn't look that safe to me."

"Don't be a baby, Garet. I'm sure it's fine. Watch me." She began to hop from tile to tile with carefree abandon. "Come on, silly. It's easy!"

Garet gulped. That was easy for her to say--she was actually coordinated enough to make short, graceful hops. Reluctantly, he leaped to the first tile, then the second, then the third. Jenna was already far ahead of him, whistling as she skipped along towards the door. He followed carefully, less sure of his footing and landing with a heavy thud every time he jumped. About midway across, the tiles began to get a little further apart. He made another clumsy leap, landed, and struggled to keep his balance, whirling his arms madly.

"I'm getting too old for this," he wheezed when he finally regained his footing.

Jenna giggled. "You're nothing if not good for comic relief, Garet. Come on--you're almost there. Just five more jumps."

"Five more chances to take a very hot bath, you mean." He inhaled deeply, mustering his courage, and took the last five hops all in one go.

"See? That wasn't so bad."

"Maybe for you it wasn't! I'm never doing that again!"

"But you'll have to on the return trip," Jenna pointed out.

Garet fell over. "This just isn't my day. Put me out of my misery!"

She stared down at him. "Don't be so melodramatic. Let's keep moving just in case some monsters decide to crash our party."

"Right." He sighed, resigned to his fate, and they continued their journey deeper into the tower. Jenna latched onto his left arm and leaned her head against his shoulder, smiling.

"It's so nice to be alone with you without my stupid homicidal brother giving us death glares, don't you think?"

"Yeah. We can never have a peaceful moment with Felix around. Am I really so bad for you?"

"In his eyes, I don't think anyone is good enough for me," she groaned. "He has no qualms about letting me fight evil Adepts and crazy monsters, but heaven forbid that a boy express interest in me. I'm sorry he's such a pain."

"Meh. It's not so bad. Feel lucky that you're the kind of girl that's worth putting up with a weird older brother for."

Her smile widened. "Aw, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me! Since when are you so romantic?"

"Since I stole some of those books of Lemurian verse from Picard. That stuff is lethal except in very small doses--don't expect moments like this very often."

"That's OK. I wouldn't want you to change too much for me."

The next room had a network of pipes in which streams of flame flowed like water. Some sections of the pipes were missing, however, so the fire was spilling out into the air and not reaching its intended destination, wherever that was.

"Ugh," Garet grimaced. "This reminds me too much of the water systems back in the Mercury Lighthouse."

"And I don't think that door is going to open unless we get this device in working order." She carefully squeezed by one of the open flames to a loose section of pipe. "Help me move this, Garet."

He nodded and went to her. The space was a bit too small for him, though, and his tunic briefly caught fire. Jenna put it out by shoving him to the ground and rolling him around.

"Ow..." he moaned as he fanned his rear end. "Why does this stuff always happen to me?"

"Because you've always had terrible luck." She cast Aura. "Is that better?"

"Much. Every day I'm a little more grateful that you picked up that technique."

"I could teach it to you, you know. Since you get hurt so often, it could be beneficial for you to know how to heal yourself."

"Me? A healer? Jenna, I think there's a greater chance of Felix and I getting along or Ivan becoming taller than the rest of us!"

Jenna laughed again, the rich, luxurious sound that was music to his ears. "Perhaps you're right. But such strange things have been known to happen. Don't rule it out."

"If Ivan ever becomes taller than I am, I'll eat my sword." Garet kicked the loose pipe and it rolled into place. "Any other missing pieces?"

"There's one over there." She was already moving towards the indicated spot, carefully climbing over the twisted mess of pipes in her way. Garet followed, his bigger body having a decidedly harder time squeezing through the tight spaces, but at least there weren't any spewing flames in this area.

"Dammit, this just isn't my day," he grumbled.

"Garet, one of these days you're going to turn into a bitter old man who babbles even more than Kraden. And when that day comes, you can be sure I'll be far, _far_ away from you."

"Is that some sort of threat?"

"No, it's a promise." Jenna started pushing on the lose section of pipe but it refused to budge. "Little help?"

"One thing at a time!" Garet whined as he finally emerged from the pipe jungle. "Sheesh—I'd like to know how our ancestors managed to build this mess."

"They probably weren't as clumsy as you are." They both pushed on the pipe and it rolled across the floor slowly and settled into place. The room trembled as the door slid open.

"That was a lot of work for one stupid door."

"Don't you ever stop complaining?" she queried. "It wasn't so bad, and I have a feeling we're close to the top now."

"We'd better be after all of this." He leaned against the doorframe to catch his breath. "I never thought I'd get so worn out in this place. After suffering through all the other Lighthouses, I was looking forward to coming here."

"I know what you mean. I love the feeling I'm getting from this place, but I can't wait to get the heck out of here." She kicked one of the pipes. "The end of this quest can't come soon enough for my taste. I just want to go home and have everything be normal again. That's not too much to ask, is it?"

Before Garet could answer, the room started to shake again, only this time in a more ominous way. Small particles of stone and mortar started to rain down upon them. And directly above their heads, one of the whole stones in the ceiling shook loose and fell.

************

"Mia..." Picard whispered. He dropped to his knees, staring at the abyss in disbelief. Tears stung his golden eyes. "No...it can't be!" They'd come so far; how could something like this happen when they were so close? And how would he ever explain this to Isaac? He could already picture the crushed look on his leader's face.

"Picard!"

The Lemurian snapped to attention and looked over the edge of the chasm. To his astonishment and relief, he could see Mia just a short distance down clinging to the wall. Even more amazing was that she still had a tight grip on her Nebula Wand. He couldn't figure out how she'd managed to grasp the stone face of the wall without letting go of her weapon.

"Lady Mia!" he exclaimed. "You're all right!"

"Can you help me out here?" she asked. "I can't hold on like this forever."

"Yes, of course." He thought a moment and then removed his headscarf and lowered it down the chasm. It was just barely long enough for her to reach it, and she grabbed it, then he slowly and carefully pulled her back up to safety.

"Well, that was exciting," she said as she dusted herself off.

"Exciting?! I thought you were _dead_!"

Mia smiled mischievously. "Now, Picard, I wouldn't be much of a Mercury Adept or a warrior if I couldn't do something as simple as stopping myself from falling down an endless abyss. Give me a little credit!"

Picard sighed, grinning helplessly. "Nonetheless, please don't make a habit of it. I'm an old man, remember—my heart can't handle such stress." He retied his headscarf and stood up. "What I'd like to know is how you managed to keep a hold on your weapon."

"It takes a woman's touch. But I'm more concerned about how we're going to return after we light the flame. Now that the ice is gone, there's no way for us to cross back to the other side."

"We can worry about that _after_ we've lit that flame, I think. We're much more resourceful than, say, two Mars Adepts."

"Just don't let Garet and Jenna hear you say that."

There was a statue standing next to the exit. It bore a strong resemblance to many of the maiden statues scattered throughout the Mercury Lighthouse, only instead of holding a water jug, this one held a magnificent sword. It had a silver hilt carved with runes and the blade was made of a blue metal that glowed with a mystical light.

"What's that?" Mia asked. "This statue looks so much like the ones back at the Mercury Lighthouse."

"Really? Interesting." Picard eyed the sword. "That blade looks familiar. I'm almost certain I've seen it somewhere before..."

"There's some writing here," she said, indicating a plaque near the statue's feet. "It says, 'Wielder of Mercury's Power, if thou art worthy, the Masamune is thine to wield.'"

"The Masamune?!" The Lemurian's eyes went wide. "My word...this is it!"

"This is what?"

"I knew it looked familiar. There are pictures of this sword in many of the ancient texts in Lemuria. Legends say it is the most powerful weapon any of our Mercury ancestors ever crafted! It's supposed to contain untold power!"

"Wow..." Mia stared at the sword in wonder. "You should try to take it, Picard. You're a Mercury Adept—it's only logical that you should have it."

"Oh I could not. It is not my place to wield such an important weapon."

"Don't be silly. Whatever it does, it must be better than your old sword, and we can use whatever edge we can get on this journey. Take it."

"You always make too much sense, Lady Mia." Reluctantly, Picard grasped the hilt and the sword effortlessly slid from the statue's grasp. It pulsed with blue light in his hand. "It's like holding a whirlpool in my hand, if that makes any sense."

Mia smiled. "It looks good with you. I think that sword was waiting here for you to come along and find it."

Picard placed the Masamune in his scabbard, discarding his old sword. "You are too kind, my Lady."

Behind them, something clicked. They spun around to see the walls shift and grind in a most unusual way, and then a solid stone bridge suddenly formed over the chasm right where the ice bridge had been! The two Adepts gaped at the new structure for several moments, unable to believe what their eyes had just witnessed.

"Well, I suppose that solves our problem about getting back," Mia said.

"Indeed. This place is full of surprises."

They headed out of the room and up the stairs to the top of the tower. It was a long climb, seemingly endless, but the cold wind blowing from above proved that there was an exit somewhere up there. And sure enough, they found a door at the top leading outside into the bitter winter winds. Snow swirled around them, but it didn't seem as intense as it did when they'd first entered the Lighthouse. An unlit torch stood before a duplicate Fish emblem, and as soon as Picard and Mia approached, the torch ignited in a bright blue flame and the Fish symbol pulsed with blue light.

"Do you think that's all we needed to do here?" Picard asked.

"Yes. It would make sense that this torch would be connected to one of the ones downstairs."

He smiled in satisfaction. "Very well. Then let us not keep the others waiting, right?" He turned back towards the door.

Mia blushed a little, thinking of seeing Isaac again, and followed after the Lemurian.

_Soon, Mia...soon my plans will come to fruition and we will be united again..._

She screeched to a halt and an intense shiver ran up and down her spine, a feeling she often had when she thought that Alex was close by, watching her in secret. She glanced around, half expecting to catch a glimpse of him in the shadows, but no one was there. _Did I imagine that?_ she wondered. _I could've sworn I felt his presence..._

"Lady Mia?" Picard questioned as he looked over his shoulder. "What is it?"

"Nothing..." she said vacantly. She stared at the snow a moment, then looked to him. "It's nothing. Let's go."

************

Without a thought, Garet grabbed Jenna and fell backwards through the door, just as the huge, heavy stone plummeted to the floor. The two Mars Adepts stared at the settling dust, their hearts still in their throats.

"I guess that stone was a little loose," Jenna finally said. "I'll never kick anything again."

"Does that include me?"

"You're always fair game!" she declared. They stood up and she smiled. "Thank you for the save, though. You come in quite handy now and then."

Garet grinned. "Well I'm glad to know I'm not a complete waste of space." He inspected the pile of debris. "Well at least it was just one stone so the doorway isn't blocked. We'll just have to tread lightly in case there are some more loose stones."

"Think you can manage that?"

"I can certainly try."

They pressed on down the corridor and up the stairs to the top of the tower, sticking close to each other. It was a surprisingly short trip up, and they found an unlit torch before a copy of the Dragon symbol. Upon their approach, the torch lit up and the Dragon glowed with red light.

"Well, that's that," Garet said as he dusted off his hands. "This part was surprisingly easy."

Jenna nodded in agreement. "Hey, what's that over there?" She pointed to a small dragon statue near the exit. In its mouth was a massive sword with a golden hilt inscribed with runes. The blade radiated actual heat, and it almost looked as if real flames encompassed it.

"Hey, that's a nifty sword." He inspected it more closely. "What's it doing just sitting here like this?"

"According to this plaque, it's called the Fire Brand. It says it burns with the fires of justice."

Garet laughed. "That's so corny! Where do people come up with this stuff?" He grasped the hilt and pulled the sword out of the statue's mouth. "Wow. This thing feels powerful—a lot better than my old piece of junk." He pulled out his old weapon, dropped it, and kicked it away. "Far be it from me to look a gift dragon in the mouth."

"It suits you, I think. After all, Mars Lighthouse, Mars Adept—there's a certain connection there."

"Right. Well, let's go. I don't want to be the last ones back or else we'll never hear the end of it."

As they walked back down the long flight of stairs, Jenna suddenly had the urge to ask something she'd been wondering about for awhile now. "Garet?" she questioned. "Have you thought about the future?"

"The future?"

"Yeah. Like, what do you intend to do when this is all over?"

He looked pensive for a minute. "I don't know. This quest has sort of dominated my life for awhile. I guess I didn't bother to think of what I'd do when it ended. Maybe I never thought it would end."

"Then...you have no idea at all?"

"Well, I'll go back to Vale of course. My sister would kill me if I didn't go back and make good on my promise to replant the flowerbed I wrecked. Maybe I'll find work there or something. I know Grandpa wants me to be the mayor someday. It wouldn't be such a bad life."

"Oh." Jenna bowed her head dejectedly.

"Something wrong, Jenna? Don't tell me you don't want to go back to Vale! Your parents are probably there by now waiting for you."

"Of course I'll go back to Vale! Don't be ridiculous. It's just..."

"What?" Garet gave her a confused look. "What is it?"

She let out a frustrated sigh. "You're so clueless sometimes, Garet. You make me so mad!"

He gulped, knowing that tone of her voice all too well. Usually it meant that he was in for either a big lecture or a whack on the head at some point within the next two minutes. Jenna took his arm and gazed up at him, her expression a strange mix of determination, love, and murder.

"You know, Isaac gave Mia a _ring_ quite awhile back. _They're_ planning to get _married_ when all of this is over. Did it ever occur to you that it might be nice to settle down with a _wife_ of your _own_ when you're done with all this hero stuff?"

Sweat poured down the back of Garet's neck as he looked into her eyes. He couldn't think of anything to say, but he knew exactly what she was trying to prod out of him. An uncomfortable silence held them in a vice for several moments until he swallowed hard and managed to find his voice again.

"Jenna...I..." he fumbled. "...I...didn't know you felt that strongly about..._us_."

"Of course I do! Don't be stupid. Garet, I know we argue and I yell at you and pick on you and smack you a bit more than I should, but..." Her eyes watered slightly. "But I _love_ you, Garet. I've been in love with you since we were just little kids, and this journey has only made me feel closer to you. I...was sort of hoping that we'd eventually get married, but...if you don't want to, then..."

"No, no!" Garet sputtered nervously. "You just caught me a little off guard, that's all. Jenna, you should know by now that nothing would make me happier than staying with you. We may not always see eye-to-eye, and sometimes you drive me crazy, but whenever I'm with you, I feel..._whole_."

"You really mean that?"

"Pyromaniac's honor."

"Garet..." Jenna leapt into his arms and they shared a long kiss, further fueled by the wealth of Mars energy around them. As they pulled away, he reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

"I was going to wait until we got home to give this to you, but since Felix isn't here at the moment, I think now might be a better opportunity." He opened his hand, revealing a ring with a glittering diamond surrounded by small rubies.

"Oh my!" Jenna gasped. "It's beautiful!"

"I thought you might say that." He slid the ring onto her finger. "Marry me, Jenna. You know you want to."

She laughed, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, and she kissed him all over again. "Yes! Yes, I want to—more than anything else in the world!"

Garet grinned broadly as he held her, thoroughly pleased with himself. Who said he wasn't good at this romantic stuff? That had gone more perfectly than he ever could've imagined.

Wait until Felix saw that ring!

-----------------------------------------------------

Shade: [Looking ill] Too much mushy stuff!

Mist: Well I liked it! Garet and Jenna are so cute together!

Crystal: I just hope Felix doesn't go on the rampage when he finds out.

Hehe...speaking of which, I know there are a lot of you who were hoping this would be the all-important Isaac and Felix chapter, but...you see, it's necessary to save the best parts for last! ^^

Crystal: You're evil.

No I'm not. If I were truly evil, I would've split this massive chapter into two smaller ones right at the points where Mia, Jenna and Garet were about to get killed. So be happy, people—I gave you a break from cliffhangers again!


	7. Route Venus

Time at last for another thrilling installment of _Echoes of Light_!

Shade: Sure took you long enough, you slacker!

You're so mean to me! This chapter only took forever for one reason—it was very, _very_ hard to write and I wanted to make it as _perfect_ as possible.

Shade: Perfect? Yeah right! That'll be the day.

Mist: Focus, please. There are a few things that need addressing, remember?

Right. First off, about the weapons. I know it's weird to have the swords just sitting there waiting to be found (especially since only the Sol Blade can be found in the Mars Lighthouse in the actual game), but there's a certain method to my madness. I'm also well aware that I'm not using all of the most powerful weapons in the game here. However, all of the weapons I've bestowed to the characters are among my personal favorites—using just the most powerful weapons would be boring! ^^

Mist: Don't ramble!

...And a quick note about Alex. I'm not saying anything specific at this point except that he _is_ going to make an appearance in this story. Consider some of Mia's thoughts in the last chapter a little bit of foreshadowing...

Crystal: Evil teasers!

OK, that's enough of my babbling. Let's move on...

***Route Venus***

Felix flexed his hand and cast Move, pushing the statue blocking his path aside. The interior of the Earth Tower had so far proved to be very uneventful, the biggest concern being all the statues and rocks piled up in haphazard fashion everywhere. Even the architecture seemed lackluster compared to the grandeur of the rest of the Lighthouse, and he mentally wondered if the others were as bored with this as he was. A random encounter with a monster was beginning to look good at the moment.

Of course, it didn't help that his lone traveling companion for this leg of the journey seemed to be off in another world entirely, having uttered nary a word since their departure. But then, he'd always thought Isaac was ill suited for this sort of task. He was too naive, too sentimental, to properly handle such responsibility. 

"Are you coming?" he inquired, glaring back at the younger Venus Adept. "Honestly, you're so slow, Isaac! Pick up the pace or we'll never get out of here."

Isaac wasn't paying enough attention to hear. He was busy trying to occupy his mind with far more pleasant thoughts than climbing this tower with Felix. It was a lot easier to just ignore the other Venus Adept completely than try to cope with the tension between them that grew greater with every passing moment. He thought about Mia, wondering how she and Picard were faring in the Water Tower together; he thought about Ivan and Sheba, curious if they'd managed to make amends; and he thought about Garet and Jenna and tried to guess how many times Garet may have fallen down and how many times Jenna may have smacked him over the head by now.

Then his thoughts turned to Vale. When he'd first started this journey, he'd never imagined he'd long to go back home so badly. He couldn't wait to finally put this mess behind him, to finally be rid of this task and have a normal life again. Well, probably not entirely normal. Something told him that this quest had changed his life forever.

Unfortunately, a darker cloud kept looming over and invading Isaac's thoughts despite his efforts to shrug it off. As he envisioned his homecoming, seeing his mother and being back in their warm little house, he kept seeing the empty chair at the kitchen table. Or the small workshop behind the house, once constantly alive with noise and smelling of fresh sawdust, now silent and abandoned. Then he'd picture Felix reuniting with his parents and the green-eyed monster reawakened within him. He tried to mask the feeling by directing his focus towards Mia and his happy future with her, but then he'd see her face as it had been when he'd found her in Tartarus—so pale, so sickly, and so afraid. She never talked about what she experienced during her imprisonment, but his imagination painted a bleak enough picture. How could any human being have willingly sentenced his angel to such a fate? _How?!_

Isaac fumed, running a hand through his hair and demanding himself to push all of his anger and jealousy to his feet. He couldn't allow himself to be overwhelmed by such emotions. It was all in the past—nothing he could ever do in the here and now would change what had happened back then. But that didn't stop him from glaring daggers at his companion's back, the silent rage refusing to cease bubbling within him.

"Problem?" Felix asked when he heard the sigh.

"No," Isaac replied coolly.

"This place sure is a mess, isn't it?" Felix continued. "Look at all these statues left and right—no ordered arrangement at all. The builders didn't have much of an eye for decorating."

"If you say so." Isaac continued staring at the sights; the flying buttresses, the large dragon head statues, and the ice still clinging to some of the stone. There was a historical sort of beauty to this place, like soaking in a bit of mystery coated in the dust of the centuries. He could see why an educated man like Kraden would love it here so much.

There was also the fiery energy pulsing from the walls, as well as the Mars Star in his pocket. It warmed him and also reminded him of Garet and Jenna's presence. It was a feeling of something potentially dangerous if provoked, but also open, warm, and welcoming just like their friendships.

_Jenna..._ he thought. _How is it possible that you're his sister? You're not perfect, but you'd never do anything like what Felix has done. You're not at all the same...how is it possible?_

Again, Isaac tried to suppress all these jumbled thoughts and emotions and found himself failing miserably. He fidgeted nervously with his scarf, his scabbard strap, and anything else he could think of to help clear his head. Naturally, this didn't escape the notice of the older Venus Adept.

"Will you kindly stop that?" Felix questioned irritably. "You're going to drive me crazy with all that fidgeting. If you can't handle the heat here, turn around and go back to wait for the others. I can handle this on my own—I don't need your help."

"I know. You don't need anyone's help. You don't need anyone at all."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"How do you do it?" Isaac found himself demanding. "How do you live with yourself day in and day out knowing all of the terrible things you've done?"

Felix stopped in his tracks and groaned loudly. "This is about what I did to your girlfriend, isn't it? Look, that was a long time ago and I already apologized for it. If you can't get over it, that's not my problem."

"You don't get it, do you? No apology, no explanation, can ever erase what you did! Those monsters could've killed Mia—you _knew_ that and yet it still didn't prevent you from trading her away like a piece of common currency!"

"And if I hadn't gotten the Jupiter Star back, who knows how many other people could've been killed? One life pales in comparison to the fate of the whole world. Any warrior knows that."

"That doesn't excuse what you did." Isaac pointed at him accusingly. "If you had tried hard enough, you could've figured out another way to get the Jupiter Star back. That's what the _old_ Felix would've done. The Felix I knew long ago _never_ would've done such a thing to an innocent person!"

"People change," Felix said flatly. "Times change. I'm certain you're happy remaining the same naive kid you've always been, but did it ever occur to you that the rest of us might need to adapt to suit different situations? And frankly, Isaac, I wish you would grow up and realize that."

"Grow up?"

"Yes. You pretend that you're this powerful fighter with the fate of Weyard on his shoulders, but the truth is that you're no different now than you were back in Vale. You're still the same weak little boy crying for his daddy."

He fully anticipated the fist that suddenly came flying at him, and as such, was able to catch it before it connected with his nose. He smirked at Isaac, who now trembled with rage.

"I see that hit a nerve," said Felix. "And it only proves that I'm right. Otherwise you wouldn't be so defensive."

"I don't care what you do or say to me, Felix," Isaac said in a low voice. He withdrew his fist. "But I'm not going to let you get away with mocking my father."

"I wouldn't speak ill of the deceased. Nobody in Vale could successfully argue that your father wasn't a good man. It's too bad he didn't survive that night."

Isaac sighed and turned away to look up at the high ceiling. Sadness and jealousy stabbed at him again, a feeling that would probably never go away no matter how much time passed. Felix made a snorting noise.

"Yes, that's exactly it," he said. "All it takes are the right words and you get that look in your eyes again. A warrior cannot allow himself to be so easily distracted."

"Maybe so, but I'd like to see you try to behave differently." Isaac turned back to face him. "Your parents are still alive! You can't possibly know what it's like."

"It's been four years, Isaac. Get over it and move on."

"I can't just 'get over' it! I _died_ that day!"

"You are a sentimental fool." Felix turned and continued walking down the hallway, his cloak flapping behind him. It created a small gust of air, cold and bitter.

"What about Jenna?" Isaac called as he ran after him.

"What _about_ Jenna?"

"What if she'd been the one you had to trade for the Jupiter Star? Or what if I had decided to abandon her in some dangerous place? How would that have made _you_ feel?"

Felix snorted again. "That would never happen. First, the Fire Clan never would've taken another Mars Adept in exchange for the Star and second, you're too soft to ever abandon anyone."

"I'm speaking hypothetically," said Isaac. "What would you have done if the Fire Clan had demanded Jenna in exchange for the Jupiter Star? Would you have traded _her_ away for your cause?"

"I grow tired of this subject. I'm not going to entertain such ridiculous questions."

Isaac smirked. "See? I knew it. For all your grand talk about being willing to sacrifice anything for your goal, you still wouldn't sell out someone like Jenna. You're soft too—you just won't admit it. What's the matter, Felix? Afraid to let the world know that there's a heart beating inside of you?"

Felix whirled and suddenly seized Isaac by the neck with an iron grip, slamming him against the wall. His brown eyes seemed ablaze with some sort of inner rage, a reflection of the war going on in his soul between warmth and cold.

"A heart is a liability, Isaac," he hissed. "You're not a warrior. You never were and you never will be. A warrior does not let his emotions cloud his judgment. You're far too soft for this sort of responsibility. Do not presume that you know me. I gained my fighting skills from some of the best, and the most important lesson I learned is that a kind heart is reserved for a fool. When you allow yourself to feel, you make grave mistakes. Hearts are not for true warriors."

He released his grip and backed away a few steps, his eyes still a fury of different emotions. "You asked how I can live with myself everyday. I'll tell you, Isaac—it's because I know that unlike you, I am capable of obtaining my goals without being distracted by weak emotions. It's because I am confident that I see things clearly and objectively. That is my greatest strength, and it is something someone like you will never be able to have." And he abruptly turned and continued walking.

Isaac stared after Felix as he rubbed his neck, shaking a bit. A strange feeling started to creep over him as he had an epiphany. His blue eyes softened as he kept staring at the other Venus Adept. He couldn't hate Felix anymore, not after hearing that outburst. No. What he felt for him now was a nearly overwhelming sense of pity. Now he understood—he had seen it in his eyes. The old Felix, the _real_ Felix, was trapped beneath the veneer of this icy-hearted warrior. And he wanted to escape and be the way he used to be, but he simply didn't know how. He had forgotten what it was like to feel.

There was no love in his heart.

Those years he'd spent with Saturos had forced nearly all of the kindness out of his soul. What remained was scarcely enough to prevent Felix from being completely ruthless and able to remain focused on his goal. That goal—lighting the beacons—was all that mattered to him, all that he could allow himself to feel strongly about. Everything else was just a distraction from the one task. The outbursts he had with Garet over Jenna were vain attempts made by Felix's hidden good heart to break free of that stone wall within him. It all made perfect sense now. Felix had forgotten how to love.

"Felix!" Isaac called. The older Venus Adept paused and glanced back over his shoulder.

"What is it now?"

Isaac approached him slowly, the slightest hint of a smile on his face. "I'm sorry, Felix. I'm sorry for everything. I understand now why you are the way you are. However, I have to disagree with you. A kind heart _would_ be a liability among a ruthless bunch of fighters like Saturos and Menardi, but that wouldn't be true for people who only want to do what's right." He paused a moment, his smile growing a little. "Maybe you're right—maybe I _am_ too soft for this sort of responsibility. I've questioned that of myself many times. But...how could I have fought so hard and come this far if I weren't trying to protect what I love? Whenever I'm faced with a choice, the only way I can be assured of my decision is by recognizing what I feel."

Felix lifted an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yes. Everything about this quest has been full of confusion and uncertainty. The only things I've never had to question since I left Vale last year are the love I feel for all of my friends and the love they feel for me. No matter how bad things look, I know I can succeed because I have that bond. That's _my_ greatest weapon. Maybe someday, Felix, you'll remember how to let it be your greatest weapon too."

Silence. Something trembled inside of Felix as the soulful blue-eyed gaze of his companion burrowed its way into him. What was this feeling he had? The recesses of his memory knew, but it had been so long, too long, since anything like it had seeped through the cracks of the stone wall.

His thoughts were interrupted, however, by the sight of an Aka Manah trying to sneak up behind Isaac.

"Look out!" Felix shouted as he tackled Isaac. The scythe came down, narrowly missing the two Venus Adepts as they rolled between the creature's legs. It snorted, steam escaping from its nostrils, and stomped towards them to try again. The Levatine met the scythe and glowed with red light in preparation for its Radiant Fire release. The Aka Manah saw it though and cast Megacool. Felix went crashing into the far wall and slumped to the ground. The beast advanced on him, ready for a finishing blow.

It never saw the shining sword of light until it had pierced its abdomen. The Aka Manah howled, wretched, and dissolved to ashes.

"Never turn your back on your enemy," Isaac said as he sheathed the Gaia Blade. He went to crouch next to Felix and, upon seeing his injuries, unleashed Crystal to heal him.

"Thank you," Felix muttered.

"No, thank you. I'd be one very dead Adept right now if you hadn't saved me. I owe you."

Felix chuckled, a sound rarely heard. "You should watch your back. Next time I may not be there." A golden drop of light appeared in his hand and took the form of a single Venus Djinni. "And when that time comes, I'm sure this will come in handy."

"You're giving me one of your Djinn?" Isaac was stunned. Felix was incredibly possessive of his Djinn and rarely let anyone even _see_ them, let alone borrow one.

"Yes. This is Geode. He's served me well, as I'm sure you know. I'd like you to have him, Isaac. He may be able to protect you when I or the others cannot."

Geode hopped onto Isaac's shoulder with a happy squeak. Isaac stared silently at Felix a few moments, simultaneously confused and delighted. He wasn't quite sure what had occurred here, but he was sensing the beginnings of a change in the older Venus Adept's demeanor; a change that was undoubtedly for the better.

"I don't know what to say, Felix. Except..." A similar drop of light formed in his hand and became another Venus Djinni. "Here. Take Quartz. She's been a lifesaver for me on this journey, and if that short fight was any indication, you could probably use her services."

Felix chuckled again. "Perhaps I'm losing my touch." Quartz hopped into his hand looking thoroughly pleased. "Thank you, Isaac."

The two of them continued ascending the tower. While silence remained between them, it lacked even the smallest trace of the tension from earlier. Felix seemed to be lost in deep thought, and Isaac was content to let him sort out whatever was going on in his head. He also sensed something different in Felix's aura. It was warmer and stronger than it had been just a few minutes ago.

_Maybe there's hope for him yet_, Isaac thought with a smile.

Next to the final set of stairs, they came across a shrine similar to the ones found in the Venus Lighthouse. A group of maiden statues surrounded a great pedestal of white stone, and embedded in this pedestal was the most magnificent sword either of them had ever seen. It had a golden hilt and a silver blade that shone brightly in the light. Ancient runes had been carved into the metal, and these seemed to glow as if freshly pulled from a fire.

"Wow..." Isaac trailed.

"What a thing to find up here," said Felix. He inspected the plaque on the pedestal. "It says 'The Sol Blade: Ye with the true heart of Venus shall inherit the might of the Sun.'"

"The true heart of Venus?"

"Don't ask me what that means." Felix grasped the hilt and the sword pulsed with golden light, reacting to his power. When he tried to pull it out of the pedestal, however, he found it to be a much harder task than it appeared. No matter how hard he pulled, the Sol Blade remained firmly planted in the stone.

"Maybe there's a trick to getting it out?" Isaac suggested.

"It doesn't matter. I'm happy with the Levatine anyway. You can try to take it if you wish."

"Me? I'm happy with my Gaia Blade, thanks."

"Suit yourself."

They were about to leave when the Sol Blade started to glow again, only with a brighter light. And much to their surprise, Isaac himself took on the same golden glow.

"What the..?"

"Perhaps it's a sign," Felix said. "Kraden would certainly love to see this."

"That's all I need—an old scholar poking me like a lab rat just because I spontaneously started glowing." Isaac walked up to the pedestal and all the light dispersed. If he didn't know better, he would've sworn that the sword was calling to him. He took the hilt and, to his astonishment, the Sol Blade slid out of the stone with ease.

"Figures," Felix scoffed, though he didn't sound at all bitter. "But I'm not the least bit surprised."

Isaac stared at the Sol Blade. An immensely powerful energy coursed through him, one that he never could've imagined existed. Part of it scared him, but the other part of him knew this was right—that this sword was meant to be his. With a bit of reluctance, he took out the Gaia Blade and set it down on the stone, then placed the Sol Blade in his scabbard.

"Let's go," said Felix. "We wouldn't want to keep the others waiting."

"Right behind you."

************

"Sheesh, what's keeping those two?" Garet asked. "I never thought I'd ever be waiting for Isaac."

"Well, we know they succeeded in lighting the Earth Flame," said Sheba. "But it's getting rather late..."

"I'm sure they'll be here soon," Ivan said. "After all, we don't know what sort of challenges were in the Earth Tower. It could've been a lot more difficult than our own tasks."

Mia paced slowly around the four flickering torches, her gaze fixed on the yellow flame. _Where are you, Isaac?_ she thought. _This isn't like you at all...why aren't you back yet?_

"Now that these torches are lit, I wonder how we shall get to the Aerie," Kraden thought aloud. "Some sort of change should have occurred once the final one was lit, yet I have seen nothing happen."

"Maybe the Lighthouse is waiting for the same thing we are," Jenna suggested. She tapped her foot impatiently. "Oooh...Felix! You have some nerve holding us up like this!"

Just then, the doorway to the Earth Tower flickered and Felix emerged, looking quite pleased with himself. "Sorry I'm late. We had a run-in with some of the natives."

Isaac appeared behind him, and it took only a split-second for Mia to throw her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. "I missed you," she whispered. "For a moment I thought that..."

"I know." Isaac smiled at her. "I missed you too, Mia." He drew her into a long kiss. It seemed to provide closure for everything that had transpired today.

"Yeah," Garet groaned. "Now who didn't see _that_ coming?" The others laughed.

"Oh, it's sweet and you know it." Jenna traced a finger along his chest, her new bauble catching the light.

"Jenna...what's _that?!_" Sheba exclaimed.

"This?" Jenna feigned being casual. "Why, my Garet gave it to me today of course. Isn't it beautiful?"

Everyone else went wide-eyed. "Then...does that mean...?" Ivan began.

Garet slipped an arm around Jenna's waist. "You bet it does. And I expect all of you to throw us a huge engagement party as soon as we get home."

"Congratulations!" Picard, Ivan, Sheba, Isaac, Mia and Kraden chorused.

"We'll have to make it a double wedding, Isaac," Mia joked.

"No way!" said Jenna indignantly. "I'm not sharing my special day with anybody. No one's stealing our thunder!"

"I'm very happy for both of you," Picard said. "There are no two Mars Adepts in this world more suited for one another."

"And Garet definitely needs a smart woman like Jenna around to keep him out of trouble," Ivan stated.

"She's got a lot of work ahead of her," Sheba said gravely.

"I ought to hurt you two pipsqueaks for that," Garet growled. "But I'm in a good mood, so I won't."

"Pipsqueaks?!" the two Jupiter Adepts exclaimed.

"All I have to say is that it's about time," said Isaac. "You two have only been flirting with one another since we were five!"

"Good things come to those who wait," Garet and Jenna said together.

Felix remained on the outskirts of the group, arms crossed and expression unreadable. Jenna broke away and approached him with a note of caution.

"Felix, are you OK? I don't want you to go ballistic over this."

He swallowed hard and spoke slowly, as if forcing himself to stay calm. "Is this really what you want, Jenna?"

"Yes."

"Then...I can't rightfully interfere with your happiness. If you truly want to marry that buffoon, go ahead. I will refrain from objecting."

Jenna threw her arms around him. "Thank you, Felix! Thank you so much! Maybe with enough time, you'll warm up to Garet and be his friend too."

"Let's not ask for miracles, sis."

The room suddenly trembled and the giant dragon head pulsed with red light. The same booming voice they'd heard before resounded with these words: "_Keeper of the Star, ye have ignited the flames. The path to the heavens awaits!_" In a flash of bright light, an ornate circle, exactly like the one they'd seen before, became etched into the floor.

"Oh that's just great!" Garet griped. "We go through all that work to get to the Aerie, and all we get is a stupid carving in the floor! What the hell are we supposed to do now?!"

"Wait," said Picard. "Remember what it said about the 'vanishing jewel?' I think we need a special kind of Psynergy to reach the Aerie. That must be what this circle is for."

"Psynergy?" Ivan questioned. "That's it! Sheba, do you still have that stone Kraden found?"

Sheba rifled through her pocket and produced the dull blue rock. "Yes. We never did determine what sort of Psynergy was in this thing."

Ivan took the stone and inspected it more closely. "This is a lapis lazuli to be specific; a semi-precious and quite rare blue jewel." He stepped into the ornate circle. "I think it's safe to assume that this is the 'vanishing jewel.' Whatever Psynergy this stone possesses, we must have to use it while standing inside of this circle."

"I agree, Ivan," Kraden said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "And it certainly wouldn't hurt to try it, correct?"

Nods of agreement passed around the group and they all joined Ivan inside the circle. "Do it, Ivan," said Isaac. "We have a mission to complete."

"Right." Ivan concentrated his power into the Lapis. Multi-colored lights formed around the carved circle, and the nine travelers vanished in a flash.

************

"It's time..." Master Hama trailed. "The time of Alchemy's release is near." 

She stared out across the quiet town of Contigo towards the setting sun. Shining stars were already starting to dot the sky. The peacefulness of the evening belied the great cataclysm that would soon take place.

"May Jupiter protect you, Ivan," she whispered to the stars. "I'm sorry I could not tell you what will take place at the Mars Aerie..." A tear escaped from her eye and traced a river down her cheek. "Wise One...why must such a cruel fate await them? They've already suffered so much for their cause. I beg of you! Please don't do it!"

Hama shut her eyes a moment, apparently speaking to some unseen presence with her mind. "I understand," she said. "But that still doesn't make it right."

She continued watching the stars come out and thinking of her brother and his courageous companions. Like the rest of Weyard, all she could do now was wait.

---------------------------------------------

[Hits head against desk] Argh! I'm afraid that instead of making this section perfect, I just went and ruined it instead. >< I'm such a sap.

Shade: Tell us something we _don't_ know.

Well, we're nearing a crucial turning point in the story. Next chapter—the infamous Mars Lighthouse Aerie!

Shade: I smell a battle coming up! ^^

Mist + Crystal: Duh!


	8. Defiance

Hey everyone! I know it's been a really long time—far, far too long in my book. Believe it or not, I started working on this chapter almost immediately after I posted the last one, but between the holiday rush and numerous other things that decided to disrupt my life, this chapter was unfortunately put on the back burner for a lot longer than I intended. I'm truly ashamed of myself for letting this happen and I apologize for leaving you in the lurch. Let's hope that the worst is over and the rest of this story will be produced in a speedier fashion.

***Defiance***

The great snowstorm had temporarily lulled and the Mars Lighthouse Aerie was eerily peaceful for the time being. The wind had settled down so that only the occasional quick gust cut through the air, bringing only a small swirl of snow up from below. Above, the sky darkened with the onset of night, a panoply of bright stars dotting the velvety blue background. Four small dragon statues stood watch over the well at the center of the Aerie, waiting for the final key to releasing the long lost power of Mars.

The nine companions carefully made their way across the narrow platforms to the well, butterflies flitting about all of their stomachs. Even with the winds and sky calm, they all had the feeling that something big was going to happen up here. And no sooner had Isaac pulled out the Mythril bag than that anticipated something happened. A great, booming voice echoed out of nowhere, almost shaking the whole Aerie.

"Betrayers, you have arrived!" it said. 

"Who said that!?" Garet exclaimed, practically jumping out of his skin in surprise.

"I heard it too," said Sheba. "But I don't see anyone else up here!"

"Isaac, quick!" Picard urged. "Cast the Mars Star in before anything has a chance to stop us!" 

"So, you are still intent on lighting the beacon of the Mars Lighthouse?" the foreign voice continued.

Felix looked towards the sky. "Who said that? Show yourself!"

"Have you forgotten me so soon, Isaac?" the voice inquired. "And you, Garet?"

"It seems to know you, Isaac," said Ivan. "Do you have any idea who it is?"

Isaac shook his head vigorously. There was something vaguely familiar about this voice, he admitted to himself, but he simply couldn't place it. Besides, he didn't know anyone capable of becoming invisible outside of the shadows.

"Then search your heart, boy!"

"That voice..." Kraden trailed. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I know that voice..."

There was no mistaking the huge gray rock that slowly descended from above, coming to hover directly above the well. Its lone eye sized up the group, the gaze making everyone shiver in a sort of awe as well as fear.

"It's the Wise One!" Garet cried.

Kraden turned to his pupils in curiosity. "Isaac, since when are you on a first-name basis with the Wise One?"

"It must have been..." Jenna's eyes lit up. "Isaac, what happened in Sol Sanctum after we were kidnapped?"

"When Saturos and Menardi stole the Elemental Stars, they triggered a volcanic eruption," said Isaac. "The Wise One prevented Mt. Aleph from erupting so that Garet and I could escape."

"But...Mt. Aleph _did_ erupt!" Ivan pointed out. "We saw it all the way from Vault!" 

"But it would have erupted with us still inside," Garet explained. "There was no way we could have escaped in time if the Wise One hadn't halted the lava flow." 

"I can't believe it..." Mia whispered. "Nobody has enough power to do that... "

Garet fumed. "I know it sounds weird, but I was there, and it happened, so you'll just have to believe us!" he snapped. Isaac elbowed him as a warning.

"This Wise One seems more like a god than an Adept!" Picard said in awe.

"I did not just save you," said the Wise One, its deep voice commanding everyone's full attention. "I also tasked you with recovering the four Elemental Stars. Why have you disobeyed my command? Why have you come to light the beacon?"

"Because if we don't light the beacon, Gaia Falls will eventually erode away all of Weyard!" Mia exclaimed. "The falls consume more and more with each passing day!"

"How can you just allow the world to crumble into nothingness?" Jenna demanded.

"The seal needs to be broken!" Sheba insisted. "The world will be destroyed if it's not!"

The Wise One rolled its massive eye, glaring down at them. "You have learned far too much," it said in an ominous tone. 

"Wise One, you can't continue to protect the lighthouses if you know this is happening," Kraden said. "It's your duty to protect all of Weyard! If Weyard is destroyed, you will have failed us all!"

A tense silence lingered in the air for several moments, the guardian and the Adepts continuing to stare each other down. None of the warriors had the slightest idea of what was about to happen, but they were all afraid, even if they didn't show it on the outside. Mia clutched Isaac's arm tightly, the contact reassuring their courage. They had come this far already. Nothing was going to stop them now—not even a gigantic floating eyerock.

"Why don't you answer us, Wise One?" Jenna asked.

"If Alchemy is unleashed, humankind may well destroy all of Weyard itself," said the Wise One.

"That need not be true," Kraden said. "We can combine our strengths, ensure that Alchemy not be used for evil..."

"It is inevitable," the guardian interrupted. "In time, one will seek to rule over all. It is human nature, inescapable." It turned its gaze southward, the eye bulging with keen interest again. "And it shall come sooner than any of you think."

"Why do you say that?" Kraden questioned.

"There is a Water Adept who climbs toward the peak of Mt. Aleph even as we speak..." the Wise One trailed. It glowed with Psynergenic light for a moment. "Alex is his name. Surely, you have not forgotten him?"

"Alex!?" everyone cried in disbelief.

"What...what would he be doing on Mt. Aleph?" Mia asked, her voice almost whisper-quiet.

"He understands far more than you do," the Wise One explained. "He knows that when the four beacons have been lit, their light will gather at Sol Sanctum. And when the final beam of light reaches the peak of Mt. Aleph, the Golden Sun shall rise." 

"The Golden Sun?" Obviously Kraden wasn't as knowledgeable about Alchemy as he had originally led the Adepts to believe, judging by all his questions. "What is that? And what would Alex want with it?" 

"Is...that Alchemy?" Ivan asked. "I mean, pure Alchemy made real, at the heart of its power?"

"And it's that light that gives shape to the Stone of Sages?" Sheba added.

"This has been Alex's one true desire from the very start," the Wise One said.

"Alex planned all of this?" Picard inquired in astonishment. "Then...he must have been after this power all along!"

"We've been duped!" Garet barked angrily. He clenched his hands into trembling fists. "He used us all! Oh, you'd better believe he's not getting away with this! When I get my hands on that sneaky, backstabbing little...!" 

"Alex...!" Mia whispered. She took a step back from the shock, her face twisting into a combination of horror and disgust. "H-how could he do this? He's...he's one of my own people!" She shrank further back, clutching her hands tightly against her chest and visibly shaking. "I feel sick...disgusted..."

Isaac went to her side and took her into his arms. "It's all right, Mia," he whispered in her ear.

"No it's not!" she cried. "We've come all of this way and fought so hard to save the world...and Alex took advantage of our good intentions to further his own selfish wishes!"

"Mia..." There were no words that could better the situation.

"None of that matters right now," Felix said, eyeing the two lovers. "We still have to light the beacon. We don't have any choice."

"I cannot interfere in the actions of humankind," the Wise One stated.

"Well, if you can't interfere, then how about getting out of our way so we can light the beacon, huh?" Jenna demanded with her hands on her hips. 

"Good one, Jenna!" said Ivan.

Garet crossed his arms and stood his ground, a particularly determined look in his eyes. "I don't like doing exactly what Alex wants, but it's looking like we've got no choice. We didn't come all this way just for the scenery."

"Throw the Mars Star into the beacon's well, Isaac," said Felix. "End this now."

Isaac nodded somewhat timidly and approached the well. However, he had only ventured a few steps before the Wise One lowered itself and blocked his path. The Adepts and Kraden all fumed, getting more frustrated and irritated by the second.

"Wise One!" Picard implored, his usually calm expression changing to annoyance. "Didn't you just say that you aren't allowed to interfere with our actions?" 

"That is correct," the Wise One said. "I cannot stop you. But...what if some miracle were to occur—one that prevented you from igniting the beacon?" 

"Miracle?" Picard questioned. He tilted an eyebrow. "What kind of miracle?"

The Wise One slowly floated away into the air, keeping its lone eye focused on the group. "If you can defeat a miracle, only then can you ignite the beacon's flame..." 

"The Wise One is up to something," Kraden warned. "Be wary, everyone—we don't know what he's capable of!"

A bolt of lightning streaked across the sky for a brief moment, and a huge, hulking shape appeared above the Aerie. The wind started pick up again, snow swirling up in a tornado from below. Slowly, the great mass descended from the starlit sky, coming to land right in front of the well. It was a massive dragon, easily twice the size of Saturos and Menardi's Fusion Dragon, and this one had three heads. The center and left head were golden yellow, and the right head was deep crimson. They made for an intimidating number of gigantic, sharp teeth, and spittle dripped down all of the jaws.

"A three-headed dragon?" Sheba rolled her eyes. "_That's_ your miracle?"

"Defeat the Doom Dragon and you may do as you please," echoed the Wise One's voice.

"So you would have us fight for our future?" Picard inquired, already reaching for the Masamune. "Fine, then fight we shall!"

"Hey, we already beat a _two_-headed dragon," Garet scoffed. "How much tougher can this one be?"

Mia wiped the tears from her eyes and gripped her Nebula Wand with renewed conviction. She glared daggers at the massive creature, pushing all thoughts of Alex and his betrayals out of her mind for the time being. "I don't care how many heads it has. Nothing's going to stop us now!"

"Let's do it!" Ivan lifted the Phaeton's Blade. "For the future of Weyard!"

Only Kraden seemed unenthusiastic about this final task. He stroked his beard a moment, thinking carefully. "Something about this seems off..." he muttered. "Wasn't that two-headed dragon actually...so that means this three-headed dragon must be..." And something clicked in the scholar's mind—something of the most vital importance. He called out to the Adepts to hold their attack, but it was already too late. The fight had begun, and all of Kraden's words were drowned out by the sounds of the climatic clash. All he could do now was watch, wait, and pray that his suspicions were incorrect.

"Let's see what this new sword can do," Garet said. He lifted the blazing Fire Brand and a great cage of flame suddenly erupted from the ground and closed in on the Dragon. The Mars Adept smiled in satisfaction, certain that his attack had done a lot of damage, but when the fire cleared, the beast was unscathed. The left and right heads reared back and spat out hundreds of rock fragments and sheets of flame. The center head did nothing for the moment, only stared down at the eight warriors with creepy reptilian eyes.

"Wait, this thing has a _dual_ element?!" Jenna exclaimed. "Isn't that impossible?"

"Well, with three separate heads, it doesn't seem too unlikely that each head could be based on a different element," said Ivan. "Perhaps the Wise One intended to make a dragon with one head for each element."

"Then why are there _three_ heads when there are _four_ elements?" Garet queried.

"How should I know?" Ivan shot back. "I'm only hypothesizing!"

"My guess is that the this creature is still primarily Venus-based," said Picard. "Even if the right head shoots fire, there are double the number of yellow heads."

"Let's put that theory to the test." There was a ringing noise as Isaac pulled the Sol Blade out of its scabbard, a sound only a truly magnificent piece of weaponry could make. He lifted the sword and cast Mother Gaia, splitting the floor and creating the familiar dome of earthen energy around the Doom Dragon. But the beast didn't so much as flinch, and the center head gnashed its teeth and retaliated with a massive earthquake, upsetting everyone's balance and sending them to the floor.

"That's that," Felix said. "That had even less of an effect than Garet's attack. Looks like you and I aren't going to be much help here, Isaac."

"Perhaps not," Isaac agreed. "Jupiter powers will undoubtedly be the most effective against this creature." He looked to Ivan and Sheba. "Think you two can handle that?"

"You know it," said Sheba confidently, brandishing her Meditation Rod. "Let's do it, Ivan."

He nodded, and the two of them moved closer and started their spell casting, lightning illuminating the sky. Jenna, Garet and Picard went to join them, and after a moment's pause, Felix did too. Even if his powers were weak against this monster, he wasn't going to sit back and watch from the sidelines.

"Mia, I don't want you wasting a drop of your Psynergy attacking if you can avoid it," Isaac said. "I know that your power clashes with this Lighthouse, and as our primary healer, we can't afford to have you tire out too soon. I'll do the fighting for both of us this time."

Mia nodded reluctantly. "All right. I'll stick to the sidelines like this as best I can, I promise. Of course, there is a small chance that no one will get hurt in this fight."

A loud shout from Jenna as she got smacked with a piece of shrapnel put an abrupt end to that debate. Mia rushed forward to heal her and Isaac joined the rest of his comrades in the battle. He felt the Sol Blade pulse with energy, as if it were ready to unleash an attack, but nothing happened. For a nanosecond Isaac puzzled over why a sword this powerful wouldn't have a special ability, but he cast Ragnarok and remained focused on the fight. His Psynergy once again had no effect, and the Venus Adept wondered how he was going to help his friends when his powers were practically useless. Maybe he could act as a decoy and draw its fire? No...not from three heads. That would be suicide. Perhaps there was a way they could cut off one of the heads? 

"Light Surge!" Ivan's new sword unleashed its holy light attack, yet it did not pierce or scorch the Dragon's skin. Sheba tried her Meditation Rod's Nirvana unleash, and Picard cast Diamond Dust. The ice shards were unfortunately melted by flame before they even reached their target. With three heads, the Doom Dragon could attack in three different directions at the same time and thus, it was proving quite difficult for any attack to hit it. It could see everything coming.

"Maybe we need better ammunition," Garet suggested more to himself than to anyone else. He cracked his knuckles and cast Pyroclasm, proud of the columns of lava that popped out of the floor. But the Dragon just hissed at him and cast a heal spell on itself. "_No way_!" he exclaimed. "That thing can heal itself too?!"

"This looks very bad," said Picard. "How can we defeat it if it can repair any damage we cause to it?"

"We're either going to beat this thing or we'll die trying," Felix said.

"Are those the only choices?" Ivan asked.

Felix rolled his eyes, ignoring him, and decided to try something a little more daring. He did an impressive flip through the air and lunged for the Doom Dragon with the Levatine in prime position. Echo materialized briefly over the blade, ready to strike hard. The beast, however, almost seemed to laugh at his attempt and the left head spat out a gravel storm at him. Felix went crashing to the ground and hit so hard that he cracked the stone floor.

"Felix!" Jenna cried. She turned to the Dragon. "No over-sized wad of scales has the right to beat up on my brother like that!" She spread her arms and cast Dragon Fume, and then unleashed Fury to really cause some damage. Picard helped when his Masamune unexpectedly glowed and shot out two great streams of water in the shape of two serpents, and Sheba and Ivan both cast Destruct Ray.

Mia placed a hand on Felix's shoulder and cast Pure Ply. He groaned and rolled over to push himself up to his feet.

"No more heroics," Isaac said in a half-patronizing way.

"Right," Felix agreed.

"Whorl!" Sheba commanded. The Djinni sprung forward and hit the Dragon hard. It recoiled and the others took the chance to hit it with their own attacks. Cycle Beam, Diamond Dust, Spark Plasma, and the Djinni Torch—it was a powerful array, one that should've destroyed most monsters. Of course, this creature was stronger than most, but the onslaught was enough to trigger a very strange sight.

The Dragon roared and flailed wildly in pain, its screech forcing everyone to cover their ears to help muffle the piercing noise. The left head detached from the body and dropped to the stone floor. It flopped a couple of times in the same manner as a beached and dying fish would, then it was still. The Dragon's body glowed golden for a moment and the bleeding, gaping hole where the head had been closed up.

"That's really gross," said Sheba as she wrinkled her nose.

"Well at least with one head gone, this creature is bound to be weaker," Ivan said. "We should have an easier time now."

But nothing could've been further from the truth. The now two-headed Doom Dragon spat furiously and the remaining yellow head exhaled a plume of gas, cloaking the Aerie in a dark cloud of poison. The right head resumed spewing out long streams of fire, not aiming for anything in particular. The poison cloud and the smoke from the fire made it nearly impossible for any of the Adepts to see or breathe, let alone fight.

The Djinni Salt leapt forth from Isaac and cleared the polluted air with a golden rain. As the smoke and poison dissipated, Ivan was able to lift his sword and summon Procne. The mighty bird blasted the Doom Dragon with a whirlwind and shots of razor sharp feathers. The beast didn't like that much and advanced towards where the two Jupiter Adepts stood. The yellow head lowered and spat out a great black ball of energy.

"Ivan, look out!" Sheba cried. She shoved him out of the way and attempted to duck, but the energy converged on her and exploded, shaking the tower.

"_Sheba!_" Ivan screamed in mortal terror.

The dust settled, but she wasn't anywhere in sight. For a brief second, Ivan thought she might've been blown to pieces, but then there was a flicker of purple light by his side. Sheba materialized from thin air, a Djinni fluttering around her head.

"Thank you, Haze," she said. "You have perfect timing."

"Naturally," the Djinni squeaked before disappearing again.

"I told you not to scare me like that again," Ivan said softly, though he was smiling in relief.

"Sorry, Ivan. It's not like I _ask_ to be the enemy's target you know."

Felix was still sore from his previous injury and this was hindering him as he tried to attack the fire-spewing head. He cast Ragnarok but the glowing sword failed to penetrate the beast's thick skin, much like everything else the Adepts had tried thus far. And the relentless sheets of flame made it next to impossible to focus an attack on any specific spot. The Dragon wasn't aiming for anything in particular. All it seemed bent on was destroying whatever happened to be in its way.

Picard was slightly behind Felix sending up cascades of water and ice shards to either block the flames or to try to damage the source. Steam enveloped half the Aerie and it took a stray wind from one of Ivan's attacks to clear the air.

"I've never met a fire creature that was impervious to my powers," Picard muttered. "If I could just get a little closer..."

"Fire Dance!" Jenna shouted, flame spewing from the tip of her Salamander Rod. "I don't care what element that head may be—it'll still burn if I hit it hard enough!"

"Then we can have a one gigantic roast for dinner later," Garet joked. He cleaved the air with his sword and his Heat Wave attack barreled across the stone floor, destined for impact. The Doom Dragon screeched and the yellow head twisted around to retaliate with another black ball of energy. Garet was thrown back from the blast and landed near where Isaac and Mia were standing. Jenna cried out, but when she saw her fiance move, she turned her anger on her enemy and let fly her Searing Beam, which elevated the air temperature by several degrees until it connected. The two heads growled and spat again, poison gas escaping from the four nostrils.

Mia cast Ply, but the only thing the Dragon had severely damaged was Garet's pride. He stood and wiped blood from his lower lip, grunting slightly. "What do we do, Isaac? Nothing we do seems to even dent this thing's skin! We'll all get killed if this keeps up!"

"I know," Isaac said, his voice unfortunately reflecting his fear. He tightened his grip on the Sol Blade and glared at the marauding beast as he desperately tried to think of something. The yellow head stared back at him a moment before opening its huge mouth and spewing out another stream of jagged rock fragments. Isaac, Mia and Garet jumped out of the way in separate directions and Garet shot back with a burst of fire from his hand. Naturally, this ricocheted harmlessly off of the Dragon's thick skin.

"Dammit!" Garet cursed as he made a clumsy landing from his great leap. "What's a guy got to do to cause some destruction around here?!"

"Spark Plasma!" came Ivan and Sheba's dual shout. More purple bolts showered down from above, burning brighter than the sun for several seconds. The Doom Dragon wretched in pain but quickly shrugged it off and sent an earthquake through the floor of the Aerie.

"I don't think there's much of a choice," Isaac muttered. He signaled to Jenna and the Jupiter Adepts and the three of them nimbly wove in and out of the Dragon's attacks to come to his side.

"What is it, Isaac?" Ivan asked.

"Please tell me you've thought of something brilliant!" Jenna half-begged.

"I don't know about brilliant, but...if this doesn't work, I don't know if anything will." Isaac took a deep breath in preparation for his friends' reactions. "I want you to summon Catastrophe."

"_What?!_" the three of them exclaimed together.

"You can't be serious, Isaac!" Jenna shouted at him. "That summon is forbidden—if we lost control of it, we could end up destroying half of Weyard!"

"I know we're desperate, but surely there has to be something else we can try..." Ivan prodded.

"It's too risky," Sheba agreed. "There's no telling what could happen if we try it. Maybe if we were more experienced..."

"Look, I'm as aware of the dangers as you are," said Isaac. "But I don't see any other way to end this battle. Catastrophe is the strongest wind-based summon we know of, and that dragon is vulnerable to Jupiter powers. And since our normal methods of attack don't seem to be working, we have little choice other than trying something really potent."

"That's not true!" Jenna exclaimed. "We've already cut off one of the heads—we can beat it if we keep trying hard enough!"

"Jenna, that'll take too long." Isaac kept his voice as even and calm as possible. "It's taking everyone's full strength just to stay alive, and the energy inherent in the Lighthouse is gradually depleting Mia's power. If we drag this out, it's possible that one or more of us could get seriously hurt and no one will have the power left to heal the wounds!"

Jenna bit her lower lip and looked to Ivan and Sheba, who set their formally nervous expressions into determined ones. "All right," she said. "We'll try our best. Let's just hope we don't end up destroying more than the Doom Dragon."

"I have faith in your abilities." Isaac smiled. "Prepare you Djinn and I'll signal you when the time is right, OK?"

"Right!" The three of them dashed back into the fray, casting spells as they went. Isaac's gaze followed after them, and as they drew close to the beast, he saw Picard leap through the air and stab the fire head in the neck with the Masamune. The Dragon roared and convulsed violently, then it glowed golden and the crimson head fell off, landing close to the other severed head. As the wound on the body closed, the one remaining head narrowed its eyes with a deadly intention. The final stage of the battle was upon them at last.

------------------------------------------------

Crystal: Why did I know you were going to leave off there?

Mist: Because we all know she's evil.

Crystal: Oh yeah.

Shade: Blood! I must have more blood!

Cool it, Shade. The battle will be continued in the next chapter.

Shade: Then hurry up with it already! I must have more carnage...more I say!

Mist + Crystal: ::Back away slowly::

...Yeah. Um, I'll just be over here if you need me...

Shade: Mwahahahahahaha!!


	9. The Price

Shade: Blood! Carnage! Violence!

Mist: We're going to ship him off to some sort of therapy for this shortly.

Good idea.

Shade: Why are you giving me those looks? I like lots of action—there's nothing wrong with that!

Mist: There is when you start acting like a raving lunatic!

Crystal: Yeah! And I know a few things about raving lunatics, you know!

...Er, I'm not going to comment on that. It's just...too easy...

***The Price***

"This is crazy!" Garet shouted over the melee. "Why is it getting stronger? We cut off two of its heads!"

Picard leaped over the stream of rocks flying through the air, flipped, and cast Megacool as he landed. Spikes of ice popped up underneath the Doom Dragon's feet and it hissed in annoyance. The Lemurian grimaced, getting ever more strained from the fight and the abundance of Mars power surrounding him. His Masamune glowed and two snakes of water shot out, combining with some of the electricity crackling through the air. Ivan and Sheba were both sending out wave after wave of their best Jupiter attacks, much as they had been since this long battle started, but they wouldn't be able to keep this up forever. Sheba felt dizzy as she cast Spark Plasma yet again. She'd lost track of the number of times she'd used it.

"Hang on, Sheba!" Ivan commanded. "You can't give out on me yet!"

"I won't!" Sheba panted. "There's no way this monster is going to win—not when we're this close!"

Fire flew from the tip of Jenna's Salamander Rod as she cast Searing Beam. How strange it was to be fighting a dragon that was vulnerable to fire. Every other big dragon they'd encountered had shrugged fire attacks off like nothing. Beside her, Garet cracked his knuckles decisively and cast the almighty Pyroclasm again. He smirked as the Dragon was engulfed in the torrent of lava. Usually he avoided resorting to his Psynergy as it tended to wear him out faster, but that wasn't the case in this place. Being a Mars Adept in the Mars Lighthouse definitely had its advantages.

Felix and Isaac, still feeling rather useless, were busily dodging the falling Stone Spires and bits of gravel. There was no way they could get close enough to this creature to attack it with their swords, not when it was on this raging offense. So the two Venus Adepts kept at opposite ends of the Aerie to support the others. Isaac pulled out a pair of Psy Crystals.

"Ivan! Sheba! Catch!" He hurled the star-shaped items and the Jupiter Adepts lit up as they caught their relief. With renewed strength, they joined their hands and cast Spark Plasma again. The Doom Dragon screeched in pain, flexing its wings and salivating profusely. It stamped one of its huge feet, creating a mighty earthquake that tossed Ivan and Sheba into the air over and over like popcorn above a flame. The two of them finally landed in a dazed heap close to Mia, and she immediately healed them and helped them up.

"Are you two all right?" she asked.

"Oh sure—this massive, psychotic dragon is trying to kill us but we're peachy," Ivan grumbled. 

Sheba frowned. "Come on! We can't let it get away with that! Let's show him he can't defeat the might of Jupiter that easily!"

"Right, right." Ivan fought his fatigue as he leapt back into the fray, casting Destruct Ray as he went.

"Neptune!" Picard cried. Three of his Djinn leapt into the sky and a moment later a torrent of water fell from above and engulfed the Doom Dragon.

"Unleash Cannon!" Jenna commanded, the Djinni springing forward and blasting the beast.

"Liquifier!" Garet added, using one of his personal favorite new abilities. Rays of flame gathered around him and then rained down on his target, illuminating the battlefield.

"Unleash Gale!" Sheba cried.

"Unleash Squall!" Ivan joined her. It was tough sacrificing the energy boost the Djinn granted them, especially in this sort of desperate fight, so the two Jupiter Adepts did it slowly so they could gradually adjust to the change. Soon they would have what they needed to execute the great plan. Soon...

Isaac had worked his way next to Mia and watched the massive onslaught his allies were unleashing. It still wasn't enough. When the dust settled, the Doom Dragon was still there, snorting, drooling and casting wave after wave of damaging Venus Psynergy. Was there no end to this creature's power?

"This doesn't look good, Isaac," Mia said softly.

"I know," he replied. "We can't keep this up much longer and that…_thing_ isn't showing any sign of weakening." 

They jumped back quickly as rocks flew their way. Mia cast Glacier to deflect more of the projectiles and beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

"How are you holding up?" Isaac asked.

"I've been better. This Lighthouse seems to be trying harder than ever to suck away all of my power. I can tell Picard's feeling it too. He's fighting much more defensively than normal."

Only Garet and Jenna seemed to be holding their own for the moment. Fire was sailing through the air just as quickly as the Dragon could counter it with quakes and Stone Spires. Garet's Fire Brand unleashed Purgatory, the cage of flame temporarily closing around the giant and scorching its thick hide. Jenna cast Searing Beam again and seemed to be relishing the opportunity to use her most devastating attack.

Suddenly, the Doom Dragon tilted its head upwards and opened its maw. A glow began to form between its huge teeth, illuminating the entire Aerie as brightly as the beacon would.

"What the…?" Garet started to say. But before he could finish, the dragon craned its neck downwards and exhaled a massive beam of golden energy. As before, it didn't appear to be aiming for anything in particular, but this was a beam so enormous that it was difficult to dodge. Everyone scattered, ducking or sliding to get away from the onslaught. Mia found herself being shoved to the ground and the light passed just a few inches above her head and it nearly burned her scalp just from that close contact. At first it was so blinding that she couldn't see any of the others, but then the light cleared enough for her to see a terrible sight.

It felt like slow motion. Everyone had managed to narrowly dodge the beam. Everyone, that is, except for Isaac. His friends all watched in horror as the force of the blow sent him flying through the air and blood seemed to explode from his chest. The impact carried him all the way to the far side of the Aerie, where he landed with a sickening thump, twisted so that he lay half on his back and half on his side. The Sol Blade slid a short distance from its master, the shining metal getting streaked with red from the growing pool of blood around it. Small red rivers snaked their way through the gaps in the stone floor.

For a moment that seemed like hours, not a soul moved. Even the Doom Dragon stood stalk still; its gaze focused on the fallen Venus Adept. Silence held them all in a vice. Time had stopped.

"No...!" Mia whispered in shock. The first tinge in her mind told her that she had just seen the Dragon kill her fiancé. But then she switched into her stalwart healer frame of mind and dashed to his side. She placed her hands over the massive slash that stretched from Isaac's waist to his shoulder and then her Ply aura began to rise to a previously unseen level, which was all the more miraculous considering where she was. Blue light lit up the night as she poured all of her power into the reliable healing technique, digging further into herself than she had ever imagined possible. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

__

Come on, Isaac! she mentally demanded, expecting him to hear her. _You're not going to die on me now...not when we've made it this far! You hear me? You can't die now!_ A quick burst of power escaped her and then she toppled over backwards, barely able to breathe from the immense strain. She lay motionless for a few seconds before forcing herself to sit up and check Isaac. Part of the wound had closed up, only trace amount of blood weeping through, and he was breathing and had a pulse. He was alive! Mia allowed herself one exhale of relief before she shakily tried to continue her healing, to no avail. Her Psynergy was spent.

The Doom Dragon was panting heavily, rage building as it continued to stare at Isaac. Steam escaped from its flaring nostrils and its whole body went rigid, and then it let loose a roar that made the heavens tremble. The Aerie shook violently, upsetting the balance of the remaining Adept fighters. Rage at a fever pitch, the Dragon flapped its massive wings and flew into the air. Light converged around it and then exploded out into a dozen twisting beams that spiraled around the bleak landscape below.

"Everyone!" Felix shouted over the growing roar. "Defense!"

Picard rushed towards Isaac and Mia while everyone else gathered around Garet. In flares of blue and red light, Shade and Flash created their magical barriers just as the energy beams reappeared in the sky above and came raining down on top of all of them. Each point of impact created a deep and heavily scorched indentation in the floor. The series of explosions rang louder than a hundred shots fired from a cannon, and it was a wonder that the entire Lighthouse didn't collapse from the attack. When the light dissipated, the Doom Dragon was standing before them again and already going back on the offensive, this time with even greater aggression.

"This creature is truly mad," Picard said. "Never have I seen anything attack with such frightening power and violence."

Mia was still trying to cast Ply, as if that would return all of the blood splattered across the Aerie to Isaac's body. "This has to end," she said. "I don't care what it takes, Picard, but you guys _have_ to stop that thing!"

He nodded in agreement and crouched next to her, placing a hand over Isaac's wound. A strong Ply aura surrounded them and the bleeding stopped completely. Picard wiped sweat from his forehead from the effort and went to rejoin the others, the Masamune flashing blue as he went. Mia held tight to Isaac and tried to wait patiently for some of her power to recover; though she wasn't sure it would in this place. His hand twitched suddenly and she heard him groan.

"Isaac..." she whispered to him, realizing he was waking up. "You'll be OK. Just stay with me. Please..."

Her voice was about the only soothing thing that could reach him at the moment. The nasty slash across his chest was mostly healed but the pain came close to immobilizing him. His vision came back into focus and he could see his friends fighting the Dragon a short distance away. Mia gripped his hand and kept digging for her Psynergy and finally managed to cast a very weak Ply spell. It was enough to numb some of the pain, and Isaac's mind gained more coherence, allowing him to make more sense of the images he saw. For some reason, his eyes were drawn not so much to his friends but to the Doom Dragon, and an old memory he thought he'd long since forgotten crept back into his mind. At first glance, the Dragon did appear insane, casting spells without pause and not aiming at anything in particular—just trying to destroy everything at random. But the more he watched it, the more he thought that the dragon was…_upset_. Its wild flailing and loud roars reminded him of the way one of the mares back home had reacted after a wolf had killed its baby. He remembered the horse's mournful whinnies and wild bucking, the way she refused to let anyone or anything come close to her. Why would he think of this now? Why would such a terrifying beast behave in a fashion similar to a mourning animal mother? And what had triggered this response?

"Isaac..." Mia repeated, sounding completely exhausted. "Stay with me...you'll be OK."

"Dragon…" Just uttering that one word caused all of the pain to flood back. He gasped for breath but that only made it worse.

"Shh…don't try to talk, Isaac. You have to save your strength. The others will take care of the Dragon. We must place our faith in their abilities."

"Spark Plasma!" Ivan and Sheba's voices could clearly be heard over the chaos and more purple bolts showered down from the sky. Felix cast Odyssey, the three magnificent swords of light piercing the dragon's thick hide yet causing little damage. Ice shards sprung up from the ground and flames blazed. This battle was putting everyone's hard-earned skills to the test. Several Djinn flew away from their hosts, their powerful magic usually being enough to finish off battle-weakened creatures. But the Dragon wouldn't be stopped. It seemed to shrug off the attacks and continued with its own mighty offensive.

Isaac despised being in this helpless predicament. He watched as his friends were thrown about by another blast from the dragon's mouth and landed hard. Mia gasped in fear but stayed put; knowing there was nothing she could do when her power was so depleted. Luckily, Jenna was able to stagger to her feet and cast Aura. Normally her healing powers didn't amount to much compared to Mia's, but the Mars Lighthouse once again proved beneficial to her spells. Everyone recovered enough to continue the fight.

"Mia..." Isaac whispered through clenched teeth. "Help me sit up."

"It's OK, Isaac," she said in her most soothing tone. "You don't have to worry. The rest of us can fight and protect you."

"Please," he said more forcefully. "It's important."

Mia creased her forehead and wondered to herself how he could be so stubborn at a time like this. But she complied and pulled him up into a sitting position, casting another weak Ply to help boost his strength. He leaned against her for support, his breathing quite ragged, but was able to look at the battlefield with his usual alert and determined expression. He gazed at the Doom Dragon again, wondering what manner of creature it really was. It seemed to have limitless strength and fought like a raw force of nature. But something about it was peculiar. He could sense in its Psynergy a sort of desperation, as if it didn't want to be fighting at all but some greater power was forcing it to. The Wise One, perhaps? For a second, he met the beast's eyes and felt a strange twinge in his mind. There was something familiar about it...but what was it?

Upon seeing Isaac, the Doom Dragon paused its assault and snorted, saliva dripping from its jaws. If such creatures were capable of facial expressions, Isaac would swear that it looked relieved. He squinted slightly, trying to understand. It had gone on a total rampage immediately after he'd suffered that blow, and now that he was sitting up, the Dragon appeared calmer. It struck back when the others attacked it, but not with the same kind of voracity. Mia noticed this too and bit her lower lip.

"Strange..." she muttered. "It's almost as if that thing responded to seeing you, Isaac."

"I know..." If it was indeed being controlled by a force like the Wise One, then it was entirely possible that this thing wasn't naturally a dragon at all. It could easily be some other life form under a spell…

"That's it!" Ivan cried. "That's the last Djinni we needed. Let's put an end to this once and for all!" He joined Sheba and Jenna and they lifted their weapons high and began to call out the chant inscribed on the ancient stone tablet buried near the Sea of Time. The sky turned pitch black and purple and red light swirled around them as their voices rose above the noise of the melee. 

"_Skies of endless night above, we call upon the forbidden one. Bearer of destruction, embodiment of chaos; awaken from your sleep and lend us your might!_" They pointed their weapons towards their intended target and shouted out the name that could strike fear in the hearts of all. "Catastrophe!"

And at precisely that instant, Isaac realized too late exactly what the wretched Doom Dragon had been before the Wise One got to it. Adrenaline allowed him to surge forward, calling to his friends to stop, but the chaos lord had already appeared above the Aerie. Purple light crackled forth from the mighty blade he wielded, twisting into the shape of a serpent and swallowing the Doom Dragon in a Psynergenic cloud. A pained roar thundered, and as the purple cloud dissolved, the Dragon could be seen convulsing in a most unpleasant manner. Isaac sank back to the floor, trembling, and watched as the beast slowly slumped over and its body started to flicker and dissolve. Mia was at his side and Kraden was reemerging from his hiding place.

"Isaac!" Mia said in concern as she took his arm. "Isaac, your wound—it'll reopen!"

"You understand, don't you, Isaac?" Kraden asked. "You know the true nature of that creature?"

The Venus Adept nodded, eyes still transfixed on the slaughtered dragon, but Mia was visibly confused. "What are you saying, Kraden? What do you mean its 'true nature?'"

"Ha!" Garet proclaimed triumphantly. "I knew that freak couldn't compete with us! We rock!"

"It was touch and go for awhile, but we did it," Picard added.

"Miracle my butt," said Jenna. "That monster was tough but hardly invincible."

"And now we can finally light the beacon and put an end to this madness," Ivan said. "What a relief to know this is over at last."

"Amen," Felix agreed.

They gathered around Kraden, Mia and Isaac, who weren't weren't jubilant at all. Mia was too confused and concerned to celebrate, and the other two knew that this fight hadn't ended in triumph at all. Isaac's initial adrenaline rush was now being consumed by a sinking, cracking sensation in his heart. His friends followed his gaze towards the Doom Dragon's corpse curiously, wondering what he was thinking. The three heads lay severed from the gigantic body and he seemed most focused on the last one.

"What's up with Isaac?" Garet asked.

"I tried to warn you," said Kraden. "It wasn't just the dragon you killed. The Wise One knew he couldn't stop you from lighting the beacon, so he decided to play a cruel, wretched trick on you instead."

"A trick?" Sheba made a face. "What are you talking about Kraden? It was just another monster."

"That was no monster," Isaac said quietly through ragged breaths. He stared at the dragon head before him. "I should've realized it sooner. It never wanted to fight us…but the Wise One forced it to, warping and twisting its own feelings for us into those horrible attacks. That's why…the more damage we took, the crazier the dragon acted. Its concern for our safety was being manipulated into a weapon."

"I don't understand," said Ivan. "How could that beast possibly have concern for any of us?"

"Because it had a human soul," Kraden replied. "Or, to be more precise, _three_ human souls."

"Enough riddles!" Garet said angrily. "What is so damned important about that thing? It attacked us and we defeated it—end of story!"

The Doom Dragon's mangled body finally disintegrated but its three heads remained. These slowly flickered and transformed into three distinctively human figures, two men and one woman, and at the sight of these, Felix, Jenna and Garet all went wide-eyed in horror. And even though he knew this was coming, Isaac still found the sight much too overwhelming and all the remaining color drained from his face, tears beginning to sting his eyes.

"Who are they?" Ivan questioned.

"No…" was Felix's shocked whisper. "It…it can't be…"

Jenna bolted towards the woman and shook her. "Mom! Mom—it's me, Jenna! Wake up!"

The others now went wide-eyed. "They're your _parents_?!" Sheba exclaimed.

"But…how can that be?" Picard asked softly. "How…_why_ would the Wise One do this?"

Mia shook her head slowly, unable to believe it. "If those two are Jenna and Felix's parents, then…" She studied the other man a moment and saw something familiar in his face. She rushed to Isaac's side. "Isaac...is that your...?"

He nodded, tears running down his face. Mia paled and for a moment was too stunned to think. Then she exchanged a knowing look with Picard. The two Mercury Adepts went into action, even though they were both already near the point of total exhaustion. They glowed with the blue light of their Psynergy for a few seconds, but that was all they could manage. Mia stumbled and nearly fainted from the effort and Picard didn't look much better.

"Picard, why are you stopping?!" Jenna demanded.

"You can't give up, Mia!" Ivan urged.

"It's no use, Ivan…" Mia said weakly. "I'm tapped…"

"As am I," said Picard. "And even if I weren't, it's just too late…"

"Then I'll do it!" Jenna declared. "I'm not giving up—not when I'm this close!" Her hands flared with red light as she cast Aura, and Felix soon tried to help with Cure as well. But try as they might, there was simply nothing they could do. Simon, Helen and Kyle were all too far gone for any Psynergy to aid them. Felix let his hands drop to his sides and felt for sure that he would be sick. His stomach lurched as he stared at his unmoving mother and father and let it sink in that his own blade had killed them. It took Jenna much longer to realize the futility of her healing efforts.

"Why isn't this working?!" she asked even as tears ran down her face. "Why?!"

"Jenna," Kraden began very gently. "You must prepare yourself for what comes next. Being transformed into a dragon, fighting in that form…it requires tremendous power. In fighting you, your parents were forced to use every last ounce of their energy. Even if they had won the battle, they would not have survived."

She shook her head, tears coming faster. "They don't have the strength to…" She backed up a few steps and the sorrow that had been collecting within her finally erupted. "NO!" she screamed mournfully. Felix hugged her and they both slipped to the floor and cried. To have come all this way and have fought such difficult and lengthy battles...how could it have ended like this?

"I was going to have them back!" Jenna sobbed. "After all this time...we were finally going to be together!"

"I'm sorry, Jenna," Felix whispered to her. "I'm so, so sorry."

None of the others could bear watching this tragedy. Garet in particular couldn't handle seeing Jenna so devastated and he walked to the edge of the Aerie and made an obscene gesture at the sky. "You monster!!" he bellowed. "Why did you do this?! Why did you make us fight Jenna's parents?!"

Isaac felt his whole world spinning. He was already dizzy and weak from all the blood he'd lost and this huge emotional upheaval wasn't helping. This was a nightmare made real, the cruelest fate he ever could've met. Everything shimmered and melted before his eyes, but he couldn't even bear to look at his father. That void he'd felt for the past four years could've been filled at last. They could've been together again! But now...now something even worse had taken the place of that huge void of loss. _He'd killed his own father_. How could he go on living knowing that he'd done something so unforgivable?

"You're no god!" Sheba yelled as she wiped at her eyes. "You're no protector! You're evil!!"

"Enough," Isaac said softly.

"You cannot comprehend the pain you have caused, Wise One," said Picard. "You have no idea of the damage done to a child who has learned that she's slain her own parents."

"Enough!" Isaac said as loudly as he could manage. Everyone looked at him in surprise. He tried to sit up straighter but his arms buckled, so he remained half hunched over, leaning against Mia. "I…knew what I was doing the moment I drew my sword." The words came with much more ease and certainty than he actually felt. "We defied the Wise One in order to save the world. Our parents...would understand..."

"Isaac..." several of the others trailed. Mia looked at him in a combination of sorrow, pity, and immense respect. She knew how much his father meant to him, and the fact that he could say something so profound amid such pain was admirable. He motioned to her to check his pocket and she did so, pulling out the Mythril bag containing the last Elemental Star.

"None of this will mean anything if we don't complete our task," he continued. "We can't throw away our one chance to save Weyard. Light the beacon, Felix...please..."

Felix nodded and took the Mythril bag from Mia. He walked up towards the well and stared down at it. "What we've done here was for everyone in Weyard; those who live now and those yet to be born."

"Even though lighting that flame may cause wars and strife, I regret none of this," Mia muttered.

"Everything...has its price, Mia..." Isaac whispered before he finally succumbed to darkness. He slumped into her and she embraced him.

_My poor Isaac_, she thought as she struggled not to cry. She kissed the top of his head and swallowed hard, lost in a mix of emotions. _I'll never forgive Alex for doing this to you...never, ever..._ Then she felt a dampness beneath her hand and realized that his wound was weeping blood again. He needed to be fully healed, and soon.

Slowly, Felix took out the Mars Star. He held it in his hand a moment and stared at it, wondering about how a single jewel could hold so many lives in the balance. Then he pitched it into the well. The Lighthouse trembled as a magnificent beam of bright red light swelled up from below and unleashed the full power of Mars. It was truly a sight to behold. The power emanating from the beacon was enormous, and all of them could feel the Mars Psynergy seeping into them. Mia and Picard both shuddered at the sensation, but it was surprisingly not painful. Uncomfortable, but it wasn't draining away their Mercury powers the way the unlit Lighthouse had.

"And to think I joined this quest hoping to prevent this from happening," Ivan said.

"How many lives have been taken and changed forever just to light this fool thing?" Garet asked.

Jenna scrubbed at her eyes. "Mom...Dad..." she said through her sobs. "Weyard is safe now..."

And then, from out of nowhere, a foreign voice suddenly echoed all around the Aerie. "You're right! I hear voices too!" it said.

"Who said that?" Garet asked. "Who's there?"

"We're in Imil, at the base of Mercury Lighthouse!" another voice said.

Mia's eyes went wide. "You...you can't be!"

"Hey, I know that voice!" the first speaker said. "That's Mia! Mia, it's me, Justin!"

"You're all right, Mia!" said the second voice. "I'm so happy!"

"Justin...Megan! It's really you!" Mia exclaimed. She couldn't believe it. She could hear her two young apprentices just as clearly as if they were standing next to her, yet they were miles away! "How is it that we can hear you?"

"I don't know," Megan said. "But he said we'd be able to talk to you if we came here now."

"He?" Mia asked. "Who's he?"

"I don't know," said Justin. "We were all sleeping...he came to us in a dream and said 'go to the Lighthouse!' He said we had to deliver an important message. He was too busy to do it himself."

Mia looked to the others, but they were equally confused. "What message?"

"We have to warn everyone to stay clear of the Lighthouses!" Megan cried.

"But why? What's going to happen?"

"I don't know, Mia," said Megan. "But he was going to warn people away from Mt. Aleph too!"

"But who's he?!" Garet demanded, frustrated at the lack of concrete information. "You still haven't told us!"

"You're a meanie!" Megan said in a hurt voice. "I don't tell meanies anything!"

Mia shot an icy glare at Garet, who shrugged uneasily. "Don't pay any attention to him," she said calmly. "Can you tell me who spoke to you?"

"We don't know who it was," said Justin. "But he looked like a big rock...with a big eye!"

"The...the Wise One!" Sheba gasped. She exchanged shocked glances with everyone else. "What could he be doing?"

As usual, Kraden figured it out all too easily. "Of course! The Wise One said that when all four Lighthouses have been lit, the Golden Sun will shine. When that happens, Mt. Aleph and the Lighthouses will probably become quite dangerous."

"So the Wise One is warning people in dreams to seek refuge?" Picard questioned.

"Why would he do that?" Garet huffed. "You saw what he did to us! He can't be up to anything good!"

"One's actions do not always reveal one's true intentions..." a new voice said. Ivan spun around, half expecting to see its owner before him.

"Hama..." he said. "Did you receive a message too?"

"Yes," she replied. "I was called to Jupiter Lighthouse in a dream. You have completed your quest, but I see it comes with great loss...I cannot imagine the pain you must feel. I am sorry."

"What did you mean by 'true intentions,' sister?" Ivan asked.

"Appearances can be an illusion, Ivan. The Wise One has a caring heart."

"He made us fight Jenna and Isaac's parents!" said Garet. "What's so 'caring' about that?"

"If the Wise One were truly evil, he would not be warning me of danger in my dreams," Hama said. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Garet faltered. "Well...I guess not, but what's he up to, then?"

"We don't have time to discuss it now," said Hama urgently. "All of you must get away from the Lighthouse before it's too late."

"She's right," Kraden agreed. "If the Wise One said it's not safe to be near the Lighthouses, then I think we should listen. Let's go!"

"Yes," said Mia. She stood up and carefully pulled Isaac's arm around her shoulders. "Help me carry him, Sheba."

"We can't leave Mom and Dad behind, Felix!" Jenna insisted.

"We're not going to," he said matter-of-factly. "Come on, everyone! Pull it together!"

As they made their escape, they saw the beacon change from red to black. A new beam of light began to form from deep within the well of the Lighthouse—from the Mars Star itself. The tower shook violently as this new light burst forth and streamed into the sky. And elsewhere, at the Mercury, Venus and Jupiter Lighthouses, more of these beams of light flew into the stratosphere, eventually to meet high above the faraway Mt. Aleph and Vale.

-----------------------------

There you have it—the end of the battle. I tried to make it as dramatic and emotional as possible, and I wouldn't be at all surprised if anyone thinks I went overboard. I have a tendency to do that, so...don't be afraid to tell me.

Shade: Let go of me! I must be here to maintain the proper action content in this story!

Mist: The men in white coats are waiting outside to give you a nice ride...

Shade: NO!

Crystal: ::Hits him with Stone Spire::

Shade: X_X

Mist: Thank you. Now... [Drags Shade away]

Crystal: There! Now maybe in the future we'll have a kinder, gentler Shade to play with.

I wouldn't hold my breath on that one...


	10. Miracles

Hmm...several people seemed to think that this would be the last chapter.

Crystal: If only they knew...

Mist: How utterly naive. Apparently they haven't figured out just _how_ evil Midnight can be.

...That's not nice.

Mist: Well, someone had to say it since Shade is on "vacation."

When's he due back anyway?

Crystal: They said they'd ship him back to us as soon as he's gotten his aggression under control. Knowing Shade, that could take awhile.

He can take his sweet time. It's a lot easier dealing with only _two_ little hellions!

Mist + Crystal: Hey!

***Miracles***

As the colored beams from the four Lighthouses converged above the towering Mt. Aleph, a familiar figure was hurrying to the summit. Alex scurried the last few feet up the rocky face, panting heavily, and waited for the moment he'd been longing for. He outstretched his arms and laughed as the light of the Golden Sun shone down upon him. Instantly, he felt immense power begin to seep into every inch of his body—power greater than he had ever imagined. The light transformed Mt. Aleph into solid gold, shiny and brilliant.

"At last I have it!" Alex cried triumphantly as the light faded. "Eternal life and limitless power! At last, the power of nature is mine to control as I will!" He raised his arms above his head, ready to try out his newly acquired power. "Rise, storms! Rise up and unleash your might upon Vale and the foothills of Mt. Aleph!"

Much to his surprise, nothing happened. He tried again and still, the winds and waters remained calm, refusing to obey his command. Alex paced, frustrated and curious. "That's odd..." he muttered. "I should have limitless power, so why can't I call up a simple storm?" Once again he pressed his palms skyward. "Listen to me, elements! Obey your rightful master! Unleash your might upon the village of Vale!"

It was then that the Wise One suddenly appeared before him. Alex took a slight step back in fear, then looked annoyed. "Who are you?"

"I am called the Wise One."

"The Wise One? Vale's protector?"

"You wish to have limitless power?" the Wise One inquired.

"Wish to?" Alex scoffed. "I just got it!"

The Wise One blinked its massive eye. "No. Your power is nearly limitless, but it has boundaries."

"Nearly limitless? You speak in riddles. Can't you see? The power is mine!"

"True, your Psynergy _is_ somewhat stronger..." the guardian trailed.

Alex frowned in further annoyance. "If you are trying to anger me, have a little taste of exactly how much power I have attained!" He lifted his hand and his whole body began to glow with blue light. Slowly, he started to force the floating eye-rock away from the mountain. "Look at me!" he laughed. "My body is brimming with power!"

At this, the Wise One suddenly unleashed a mighty blast of Psynergy and smacked Alex to the ground. "You are not all-powerful, Alex," it said. "Your power has its limits, as does your life."

The Mercury Adept couldn't even move, though he was in no pain. "This cannot be!" He tried to get up but couldn't, nor could he cast any Psynergy to heal himself. "Who is responsible for this treachery?!" he demanded. "Who has robbed me of my dream?!"

"I, the Wise One, imbued the Mars Star with some of the power of the forming Golden Sun," it explained. "It rests even now in the hands of young Isaac."

"_Isaac_?!" Alex thundered, now getting angered beyond comprehension. "_That_ little wretch? Why have you done this? _How_ have you done this?!"

But there was no time for an explanation. Mt. Aleph began to tremble violently as the heavens and the earth reacted to the newly unleashed power of Alchemy. The Wise One looked around a few moments, sensing the cataclysm that was to come. "The heavens and earth are changing, Alex!" it exclaimed. "Mt. Aleph will soon be drawn into the heart of the earth! You must flee or join it forever!"

"Flee?!" Alex cried in both anger and fear. "I can't flee! I can't even move!"

"Ah, yes…" the Wise One said wistfully. "You now see the limits of your power. If you are swallowed by the earth, you may not survive. But if you do survive, perhaps we will meet again someday..." And with those words, the guardian floated away from the great mountain.

Alex could feel the ground beneath him sinking, but there was nothing he could do to fight it. His dream, his long sought desire to become all-powerful, had been shattered by a floating rock and one impudent Venus Adept! But the anger he'd initially felt at this fact waned, and a smile crossed his face. Even as the world beneath him crumbled, he began to laugh. A long, genuine and eerie laugh.

************

_"Isaac..."_

Darkness spread out before Isaac, swallowing everything. The voice resonated all across the space, beckoning him to come closer, but it was impossible to tell which direction it was coming from. It could be anywhere. He felt no solid ground beneath his feet, like he was floating in water, and it was so cold it was hard to breathe.

"Isaac..."

"Mia?" he asked, recognizing her dulcet tone. "Mia, where are you?"

"Isaac...please stay with me...please don't go!" Even from here, it sounded like she was crying. He whipped around, looking desperately for some sign of her, but there was only darkness.

"Mia, I'm here!" he called. "Don't cry—I'm coming for you!" He tried to move but couldn't. The cold held him suspended in free space, unable to do anything except listen to her faint sobs coming from all directions. There were other muffled voices in the distance too, but he couldn't make out anything they were saying or inflecting. Hers was the only one that reached his ear in perfect clarity. A pulsing 'thump' sound, like a heartbeat, also echoed around him, and he began to feel genuinely afraid. He'd seen a lot of bizarre places in his life but this one was the first to give him such an uneasy feeling.

"Mia, I'm sorry..." he whispered.

Suddenly, an actual light appeared in the distance and it began to get closer and closer, consuming the darkness and apparently ready to consume him as well. There was nothing he could do to escape it. The light was before him. But instead of sucking him in or devouring him, it took on the familiar shape of a large rock with a lone eye. Isaac stared at the guardian in complete surprise.

"Listen carefully to what I must tell you, Isaac," it said.

"What's going on here?" he asked. "Where am I?"

"The flames of the Lighthouses have been ignited once again, and the Golden Sun has risen over Weyard," the Wise One said, purposely ignoring his questions. "If this world is to be protected from human nature, there must be one righteous enough to safeguard Alchemy's power."

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"I have imbued the Mars Star with some of the power of the Golden Sun, and this I give to you. As long as you hold this, no individual will be able to claim the unlimited power Alchemy can bestow. Guard it well, young Isaac, lest Weyard be destroyed by the corrupt and the greedy."

A new red light began emanating from within Isaac's chest and he felt warmth returning to him. Radiant, life-saving warmth. Given the immense cold in this void, the sensation from this new heat was incredible. He reveled in it a moment before looking back at the guardian. "Why are you giving this to me?" he questioned. "I defied your orders and ignited the beacons!"

The Wise One was retreating back into the darkness, its voice fading away with it. "Because I believe that you are our light of hope..."

************

Mia tried to rub the sleep from her now very bloodshot eyes again. She sat in the large armchair in the Captain's cabin back on the ship, alternating between losing herself in thought and watching Isaac sleep on the bed beside her. Healer instincts and duty demanded that she do the latter, but she was nearly overwhelmed by fatigue and worry now, so it was difficult to stay focused. She brought her knees up to her chin and sighed.

_I just don't understand how Alex could've done this_, she thought. _How could he have known so much about Alchemy? We didn't have any books about it in all of Imil...only the scant teachings handed down through our Clan._ Her eyes watered. _How could he betray me this way? As if going behind my back and lighting the Mercury Beacon weren't enough, he wanted to obtain the full power of the Golden Sun too! He used to say I was the most important thing to him...so why would he hurt me this way?_ A tear escaped from her eye. _I guess it was just words. Now I don't think I ever mattered to him. It was all a lie._

She looked over at Isaac, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest as he slept on. Even when he didn't say a word, his mere presence made her feel somewhat better. But it was hard to ignore the huge scar the Doom Dragon's attack had left behind. Isaac had already accumulated several scars all over his body from various injuries he'd sustained throughout their journey, but those all seemed insignificant compared to the massive pink mark spanning the length of his chest. Mia wrinkled her forehead and moved to sit on the bed, taking his hand. _I blame Alex for this_, she thought. _He may not have created that monster, but he's the one who wanted to twist all of our good intentions into something dangerous. I will never forgive him for that. And I'll never forgive him for what happened to you, Isaac_.

"Please wake up soon, Isaac," she whispered, laying her head on his chest. "Come back to me..."

One often feels a certain floating, dreamy sensation when coming out of a deep sleep. It was a pleasant, relaxed sort of feeling, and Isaac found himself slowly and rather unwillingly falling back into reality. But he could not resist the siren's call. Whether awake or asleep, he would know that voice anywhere. He opened his eyes.

"Mia..." he whispered, seeing her angelic face above him. She smiled and a veil of worry lifted from her expression.

"Welcome back." She inched closer. "You have to stop doing this to me, Isaac. At this rate, I'm going to be gray and wrinkled before my twentieth birthday from worry!"

He laughed slightly and took in what he could see of his surroundings. The wooden walls, the small circular windows, the wooden table and chairs, and the large bed he lay in. "I'm on the ship?" he asked in surprise. "How'd I get back here?"

"We brought you here, of course," Mia replied. "There wasn't much point in hanging around Prox, and the others were anxious to get going, so we decided to start back for Vale once you seemed to be on the mend." She paused a moment, demanding her voice to remain steady. "You lost a great deal of blood from that injury you sustained. You probably can't tell the difference, but you've been out for almost two days." She lowered her voice to barely a whisper and a few tears rolled down her face. "For awhile I thought you were going to leave me."

Isaac gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sorry, Mia. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"I know." She propped him up on the pillows so he could sit. "How do you feel?"

"A bit tired but otherwise not bad. I've certainly been worse off, and it's always invigorating knowing I'm in the hands of the world's greatest healer."

Mia smiled again. "You're very good at making sure all my healing skills stay in top form. You're not allowed to get hurt anymore because I need a vacation!"

"Yes ma'am!" Isaac said in feigned fear. "I'll be good, I promise!"

"Glad to hear it. I think we've both earned a little rest from all this adventuring. It'll be nice to go back to living a quiet, peaceful life and put all of this chaos behind us for good."

"Felix did light the beacon, didn't he?"

"Yes. That's one of the reasons why everyone wanted to head back to Vale. We could see the beams of red, blue and purple light heading south towards Mt. Aleph, and those would form the Golden Sun like the Wise One said."

Isaac looked away towards the wall. "It's over, then," he whispered. "It's really over..." He touched his chest briefly and wondered if he had dreamed that message from the Wise One or if it had been real. It was hard to tell. It all seemed a part of some horrible nightmare, one that he was still living. The images of the battle against the Doom Dragon began to rapidly seep back into his mind, bringing tears to his eyes. "I never thought it would end this way."

Mia squeezed his hand. "Isaac..."

"I guess this is my punishment for defying the Wise One. I should be a man and take it, but..." He looked back to Mia helplessly. "...It hurts, Mia."

She hugged him. "Isaac, there's something you should know...about your father..."

"What else is there to know, Mia? I _killed_ him! I picked up my sword and I killed him—my own father! How can I justify that?"

"Well..."

The sound of a knock on the door interrupted her. She got up and opened it a crack to see who was there. "Excuse me a moment," she said over her shoulder, and she stepped out and shut the door. Isaac could hear the muffled voices beyond, but he didn't care to try and discern what they were saying. He clutched his knees and scrubbed at his eyes, fighting the heartache that was splitting him apart. The pain he'd felt after the boulder incident seemed like a pinprick compared to what he felt now. To think that for all these sorrowful years his father had been alive and waiting to come home, and now...now he was really gone...and it was all his fault! _His fault_.

Mia came back in. "Isaac, do you think you're up for a visitor? I don't want to push you if you don't feel well enough."

"It would suit me if I never saw the light of day again," he muttered. "Whoever it is, tell them I'm still asleep."

"Well, I won't force you, but I really think this is one visitor you'll want to see. You'll be pleasantly surprised."

_Probably Garet with some fool prank up his sleeve_, he thought. But to Mia, he said, "Whatever. Let them in." He kept his eyes averted from the door as he tried to swallow his tears. Mia giggled very softly as she ushered in the visitor, though he couldn't imagine what would make her laugh at a time like this.

"All right, Isaac," she said. "Brace yourself."

Nothing could've prepared him for what he saw when he looked up. The shock paralyzed him completely and he could not move nor speak nor think. All he could do was stare wide-eyed at the figure before him. It simply couldn't be...it was impossible!

"What's the matter, son?" Kyle asked, smiling. "Did you see a ghost?"

"Dad..." Isaac trailed, his voice barely audible. "But that's...it can't...you're...!"

"I warned you to brace yourself," Mia mused as she grinned ear to ear.

Dazed, Isaac slowly stumbled out of bed, despite Mia's protests, and took hold of his father's arms. Even when he made that physical contact, it still didn't quite register that he was touching something real and not dreaming or hallucinating. And coherent speech still eluded him. "You're...is it really you?"

Kyle nodded. "Hello, Isaac."

At that point, the realization finally clicked and Isaac threw his arms around his father, simultaneously laughing and choking back happy tears. "_You're alive_! You're really _alive_!" Kyle didn't say anything, but he was also emitting the same sort of laugh under his breath. Mia watched the two of them, still grinning madly and getting a bit misty-eyed herself. She could almost see the weights of sorrow and loss roll off of Isaac's shoulders. After nearly four years apart, four years of waiting, wondering, mourning and longing, father and son were at last reunited.

"I…I don't understand," Isaac said when he'd finally collected his wits enough to think straight. "How can this be? The Doom Dragon…"

"Alchemy's power created a miracle," said Mia. "Or at least that's Kraden's guess. When Felix lit the beacon, it released intense levels of Psynergy—more than you could ever imagine. And since Kyle's an Adept, he absorbed some of that power and it restored his life. A little Mercury magic was all it took to get him back on his feet."

"And Jenna's parents," Isaac began. "They're alive too?"

"Yes," Kyle said. "We're all here and accounted for. I dare say that the three of us came away from that fight in better shape than you did."

"As a healer, I'd have to agree on that." Mia gave a feigned glare of contempt to her fiancé. "I can honestly say that you'd die without me around to watch over you!"

Isaac laughed again, unable to help himself. It was all so impossibly wonderful! "I'd never deny that I'd be lost without you, Mia." He hugged his father again. "I just can't believe it. You're really here—you're really OK!"

"It _is_ rather miraculous, isn't it?" Kyle inquired. He squeezed his son, a small part of him not believing that this young man was the same offspring he'd helped bring into this world so long ago. He wasn't just older—he seemed different in other ways too. "I've missed you, Isaac. You've grown so much since the last time I saw you."

"I've missed you too," Isaac whispered. "More than you'll ever know."

Rough footsteps were coming down the hallway and a shrill female voice was coming with them. "Mia! You're coming out of that room even if I have to drag you out by your ears!" Jenna appeared in the doorway. "The stale air isn't good for you—oh! Isaac, you're awake!"

"Hi, Jenna. I see you're back in your usual spirits too."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"Nothing."

Jenna made a face. "Lucky for you I'm in a good mood and I'm willing to let that slide." She smiled and threw her arms around Isaac. "Can you believe that we're really heading home? And that everything turned out so perfectly?"

"We don't know that for sure, Jenna," Mia said. "We don't know what's been going on in Vale since the Lighthouses were lit."

"But the Wise One warned people away from Mt. Aleph, remember?" said Jenna. "Everything will be fine. Vale will be exactly as we left it and everyone will be there to greet us. I can't wait!"

"It'll be good to get back home," Kyle mused. "Part of me was starting to forget Vale." He laughed a bit. "I think Dora will be surprised to see me!"

"Dad, I don't think 'surprised' is quite the right word."

"More like completely blown away," Jenna giggled. "I can practically see the look on her face!"

Isaac sat on the edge of the bed and thought about home. The word seemed to carry more meaning now. _How long have I been gone?_ he wondered. _I lost track of the weeks after that chaos at the Venus Lighthouse_. What had been going on in Vale during this whole affair? And what about his mother? He creased his forehead in worry as he recollected the last time he'd seen her, during a brief visit to Vale on his journey.

***_Flashback_***

With a lump in his throat, Isaac slowly opened the door to his house and quietly slipped inside while his friends stayed behind. Dora was asleep in her bed looking wan and frail, worse than he'd imagined from what Garet's parents had said. He went to her side and shook her gently until she stirred.

"Dinnertime already, Ida?" she muttered.

"No, Mom," Isaac said. "It's me."

Dora sat bolt upright and stared at her son as if he were a ghost or a figment of her imagination. Then she threw her arms around him and squeezed him tightly. Isaac couldn't remember the last time she'd hugged him like this.

"Oh, Isaac!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe you're really here! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better now. I've been a bit under the weather, but it's nothing a little rest won't cure." She smiled. "Isaac, you don't know how good it is to finally have you home safe and sound. Now we can put all this silly Alchemy business behind us and live normal lives again."

Isaac stayed silent. He wasn't quite sure how to break it to his mother that he had to leave again. It was so good to be back in his own house, but he couldn't help but feel guilty knowing that he'd broken that promise.

"What is it?" Dora asked, sensing something behind his silence. "You _are_ finished your journey, right?"

"Well, nearly done," Isaac replied with a faint grin. "We were just in the area, so Garet thought it would be nice to come back for a visit. And then Ida said you were sick and..."

"...And you got worried, right?" she finished for him. He nodded slowly and she frowned. "Did you forget about the promise you made before you left?"

"No, of course not, but I–"

"You thought it was all right to go back on your word because you were worried about me," she said, her voice rising a little. "I'm very disappointed in you, Isaac. You can't go around breaking your promises just out of fear or worry. A man is only as good as his word, remember?"

His father's personal mantra—how _could_ he forget? "Mom, I didn't want to go back on my word, but there wasn't any way I could concentrate on my quest knowing you were ill. Please don't be mad."

"I _am_ mad!" Dora declared. "How could you hurt me this way? Getting my hopes up that you're finally home and then telling me you have to leave again? What would your poor father say if he were here to see this?"

Isaac shrank away from her, suddenly feeling very small and very hurt. She hadn't yelled at him like this since he was little and he hadn't taken it well then either. He'd always hated having either of his parents mad at him, and now that his mother was his only family, it seemed to hurt more. Couldn't she see that that was the reason why he'd broken his promise—that he couldn't bear the thought of losing her too? He never should've come back home, not if it meant having her hate him. 

She seemed to soften her demeanor a bit. "You don't need to waste your time worrying about me," she said as she stood up. "I'm fine, see? I'm willing to forgive you if you head back out that door and promise not to return until you've finished your quest. We'll just forget this whole thing happened, OK?"

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked softly.

"Right as rain," Dora assured him. "Now run along, Isaac. I'll see you when you get back." Without another word, she turned and went into the kitchen. Isaac's heart sank to his feet. She didn't even say goodbye.

***_End Flashback_***

"What's the matter, Isaac?" his father asked.

"Nothing," he said absently. "I was just…thinking…about the last time I saw Mom. It seems like ages ago."

Mia vividly remembered that trip to Vale, even though it had been months ago. While she hadn't witnessed what passed between Isaac and his mother that day, she knew it hadn't been anything good. He'd been depressed for days afterwards and refused to speak about it. She could see the same expression he'd worn back then returning to his face now.

"You homesick, Isaac?" Jenna teased.

"Jenna!" Mia shot a warning glance that instantly silenced the Mars Adept. Isaac forced a smile.

"I guess I am," he said.

"Well don't worry," said Jenna. "We're sailing as fast as we can towards Angara. We'll be there before you know it and then everything in our lives can go back to normal! And I'll bet the villagers will throw us a huge party too—one that will last for days!"

Mia smiled helplessly, shaking her head. "Jenna, you're just too much."

"Am I?" she asked innocently. "Well, I came in here with a purpose and that was to drag you outside for some air. You've been in this room since we left, and now that Isaac's fine, you need to relax." She grabbed Mia's hand. "Come on!"

"But I—"

"No buts! And you should hurry up and join us too, Isaac! Everyone will want to see you." And Jenna left, dragging a very reluctant Mia behind her and shutting the door of the cabin.

"It's good to see Jenna hasn't lost a drop of her fiery spirit," Kyle said.

Isaac rose and pulled the rest of his clothes back on, his mind still greatly muddled with everything that had happened. It was a lot to absorb and it felt very much like he was still asleep and would be jerked awake at any moment. As he tied his scarf, he turned back around very slowly to face the thin man now sitting on the edge of the bed. Their eyes met and for a moment, all was silent.

"There _is_ something on your mind," said Kyle. "I can tell."

"I'm worried about Mom. The last time I saw her was months ago, and she was sick..."

"Your mother's a lot tougher than you give her credit for. You'll see—she'll be just fine when we get home."

"You say that with such certainty."

"Well you can't be married to a woman for so many years and not know a few things about her." There was something rather enigmatic about Kyle's warm smile, but his son couldn't put his finger on it. "But that's not the only thing you're worried about, is it?"

"No, it's nothing, really," Isaac said with a forced guffaw. He fidgeted with the end of his scarf, a mix of emotions fighting for control over him. There was the anxiety and sadness he felt over his previous visit with his mother combined with the relief, joy, confusion and strange unease he felt at being here with his father. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel. Kyle was sitting just a few feet from him but it seemed like he was thousands of miles away; a rift four years wide. He made himself stop fidgeting and cautiously looked back up.

"Nothing, huh?" Kyle inquired, lifting one eyebrow. "Your expression indicates otherwise from this angle. You never were very good at lying, Isaac." He chuckled. "And for that I'm grateful, because it made it very easy to tell when you'd gotten yourself into trouble!"

Isaac smiled a genuine smile. "Which was very unfortunate for Garet, since he was always my accomplice." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I just can't believe you're really here. It's like a dream I had over and over again. I keep thinking that..." He swallowed hard. "...That I'll wake up...or that if I blink or look away you'll disappear."

Kyle shook his head. "This is coming from the hardened warrior who risked everything to save the world. It's good to see that your journey didn't change you completely. But I assure you I'm not going anywhere." He stood up and approached his son, placing his hands on his shoulders. "I know it's strange. We've missed out on a lot of time together—time that we'll never be able to get back. But we've been given a second chance, Isaac, and I for one don't intend to waste a moment of it."

"Me either," Isaac found himself saying. He smiled again. Improbable or not, he couldn't have asked for a better outcome for his journey. If he didn't know better, he'd swear that the gods had chosen to reward him for his struggle.

"Come on then," said Kyle as he rumpled Isaac's hair. "No sense in staying cooped up in here for the rest of this trip. Let's go join the others."

"Right." He followed his father out of the cabin and down the narrow corridors towards the main deck of the ship. As they approached the last door, Isaac heard something distinctive in the distance; a rich, full sound he hadn't had the pleasure of hearing in years yet would still know anywhere.

It was the sound of Felix's laughter.

--------------------------------------------------

Mist: How touching.

Crystal: Does this mean everything's going to be all warm and fuzzy for the rest of the story?

Not saying. I can't give my plot bunnies away, you know!

Mist + Crystal: Figures.

Oh, and before I forget I should mention that I carried the names for Jenna's parents and Garet's parents over from "The Silent Angel's Decree." Uncreative, perhaps, but I hate thinking up new names! That's all for now—I'll get to work on chapter 11 post-haste!


	11. Extrication

Hmmm...quite the mixed response I got on the last chapter. It's definitely a good thing that there are people out there who aren't afraid to be honest with me if they don't like what I wrote. I read all of my reviews very carefully and I appreciate and consider all opinions, including negative and critical ones. However, I would like to point out that including snide remarks within a review severely undermines a reviewer's credibility. There's nothing constructive about that—it's just rude and highly unprofessional.

I'd also like to state that my decision to stick with TLA's ending was not one I made lightly or out of sloth. I considered changing a few things around but ultimately decided that my plot would be best served this way. This is _not_ where this story ends—it's merely a lull. Don't make judgments about the ending of this fic until we reach the actual ending, OK?

That said, thanks to _everyone_ for all the great feedback! Hope you enjoy chapter 11!

***Extrication***

The autumn sun peaked over the horizon, warming the crisp morning air and calling all living creatures to awaken and begin another new day. The air smelled fresher and the rays of light seemed brighter today for some reason, and Ivan inhaled it deeply, looking eastward towards their intended destination. He shielded his eyes from the light and tried to make out anything distinctive in the distance.

"Truly, a beautiful day," said Sheba as she came up behind him. "The winds seem to carry an entirely new scent now...it's odd, yet invigorating, don't you think?"

"Indeed. I don't know if this is a side effect of Alchemy's power or not, but it's refreshing. Of course, it's also nice to be in a more temporal climate. Even after the storms subsided, Prox was hardly a tropical vacation retreat."

Sheba chuckled. "I should think not." She followed his gaze towards the east. "Vale lies just a short distance ahead of us, right?"

"Yes. It won't take us long to get there once everyone's up and we get started."

"I'm anxious to see it. Jenna has told me many great things about her home."

"It's a lot less active than Lalivero," Ivan said. "Though, my impression of your hometown may be somewhat skewed given what was going on the first time I went there."

"All of Lalivero must've been in a complete uproar when they discovered Saturos and Menardi had taken me hostage. I'm sure Faran nearly incited a riot. He tends to overreact somewhat when it comes to my well-being."

Ivan smiled. "Even adoptive parents can be overprotective at times. Lady Layana used to fuss over me constantly when I was younger."

"Have you decided?"

"Decided what?"

"What you're going to do now?" Sheba asked. "Once we're sure Vale is all right, where were you planning to go? Back to Kalay or...?"

"Contigo?" Ivan finished. She nodded and he shrugged. "I don't know. This is all so very complicated. Of course I want Master Hammet to know I'm all right, but...I want to return to my sister...assuming she'll welcome me."

"I'm sure she will. She cares a great deal for you, Ivan. I sensed that within her."

"What about you, Sheba?" he asked to change the subject.

"You know my place is with you now, Ivan," she said with a smile. He blushed. "I must go back to Lalivero and let Faran know of my plans, of course. I feel terrible about leaving him to wonder what happened to me for all this time. But beyond that, my only wish is to stay with you. Wherever the winds take us."

"Sheba..." Ivan was sure his face was bright crimson. The two of them interlocked their hands and deftly shuffled a little closer together, both of them attempting to be subtle in case someone should spot them. And just as they were both feeling brave enough to lean in, they were interrupted by the one person in their group with the absolute worse sense of timing.

"My, my," Kraden said as he strolled towards them. "What a lovely sunrise. I haven't seen one this colorful in years."

"Good morning, Kraden," Sheba and Ivan muttered, shielding their annoyance.

"You two are certainly up early. How refreshing to see that at least a few members of this younger generation don't want to waste all their time slacking off...unlike some I know of." He cast his eyes back at the cluster of people shuffling towards them. Since Garet was at the forefront, it was safe to assume that he was one of the slackers whom Kraden was referring to.

_So much for us having a quiet moment alone for a change_, Ivan thought.

Sheba smiled. _Don't fret over it, Ivan. I'll make it up to you, I promise_. She then winked one of her shining green eyes, triggering a fresh spurt of red in Ivan's face.

"I never realized how _far_ we traveled before," Jenna half-groaned. She was walking in such a way that it was obvious she was trying to stifle her frustration. "Are we home yet?"

"Jenna, relax," said Felix. "We'll be in Vale before too much longer. Can't you be patient for once in your life?"

"No," she said stubbornly. "The sooner we get back to Vale, the sooner everything will be normal again and the sooner I can start planning my wedding!"

Felix rolled his eyes and suppressed a shudder at the thought of Garet being an actual member of his family. "Venus save me," he muttered.

"Won't it be wonderful, Garet?" Jenna asked as she latched onto his arm in her usual fashion.

"Why are you asking me? I'm the one who gave you the ring, remember? Doesn't that sort of prove that I'm all for this union?"

Jenna beamed and the two of them looked at each other rather dreamily until there was the loud sound of someone deliberately clearing his throat.

"Let's just be clear on one point," Simon said. "No funny business until _after_ this wedding is over and done with."

Garet gulped slightly since he'd nearly forgotten that Jenna's father was walking beside them. "Me? Funny business? Never!"

"Don't worry, Dad," said Jenna. "You know Garet's a perfect gentleman."

"More like a perfect imbecile," Felix muttered, triggering an angry growl from Garet.

"I don't think you have reason to worry, dear," Helen assured her husband. "We should feel lucky that our daughter fell in love with someone from a good family that we've had the pleasure of knowing for years. I think it's splendid, Jenna. I'm glad you're so happy."

"Thanks, Mom. You'll help me make my dress and everything, right?"

"Of course! I promise we'll make your wedding into one of the biggest events in Vale's history!"

"Are the rest of us to be invited to this event as well?" Picard asked.

"Don't be silly, Picard," Jenna said. "We want _everyone_ to be there, right Garet?"

He nodded. "It wouldn't be much of a party if all of our closest friends weren't there. Though I do reserve the right to kick Ivan out if he starts causing trouble."

"Trouble?" Ivan queried. "Please, Garet. If anyone would cause trouble at your wedding, it would be you. I can see it now—you'll probably forget your vows, lose the ring, fall into the cake..."  
"Why don't I have a hard time picturing that last one?" Sheba questioned.

"Because it'll probably happen," Ivan replied.

Garet's face was starting to change color to match his hair. "I ought to give you two midgets such a thrashing," he growled lowly.

"But you won't because your fiancée's parents are right here and you can't afford to be in bad standing with them," Ivan whispered with a confident smile. "Which means it's open season on Garet teasing."

The Mars Adept grumbled and gritted his teeth, hating to admit that Ivan was right as usual. But if he just bided his time and was patient, he could pay the squirt back tenfold later on.

Isaac sighed in the usual resigned manner he reserved for when he was faced with bickering amongst his friends. He folded his arms behind his head and looked up at the blue sky, trying to see if any of the clouds looked like anything distinctive, such as a boat or a tree. He'd once seen a cloud that had been a dead ringer for Vale's Great Healer, but no one had believed him.

"What's so fascinating up there?" Mia asked him quietly.

"Not much. Don't you think that cloud up there looks kind of like a Tornado Lizard?"

Mia squinted. "No, not really. Have I ever told you that you have a strange imagination, Isaac?"

"No, but thank you!"

She leaned up against him and he put an arm around her waist. "You're very welcome," she said.

Kyle grinned at the two of them and discretely crept up beside them. "While we're on the topic of weddings, have the two of you set a date yet?"

Mia and Isaac colored and immediately separated. "Dad! Do you mind?"

"What? It's just a simple question."

"But Mom hasn't even met Mia yet. Don't you think that's sort of important?"

"Of course," Kyle said. "Though do you honestly think your mother is going to object to this?"

Isaac shrugged in uncertainty and his father shook his head. "Isaac, I'm surprised at you. Your mother and I have long since thought that you'd die an old bachelor because you were so shy around girls when you were younger. She'll be ecstatic that you finally got over your phobia."

"I was _not_ afraid of girls!" Isaac said a bit too loudly. His face was flushed. "Look at all the time I spent with Jenna growing up!"

"Jenna definitely doesn't count as a normal girl," Felix cut in, prompting his sister to punch him in the shoulder. "Ow!"

Mia giggled. "I can vouch for that shyness. Don't you remember how red you used to turn in my presence before we got together?"

"You turned just as red," Isaac pointed out. "You were even more shy than I was."

"Which is why it only took an eternity for the two of you to finally spill your guts to each other," said Garet.

"It made for quite an amusing show on occasion," Ivan added. "They were both so obviously in love and yet at the same time, completely oblivious to the signals they were sending to one another. Joking about them was one of the few things Garet and I both enjoyed."

"You joked about us?!" Mia and Isaac demanded.

"Of course," Garet said. "But even I wasn't stupid enough to do it when you guys were within earshot!"

Isaac sighed again. "Some great friends you two are."

"We'll pay them back, Isaac," Mia whispered in his ear. "I'll think of something."

The grass covered ground sloped upwards, forming the gently rolling hills that surrounded the valley on the other side. A great mountain range could still be seen further in the distance, and it was this range that surrounded the other side of the valley. They had arrived. Just over this hill was their long-awaited destination: home.

Upon seeing the familiar surroundings, Felix, Garet and Isaac bounded ahead up the hill, wanting to get the first glimpse of Vale. The rest of the group kept at a normal pace as they ascended and waited for the scouts to tell them what they saw. But no reply came.

"Felix?" Jenna asked. "Out with it! What do you see?"

"It can't be…" Garet whispered. "It just can't…"

"What?!" Jenna demanded, getting more worked up.

"I…I'm sorry, Jenna," said Felix. "But Vale's gone."

Everyone else rushed up to see, and to their horror, all they could see was the sweeping, grassy valley below. There was absolutely no sign of a bustling little village nestled in the foothills of the mountain. Vale had completely disappeared. And Mt. Aleph no longer stood out amongst the mountain range as a towering peak; instead, it had partially sunken into the ground to form a much smaller mountain that shone golden like the sun. What remained of Sol Sanctum could clearly be seen near the summit, the ruins the only remaining sign that life had once existed here.

"The whole village…" Helen trailed.

Isaac shook his head slowly, unable to believe it. Beside him, Garet was having a similar reaction. It was something so horrible, so incredibly tragic, that they couldn't peal their eyes away. Kyle lit a hand upon his son's shoulder, but even that contact wasn't enough to draw their thoughts away from the woman in the village they'd both been longing to see.

"Dammit!" Garet suddenly cursed. He dropped to one knee and pounded the ground with his fist. "Dammit, dammit, dammit! We traveled all that way and fought all this time for nothing! There isn't anything left! Not a blasted thing!"

"That can't be true!" Jenna cried. She touched his back but he shook her off.

"Easy for you to say, Jenna!" he snapped "You have _your_ family! What about me? My whole family was in Vale—my mom, my dad, my brother, my sister—they're all gone!"

Jenna's eyes watered. "Garet...I'm so sorry! But what can I do? What can I say to comfort you?"

Silence, then Felix moved from his spot, his face set in stone. "We'd best head back to Vault and sort this out. There's no point in staying here and letting the wounds bleed."

"Dammit!" Garet cursed again, but this time it sounded more like a cry of resignation. "What was it all for? What was the point if there's nothing for us to return to?"

His sorrowful rant was interrupted by a small and swift mass that suddenly tackled him to the ground. "Big brother! You made it back!"

Garet gawked at the small, grinning, red-haired boy sitting atop his chest. "A-Aaron?!"

"Hi!" was the enthusiastic response. He looked over his shoulder. "Mom! Dad! Grandpa! I found him!"

To everyone's amazement, Garet's entire family suddenly appeared in the valley below and more of the villagers were filing in behind them to welcome home their heroes. Garet wiggled out from underneath his brother and went to his family.

"You're alive!" he exclaimed.

"Of course we're alive, silly!" said his sister Kay. "We're not so dumb that we'd stay put when we knew our village was going to sink into the earth!"

"Welcome home, Garet," Ida said.

"You seem rather surprised to see us," the Mayor added.

"Well...I mean...Vale..."

"Vale may be gone but as far as we know, everyone got out," said George. "And that's all that matters."

Isaac smiled, flaring with hope. "Where's my mother?" he asked.

"She's here somewhere, Isaac," Ida replied. "The evacuation was rather chaotic, so I haven't had the chance to speak with her personally, but I'm sure she isn't far. Everyone in Vale heard the Wise One's message."

"Let's split up and find her," Kyle said.

"Just watch you don't give her a heart attack," Isaac joked. He pushed his way through the now swarming crowd of villagers, heading into a vacant part of the valley. "Mom!" he called out. He spun around the clearing. There weren't many places a body could hide in a meadow. He kept pacing around and calling out to her, but he couldn't see a trace of Dora anywhere. Where was she?

"Isaac..." 

His heart skipped a beat. Slowly, cautiously, he peered over his shoulder. And a nanosecond later he was wrapped in a very tight embrace with his mother.

"You survived!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Welcome home, Isaac," Dora whispered. They parted slightly and she kissed his forehead. "I prayed to Venus everyday that you'd come back to me safely." She smiled, her eyes filled with happy tears. "Look at you! You've grown so strong!"

He laughed slightly. "You don't know how much I've longed for this day." He wiped a tear from his eye and then a slightly devilish grin crept across his face. "Wait here a moment, Mom. I have a surprise for you!"

"A surprise?" Dora looked genuinely confused. "Isaac, what on earth...?"

"Just wait here." He dashed back into the crowd. Dora shook her head and laughed a bit. What was her son up to now? Nothing could make his return more glorious to her. But the surprise he had was far more wonderful than she ever could've imagined. Her eyes went wide and she gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. For a moment she was simply too flabbergasted to speak, then she burst into sobs as she embraced the husband she thought had left her forever. Isaac watched his parents, beaming madly. It was perfect. _Completely perfect_.

"Kyle!" Dora choked out. "My god—you're alive! You're really alive!"

Funny thing was, Kyle had planned exactly what he was going to say to her during the trip back and now he couldn't remember a word of it. "Dora..." He squeezed her tighter. "You're even more beautiful than I remember."

She laughed through her tears. "Liar—I must look a mess after all this chaos."

"Not at all. You're still the jewel of Vale."

"Kyle..." She drew in her sniffles as best she could. "I just can't believe it's really you! How is it possible?"

"It was our son," Kyle said. "He's a miracle worker, Dora."

At this, Dora went back to Isaac and all three of them shared a warm embrace "Isaac, you wonderful, wonderful, wonderful boy!" his mother exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Mom..." Now he was mildly embarrassed. After all, he could hardly take the credit for bringing his father back—he hadn't even been conscious when the beacon had been lit. But he didn't bother dwelling on it, not when he was finally back with his whole family.

Picard wormed away from the Valeans when he saw his fellow Mercury Adept standing off by herself. "Lady Mia?" he questioned as he went up to her. "What is it?"

"Look, Picard," she said, pointing to where Isaac was with his parents. "I've never seen Isaac so happy before."

"He has a lot to be happy about. He's earned this."  
Mia smiled. "I know." She couldn't take her eyes off of the exuberant Venus Adept. _You've suffered and sacrificed so much, Isaac. I hope that things can stay just like this from now on._

Before she could dwell further on this, Isaac had dashed back to her, spun her around, and drawn her into a very long, very ecstatic kiss. Mia felt his lively energy seeping into her, more contagious than any illness she'd ever healed. All the trials and hardships they'd encountered on this quest, including Vale's destruction, caused no pain now.

"We did it, Mia," Isaac said as he held her. "We really did it."

"I know, Isaac. I know."

"Who is that girl?" Dora asked as she watched her son.

Kyle chuckled. "Let's just say that I wasn't the only thing he found on his journey. He'll introduce you—just give him a minute."

Dora made a face. "You mean to say that after four years away you intend to keep secrets from me?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Mom, you're not giving him a hard time already are you?" Isaac questioned as he returned to them with Mia.

"Of course not. But I don't like it when either of my boys decides to keep things from me. Who is this lovely young lady, Isaac?"

Isaac smiled. "Mom, I'd like you to meet Mia, one of my traveling companions. She's from the town of Imil in the north."

Mia curtsied. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, ma'am."

"It's Dora to you, my dear." She gave her son one of those all-knowing looks. "Although judging by that kiss he gave you, Isaac considers you far more than a mere traveling companion."

The two younger Adepts blushed. "We've been found out, Isaac," said Mia.

"That we have. You're right Mom—she is a lot more than that. Mia's my fiancée."

"Fiancée..." Dora smiled and looked at her husband. "They grow up so fast, don't they?"

"Yes they do," Kyle said.

"Isaac, are you sure this is what you want?" his mother asked. 

"There isn't a doubt in my mind," Isaac replied.

"Then welcome to the family, Mia. I only wish I could welcome you into our home."

"I am very sorry about Vale," said Mia. "I can't help but feel responsible since our actions caused it to be destroyed."

Kyle looked over to where the village used to stand. "Call me crazy, but I think the destruction of Vale is a small price to pay considering how this all could've turned out. Fate could've dealt a far crueler hand."

"And we can rebuild it," Isaac added. "We can make it even better than before."

"Is that wise?" Dora asked. "What's to stop this from happening all over again?"

"It won't," said Isaac.

Mia tilted an eyebrow. "How can you know that for sure, Isaac?"

He shrugged and brushed a hand over his chest. It felt warm inside. "I just do."

************

The villagers spent the night beneath the stars and the clear autumn sky, a large bonfire serving as warmth. They celebrated the return of their wayward citizens and listened to some of the great tales of the journey. On this night, all the hardships they'd suffered seemed far removed from their quest, like unimportant details. Even with the Vale gone, the future was filled with promise, filled with endless new possibilities now that a new golden age had begun.

By morning, they began to wonder exactly how they would go about rebuilding Vale. Even with the great tectonic shifts that had taken place, the topography of the area had strangely changed very little. The river still cut through the foothills, and the lower cliffs of the mountains would still serve as ideal places for houses. But there wasn't even a trace of any of the old village, and thus there were no materials with which to reconstruct the town.

"Well this is a fine mess," Garet grumbled as he paced around the area. "How are we supposed to build a whole village without tools or lumber or straw?"

"Even with all the money we made on our journey, we don't have enough funds to buy materials for a _whole town_," Picard agreed. "What are we to do?"

Jenna stamped the ground. "Oooo...it makes me so mad! If I'd known this was going to happen, I would've..."

"Would've what?" Sheba asked.

"...I can't think of anything," Jenna admitted. "But I would've done _something_!"

Felix rolled his eyes. "I do belief the oaf is rubbing off on you already, sis. You should be careful lest the damage become permanent."

"Take that back!" Jenna cried as she lunged for Felix.

Ivan saw movement out of the corner of his eye and looked toward the horizon. A covered wagon drawn by two horses was coming directly towards them. He sensed something familiar. As the wagon drew closer, he was able to see the driver's face, as well as a passenger.

"It's Master Hammet!" he exclaimed in surprise. "And my sister!"

The other Adepts all whirled, unbelieving. Ivan dashed forward, meeting the wagon as soon as it came to a halt. The others were right on his heals.

"What are you doing here?" Ivan asked.

"Ivan, my boy!" Hammet said happily as he climbed down from the wagon. "I'm glad to see you! It's been quite some time since your visit to Kalay. Your sister told me everything she knew, and I couldn't sit idly by knowing that your friends were in need of some assistance."

"I saw what happened to Vale in a vision," Hama explained. "I was on my way back to Angara to meet you, and I stopped in Kalay on my way and told Hammet everything. He immediately decided that he had to do something to help."

"That's very kind of you," Isaac said as he approached. "But it's hardly necessary, sir."

"Nonsense!" Hammet clapped Isaac on the back heartily. "Not only are you friends of Ivan, but you helped him rescue me from Lunpa. I owe you a great debt." He motioned behind him and a whole train of covered wagons could be seen approaching them. "It takes many people and many materials to rebuild a village, so I thought I would help by bringing supplies and some hired hands from Kalay."

The Adepts were aghast at the sight and at Master Hammet's tremendous generosity. They thanked him profusely and all of the Valeans cheered. Their worries were over—they could rebuild their village and make it just as splendid as before.

Ivan turned to his sister. "I'm glad you came. Thank you."

"Ivan..." Hama embraced him tightly, and though surprised, he returned it. "I'm so happy you're safe. Can you forgive me for being so hard on you before? I didn't want to...I just..."

"Wanted to do what was best for me, I know. I forgave you already, sister."

"Let's get started!" Garet said anxiously. "We have a lot of work ahead of us!"

"I never thought I'd see _you_ anxious to do heavy labor, Garet," Jenna teased.

"Hey! You should know you can count on me when it's _important _work! And what's more important than rebuilding our home?"

All of the Valeans, along with the people from Kalay, began drawing up plans for the new buildings and unloading materials and tools from all of the wagons. Soon there was plenty of noise echoing around the mountain foothills as people skittered about, all of them anxious to see the village restored to its former glory. The future was bright, both for Vale and for the rest of Weyard.

Isaac meandered away from the others and soon found himself ascending the mound of golden rock that had once been the towering Mt. Aleph, stopping when he came to the decaying ruins near the very top that had once been Sol Sanctum. He remembered what had been his first and only other time coming here, how exciting and frightening it had been. And then how his entire life had then been changed in one instant.

He sat down on the remains of one of the fallen columns, studying the broken statues and masses of crumbling stones before him, thinking of how beautiful the Sanctum must have been long ago when the ancients built it. Even before it was destroyed, it had been in much decay, with portions of the floor missing and the walls coated in slime and cobwebs. It seemed rather tragic that a building of such beauty and importance had wound up as nothing more than a great pile of rubble. Demolished, just like the dream his ancestors had had for Weyard long ago; a dream of a lasting peace where Alchemy's power couldn't be usurped. The dream he had helped demolish.

Below, he could see his friends moving about where Vale had once stood and where it would stand again. His mother and father were there too, standing approximately where their house used to be, hands interlocked. Isaac smiled. It was such a simple pleasure, seeing the two of them together and so immensely happy, but it was perhaps the most beautiful thing he'd seen in a long, long time. Everything he'd ever wanted was right here with him—the parents he adored, the companions he wouldn't trade for anything, his soon to be restored village, and the woman he loved more than life itself. It was all here.

He couldn't mistake his blue-haired angel as she went to join his parents, her movements always a flourish of grace and beauty, as if she really were some unworldly being. His future with her, the one he'd been fantasizing about for so long now, was finally becoming a reality. _Everything's perfect, Mia_, he thought. _After that nightmare we endured for so long, we can finally be happy. We can live out the rest of our days without worrying about monsters, demons, traveling, and dungeons. We're free, Mia. We're free of all of that. There will never be a need to fight again._

Isaac stood up and looked back at Sol Sanctum, then unhooked the strap to the scabbard on his back and held it in his hands. For months he had grown used to the weight of a blade on his shoulders, but now there was no need for weapons. Weapons had no place in times of peace and prosperity.

He unsheathed the great Sol Blade, the metal gleaming with ancient power. It was a masterpiece of craftsmanship no matter how one looked at it; the hilt elaborately carved with runes and the blade tempered to perfect balance. It had no equal anywhere in Weyard and it had clearly been meant for noble hands to wield in battle. Yet as lovely as it was, in Isaac's mind the blade was coated in crimson blood—stains that could never be washed away. And his hands, while normal to any other onlooker, bore these same permanent marks; the blood of many an evil demon, but also the blood of countless innocent souls. It was true that things had more or less turned out perfectly, but he had spilled so much blood on his journey. He would never be able to erase their names from his mind—Saturos, Menardi, Karst, Agatio, Valerdo, countless other Fire Clan warriors in Tartarus, Simon, Helen, and even...his own father and Mia. A formidable list. His hands would never be clean again. Even though it was all over now, he would have to live with this burden for the rest of his days.

"Isaac!" he heard his mother call from below. "Isaac, where are you?"

He studied the Sol Blade a moment longer before gracefully sliding it back into his scabbard. Then he carefully laid it amid the ruins of the Sanctum and turned to leave. After about ten steps, he looked back over his shoulder and stared at the sword again, a hard and determined expression appearing on his face.

"Never again."

---------------------------------------------------

If it's not painfully obvious that there's more going on here than meets the eye by now, then, well...let's just say that this is where the _really_ fun stuff begins! ~_^

[Knock at the door]

Shade: I'm home!

Crystal: They released you?

Shade: Yup. I'm all cured. I'm no longer the violent, bloodthirsty Djinni I once was. I have been improved!

Mist + Crystal: ...?

Shade: It's true! I don't care for fighting anymore—all I want to do is spread sunshine and happiness throughout the world! Here, have a flower! [Gives out posies]

Crystal: I'm scared!

Mist: Shade? What _happened_ to you?!

Shade: [Singing] "Life is so full of hurry and hustle, sometimes I think it's passing us by! The days are like hours, hours like minutes; I'm caught up in it 'till I look in your eyes. And to my surprise, I find there is a heaven. Timeless and real, making me feel free and alive...!"

Crystal + Mist: 0_o;

...This can't be a good thing...


	12. Hesitation

The names for Picard's mother and uncle were borrowed (with permission) from Vilya's excellent story "My Wish For You." Thanks, Vil! If you haven't read it, or any of her other works, you are hereby ordered to do so! ^^

***Hesitation***

Apple blossoms bloomed pink and white, their scent drifting on the light breeze. Warm sunshine and a bright blue sky domed the lush green earth. A lone man ascended a familiar hill and looked down on the village nestled away at the foot of the mountains. Stray strands of his blue hair snaked across his golden eyes in the breeze and a smile crossed his face. Spring suited this part of Weyard, and it certainly suited the quaint village below. The passing of autumn and winter seemed like ages ago now, even to someone blessed with a long life like he was. So many things had changed since he'd last laid eyes on this place...

***_Flashback_***

The proud ship glided effortlessly into the docks deep within the caves of Lemuria. Alone and home at last, Picard tethered his vessel and strolled casually into the ancient city's streets. Everything was unchanged. The old stone buildings, the stone-paved streets, and the bright, colorful banners were all exactly as they were the day the tidal wave had swept him away. Beautiful. The streets were nearly empty, it being close to dinnertime, so it was easy to avoid the glances of the few citizens that were out and about. He did not wish to cause a scene. He had only one destination in mind and he did not wish to delay arriving there any longer.

Luckily, he made it to the small house in a remote part of town unseen. He smoothed his hair and knocked at the door, a very active butterfly flitting about his stomach. He'd awaited this day for a long time now, yet still he was nervous.

A woman answered the knock. She looked only slightly older than Picard, thanks to the slow aging process experienced by all Lemurians, but she was, in fact, his mother Marina. When she saw him, her golden eyes went wide in astonishment and then she threw her arms around him and began to cry.

"Picard!" she exclaimed, choking on her tears. "Oh, Picard—I can't believe you're really here! I thought...!" She could not bring herself to say the words. She looked at her wayward son and smiled. "Thank Mercury you're safe! I've been out of my mind with worry since I first heard about the tidal wave."

"I'm so sorry for making you fret for so long, Mother," Picard said. "I meant to return home much sooner, but I became...sidetracked."

"Sidetracked?" Marina brushed her tears away as best she could and ushered him inside. "Well, it doesn't matter. The important thing is that you're here safe and sound." She turned her head and called out to the other room. "Leon! Leon, come quickly! Picard's home!"

Picard smiled as his uncle came rushing into the room and proceeded to clap him on the back, laughing happily. The three of them sat around the table and started in on the already prepared supper, reveling being united once again. Picard felt pure contentment for the first time in months—no longer was he plagued by the guilt of leaving his homeland behind. And nothing had changed in his absence at all. Lemuria was still the same beautiful city and his mother and uncle were both well. The soothing mist that was always wrapped around the island felt like a welcoming embrace, a sign that he was no longer adrift in the outer world. Truly, it was great to be home at last.

"So, Picard," Leon began when they had finished their meal. "You said you joined up with the outsiders who came here that time after you were washed away. But you haven't told us why you didn't come directly home. If I recall, they had a ship."

"Well, Lemuria was a bit out of their way, and they were quite involved in a very important task," Picard explained. "It would have been unfair of me to ask them to turn around just to take me home. I thought it would be better if I helped them complete their task and then return."

"I see..." Leon scratched his head thoughtfully. "Care to tell us what sort of task could be so pressing?"

"Leon!" Marina shot a glare at her brother. "You don't need to be asking so many questions of Picard so soon. He did just get here."

"I'm only curious as to what would keep him away. If he does not wish to answer, that is his choice. I will not force him."

"I don't mind, Mother," said Picard. "I believe the two of you have a right to know where I was. Indeed, you probably _should_ know. It concerns all of Weyard, particularly Adepts."

Marina's eyes widened again. "My! Was it really that important?"  
"Yes," Picard nodded. He paused a moment, trying to think of the best way to break the news to them. "My friends and I...we ignited the beacons of the four Elemental Lighthouses."

"You _what_?!" Leon and Marina exclaimed, both of them jumping out of their chairs.

"Picard, what in Lemuria would possess you to do such a fool thing?!" Leon demanded. "You know what the writings say—it will bring about the world's destruction! Alchemy was specifically sealed away by our ancestors to prevent that from happening! Don't you remember?"

"Yes I do, but it's not that simple..."

"Of course it's that simple!" Leon continued, his usually calm face turning colors out of shock, anger and fear. "Don't you know what will happen? If King Hydros finds out about this, it's grounds for _banishment_!"

"Leon..." Marina said softly. She had resumed sitting. "Please, calm down. Yelling at Picard won't do any good."

"How can you be calm at a time like this, Marina?" he queried. "Your son just unleashed _Alchemy_!"

"I understand that," she said. "However...you should understand something as well."

Leon sat back down and gave his sister a questioning look, as did her son.

"Mother?" Picard asked. "What is it?"

Marina leaned back in her seat, wisps of her blue hair falling out of the braid she wore. "Neither of you are aware of this, but several months ago, not long after those visitors were here, I was asked to see King Hydros regarding this very issue. He was seeking someone brave enough to venture into the outside world and he wanted my permission to ask you to do it, Picard."

Picard was quite taken aback. "What? But...why?"

"The King's best scholars have been doing extensive research on Alchemy and its ties to Adepts and the world. They had obtained many maps of Weyard during different periods of time, and upon comparing those maps, they grew concerned because Weyard appeared to be shrinking. The King, throughout his long reign here, has also stated that Lemuria seems to be in a state of decline. His scholars came to the conclusion that the seal on Alchemy was to blame—that without Alchemy, Adepts die off, civilization ceases to progress, and the world begins to crumble. The King wanted someone to leave Lemuria and investigate to confirm this theory for him."

"I see..." Leon said slowly after a moment's pause.

"Why didn't you ever mention this to me before?" Picard asked.

"Because of political reasons," Marina said. "King Hydros was going to speak with you as soon as he had approval from the senate for your journey but...even as of today, he hasn't received that approval. Lord Conservato has been doing everything in his power to halt the proceedings."

Both Leon and Picard groaned. Conservato, the head of the senate, was well known throughout all of Lemuria for being both unreasonable and stubborn. He and the King very often disagreed on important issues, and their heated arguments were no secret to the public. Most of the people didn't particularly like Conservato, but he was a respected and powerful man, thus even the King himself was limited when it came to questioning him.

"That explains a great deal," said Leon. "So ultimately, King Hydros wanted the Lighthouses lit?"

"That is what I gathered from my meeting with him," Marina said. "I was ordered to keep it a secret from you, Picard...and then you were swept away by that tidal wave not long after...I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Picard said soothingly. "It's quite comforting to know that I truly did do the right thing."

Marina smiled and squeezed his hand. "My son the hero. I always knew you would do great things for Lemuria one day...I just never imagined _how_ great. But I wouldn't care if you had spent all this time just sailing the sea. All I care about is that you're finally home where you belong."

And it was where he belonged. For a time, Picard was allowed to settle back into the quiet life he had always lived in Lemuria. He caught up with all of his old friends and took long walks by the sea like he'd been longing to do for months. The waves crashed against the cliff sides, their foam leaving a salty-smelling residue on the rocks below, and the air had the sweet, watery aroma that no other place in the world possessed. At least none that he'd visited. It was so peaceful and beautiful. It was everything he'd been longing for since the day he'd left. And yet...an itch in the back of his mind kept thinking about the friends he'd left behind in the outer world, about all of the excitement they'd shared, and how humdrum Lemuria seemed after experiencing all of that. This ancient city would always be the home he loved, but a small part of him knew that he couldn't continue to live here without ever seeing the outside world again. It was too big and too interesting to forget about, and his friends meant too much to him to abandon forever.

He was trying to work out a system of sneaking away and coming back periodically when he was summoned to the castle. Despite his family's secrecy, word had somehow leaked out about his involvement with Alchemy's release. Somehow he'd known this would happen. His mother accompanied him on the day in question, and they were brought to the magnificent throne room to stand before King Hydros himself. Lord Conservato was there as well, and the old man did not look the least bit pleased.

"Young Picard," the King began. "You are aware of the accusations being made against you, correct?"

"About the Lighthouses, yes," Picard said with a nod. "Please allow me to explain."

"There is no need," said Hydros. "I'm sure your mother informed you of everything that my scholars discovered. It was our consensus that the Lighthouse flames had to be lit or else Weyard would be destroyed. Your participation in that task was most unexpected, but I am pleased."

"So you admit it, Hydros!" Conservato pounced. "You admit that you conspired to have the beacons lit!"

"There was no such 'conspiracy,'" Hydros said calmly. "I asked you and the senate for approval to send Picard into the outside world to confirm our theories, but you proceeded to hold up the process. And I certainly did not plan the tidal wave that carried him away."

"Yet you are aware of the gravity of what Picard has done," Conservato said as he adjusted his glasses. "We Lemurians have long maintained that the beacons were to remain extinguished. Alchemy is too dangerous a force to let loose on this world no matter what! Everyone knows that!"

"There are risks with everything." The King attempted to shrug off the old senator and approached Picard and Marina. "I thank you for what you did. By lighting those beacons, you have ensured that Lemuria will continue to thrive, perhaps even return to the great civilization it used to be centuries ago."

"You're welcome, Your Majesty," Picard said, blushing slightly. His mother beamed with pride.

"What's done is done," Conservato said. "We cannot change that. However, there are consequences for such acts of treason."

"Treason?" Marina exclaimed. "The King himself just said that lighting the beacons saved Lemuria! How could that be considered treason?"

"Picard left Lemuria without permission," said Conservato. "That is forbidden by our laws."

"The tidal wave was not my doing," Picard tried to explain. "It is not illegal for us to sail in the waters around the island. I had no intention of leaving Lemuria—it was an accident!"

"A convenient excuse," the senator sneered. "And then with all this business about the Lighthouses...only a fierce man could've been strong enough to scale those towers. We here in Lemuria have no need for people with such violent tendencies."

"Stop spouting such nonsense," King Hydros ordered. "This matter is no longer up for discussion."

"Oh, but it is." Conservato unfurled a piece of parchment and held it up in front of the King. "We in the senate met last night to vote on this matter, and we all agreed that it would be best for all of Lemuria if Picard were banished."

Marina wobbled at the mention of the word and looked pale. "B-banished? But you can't! You mustn't!"

Picard steadied her. "It's all right, Mother. They can't do such a thing." He glared back at the senator. "On what grounds could you possibly banish me?"

"Why, going against the will of the governing body of Lemuria of course. We in the senate never agreed with the King's cockamamie theories. And by unleashing Alchemy, you have placed the whole world in danger. What is there to stop one man from claiming that power and using it to enslave us all? You have brought about the world's destruction!"

"Nonsense!" Hydros insisted, raising his voice. "He has helped to preserve it!"

Conservato flashed his scroll again. "This is an order of banishment for Picard, as signed by all members of the senate. If you do not execute it, so help me, Hydros, I will have your crown. You cannot go against us all—we are the will of the people!"

The King was stuck—Picard could see it in his face as he read over the scroll. The old senator smirked confidently and excused himself, roughly bumping Picard as he made his exit.

"Sire..." Marina whispered, her eyes watering. "Please tell me there's something you can do!"

Hydros rolled up the parchment and sighed. "It will take some time for Lemuria to adjust to these changes. I will see what strings I can pull, but I'm afraid that there is nothing I can do right now. Picard, you are going to have to leave Lemuria."

"For how long?" he asked.

"I cannot say," the King replied. "But as of now, the order of banishment must be placed in effect. You are no longer welcome in our waters until further notice."

"No!" Marina exclaimed. The stress and shock were proving to be too great for her heart, which had been weak since her birth. She collapsed to her knees, tears running in rivers down her face. "You can't banish Picard! Please, I beg of you!"

"Mother..." Picard crouched beside her and gently pulled her to her feet. "It will be all right. Come, let's get you home to rest."

"I will have a ship prepared for you, Picard," Hydros said. "You may of course have time to get you affairs in order, but I expect you should leave by the week's end."

"Yes, Sire," Picard said loyally.

"Damn that Conservato..." Marina muttered, leaning on her son for support as they left the castle. "Damn him! How could he do this to us?!"

"It will be all right, Mother," said Picard with a smile. "The King will get this whole mess ironed out with time, and then I will be allowed to return. This is just temporary."

"Temporary or no, it could be years before they let you back in! You know how slow the senate can be!"

"What is time to us? A whole lifetime could pass in the outside world and I would still return to you just as I am. You know that."

"Yes...but..." Marina swooned, collapsing into him.

Picard was immediately alarmed and did his best to hold her up. "Mother, what's wrong?"

She forced a smile. Beads of sweat had formed at her temples and were starting to run down her face. "I'm sorry, Picard...I should've told you sooner."

"Told me what?"

"It's my heart...it's been getting weaker of late. If you leave now...I may not be here when you get back."

He met her eyes, horrified, and could not speak. He'd known all his life that his mother's health was fragile, but he'd never imagined that she would die before he did. She'd always taken such care of herself to prevent that from happening. _It's my fault_, he thought as they resumed heading home. _I disappeared and she worried...it must have taken a toll on her. What if she dies while I'm banished? This will be the last time I'm ever with her_. His decision to help the others _had_ had consequences, just different from the ones that Conservato had meant.

With a heavy heart, he boarded his ship once again to take to the sea. Leon and Marina were the only ones there to see him off—the rest of the people thought it best to distance themselves from the outcast. Marina forced herself not to cry and wore a smile on her pale face.

"Picard, please take this with you," she said. She held up a silver chain with some sort of charm attached to it, and placed it around his neck. "It's a compass. It belonged to your father. Use it to make sure you don't ever lose your way."

"Thank you, Mother," he said, forcing a smile of his own. "I will treasure it." They embraced and she kissed his cheek.

Leon placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Take care of yourself, Picard. We'll be waiting here with open arms when you can come back."

"Yes," Marina added. "You will always have a home here, no matter what the senate says."

"Thank you both. Please...take care of yourselves." He exchanged a knowing glance with his uncle, who nodded slightly. Then he boarded his ship and sailed away from the docks, watching as his family gradually became smaller and smaller...until they disappeared from sight completely.

***_End Flashback_***

Picard drove thoughts of home from his mind as he passed through Vale's gates. People were milling about the newly constructed square, carrying on as if nothing had ever happened. The only sign of the past destruction was a large frame for another new building, which several villagers were actively working on. The Lemurian made his way through the streets until he reached the spot, and saw familiar faces contributing to the effort.

"Hey look what the Djinn brought in!" Garet was the first to spot him, thanks to his position on the rafters that would become the building's roof. "Picard! What are you doing here?"

"To see all of you, of course," Picard said with a smile. "I warned you I couldn't stay away forever."

"Picard!" Jenna came rushing out of nowhere and threw her arms around him. "Oh it's so great to see you! It's been too long!"

Garet carefully climbed down one of the ladders and went to join them. "Well this is an unexpected surprise. I didn't think you'd come back from Lemuria until summer at the earliest. Did you get bored hanging around that dusty old isle?"

"...Something like that," Picard lied. He didn't want to tarnish their obvious good moods with news of his banishment from home.

"Well I'm glad you came," Jenna said. "We've all missed you. Please tell me you'll stay awhile."

"I have every intention of staying here for quite some time, if it's all right. I see you haven't finished rebuilding the inn yet."

"You're looking at it," said Garet, puffing his chest and motioning to the support beams behind him. "It's the last building left. We worked like dogs all through the winter and now the village is almost perfect. You'd never know it was gone."

"You can stay at my house until we've finished it," Jenna offered. "That's an order!"

"That's very kind of you. Thank you."

"And as soon as the inn is done, we can start focusing on the _really_ important things," Jenna said coyly. She rubbed up against Garet. "Right, Garet?"

"Right." They kissed each other quickly.

Picard smiled again, unable to help himself. "Where is everyone else? I should like to give them a proper greeting."

"Well, Ivan and Sheba left shortly after you did," Jenna explained. "They took the Teleport Lapis too, because they had long distances to travel. They were supposed to return when spring came, so I imagine they'll be here any day now. Mia went to Imil right after the snow melted to settle things there, and she's due back in five days. And Felix and Isaac are out running errands. Oh, here they come now!"

He turned in the direction she was pointing and saw the two Venus Adepts approaching, both of them carrying several parcels in their arms. When they saw him, they very nearly dropped their items and rushed towards their friends.

"Picard!" Isaac exclaimed. "Wow, what a surprise! What brings you to this part of Weyard?"

"I couldn't stay away for long," he said. "Lemuria may be my home, but I found myself missing all of you. I had to come back."

"Well, we're glad you didn't forget about us," said Felix. He shifted his weight to prevent the packages from falling out of his arms. "Forgive me. I'd shake your hand but I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment."

"What is all of that?" Picard asked.

"My mother sent me out with a very long grocery list," Isaac explained sheepishly. "It was too much for me to carry alone, so I recruited Felix to help."

"Yes, because a certain Mars Adept refused to volunteer," the other Venus Adept growled, casting his eyes at Garet.

"Hey, I'm busy building an inn here!" Garet said defensively. "I have no time to run errands for Dora!"

"That's why you're standing around flapping your trap right?" Felix pressed.

On cue, a male voice from amongst the workers called out. "Garet! Get back here and finish nailing those beams together! We have to stay on schedule!"

"Coming!" Garet returned. "Jeez, Isaac—your dad can be a real slave-driver."

"He's very dedicated to his work," said Isaac, smiling. "He _is_ the best carpenter in all of Vale. You could learn a thing or two from him."

"Yeah, yeah," the Mars Adept grumbled. "Back to the grind for me."

"I'll come help as soon as I've dropped these things off," Isaac said. "Let's get going, Felix."

"I'll help too," said Picard, setting his pack down in the grass. "Put me to work."

Felix and Isaac made their way up the inclines in the sandy village streets towards Isaac's humble house near the top of the hill, balancing their packages carefully. Everyone was in good spirits these days, despite all the work involved with rebuilding the village and settling back into normal lives. Even the usually grumpy Felix seemed more easy-going now; he talked, smiled and laughed much more than he ever did during the quest, and he and Isaac were becoming closer again, much like they had been before this whole mess started.

"How nice to see Picard again," Isaac said cheerfully. "Now when Mia, Ivan and Sheba get back, the gang will all be here."

"I get the feeling you're much more interested with Mia's return."

Isaac colored slightly and cleared his throat. "The village turned out so well. I still can't believe it—it's like nothing ever happened. Everything is exactly the way it was, the way it should be. Don't you think?"

"It does seem like old times," Felix agreed. "Many days I wouldn't let myself imagine that I'd ever walk the streets of Vale again. It was too much like a dream."

"A dream many of us didn't dare believe." Isaac looked thoughtful. "It's strange. We took all of this for granted when we were kids. Makes me feel foolish for wanting to grow up faster. I didn't know how good I had it."

"None of us did." Felix looked distant a moment. "Isaac, I never thanked you."

"For what?"

"Saving me." He paused. "I had all but forgotten about what is really important in this life. I went mad with ambition—it almost consumed me. But then you said those things back at the Mars Lighthouse, and since then, I've begun to remember. And I feel...calm."

Isaac smiled. "I'm glad, Felix."

"You may never understand how much I appreciate it. I'd like to make it up to you some day...somehow..."

"Don't concern yourself with it, Felix. I'm just glad you're happy and that everything turned out perfectly. You deserve a part of this peace as much as the rest of us do."

Felix smiled. "Always the same," he whispered.

They were getting closer to the house in question—just a little further up the hill. The two Adepts were silent again when suddenly, Isaac fell forward, dropping all of his parcels. He was doubled over on his hands and knees, clutching at his chest and struggling to breathe.

"Isaac!" Felix cried in concern, crouching beside him. "Isaac, what's wrong?"

_Pain_. Something was burning, searing inside of Isaac's chest, like a fireball trying to break out of his ribcage. With each beat of his heart, the pain intensified, stretching to every nerve and to all of his extremities. His heart felt like it was ready to explode. He was only vaguely aware of Felix's presence and attempts to help by casting Cure. The pain was in total control of his body and mind, the only thing that mattered.

And then, just as suddenly as it had happened, it stopped. In an instant, the pain was gone completely. Isaac sat back on his heels, sweat running down his forehead, and his breathing gradually evened out. His eyes looked vacant, distant, as if he were seeing something no one else could.

"Isaac?" Felix asked. "Are you OK?"

"I'm...fine," Isaac replied quietly.

"Fine? I thought you were _dying_! What on Weyard happened just now?"

Isaac continued staring off. This wasn't the first time he'd had such an attack—they'd been happening sporadically ever since he'd returned home. He'd been lucky in that no one had been around during the others, but now Felix had witnessed one. How was he going to weasel out of this?

"I'm OK, Felix, really," he said, smiling cheerfully. "It was just a...a cramp! I think I've been doing too much running around these past couple of days, you know?"

The older Venus Adept looked quite skeptical. He studied Isaac a moment before going to pick up some of the dropped packages. "Well...if you say so, Isaac, I won't doubt you. But...I think you should go see the Great Healer later today. Even if it was just a cramp, it's not natural to collapse like that."

"Right. I'll do that." Isaac inwardly sighed in relief and helped pick up the parcels, then delivered them to his mother as intended. Felix left to attend to something at his own house, and Isaac slowly headed back to the plaza to make good on his promise to help in building the inn.

_Damn_, he thought. _I have to be more careful. That was too close...Felix is going to be suspicious now. That's all I need. Everything's fine. I don't need a bunch of people hanging over me and worrying. Nothing's wrong. These attacks mean nothing...absolutely nothing..._

************

Mia smiled inwardly as she brushed out her long hair, preparing for her last night in Imil. She has checked on the Mercury Lighthouse and settled all of her affairs. The town was thriving, and Megan and Justin were perfectly capable of handling all healing duties together, despite their ages. The Water of Hermes was an asset too. Mia planned to return to Imil periodically to make sure the Lighthouse and the people were all right, but she already missed Vale and Isaac and was anxious to return to her life in her new village with the man she loved.

She set her brush down on the dresser and looked around her old room once more. Megan and Justin promised they'd leave it untouched for whenever she wished to visit. They were so thoughtful. Everything would be fine here without her though. The world was safe and everything, even her old village, felt like it had renewed energy. Imil had always been somewhat of a depressing place because it was so small and isolated, and it was often susceptible to disease because of the long winters, but now...it felt renewed and a lot more cheerful. The people's eyes seemed to gleam with new life.

Yet despite all she'd seen, she couldn't help feeling that something was wrong. Call it woman's intuition or a healer's instinct, but Mia had a strange unease resonating in the back of her mind and she couldn't seem to shake it. But why? It was plain as day that everything was fine. Why should she worry?

Well, whatever it was, it was probably just her overactive imagination coupled with her tendency to worry about small things. She placed her jewelry in the small box by her bed and nestled beneath the covers, trying her best to forget all about the uneasy feeling.

"Mia, wake up!" Megan said, shaking the lump in the bed. "It's morning—didn't you want to get an early start today?"

"Mmmm..." Mia mumbled. "Thank you, Megan."

"Breakfast is waiting when you're ready," the young girl said cheerfully. "Justin and I will keep it warm for you." There was the sound of the bedroom door shutting.

Mia slowly pulled back the covers and yawned. She'd had strange dreams about the Lighthouse again last night, picturing it caving in on itself or exploding. Peculiar. She stretched, dressed, made her bed and straightened up the room so that it wouldn't be in a disarray during her absence, and then set about tying her hair up in its usual ponytail. She was making the final adjustments to the silver clip when she realized that her engagement ring was no longer in the box where she had placed it the night before.

_Did it fall on the floor?_ she wondered. She got down on her hands and knees and checked under the bed, the dresser, the nightstand, and the chair in the corner, but there was no sign of it. It was gone...her ring was gone!

"Justin, Megan!" she cried as she bounded into the main room. "Have either of you seen my engagement ring? Please!"

The two shook their heads. "Where was it last, Mia?" Justin asked.

"I took it off last night before I went to bed and put it in the box on my bedside table with my hair clip like I always do," Mia said, getting slightly frantic. "And now it's not there! I checked the whole room...it's gone!"

"We'll help you look for it, Mia," said Megan. "Don't worry—it has to be somewhere."

The three of them turned the entire sanctum inside out looking for the ring, but it was as if it had vanished into thin air. They even checked the ground outside of Mia's bedroom window and still there wasn't a single sign of it. Realizing that her most precious possession was gone forever, Mia cried. How could she have lost her _engagement_ ring—the most powerful symbol of her bond with Isaac? She shouldn't have ever taken it off her finger.

"How am I ever going to explain this to Isaac?" she asked through her tears. "How could I have been so careless with something that meant so much to _both_ of us?"

"Cheer up, Mia," Megan said. "Isaac's a nice guy—he'll understand that it was an accident. And who knows? Maybe it'll turn up yet."

"But I can't stay," said Mia. "I'm expected back in Vale, and if I don't leave today, I won't make it there on time and they'll start to worry." She drew in her sniffles, sounding miserable. "I have no choice but to go back and face him. Oh, he's going to be crushed!"

"We'll keep a lookout for your ring, Mia," Justin promised. "If it turns up, we'll find some way to get it to you."

"Yeah," Megan agreed. "Go on back to Vale and don't worry—Isaac will understand."

Mia forced a smile. "Thank you both so much for everything. I leave Imil in your capable hands."

"Take care, Mia," Megan said as she and Justin embraced her. "Come back and visit us soon!"

"We'll hold down the fort for you!" Justin added.

With some reluctance, Mia took her pack and began her long trek back to Vale, still full of guilt over the loss of her ring. As she paused to take one last look at her hometown from afar, she suddenly felt a chill creep up her spine. Someone was watching her, she was sure of it. She looked carefully at her surroundings, but there was no place for someone to hide in a field, especially one with so few trees and shrubs for cover such as this one. But still...she could swear that she felt eyes watching her every movement.

_It has to be my imagination_, she tried to reassure herself._ There's no one out here. It's just trees, grass and a few birds. That's all_. Shrugging it off, she turned away from the village and continued down the road southward.

-------------------------

*Whew!* Long chapter, hopefully not too long or too boring. I know there were a lot of different things going on.

Shade: You're being a meanie to the Adepts again! You aren't supposed to do that! [Cries]

You know, I'm thinking I don't like this new, "improved" Shade.

Mist: That makes two of us.

Crystal: _Three_ of us!

Shade: And look at how dreary this basement is! It's spring—there should be flowers everywhere and lots of sunshine! Let me help by making a new window! [Begins pounding the cement wall with his head] Fun!

Mist: Wow...in this state, he even makes Crystal look smart.

Crystal: I know! ...Hey!

What was the number of that place? I'm going to call and demand a refund.

Mist: What good will that do? We still need the old Shade back!

Actually, I was going to turn him into the Muse Association now that he's officially defective...

Crystal: [Glowing] FIX HIM! I want my friend back! [Cries]

Mist: There, there, Crystal. We'll think of something, I promise!

Shade: [Dizzy, still banging the wall] I'll have that window finished in a jiffy!

You know...fanfiction authors really should get paid for putting up with this sort of thing. Just a thought.


	13. Foresight

Time for an EoL mini-FAQ. How exciting!

Q: Why is Picard's mother still alive?

Um...because I wanted her to be? [Nervous Laughter] Hehe...my story, my GS timeline, my rules. Plus I thought it would make his homecoming more interesting.

Q: Alex stole Mia's engagement ring didn't he?

I cannot begin to describe how amused I was when nearly everyone jumped to this conclusion, especially since Alex hasn't even been mentioned for several chapters. What makes everyone so suspicious of him anyway? I mean, Mia's ring could easily just be lost...

Q: What the heck took so long with this update?!?!?

I won't take up space with the details, so I'll keep this short. I've had _a lot_ going on in my personal life these past few weeks (majority of it not good, I'm afraid) and my time and creative energy kept getting sucked away. All I can do is write and update whenever I can, so I must beg your patience. But I heartily thank everyone who kept on my case about this story—it's that kind of encouragement that can help me find my words when they seem lost.

**Foresight**

Twilight fell over Vale as Isaac paced about the town plaza, the only citizen out and about at this hour. He was supposed to be at home eating supper with his parents, but he was antsy with anticipation and had no appetite, nor could he sit still at the table. His mother had chastised him like a child and ordered him to leave and wait outside since he was being so restless. Partly he was annoyed at being scolded when he was going on nineteen, but he also found it amusing that no matter how much time had passed, his relationship with his mother was exactly the same as it had always been. It still felt a little foreign living in an exact replica of his old house with both of his parents, but he was undeniably happy. The nights around the dinner table, filled with nothing more than common family chatter, were something he had greatly missed.

Meanwhile, he couldn't stop pacing and was about to burst with pent-up energy. The stars were coming out above—what was taking so long? It'd been almost three weeks and the wait had been agonizing, despite all the activity going on in town with building the inn and doing the spring planting. He hadn't gotten his hands that dirty in forever, it seemed. It always felt good digging into the rich earth, indulging in the fragrant scent of the soil and helping to bring new plants to life. His element probably made up for most of his enjoyment factor, but there was another kind of satisfaction from working hard and reaping the benefits.

Finally, he heard footsteps coming closer. He turned towards the gates and saw a familiar silhouette entering town. The dim light caught her face, confirming his assumption, and he rushed forward, threw his arms around her, and kissed her.

"Mia!" he exclaimed, whirling her around. "I'm so glad you're back! I've been going crazy since you left!"

Mia laughed, somewhat overwhelmed by his exuberant greeting. "Well with a reception like this, I might just be tempted to go away more often."

"You do, and I'll either go completely insane or I will be forced to lock you up and never let you out of my sight. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"You're acting pretty insane right now, you know."

Isaac smirked. "I remember a certain Mercury Adept once telling me that it was OK to be crazy _in love_."

"Hmm...whichever Mercury Adept told you that must be quite wise."

"She is, as well as kind, caring, funny, patient...oh I could go on all night about how wonderful she is." They both chuckled before kissing again, hungry from their long time apart. Isaac held her tightly as she nestled her head in the groove of his shoulder; old habits were so comforting to both of them. "I missed you so much, Mia..." he whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too. Next time I go to Imil, I'd like you to come with me. You won't be busy helping to rebuild Vale then."

He nodded, definitely agreeing with that idea. "I trust everything was fine up north?"

"Yes. The Lighthouse is undisturbed and Megan and Justin have taken over the sanctum and are handling things very well. They missed me, though. It was hard to leave them behind."

"I'm sure. Are you positive you want to settle here in Vale?"

"Isaac, don't be silly. I love it here! Imil's so isolated and the winters are so long up there...Vale is almost tropical by comparison. Nearly all of our friends are here, and so are your parents. I couldn't ask you to leave them behind—not when I don't have a family of my own to speak of."

They walked back towards Isaac's house. "I'm glad you're happy here. That means a lot to me...my future wife." He said the last words slowly. They carried a lot more weight now that their marriage would soon be a reality instead of the far-off dream they'd been having for what seemed like forever. _Husband and wife_. The mere thought of owning those titles made both of them giddy.

But Mia suddenly looked crestfallen. "Isaac...I have some bad news."

"Bad news? What is it?"

She purposely kept her eyes averted. "I...lost my engagement ring." He didn't respond, and she took that as a bad sign and felt herself wanting to cry again. "I'm so sorry! I don't know how it happened—I set it down in a safe place for the night, and when I woke up, it was gone! Megan and Justin and I searched _everywhere_ for it and we couldn't find it. I'm so sorry, Isaac! I never should have even taken it off!" She broke down into tears, unable to help herself.

"Mia, it's OK," Isaac soothed. "The ring was important, but it's not worth getting this upset over. Losing it doesn't make us any less engaged, does it?"

"No..."

"Then don't worry about it." He smiled. "I'm sorry it got lost, but I'm sure it wasn't your fault—you guarded that thing with your life. I'll find some way to make it up to you, I promise."

Mia leapt into his arms and kissed him. "Oh Isaac. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"The same strange thing I did to deserve you. Come on—Mom's keeping dinner warm for us."

------------ 

It was a quiet night in Kalay. Master Hammet's great palace was dark and noiseless, save for the occasional patter of feet due to one of the night servants running an errand. The east wing, comprised of several bedrooms and a parlor area, was usually reserved for important business partners come to visit, but for now it served as the living quarters for three Jupiter Mages. It was still unknown as to whether or not this living arrangement was permanent, but Hammet himself did not mind sheltering them at all. They were, by most standards, members of his family.

Though it was late, Ivan found himself unable to sleep. He sat in a chair by the glowing embers in the fireplace with a book opened across his lap, though he had only pulled it off the shelf out of a reflex. He stared at the light source, lost in thoughts of the past and questions about the future, both for himself and for Sheba and his sister. He had experienced a great deal in his short life, yet he still felt that there was much more out there waiting to be discovered and he wanted to see it. Part of him feared he would turn into a babbling old scholar like Kraden one day. He almost smiled at the ridiculousness of the thought; Sheba would never allow that to happen.

Sheba herself shakily descended the stairs from her bedroom, her movements almost unheard by the occupant of the parlor. When she saw the outline of a small person sitting by the fire, she went to his side, slipping her arms around his neck. Her hands continued to tremble and a few tears ran down her face. Ivan slowly rose and embraced her tightly, sensing the terror within the confines of her mind.

"You've had a nightmare," he said softly.

"Ivan...this one was so _real_! I feel certain that it's not just a dream but a premonition!"

He guided her to his chair and kneeled in front of her, keeping a tight grip on both of her hands the whole while. "Describe it to me. I'll try to see it in my mind's eye."

Sheba nodded and took a deep breath to steady herself. She closed her eyes and focused on the dream so Ivan could see it. "I saw our world of Weyard, beautiful and pristine. The oceans were calm, the winds gentle, and the land fertile. It seemed to shine with a golden light."

Ivan nodded, his own eyes closed as he mentally watched Sheba recall the vision. "I see it. It does shine, like it's in the middle of a great golden age the way Kraden described. This is what Alchemy's power was meant to be used for."

"Yes. And Weyard prospers and shines because of the hands that hold it. I saw those hands in my dream—I saw the one guiding the world into prosperity."

Ivan balked when he saw the figure holding up Weyard in Sheba's vision. He had expected to see some sort of godly persona, but instead saw an old friend. "But that's...Isaac!" he muttered. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know," Sheba replied. "But a great shadow looms in the distance. Blackness began to consume the world and..."

Her memory of the dream required no further words. A shadowy figure holding a sword reached out and snatched Weyard from Isaac's hands, transforming the shining, golden world into a barren, darkened wasteland in an instant. The green earth shriveled up and turned to dust and the sky turned black, clogged with clouds. And then the shadow turned on Isaac and thrust the sword through his heart, twisting it ever deeper and deeper. Isaac collapsed into a heap and the black figure stood triumphant. Its true face could not be seen, but its hands proceeded to crush all of Weyard into pieces.

Sheba started to cry audibly and Ivan embraced her again. "It's OK, Sheba."

"What does it mean? What's going to happen to us, Ivan?"

Ivan couldn't tell, but an icy fear was creeping into his blood. He had to consult with his sister on this matter as soon as possible. Weyard was in danger, and the face of its assailant remained hidden from sight. And even Isaac, the one who apparently had the power to guide and protect everything, was helpless against this new foe. But the question was, why? Why was Isaac so easily defeated?

The two Jupiter Adepts retired and tried to sleep, though they weren't very successful. Come morning, they entered the parlor and found Master Hama already awake and apparently waiting for them. She wore a sullen expression on her face and her eyes looked decidedly troubled.

"You've seen it," Hama said. "I feared as much."

"Do you know what it means?" Ivan asked.

Hama nodded, motioning them to sit with her. "Like yourselves, I believe it is a premonition that will come true very soon, probably when we least expect it."

"Then what can we do to stop it?" Ivan demanded. "We have to do _something_!"

"There is nothing we can do now, Ivan," his sister said. "Weyard's fate is out of our hands. We have to rely on the one entrusted to protect us all."

"According to the vision, that's Isaac," said Sheba. "But...the shadowy figure killed him easily."

"Why Isaac?" Ivan questioned. "Why is all of this suddenly up to him and him alone? We've always been a team."

"Things are different now," Hama said. "What the two of you don't know is that Isaac was chosen by the Wise One to safeguard Alchemy's power, and it is in his hands that our fate lies. He's acquired power far beyond what any of us can imagine."

Ivan and Sheba looked at each other in confusion. "When did this happen?" Sheba asked. "He never mentioned it to us."

"It happened right after the final beacon was lit. The Wise One imbued the Mars Star with some of the power of the Golden Sun, and this was given to Isaac. I'm surprised you never noticed the change in his aura. His Psynergy powers increased a hundred fold at that instant; power that only the rest of us could dream of."

"Wow..." Ivan said. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully a moment. "But if that's so, why did the figure in Sheba's dream defeat him so easily? It doesn't make sense! Isaac's the best fighter I've ever met, and with this new power, he should be near invincible."

Hama turned her gaze to the floor. "I cannot be certain, but my intuition tells me that Isaac was defeated because despite having the Mars Star, his true power has actually dwindled."

Sheba tipped her head. "What do you mean by that?"

"I have been doing my best to keep a mental watch on all of your friends while we've been settling things in Lalivero and Contigo. The eight of you were exposed to large amounts of Psynergy during the chain reaction at the Mars Lighthouse. That power seeped into all of you and it has altered your original abilities. It's made you much stronger."

The other two nodded. "It's certainly a lot easier to cast those upper-level spells like Spark Plasma now," Ivan agreed.

"It's natural that you'd want to experiment with these new abilities," Hama continued. "From what I've seen, all of you have been testing out some of your heightened power at different points during this resettling period. All of you except for Isaac."

"Really?" Sheba asked, leaning in slightly.

"Yes. The only things he's been using are simple commands like Move to help with the reconstruction and sometimes his healing abilities. He's stopped using his attack Psynergy."

"Peculiar..." her brother trailed. "That's so unlike Isaac. Throughout our quest, he was always making sure all facets of his Psynergy were in top form. I know we're in the midst of peaceful times right now, but he worked hard to learn all of his skills. I can't imagine that he'd want to let all of those talents slip away."

"And if he doesn't practice, eventually he'll forget how to cast all of his attacks," said Sheba. "He'd have to learn them all over again."

"Well, then it seems all we have to do is convince him that he can't be lax with his Psynergy training," Ivan said, brightening slightly. "That shouldn't be hard at all."

"I do not think that will be enough, Ivan," his sister said softly.

"Why not?"

Hama gazed out the window at the blue sky and the puffy clouds floating on the breeze. There was so much beauty and life in this world, and it seemed inevitable that it would wither under this new threat unless a miracle occurred. "I lack the power to truly read what lies inside one's soul, Ivan. But I've felt a great sadness inside of Isaac, no doubt stemming from the events that transpired at the Mars Aerie. And I believe that this sadness is why he isn't practicing his skills."

"That's ridiculous," said Ivan. "We all know that what happened at the Mars Aerie was beyond all of our control. The Wise One tricked us!"

Sheba followed Hama's gaze out the window, thinking for a moment about some of the key events that had happened on their quest. "Maybe...the Doom Dragon was just the last straw," she whispered.

Ivan gave her an incredulous sort of look, the kind one gives to a person speaking in riddles. She sensed his irritation and confusion immediately, though she wondered why he didn't seem to get it. "Think for a moment, Ivan. We all endured and sacrificed a great deal in order to ignite those beacons—no one would question that. It was only through a pure miracle that we all made it back in one piece, and knowing Isaac as I do, I think all the fighting became too much for him in the end. I think he may be afraid that picking up a sword again could shatter the peace we've finally achieved."

Silence fell over the room for several moments. "That very well could be it, Sheba," Hama finally said.

"I should've sensed this myself," Ivan muttered. He narrowed his eyes slightly in thought. "But the explanation isn't the point. We have to find a way to get Isaac to fight again. Weyard won't stand a chance if he isn't strong enough to stand up to this new threat!"

"This is true," said Hama. "If things remain as they are, everything in this world will be destroyed."

"Then what should we do?" Sheba asked.

Hama shook her head. "There is nothing you can do."

"_Nothing_?!" the younger Jupiter Adepts cried.

"Nothing. Isaac has made his choice and there is nothing anyone can do to change his mind. If he battles, it must be his decision to do so."

Sheba and Ivan looked at each other. "You can't expect us to sit by and let the world be destroyed," Ivan said. "Not after we went through so much to save it!"

"Have faith in him, Ivan." Hama shut her eyes and glowed briefly with purple light. "That is your fight now." She looked back at Ivan and Sheba. "I don't want either of you breathing a word of this to any of your friends. There is no need for alarm at this point in time."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Sheba questioned. "If we tell them, they can prepare themselves for whatever may happen."

"Even if they began preparing this instant, it would not change things," Hama said plainly. "Let them enjoy this peaceful time, no matter how short it may be. And you would do well to do the same. The only thing any of us can do now is place our faith in Isaac's abilities."

Ivan and Sheba looked at each other, their eyes filled with doubt and fear. Hama smiled genuinely and rose from her chair. "Weren't you two going to return to Vale today?"

"I'm not sure I can face everyone knowing what I know," Sheba muttered.

"Nonsense," said Hama. "Run along. Once you see all of your friends, your dreams will be forgotten. In fact, you're forgetting them already."

Peculiar as it seemed, she was right. The vision was already fading from their memories, the fear quietly subsiding. Ivan wondered briefly if his sister had anything to do with it, but he put that thought out of his mind as well and pulled out the Teleport Lapis to transport himself and Sheba to Vale.

------------ 

"Wow, that's too bad about Mia's ring," said Jenna. "And she searched everywhere for it?"

"Yeah," Isaac said. "She was really broken up about it, too."

"I don't blame her." Jenna looked at her own sparkling engagement ring. "I'd just about die if I lost mine."

"So would I," Garet agreed. "That thing wasn't cheap."

Jenna elbowed him then gripped his arm tightly. The three of them continued their walk down towards the town square, ready for another long day of work. The inn was really taking shape, and if they stayed on schedule, it would be open for business in just two more weeks.

"How are the wedding plans coming along?" Isaac asked, eyeing his friends.

"We could ask you the same thing," said Garet with a fiendish sort of grin. "June second is right around the corner, you know. I hope you and your blushing bride have everything in working order."

"You needn't concern yourselves. Mia and I have everything under control—our wedding will take place on schedule."

"Just don't overexert yourself, Isaac," Jenna said. "Felix mentioned that you weren't feeling well the other day. Did you go see the Great Healer?"

Isaac tensed slightly but managed to flash a quick smile. "There was no need—I'm perfectly fine. You guys worry too much."

"It's our job," said Garet. "We didn't trek across Weyard fighting monsters and lighting beacons to have something bad happen to you now. If you won't take care of yourself, we'll just have to do it for you."

Isaac smiled genuinely, always humbled and honored by the bond he shared with his friends. He was about to thank them when there was a bright flash of light, during which Garet grunted and something crashed to the ground. When the light cleared, Jenna and Isaac beheld a confused pile of people on the ground.

"It seems I miscalculated our landing site," Ivan said.

"Well at least we landed on something soft," said Sheba.

Garet strummed his fingers against the ground, frowning up at the two Jupiter Adepts sitting on his back. "And here I thought today was going to be a good day."

"Ivan! Sheba!" Jenna exclaimed, throwing her arms around them. "It's so good to see you!"

"What a wonderful and unexpected surprise!" Isaac said. "This is great!"

"It's good to see you guys too." Sheba grinned and was surprised at how easy it was to do so, knowing what she knew.

"It's been a long time," said Ivan. "We've missed all of you."

"If you guys are _quite_ finished exchanging pleasantries," Garet began "would you mind getting off of my back?!"

The others laughed and the Jupiter Adepts obliged, allowing Garet to get back to his feet. He dusted himself off and glared down at the two of them.

"You shrimps did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"No, of course not," Ivan said. "You know how imprecise the Teleport Lapis can be sometimes. This was simply an unforeseen accident."

"Sure, sure," Garet growled. His demeanor then changed and he grinned broadly, clapping Ivan on the back so heartily that the young mage almost fell over. "How have you two midgets been anyway? Things have been far too quiet around here since you left."

"I could easily say that my life has been much more peaceful without you around, Garet," Ivan returned cheerily. "We certainly have some catching up to do."

"This is so wonderful!" Jenna gushed. "Now the gang really is all here! Though, why isn't your sister with you, Ivan? I thought for sure she'd come as well."

"Master Hama wished to stay in Kalay a little longer," said Sheba. "She promised she'd come visit very soon, and she has every intention of accepting the wedding invitations."

The three Valeans smiled. "Well that's always good to know," Garet said. "We're going to show this town a party like no other, right, Isaac?"

Isaac had the thoughtful look on his face that always appeared when he was hatching something. He tapped his chin and then formed a mischievous smile, his blue eyes ablaze with some sort of idea. "This is perfect..." he muttered.

"What is?" the others asked together.

"Ivan, could I please borrow the Teleport Lapis for awhile?" Isaac inquired. "I have need of it."

"Sure," Ivan said, extending the jewel to his friend. "May I ask why?"

"It's a surprise," said Isaac. "We'll have time to reminisce and catch up later. This needs to be taken care of right away."

"But what about the inn?" Garet questioned. "You're expected at the work site with us, remember?"

"Cover for me, won't you?" Isaac was already walking away. "I won't be gone long, I promise." And before the others could argue with him further, he'd vanished in a flash of colorful lights.

"That was quite abrupt," said Jenna. "What's he plotting now?"

Garet shrugged. "Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough—even if we don't want to. Let's go."

Sheba and Ivan looked to each other, their secret knowledge crackling in the backs of their minds. Yet they found themselves strolling to the town square with Garet and Jenna as if everything was as it should be and would remain so for all time. Like Master Hama had said, seeing their friends, seeing how happy they were, made the urgency in their dreams vanish underneath a veil of peace and happiness. If there was truly nothing they could do, then it only seemed right to enjoy this time while it lasted.

------------ 

Isaac mentally praised himself for coming up with such a brilliant idea. The moment Mia had told him about her ring, he'd become determined to replace it somehow, but the only problem was that nice jewelry was very hard to come by in Vale, and all the other towns and cities were too far away to get to quickly. And if he left for a few days, she'd immediately know why and he desperately wanted to surprise her. But armed with the Teleport Lapis, he could travel any number of miles in a matter of moments. Now he stood before the great merchant city of Kalay, ready to complete his very important mission. So he entered the gates and began to walk the busy streets in search of a jewelry vendor. He recalled seeing one near the palace the last time he was here, so he headed in that direction, elbowing his way through the crowds. The local baker seemed to be having some sort of special on muffins today and everyone in town wanted some. They smelled good, but Isaac was on a strict time schedule and he had to find the _perfect_ ring for Mia.

Luckily, the jewelry vendor did not have such a crowd around him. A wiry old man with very thick glasses sat behind the counter, which was covered in all sorts of sparkling objects. The man also had a magnifier attached to his right spectacle and was closely examining a piece. Isaac casually strolled up to the counter and began glancing the collection over.

"Ah, a customer!" the old man said happily. He squinted, trying to make out a face. "What can I do for you, young man?"

"I'm looking for a ring," Isaac said. "And it can't be just any ring. It has to be a very, very special ring."

"I see." The man thought a moment and reached under the counter, then produced a glass box filled with rings. "I just got these in yesterday. Some of the very finest stones ever mined in Altin."

"Altin..." Isaac smiled to himself when he thought of his visit to that town. He studied the contents of the box, and all the rings were indeed beautiful. Diamonds, rubies, emeralds, amethysts, topazes—a wide array of gem colors and sizes. But nothing in the collection even remotely reminded him of Mia. "Is this all you have?"

"Picky, aren't you?" the vendor asked wryly. "You're one of those young romantics who has to have the perfect jewel for his sweetheart, aren't you?"

Isaac reddened. "Well...yes, actually."

The man nodded knowingly. "Ah, young love...tell me, what sort of ring would your lady like?"

"Something simple," Isaac replied. "Nothing too garish. And something blue."

"Blue, eh?" He reached under the counter again and brought out another glass box, only this one had only a dozen or so rings in it. "These were made by the premier jewelry artisan in Tolbi. All of them are guaranteed one of a kind."

"Wow..." These rings were even more impressive than the others. And there, in the center of the box, was the perfect ring. It was a flawless looking white diamond flanked by two small sapphires, set on a delicately etched silver band. The gems had a nice glitter to them, but they weren't at all gaudy or oversized. "That one!" he exclaimed, pointing to it. "That's the one right there."

The old man carefully opened the case and removed the ring. He inspected it more closely with his magnifying lens. "Ah yes...this is one of my favorites. Your lady is very lucky indeed. This diamond has almost no color and only one small scratch in it. It's about as close to perfect as a diamond gets."

"How much is it?" Isaac asked eagerly.

"This piece goes for exactly twenty-five hundred coins."

Isaac nearly fainted. Twenty-five hundred coins?! He'd purchased swords with matching suits of armor for less than that! But that ring was so perfect for Mia...he couldn't be cheap now. Sighing, he reached for his coin pouch and dumped the contents on the counter. _There goes the last of my adventurer's fortune_, he thought glumly.

"A wealthy young man, aren't you?" the vendor questioned. "Well, money is money." He placed the ring in a small plush box and handed it to Isaac. "I hope it has the desired effect."

"Oh it will." Isaac stuffed the box into his pocket. "Thank you!" He turned and started walking out of town so he could cast Teleport again without startling the townspeople. He was nearly past the gates when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar face.

"Master Hama?" he queried. "Is that you?"

She nodded and approached him. "Hello, Isaac. I've been waiting for you."

He was about to ask how she knew he would be here and then remembered whom he was speaking to. Jupiter Adepts always had to be so mysterious; it was almost as if they wanted to irritate non-mind readers sometimes. "What do you want?"

"Come with me, Isaac. There is something we have to discuss."

"I'm kind of in a hurry..."

"Please. It's important."

Something in her voice told him he shouldn't try to wiggle out of this. Dutifully, he followed her through the streets and into the unoccupied town sanctum. He was surprised to see that there was no healer present, but it was possible that Master Hama had asked for privacy.

"What is it?" he asked again.

"I have had a vision, Isaac," said Hama. "And it concerns you and your destiny with Mia."

Isaac lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "My destiny with Mia? What sort of destiny?"

"This is not something you are going to like," she said sullenly. "But if you would, let me show you, Isaac. Let me show you what I've seen."

"OK," said Isaac with a note of caution. He stepped forward and allowed her to place her hands on each side of his head.

"Just shut your eyes and clear your mind," she whispered. "I'll take care of the rest."

He nodded and obeyed, doing his best to wipe the nagging questions out of his mind. He felt the mental tickle as Hama's power invaded his thoughts and began projecting her vision, like entering a dream. At first, all Isaac saw was darkness, then slowly, a light appeared in the distance as well as an indistinguishable object. He advanced to see more clearly and felt something wet underfoot. Blood. All of the ground was completely awash in blood. Horrified, Isaac sloshed through it cautiously, his heart rate quickening in apprehension.

The object in the distance became clear as he continued to approach. It was a gigantic stone cross sticking up perfectly straight from the sea of blood. Bound to this cross with thick, thorny vines was Mia. Her bonds covered her all over—around her neck, hands, torso and feet, and they were so tight that the thorns we digging into her skin, causing thin rivers of blood to trickle down her bare arms and ankles.

"Mia!" Isaac called out in renewed horror and shock.

She didn't speak but merely looked down at him with pained, tear-filled eyes. The vines constricted a little more and the blood trickled down her body faster, each droplet falling delicately into the larger pool on the ground.

A shadow suddenly loomed, standing atop one of the arms of the cross, right next to Mia's head. The light shifted and the figure became clear. Isaac gasped. He was staring into the eyes of a perfect duplicate of himself, right down to the yellow scarf around his neck and the Sol Blade in his hand.

The doppelganger kept his face expressionless and raised the Sol Blade with both hands. And then, quick as a flash, he plunged the blade right through Mia's heart. Blood spurted out. Mia's glittering tears leapt away from her eyes as her body contorted, flying through the air like tiny silver raindrops.

"MIA!" Isaac screamed as he watched her body hang limp and lifeless from the cross. He started running towards her, but he couldn't get closer. The cross moved further away as fast as he could approach it. "MIA!" His duplicate stared ahead blankly, the blue eyes glazed over and devoid of any feeling.

The vision ended. Isaac found himself looking into Master Hama's calm face once again. He took a few steps back, shaking all over.

"Wha-what does this mean?" he asked. "Are you saying I'm destined to _kill_ her?!"

"No," Hama said gently. "At least, it doesn't have to be that way. Not all prophecies are destined to come true. Sometimes we see them as a warning, so that we may make different choices in life to avoid such outcomes."

"Then...there's a way to save her?" Isaac brightened. "How?"

"That...I do not know. I have shown you what I've seen. Changing this destiny is entirely up to you, Isaac. Choose your path wisely."

Isaac slowly departed from the sanctum and ambled away from the city in a daze. Nothing could erase the terrifying images from his mind—they had seemed so real, and he knew that a Jupiter Adept as powerful as Master Hama would not have shown it to him if she didn't think it could come true. He couldn't bare the thought of hurting Mia again. He'd come so close to losing her several times...what if this time it would be for real? The thought chilled him to the bone and made his heart feel like it was about to splinter into microscopic fragments.

His chest felt tight, and then it was gripped by the powerful, searing pain again. He collapsed into the grass and held his breath as he waited for it to pass, which it did after a few moments. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Isaac looked at the small box in his hands and bit his lower lip, the images of Hama's vision refusing to go away.

_I killed Mia with the Sol Blade_, he thought. _Perhaps the vision means that I'll be tempted to pick it up again...and if I do, Mia will die_. He pondered this a moment as he stood up, eyes still focused on the ring box. It seemed a logical explanation. Yes, that had to be what it meant. The vision was telling him that no matter what, he had to stay away from the sword.

_Well that won't be a problem_, Isaac mentally reassured himself. _I've put that life behind me and I'm not going back to it. This peace will last...everything is perfect and it's destined to stay this way...forever..._

Happily, Isaac pulled out the Teleport Lapis and returned to Vale with his prize. Tomorrow he would sweep Mia off her feet and give her the new ring. He couldn't wait. Soon, the last piece of his ideal life would be in place, and nothing would ever disrupt it. Nothing at all.

--------------------------------------------------

Shade: Lalalalalalala....!

Mist: Argh! I can't take it! All this foolish singing is driving me crazy!

Crystal: I want the old Shade back! [Cries]

Shade: But I'm so much nicer now! How in the world could you hate a cute, sweet little Djinni like me?

Because you're even more annoying now than you were before.

Mist: So how do we de-program him?

How about a strong blow to the head? [Raises a very big mallet]

Crystal: NO! You'll hurt him!

...And I should care why?

Mist Crystal: ::Glow brightly::

Eep.

Shade: [Singing] Happy, happy, joy, joy! Happy, happy, joy, joy!

Mist: All right, that's it. I just can't take it! [Casts Glacier]

Shade: X.X

Crystal: NO!

Mist: He's only unconscious, Crystal. It's just to make the noise stop while we figure out a way to get him back to normal.

Crystal: Oh. OK!

Evil muses aside, the screws in Weyard are tightening, aren't they? Just you wait till the next chapter...which will be out as soon as its done!


	14. A Crack in the Bubble

I'd held out hope that I'd have an update ready in time for this story's one year anniversary, and I surprised myself by being able to deliver! My goal had originally been to finish this work in _less_ than a year, but since that's no longer possible, I guess I'll have to settle for whenever it finally gets done, eh?

As an advance warning, this story is going to be taking a darker and slightly more violent turn starting with the end of this chapter. Just thought you should be aware!

****

A Crack in the Bubble

__

Why do you resist me, Isaac?

Please, leave me alone. I want nothing to do with battles or journeys ever again. I have everything I need right here.

If you continue to shirk your duty, everyone and everything you love will be destroyed. You are meant for greater things than this simple life. You know that.

Can't you just leave me alone? I didn't ask for this responsibility and I don't want it. I refuse to be the pawn in your game.

You would turn your back on me, Isaac? After everything I've done for you?

The only thing you've done for me is cause me endless trouble. First the quest itself and then tricking me into nearly killing my father. You really think I'd listen to you after that?

I did not seek to kill your father. In fact, he only lives now because of me.

...What?

Your father did indeed die the night the boulder fell. But by making him a piece of the Doom Dragon, he gained a new life through Alchemy's power. Restoring his life was my gift to you, as well as a way of testing your courage. And it confirmed that you are indeed the only one who can protect this world.

No...no...that can't be true! It just can't! My father was in Prox with Felix's parents!

****

------------

Isaac's eyes shot open to the sun gleaming through his bedroom window. Another bright and beautiful day in Vale, the same as most of the days they'd had this spring. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, stood, stretched, and parted the curtains a little further to see out. Garet's sister Kay was weeding her flowerbed in front of the house while Aaron appeared to be harassing her. Garet himself was probably still asleep, another thing typical of a quiet day in this peaceful village.

He started to dress in his usual clothes when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, causing him to stop a moment. The eyesore, the huge scar from the battle with the Doom Dragon, still spanned his chest. Not that he expected it to ever go away. It would always be there to remind him of what he'd gone through, what had almost happened at the Mars Aerie. Those dreams, those messages from the Wise One, were trying to goad him back into battle, but how could he do that knowing what might happen? Master Hama's vision flashed back through his mind, the horrifying image of the Sol Blade piercing Mia's chest looming over him worse than a storm cloud.

_I can't go back_, Isaac reminded himself. _I can't let something like that happen to Mia or to anyone else, no matter what the Wise One says_. He ran his index finger over part of the scar absently, then spotted the ring box on his dresser. He picked it up and looked at the glittering object inside and smiled. The wedding was planned to take place a mere twenty days from today. Why did all these troubling things have to be piling up on him now when he was so close to having everything he'd ever wanted?

A pang rippled through his body. Nothing like one of his full-blown attacks but a small sting of discomfort, as if a single beat of his heart had pushed venom through his veins and then retracted it. Isaac pursed his lips together, not sure what he was supposed to do. The attacks were becoming more frequent and he didn't know why. More than anything, he just wanted it all to go away, to be normal, and to forget about the Wise One's prodding and Master Hama's vision.

He finished dressing, tucking the ring box into his pocket, and headed downstairs. Usually the kitchen was alive with noisy conversation at this time of day, but on this morning, only his mother was there, clearing away some of the dishes. A basket of muffins and part of a loaf of cornbread remained on the table, still steaming.

"There you are, sleepyhead," Dora greeted cheerily. "I was about to call to you to make sure you were awake. Did you sleep OK, Isaac?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Isaac plucked up one of the muffins and ate it in one gulp. Blueberry, Mia's favorite. "Where is everyone?"

"Your father's out back in his workshop finishing something for the inn. He wanted to get an early start today—he's anxious to see that project completed."

"I know. And Mia?" Once the house had been built, Dora had insisted that Mia stay in their small guestroom as a way of welcoming her into the family. Not that either Isaac or Mia had minded.

"Hmm...she was up before anyone apparently. She must've had something planned for today."

"Odd..." Isaac didn't recall Mia mentioning anything about plans yesterday. "I'll have to track her down later." He grabbed another muffin and started for the door. "Guess I should get going too. See you later, Mom!"

"Take care, dear," said Dora. "Don't work too hard."

The outdoor air smelled so fresh and clean. It was already promising to be a warm day, which would help the crops in the fields but make working on the inn harder. They had to finish it before summer came and the heat became too oppressive—farming was hard enough in that sort of weather. Isaac made to head to the plaza when he heard the sound of sanding coming from nearby and remembered what his mother had said. He walked around his house to the small shed attached to the back, the door to which was wide open to reveal a small collection of lumber, tools and some smallish finished objects like chairs and side tables. Kyle was there, actively sanding the top of a newly built dresser.

"Ah, good morning, Isaac," he greeted. "Ready to get your hands dirty again?"

Isaac only smiled as a response. His father had always taken an exceptional pride in his carpentry, and rightly so since everything he made was both rugged and beautiful, ranging from common household objects to entire buildings. The chairs scattered about the shop had intricate designs carved into their backs, each one a little different but all of them eye-catching. No one in all of Vale had ever been able to match Kyle's skills; not even his own son, however much he tried.

"They're for the inn," Kyle said, nodding towards the chairs. "So is this as soon as it's finished. I wanted to get a head start on all these detail projects since the construction's almost done. What do you think?"

"I think they're all wonderful." Isaac seated himself in one of the chairs backwards, tracing a finger along the carved design. "I only wish I had the talent to carry on your legacy."

Kyle chuckled. "I think you would be wasted on mere carpentry, Isaac. What you lack in skill for a craft like this you more than make up for in other ways. The power to protect and defend people is far greater than the ability to make furniture."

Isaac reddened. "Well...it may be great, but it doesn't seem very useful when there's nothing around that needs protecting."

"There are always things that need protecting, Isaac." Kyle began pulling out the drawers to make sure all the edges were smooth. "Maybe not big things like the entire world, but there are always little things that need to be protected. Simple things. Like working to preserve a relationship with a friend, or standing by your own convictions. Those are forms of protection too. It still takes courage to do that sort of thing."

"I...never thought of it that way." Isaac folded his arms around the back of the chair and laid his head on them, unwillingly recalling Hama's vision again, then the message from the Wise One. "I'm not brave," he whispered to himself. "I'm only a coward. A selfish coward."

Kyle's sharp ears overheard and he leaned over the dresser to look at his son. "You know, your mother and I have been getting kind of worried about you. You haven't seemed quite like yourself lately. Is there something bothering you, or is it just pre-wedding jitters?"

Isaac hesitated. He desperately wanted to tell his father everything—about the Wise One, Hama's vision, and how he'd vowed to never pick up a sword ever again. He wanted to be told what he should do, to not have to make the decision himself. But as he was about to speak, he realized he already knew what his father would say: that no one could make this choice for him.

"It's nothing," he finally said. "Just...thinking about things."

"Oh." Kyle resumed his work, deciding it best not to pry. "Well...should you change your mind, I'll still be willing to listen. Don't forget that, OK?"

"Never." Isaac smiled. "Say, Dad...what was Prox like?"

The sanding block clattered to the floor. "What makes you ask that?" Kyle asked as he groped for it. His voice seemed to have a slight hint of unease.

"I was just curious, is all. I didn't get to see much of the village, so I was wondering if there was more to it than a winter-locked place full of Mars Adepts."

"No, that's about it. Most everyone there was nice enough. They were very good at keeping their houses warm. They must have some good carpenters there."

"You never met one of them and traded secrets?"

"No."

"I see." Isaac thought about what the Wise One had told him in his dream and shook his head. He'd always had his doubts about what had supposedly happened to his father, stemming mostly from the fact that neither Felix nor his parents had ever mentioned seeing him in Prox, but the other explanation had seemed so impossible, so completely beyond belief, that he'd dismissed it until now. Kyle's nervous and curt responses made the truth clear—he hadn't been kept in Prox with Felix's parents. Whether or not the Wise One's explanation was the truth could still be debated, but it seemed more probable than what everyone had assumed at the moment.

_But even if the Wise One was responsible for bringing Dad back, that doesn't mean I'm indebted to him_, Isaac thought. _I paid my debts just by completing the quest itself and saving the world. There's no law that says I have to continue to listen to him. I have free will. I'm allowed to be happy here with Mia and my family...aren't I?_

"Are you going to stay and help me here or go to the work site?" his father asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I think...I need to go for a walk," Isaac said, rising from his seat. "I'll see you later, Dad." He walked away slowly, head down and hands in his pockets. Kyle stared after him, knowing full well that something was deeply troubling his son but not knowing how he could help. Or even if he could.

Isaac went as far as the river, where he stopped and watched the clear blue water gently flow down the slight incline towards the falls. He picked up a handful of small stones and began skipping them into the river, watching the ripples radiate outward and disperse.

_My priorities are different now. The world is no longer crumbling and Adept civilizations will have the chance to thrive again. A single person can only do so much for a whole world. I gave Weyard its second chance, so the rest is up to it and the rest of its people. I can't be held responsible for every single life out there!_ He kicked a larger rock into the river, causing droplets of water to erupt upwards and then splatter back down. _Bad things always happened when I chose to fight. People were hurt...people died. I'm not going to put those I love at risk, not when we're all so happy. This peace will last. It has to_.

Sighing wearily, Isaac sat down in the grass and continued skipping stones and listening to the soothing water, his stoic exterior belying the war going on within his conscience.

------------

The night had brought the terrifying visions of destruction to Ivan and Sheba again. Despite Master Hama's advice to keep quiet, they just couldn't stand sitting idly by doing nothing when something so tantamount loomed overhead. They had to do _something_ to help! Since Weyard's fate would be determined by Isaac's choice to fight or not, Ivan and Sheba thought it best to confide in the one person who could talk him into just about anything: Mia. Thus the two Jupiter Adepts had asked her to come with them first thing in the morning, and brought her to the secluded area beyond Kraden's house. They told her everything; about their vision, about Isaac's new powers, and about the potential danger the whole world was in.

"So you see why we wanted to talk to you, Mia?" Ivan said. "If things remain as they are, Weyard will be destroyed. If there's anyone who can sway Isaac to fight this new threat, it's you!"

"Yes," Sheba agreed. "You'll help, won't you?"

Mia had listened to the whole thing without saying a word, and now she could only stare at the ground, gripping the folds of her robe in her lap so hard that her knuckles were turning white. "This...is a lot to absorb," she finally said softly. "You're telling me that Isaac was granted some incredible power by the Wise One in order to become the sole guardian of the world? It doesn't make sense! If that were true, why would he hide something so important from me? We don't keep secrets from each other!"

"Mia..." Sheba went up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I understand this must be hard, but Isaac probably didn't want to worry you."

"Either that or he's so seeped in denial that he refuses to admit to himself that he has this power," Ivan muttered. Mia hunched over at the words and Sheba shot him an angry glare.

"Ivan! You could be a little more sensitive about this!"

"Look, I'm sorry," said Ivan as he rose from his spot. "But time isn't on our side here. Whatever that black shadow represents, it could launch an attack at any moment!" He crouched beside Mia and took her shaking hands. "Mia, please. Say that you'll talk to Isaac and convince him to fight. Everything rests on it!"

"No!" Mia abruptly stood up, almost knocking Ivan over. "This whole thing is simply ridiculous! There's no way it can be true—Isaac wouldn't hide this sort of thing from me. Weyard is safe now and we have no reason to be acting paranoid over some dream."

"But—"

"I'm not going to sit here another moment listening to your wild theories. I still have a wedding to plan!" She began a fast walk back towards the village.

"Mia!" Ivan called.

"Let her go, Ivan. Deep down I know she believes us—it's just going to take her some time to let it all sink in."

"And time is the one thing I don't think we have." Ivan looked up at the bright blue sky. "Something is coming. I can feel it in the wind."

Sheba leaned into him and they embraced. "I never thought I'd ever say this, Ivan, but I hope that for once you're wrong."

Mia shook her head as she tried to dismiss everything Ivan and Sheba had told her, trying to convince herself that it was all a farce. Everything was peaceful now—there couldn't be any threat lurking in the future. And there was no way Isaac would hide something as pivotal as inheriting part of the Golden Sun from her. She was his soulmate. They had no secrets.

Still, the words of the two Jupiter Adepts nagged at her. She bit her lower lip as she walked through Vale, trying to make sense of it all. Why did this have to happen now? Isaac was so happy and they were going to be married in less than a month. Mia didn't want anything to shatter this dome of peace, didn't want her future to change, didn't want to lead Isaac into another long, sorrowful battle. She had watched helplessly as the quest had dragged him down, sucking his beautiful soul into an endless pit of heartache and frustration. And now he was finally free of that, free to be truly happy. They could be truly happy together at last.

Ahead on the path, she saw Isaac sitting in the grass, skipping stones into the river with what seemed to be a carefree abandon. She smiled at the sight and went up to him, giving him a peck on the cheek. He responded by standing, sweeping her into his arms and pulling her into a longer and much more meaningful kiss.

"Just the person I wanted to see," he said, keeping his arms tightly around her waist. "Where have you been all morning?"

"I was out and about," Mia replied. She smiled broadly as she met his beautiful eyes. She couldn't help but think that they were a more intense blue now than when she met him. "You know, running errands and catching up with everyone."

"Oh I see—the usual mundane activities one has to do when everything is peaceful."

"Exactly. Though I'm sure you don't mind those 'mundane' activities anymore."

"Not at all. That is, as long as I can still have you to myself sometimes."

Mia laughed. "Oh Isaac." She kissed him again. "You don't know how happy it makes me to be here with you, knowing that soon we'll be married and nothing will ever pull us apart again."

"I know precisely how happy you are, because I feel the same way." He ran a hand through her aqua hair. "For a long time I didn't think we'd ever be allowed to be truly happy together, but look at us now!"

"Isaac..." She pressed herself against his chest and shut her eyes, basking in his aura as she usually did. This time, however, she thought she felt something unusual—an abnormal heat radiating from somewhere within his body. It was only detectable for a second before fading away, but it was noticeable enough to make Ivan and Sheba's words jump back to the forefront of her thoughts.

"What is it, Mia?" he asked, sensing something was on her mind.

"Isaac, this is going to sound silly, but...I can feel a great power resonating inside of you."

"A power?" Isaac laughed nervously. "You're right—that is silly. There's nothing in there that hasn't been there before."

Mia wrinkled her forehead. "I saw Ivan and Sheba earlier, and they told me about something they saw in their dreams. They said the Wise One appointed you the guardian of Alchemy and gave you the Mars Star to increase your power." She looked deep into his eyes. "Are they telling the truth?"

An uncomfortable silence lingered for several moments. Isaac slowly let his hands drop away from around Mia's waist and hang at his sides, but he held her gaze. "Yes," he finally admitted softly.

"When did this happen?"

"I'm not sure. I think right after the last beacon was lit."

She looked surprised. "That long ago? Isaac, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it wasn't important," he said resolutely.

"Not important?!" Mia's eyes got big. "How can you say that? The Wise One gave you part of the Golden Sun! I can't think of anything more important than that!"

"Mia, it doesn't matter," said Isaac. "None of that matters. I have no intention of fighting ever again. There's no point. Weyard is safe and I have everything I could ever want. Vale, my family, my friends." He took her shoulders and smiled. "You."

Mia grasped his arms. "But Isaac, you can't ignore the gift you've been given. Having the Mars Star has surely granted you immense power, and with that comes great responsibility. What if some new sort of threat were to come to Weyard? Would you sit by doing nothing when your gift could very well make all the difference?"

"It's not a gift," he said, letting his hands drop again. "I didn't ask to be the Wise One's pawn in some game for control of this world. I don't want a part of it. I just want to be normal." Hama's vision came back to him once more as he looked into Mia's eyes. His blood went cold as he imagined losing her. "We shouldn't have to feel obligated to do all the work for this world. Our obligations ended the moment the Mars Beacon was lit. We're done with that life and there's no reason to ever go back to it. I don't ever want to pick up a sword again. _Not ever_."

She stared at him in disbelief. "Isaac...this isn't like you at all. I don't understand."

"What's to understand? Mia, we're finally free of all of that turmoil! How can you expect me to turn my back on you and everything we have here and now when we worked so hard to get it? This is the life we dreamed about!"

"But as long as Alchemy is free, there is a chance someone could usurp it. And if you're unwilling to prevent that, this peaceful life will be gone forever. Don't you see, Isaac? This life we have won't mean anything unless we work to preserve it!"

He shook his head. "Let someone else do it, then. I have everything I need and I'm not going to cast it aside to run off into another long quest or battle. It's not my problem anymore."

"Yes it is!" she insisted, her voice noticeably rising.

"Mia, why can't you let this drop?" he shot back.

"Because I care about what happens to everyone in this world. And the Isaac I fell in love with did too. What's happened to you?"

Isaac looked away from her, clenching his hands into fists. _What would a world without you be worth, Mia?_ he asked himself. _I can't see myself fighting for thousands of strangers at the sacrifice of you...you're everything to me!_ He met her gaze again, his face set in determination. "Power or no, I can't fight."

"Why?"

"I just can't!" he cried, his temper flaring. "Mia, I'm begging you—please let this drop."

"No," she said stubbornly, looking quite put out. "Not until you listen to reason. You would willingly abandon everyone right when they may need you the most? That's cowardly."

"Then color me yellow," Isaac returned, looking equally perturbed. "I don't care what you say or do to me, Mia. My mind's made up and no one is going to change it. Not even you."

Mia scowled, forming a trembling fist with her right hand. "Well it's certainly good to know where my opinion stands. If you feel that strongly about it, maybe I ought to reconsider my marital options."

"You go ahead and do just that. See how many other guys are willing to listen to your preaching!"

For a moment, Mia almost looked like she was ready to slap him across the face. But she opted to turn and walk briskly away towards the village gates instead. "I'm glad I got to see your true colors before we got married, Isaac!" she called to him.

"Be that way!" he called back. He crossed his arms and fumed to himself, not even bothering to watch her leave. He was in the right! This was all for her benefit—she just couldn't understand.

Mia didn't stop walking until the village gates were just barely in sight in the distance. A solitary oak tree stood in the grassy field and she leaned her back against it, crossed her arms and fumed to herself. She'd never fought that way with Isaac before and she couldn't understand why he was being so stubborn. If he had the Mars Star and the power within it, why wasn't he willing to use that power to help others? It didn't make sense. _I can't believe he's being so foolish!_ she thought. _What's come over him? This just isn't like him at all..._

Her silent ranting was interrupted by a rustle in the branches above and the sudden awareness that someone was watching her. The familiar chill crept up her spine and she decided it best to get away from this spot and go back to the village. She'd taken all of three steps when a voice suddenly rang out.

"Hello, Mia," it said. Her heart simultaneously skipped a beat and leapt into her throat. She knew that voice—she'd know it anywhere. It was the voice that haunted the depths of her nightmares, the voice that only caused a strong sense of revulsion as well as an intense anger and hatred within her. And much to her horrified surprise, its owner suddenly appeared before her looking as cool and confident as ever.

"Alex...!" she gasped in shock. "W-what are you doing here?"

"To see you, of course, my dear." He smiled. His eyes looked so much different from how she remembered them. They were the same clear, crystalline blue but now lacked the sparkle of a human soul, cold and hollow like the icebergs in the Northern Reaches.

"What do you want?" Mia demanded, narrowing her eyes. "I have no idea how you've managed to survive all that's happened, but you have no business here. Be gone!"

Alex chuckled elegantly and advanced even closer, trapping her against the tree and temporarily negating escape. "That's no way to speak to an old friend, Mia. You turn me away after everything we've been through—after everything we meant to each other?"

"You mean nothing to me anymore," she hissed. "You betrayed our Clan and everyone else in this world. I never want to see your face or hear your voice again."

"Mia..." Alex was not fazed. He grasped her chin tightly with one hand and used the other to pull her against his body. "After all this time, you're still a vision of the heavens. Not a moment has passed that I did not think of your flawless visage, of the smell of your soft skin, of the melodious sound of your voice..."

"Let go of me!" she cried out. She shoved him to the ground and started to run away, but Alex teleported in front of her to block her path.

"I've missed you so much, Mia. I often watched you from afar and dreamt of the moment when I could touch you again, just like this..."

The thought nauseated her. He started to reach for her again, but she pulled out her Nebula Wand and pointed it at him, her face twisted in anger. "Don't come any closer. You hear me? Don't think that I'll hesitate to fight you."

"Fight?" Alex raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I didn't come here to fight you, Mia. Not at all. I came to save you."

"Save me?" Mia almost laughed out loud. "Is this supposed to be some sort of joke?"

"I wouldn't joke about something like this. Do you not remember what I said to you once, Mia? How you and I were destined to do great things together? Everything that's happened was all a part of my plan—my plan for both of us."

"I never asked to be a part of your plans, nor did I want to be. But since that obviously wasn't made clear to you before, allow me to say it again in words you will understand." She thrust her wand forward so the tip of it nearly touched his nose. "You _disgust_ me!"

Alex frowned and pushed the weapon away from his face. "Ungrateful woman. You would say that to me after everything I did for you? I left Imil to make a better life for the two of us!"

"Liar! You manipulated everyone so you could gain Alchemy's power all for yourself! All you've ever cared about is yourself—never me or anyone else! It's just _you_. It was always about you and your desires. All you ever wanted was to further your own selfish ambitions! No amount of pretty talk will ever rectify what you've done."

He approached her slowly, eyes focused on her face. "That boy has turned you against me, I see. My poor Mia—I shouldn't have waited so long to come back for you. But I will make it right with you."

"That's what you think!" She lifted the Nebula Wand high and unleashed a torrent of water. But to her astonishment, Alex merely waved his hand and her spell dissipated into the air. Quick as a flash, he lunged forward and grabbed her firmly around the waist, then stared directly into her eyes. She started to scream, but he pressed a hand over her mouth.

"Fate has given us another chance to be together, Mia," he said. "And we're not ones to mess with fate, are we?" His smirked as he glowed with Psynergenic light for a moment. Mia's world instantly went black.

------------

She awoke in a very dark place, illuminated by two solitary candles that cast an eerie glow on indistinguishable shapes in the distance. Was this a cave? She lay on something hard and very cold, like stone, and she was so weak that she barely managed to sit up. It felt like every drop of energy had been siphoned right out of her body. She could only grab short, ragged breaths and it took her a moment to realize why. She was no longer clothed in her usual robes but instead was wearing a long white dress. In place of sleeves it had only a few strings of pearls looped below her shoulders, and it was made of layers of a sheer material that left little of her figure to the imagination. The skirt was loose and flowing, the kind that would billow out in the wind, but the top portion of the dress was form-fitted, stiff, and extremely constricting. The bodice was embroidered with silver thread and hundreds of small silver beads, and the silver laces were tied so tightly that the dress literally felt like it was suffocating her. Mia instinctively reached for the laces to loosen them, but a pair of hands shot out from the dark and grabbed her wrists, then forced her to lay back down.

"You weren't supposed to wake up," Alex said. His face appeared above her, smiling arrogantly down at her. "You've become stronger, Mia."

"Alex..." she whispered. "Where am I? Why have you brought me here?"

"It will all be clear to you soon," he replied. He traced his finger along her cheek and she recoiled. His hands were colder than ice. "Everything will be crystal clear. I promise."

"What do you want with me?" Mia demanded, trying her best to sound unafraid. Her inner emotions were betraying her, however, as tears stung the corners of her eyes.

"Shh..." Alex hushed her. He kept running his left hand through her hair, something Isaac often did and she ordinarily loved. But Alex's touch was so different. It wasn't warm and loving; it was cold and possessive, as if he were stroking a pet or a toy that he selfishly guarded. She kept trying to wiggle away or push him off of her but it wasn't working. "Don't try to talk, Mia. You're too weak right now." He slowly moved his right hand down her neck and to her chest, pausing at the laces on her bodice and seeming pleased with their effect. He pulled on them, tightening them further.

Mia felt the air getting squeezed out of her lungs. "Please...Alex...!" she begged, the tears starting to escape. "I...can't breathe!"

"What's the matter, my dear?" he implored. "You should be happy—we're together again." Deftly, his right hand continued to travel down the curves of her body. He leaned in closer and kissed her forehead, then her eyelids, then her lips. "So beautiful...do you remember what I used to call you, Mia? I think you've only grown lovelier with time. You truly are the Goddess herself reborn. You're the only woman worthy of me." He lifted up the layers of her skirt and his right hand slowly began to travel up her leg.

"Stop!" she cried out in a mix of fear and anger. "Alex, don't!"

Alex met her tearful expression and smirked. He moved his left hand away from her hair and pulled on her bodice laces again. She gasped and choked as her air supply was cut off completely, gripping his left wrist with both of her hands to try to stop him. _She couldn't breathe_. Panic swirled around her, blasting all thoughts from her mind except the need for air. And she could see in his eyes that he was relishing in how he held her entire life in his hands. He kissed her neck, a primal hunger resonating within him. He had complete control; he owned her; he had her at his mercy.

After several moments that felt like an eternity to Mia, he loosened his grip on the laces and allowed her breath again. It was only then that a different fear could seize her—the fear from realizing that his right hand was between her thighs. He kissed her neck again, this time with much greater force, and moved up to her lips to silence any chance of a scream. She felt his hunger and knew what he desired, knew what he was about to do, and her fear intensified a thousand fold, paralysis nearly claiming her body. She futilely tried to fight back; her Psynergy was drained and any strength left in her body was quickly waning. Her mind was a blur, lost in a mix of emotions and a desperation to escape from his clutches. She was completely at his mercy; Alex was free to do whatever he wanted with her. The tears rapidly poured from her eyes and she mentally begged him to stop. And she could once again see in his eyes that he was enjoying her fear, enjoying that he was in complete control of her.

But then without warning, Alex pulled away from her completely and glared at her, infuriated, and slapped her hard across the face. "You filthy little whore," he hissed. "You've been with _him_! Don't try to deny it!"

Mia was too shocked to respond and just stared back at him with large, frightened eyes. Alex slapped her again, even harder this time, and clenched his hands into fists. His whole body trembled with rage for a moment, and then he ran a hand through his hair and seemed to regain his composure. He leaned back over her and stared deep into her eyes, his expression one of righteous indignation.

"I should've known," he whispered. "Once again that bastard has stolen something that was rightfully mine! I only wanted the sensation of touching your flesh...only that! It is what I deserved!" He grasped her chin tightly and narrowed his eyes. "But I cannot blame _you_, Mia. You are only a woman after all—it is natural that you wouldn't be strong enough to resist his temptations. If I had known this would happen, I would've taken you back at the Mercury Lighthouse!"

"Taken me back?" Mia muttered. The shock of what had almost happened was wearing off, allowing her anger to return. She started to struggle against him again, to little avail. "I'm not some trinket you can carry in your pocket, Alex!"

He chuckled. "Ah, Mia. How I've missed you. You were always good for a laugh." He smirked and took her wrists with an iron grip, forcing her down. "My beautiful Mia. I'm sorry that had to happen to you."

Mia growled. "I am not _yours_, Alex. I am not something that can be possessed by anyone—I am a human being with my own thoughts and feelings! And I rejected you a long time ago. I _love_ Isaac, and that will never change no matter what you do!"

Again he laughed. "That's very amusing indeed." He kissed her forehead, then her eyelids, then her lips, just as before. "But you are _mine_, Mia. You were always mine and you will always be mine—forever and ever." He lowered his voice to a whisper and his next words made her blood run cold in her veins. "First I will make that boy pay for violating you. Then I will obtain the last thing I need to make my dreams come true. Nothing will stop me from claiming that which is mine."

She looked at him fearfully. "Alex...what are you going to do?"

"You need not concern yourself. Rest now, my Mia, and when you awaken, everything will be clear to you. I promise." He took hold of her bodice laces and tightened them again, constraining her air supply, and laid a hand over her eyes, glowing with Psynergenic light for a brief moment.

"Alex...please...no..." Mia trailed drowsily. A deep sleep began to envelop her and she couldn't fight its draw. Her body fell limp. Alex smiled confidently, looking satisfied, and brushed the stray bangs out of her face. He watched her sleeping form for several moments, listening to her labored breaths, and then disappeared into the shadows.

Mia felt herself trapped in a long, dark abyss, ensnared by a terrifying power that needed to feed on her soul. Gnarled hands coiled around her as she tried to get away, dragging her further and further into the unknown. For a brief moment, she thought she saw Isaac above her, wanting to pull her up, and she feebly stretched out a hand to reach him. But he remained beyond her grasp. She wanted to cry out to him not to leave, to help her escape this place, but her voice wouldn't work. She could only watch helplessly as he faded away into the darkness, lost to her forever.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Crystal: I HATE YOU!

Hey, where are your partners in crime?

Crystal: Mist locked herself in the closet with Shade. She said she's going to "deprogram" him.

...That doesn't sound good.

Crystal: You can't leave off there! It's EVIL!

Yeah, well...I have a reputation to maintain, you know.

Crystal: ::Cries::

I'll try to update again soon so it's not hanging this way for long. I can't make any guarantees, but I'll try my best! Please leave your angry death threats on the way out. :-)


	15. The Impending Shadow

Crystal: Beware of incoming author rant...

You know, I was expecting a degree of backlash from the previous chapter because I knew that final scene with Alex and Mia would upset most people. It was supposed to. That sort of thing is _supposed_ to be shocking, upsetting and terrifying and it's _supposed_ to make you mad! That was the whole point. What I _wasn't_ expecting was such a gross misinterpretation of the facts by so many people. At first I blamed myself for it, thinking my writing might have been unclear, but then I handed the scene off to several neutral parties and they didn't think there was anything unclear about it. Therefore, I'm inclined to believe that a lot of you just skimmed that scene or skipped over it completely and jumped to the wrong conclusion.

Now here's the thing. You can't rightly go around calling someone a thief unless that person has actually stolen something, correct? Well likewise, you can't rightly go around calling someone a rapist unless that person actually raped someone. _Alex didn't rape Mia so stop saying I made him a rapist!_ Yes that scene was very intense and yes it had major sexual currents to it, but in the end, the truth remains that Alex ultimately never crossed that line, nor will he ever. Period.

As for mangling Alex's character...apparently that's more a matter of opinion than anything as about half the responses had no complaints about him and the other half made it known that I was way off. Regardless, there's a reason Alex is the way he is in this story, and that will be made clear a bit later.

[End Rant]

****

The Impending Shadow

"Isaac honey, what's the matter?" Dora asked.

Her son persisted in his brooding as he sat at the kitchen table. He kept replaying his argument with Mia over and over again in his mind, half of him still feeling righteous anger at everything she'd said and half of him wanting to go find her and apologize profusely. Since he couldn't decide one way or the other, he remained where he sat, locked in a stony silence.

"Where did Mia get to?" Dora continued. "It's nearly dinnertime—she should be here."

"I don't think she'll be coming tonight," said Isaac flatly.

His parents looked at him quizzically. "What makes you say that?" his mother questioned.

"Sounds like a lover's tiff to me," Kyle said whimsically.

"Well that won't do," said Dora. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at her son. "Whatever you argued about, you should put it out of your mind and go apologize to her this instant."

"This is complicated, Mom," Isaac said.

"That excuse won't work on me, Isaac. I don't care how 'complicated' the matter may be; go apologize to Mia and make up. If you don't leave right now, I'll push you out the door myself."

"Fine." Isaac growled to himself and set out to find Mia, though his heart wasn't particularly in it. What would he say to her anyway? The damage had already been done—he couldn't take back the hateful things he'd said, nor was he willing to change his position. He kicked a stone down the dirt path idly, his mind muddled. Ever since he'd inherited the Mars Star he'd encountered no end of problems. Why couldn't he be normal? Was that so much to ask?

Suddenly, he was hit with another one of his attacks, the worst one yet, and he collapsed into the grass. He clutched his chest, gasping for air, and waited for the attack to pass as before. Usually that happened in a matter of moments, but this one wasn't showing any sign of waning. Isaac squeezed his eyes shut and mentally begged for it to stop; the pain was unbearable and he thought he might pass out...

He saw her. Somewhere, a shadowy figure crowed and he saw a sea of blood, much like the one in Hama's vision. Then he saw Mia in the clutches of many gnarled hands, which were pulling her down into an abyss. She was reaching out to him but he couldn't get to her in time. The hands pulled her down into the unknown darkness, completely beyond his reach.

Isaac opened his eyes. The attack had passed, though his clothes were clinging to him from the sweat. He caught his breath and slowly pulled himself back to his feet, still somewhat woozy from the intensity of the pain. But that didn't bother him at the moment. All he could think about was Mia. She was in danger—he was certain of it.

Garet was coming up the path, presumably on his way home for supper. "Hey, Isaac. Where have you been all day? We missed you at the work site."

"Have you seen Mia?" Isaac asked.

"Not since earlier when I saw her walk through the plaza. I called to her but she didn't seem to notice me."

"Where was she headed?"

Garet thought a moment. "You know, it's kinda odd. She went past the gates but I never saw her come back into town. Is something wrong, Isaac? You look like you're ready to keel over."

"I have to find her," Isaac said resolutely. He began a quick walk down the hill, then broke into a run. After a moment's pause, Garet began to follow.

"Isaac, wait up! What's going on?"

"Mia's in danger."

"Danger?" Garet couldn't believe his ears. "You're joking, right? How could she possibly be in danger _now_?"

"I can't explain it," Isaac said. "But I know it's true. I can feel it!"

Garet still had his doubts but loyally stayed with his friend even though his stomach was starting to growl. The ground then vibrated and a rumbling could be heard in the distance, sort of like the sound of far-off thunder. The two stopped running and looked back behind them, only to see that black clouds were gathering around the apex of the former Mt. Aleph. They were swirling slightly, encompassing the peak in the beginnings of a tornado and sparks of electricity could be seen crackling within them. But these clearly weren't storm clouds. They were much too dark and carried an ominous feeling with them.

"What's _that_?" Garet asked.

Jenna came running up to them with her parents, Felix and Picard right behind her. Everywhere around them, villagers were peeking out their doors and windows to catch a glimpse of the sight. Audible gasps and murmurs of confusion followed.

"I don't like the looks of this one bit," said Picard. "What's causing this strange phenomena?"

"I'd tell you if I knew," Felix said, his eyes transfixed on Mt. Aleph.

"There's certainly something sinister about it," said his father. "I've never seen anything quite like it before."

"What do you suppose it means?" Helen asked.

"We should find Ivan and Sheba," Jenna pointed out.

"No need," Ivan called. The two Jupiter Adepts were rushing to join them from the east side of town. "It's pretty hard to miss this regardless of where you're standing."

Sheba looked around. "Where's Mia?"

"We were looking for her when this started happening," said Garet. "Isaac thinks she may be in danger."

"Danger?!" the others exclaimed.

"Do you think these clouds might have something to do with it?" Jenna asked. She had latched onto Garet's arm but assured herself it was only to keep him out of trouble and not because she was scared.

"Mia..." Isaac whispered, taking a few steps closer to the mountain. His instincts told him that she was somewhere amid that building storm. Another short spasm rippled through him, as if confirming his theory.

"We should warn everyone to stay inside where it's safe," said Felix. "The way things look, we may be facing a battle very soon."

"A fight?" Garet queried. "I don't see how that could happen, but it sure would be nice to put my talents to good use again. Except that my sword's all the way back in my room..."

"My blade is ready if the need arises," said Picard, his hand resting on the sheath of the Masamune. "But let us hope that it doesn't come to that."

The Mayor and the rest of Garet's family came running down the hill, followed closely by Isaac's parents. Aaron carried a large and heavy looking object in his arms, undoubtedly the Fire Brand.

"Grandpa!" said Garet. "What are you all doing here?"

"I thought it best to try and maintain order in the village," the Mayor replied. "I've been telling everyone to hide in their cellars...just in case."

Aaron walked up to Garet and held up the sword as best he could with both hands. "Here, big brother. Kay and I thought you might need this."

"I'm surprised we were even able to find it in that messy hole you call a bedroom," Kay grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Hey thanks," Garet said, taking the sword. He rumpled his little brother's hair. "You're a big help, squirt. Now do me a favor and go hide somewhere safe, OK? I need you to protect the family in case something happens to me."

"Kay, take Aaron and go to Simon and Helen's house," George said. "It's further away from the mountain."

"What about you?" she asked.

"We'll be right behind you," Ida assured her. "Go on."

"Take care big brother!" Aaron waved.

"Don't do anything stupid!" his sister warned. The two ran off down the hill followed by the Mayor.

"I don't like this," Dora said. She turned to her son. "I looked for your sword, Isaac, but I couldn't find it. Where did you put it?"

He looked to her and his father, his blue eyes seeming to shimmer, and he couldn't say a word. Everything was stuck in his throat. This was all his fault. He could feel in the air that these black clouds and the ominous feeling they conveyed were related to him and the secret power he carried.

"Isaac...?" His parents looked at him curiously, wondering why he wouldn't answer the question.

Behind them, Mt. Aleph trembled and a shower of golden sparks erupted from its peak to rain down on the village. They scattered all over, landing on the ground and on rooftops and creating small fires as they did so. Picard immediately responded with quick bursts of water in all directions to put them out.

"I think that takes care of all of them," he said. "But there's no guarantee that it won't happen again."

"We need to think of a way to keep the village safe," said Jenna.

"But how can we possibly protect all of it and still be prepared for whatever may come at us?" Ivan asked.

"I have an idea," Kyle said. All eyes immediately became fixed on him and he surveyed the group. "Dora, Simon, Helen, George, Ida...I'll need your help with this if it's going to work."

They all nodded. "Certainly," said George. "What's your idea?"

"The giant stone in the plaza," Kyle began. "We can use it as a conduit for our Psynergy. It should be able to amplify our power and we can use it to form a barrier around the village."

"Do you think that will work?" Simon asked.

"It should...in theory."

"Well it's better than standing around and doing nothing," Dora said. "Let's go."

"We'll leave Mt. Aleph to our most experienced Adepts," said Ida. She kissed Garet on the cheek. "But do be careful, Garet."

"Mom!" he groaned. "I'll be fine!"

The six adults began to head down the hill, bidding goodbye and good luck to their brave children. Isaac had been rooted on the spot while he'd listened to the plan, but now he lunged forward and grabbed his father's arm.

"I can't let you do this!" he said in a hoarse whisper. "It's too dangerous!"

"Don't worry, Isaac," said Kyle with a grin. "Your old man still has a few tricks up his sleeve. We'll be fine."

Isaac threw his arms around his father, his eyes still shimmering but refusing to weep. "You don't understand," he whispered. "I need you and Mom to be somewhere safe. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you!"

Both of his parents hugged him back. "We'll be all right, Isaac," Dora said. "We have faith in you—you'll be able to keep us safe no matter where we are."

"We're not as powerful as the rest of you, but we want to do our part to help," said Kyle. "So let us help, hm?" He ruffled his son's hair and headed down the hill with his wife to join the others. Isaac watched them go, a resigned sort of helplessness holding him in place.

"You coming, Isaac?" Garet asked. The rest of them had started back up the hill towards Mt. Aleph.

"Wait, you don't have a weapon," said Jenna. "Where's the Sol Blade?"

"I can't go with you," Isaac said quietly. "I can't fight."

"What? Why not?" Jenna queried. "What's the matter?"

Sheba and Ivan looked at each other knowingly. "You don't have much choice, Isaac," said Ivan matter-of-factly. "Are you going to run away and abandon us?"

"We need your help," Sheba added. "You're one of us!"

Isaac looked to his friends, seeped in horrible guilt yet still afraid of what might happen if he chose to join them. But even if he did decide to fight, he didn't have his most powerful weapon—he'd left the Sol Blade near the ruins months ago and it might not even be there anymore. He sighed heavily and began to walk with them, still undecided but not knowing what else he could possibly do in this situation. And Mia...he had to find her.

The group had only gone a short distance when a hole suddenly appeared right in their path; a small swirling vortex leading only into darkness. The Adepts barely had time to express their surprise when some sort of tentacle that looked like it was made of pure purple Psynergy shot up from this hole and seized Isaac by the neck.

"Isaac!" the others cried.

Garet, being the closest, latched onto Isaac and pulled back as the mysterious tentacle began to draw him down towards the hole. The tug-of-war lasted only a few seconds before the alien Psynergy won out and yanked Isaac into the darkness. The hole immediately disappeared behind him. The other Adepts gasped in fear and surprise, staring at the spot in the ground where the hole had been in disbelief.

"He's gone..." Jenna whispered, her eyes big and afraid.

"What the hell is going _on_ here?!" Garet demanded to no one in particular.

Felix bit his lower lip, his clenched hands shaking. "There's nothing we can do except protect Vale as best we can. This is all related to Mt. Aleph somehow, so that's where we should be."

Nods slowly passed around the group and they bravely ascended the hill, stopping only when they got close to the base of the rocky cliffs. The golden hill in front of them almost looked like it was glowing, beckoning all things towards it. Above, the black clouds swirled and thickened, clustering more thickly and almost obscuring the pinnacle from view.

Down in the plaza, the parents had reached the giant Psynergy stone that stood at the very heart of the town. They formed a circle around it while facing outwards to the rest of Vale and joined their hands. Slowly, they focused their power on the stone, which began to glow with a bright white light. When it had gathered all the energy it needed, the light formed a beacon into the sky and a translucent white dome surrounded all of Vale. Felix and the others could see it from where they stood at the foothills and marveled.

"Look at that!" Sheba exclaimed. "It's amazing!"

Picard approached the dome and touched it, a static shock tingling his hand. "Pure Psynergy. It seems that nothing can pass through it—not even us."

"That means we're trapped out here," Ivan stated. "And we won't be able to ask for help from anyone within the village."

"But it does mean that Vale will be safe," said Jenna. "That's what's important. We don't want anyone down there to get hurt."

Felix nodded in agreement. "Let's just hope that our parents can maintain that barrier long enough."

"Hey, they're Adepts too, remember?" Garet said. "And they have to be pretty tough in order to bring powerful guys like us into the world."

"Your parents certainly must be saints for putting up with someone like you for eighteen years," said Ivan. Garet whirled on him.

"Take that back!"

"Can we be serious a moment here?" Felix scowled. "Honestly..."

Mt. Aleph trembled again, apparently ready to erupt with more tongues of fire. That wasn't the case this time, however, as hundreds upon hundreds of ghostly figures could be seen spewing from the mountain top instead. The Adepts recognized the creatures as weak Spirit enemies they'd encountered all over Weyard, including within the depths of Sol Sanctum. The shapeless white bodies and large, free-floating white hands were distinctive of this breed of monster. The swarm swooped down the face of the peak like a tidal wave, ready to use their superior numbers to overwhelm whatever they encountered.

"Here they come!" Sheba exclaimed.

Weapons at the ready, the Adepts stood poised for battle and unleashed powerful Psynergy to try to thin the ranks of the incoming Spirit enemies. The darkening sky became alight with flames, sparks of lightning, golden swords of raw energy and shining ice projectiles.

"These guys are easy!" Garet said happily as he felled a dozen Spirits with a single Heat Wave. "One shot can take out a whole mess of 'em!"

"Take that!" Jenna wiped out a dozen more with a Cycle Beam attack. She stood back to back with Garet and smirked over her shoulder at him. "Care to make any bets on who can take out the most with a single shot?"

"You're on!" he declared.

"Well, if nothing else this is a good warm-up," said Ivan. He snapped his fingers and Shine Plasma reduced at least twenty Spirits to ashes.

"I'll admit I feel a bit rusty," Sheba said from beside him. She pointed her Meditation Rod at the wave of enemies and let loose Nirvana, felling ten more.

Felix took a slightly more crafty approach. He waited for a bunch of the Spirits to encircle him and then cast Mother Gaia, easily taking out thirty or more with one blast. Not far to his left, Picard was relying more on hands-on combat, cutting a swath through the creatures with the Masamune. The healer instinct in the back of his mind thought it best to conserve his Psynergy in any way possible, just in case. With both Isaac and Mia absent, they were out two healers and that was a decidedly bad thing even in the midst of easy enemies.

"Fifty!" Garet proclaimed. "Beat that, Jenna!"

"You liar!" she said. "I saw that shot and that couldn't have been more than twenty-five. No cheating!"

"Maybe we should send Garet back to numbers class," Ivan joked. Phaeton's Blade pulsed with light and a shower of thin purple beams reduced another cluster of Spirits to dust. More were coming down the mountain to replace them.

"Where do you suppose they're all coming from?" Sheba asked. "It's not natural for monsters to reproduce this quickly, nor have I ever seen them come in such large numbers. What does it mean?"

"There's an ill wind in the air," Picard said, hacking another Spirit in half. "Surely you feel it, don't you? That mountain is radiating enormous power, the likes of which I haven't felt since we were at the Mars Lighthouse all those months ago."

The others paused a moment to get their bearings, and they all silently found themselves agreeing with Picard. There was a power radiating from Mt. Aleph, but it wasn't anything good. The energy they'd felt at the Mars Lighthouse had been intense, but it was pure, untouched by any outside forces. It was fire in its truest, clearest form. The energy coming from Mt. Aleph felt frighteningly sinister, just like the clouds gathering above their heads. A plague ready to vanquish everything it touched.

The image of the shadowy figure destroying the world flashed before Ivan's eyes. "Shadow..." he muttered. He recalled his sister's words_. The only thing any of us can do now is place our faith in Isaac's abilities_. Beside him, he could feel that Sheba was thinking the same thing.

"It's all revolving around Mt. Aleph," Felix said. "For that is the place where all of this began...and that is where all of this will end."

"Is that...where Isaac is?" Jenna asked softly. "And Mia?"

"We have to help them," said Garet resolutely. "We can't leave them alone in there when it's getting so dangerous."

"And we will help them," Ivan said. "By protecting Vale as best we can. This battle out here is just a facade, a distraction. The real fight is inside of Mt. Aleph, and it's beyond all of our powers put together."

"So what? We're supposed to just stand here and do nothing?" Garet fired off another Heat Wave at the horde of Spirits. "I won't stand for that!"

"It's not something we have control over," said Sheba. "All we can do now...is put our faith in Isaac. The rest is up to him."

Garet started to protest but then stopped himself, resignation taking over. He wanted to help his friend, but what could he do? As much as he hated to admit it, Ivan and Sheba were always right about these sorts of things. Cursed Jupiter Adepts and their premonitions.

The six Adepts fought on as night closed around Vale. They would do everything within their power to protect the village and the world around it. And even amid the endless swarms of monsters, their thoughts, their faith, was focused on the one they trusted above all others.

---------------

Isaac rose to his knees, massaging his sore neck, and inspected his surroundings. It was very dark, almost too dark to see anything at all, and the air had the wet, musty smell of a cave. He squinted, letting his vision get accustomed to the lack of light, and saw columns and pieces of broken statues all around him. Sol Sanctum. That was the only place this could be. Somehow he'd been warped right into the heart of the ruins buried deep within the confines of Mt. Aleph.

"At last you've arrived, Isaac."

"Who's there?" he asked. He turned his head in the direction of the voice he'd heard and thought he could see the outline of a person.

"You don't remember me? I'm hurt, Isaac. I thought I was the unforgettable type." An unknown light source dispersed some of the shadows in the cavern, enough to make the speaker's face visible. There was no mistaking the light blue hair, the confident air, or the cold, unwavering gaze.

"Alex?!" Isaac exclaimed. "It can't be!"

"Indeed it can. I've been waiting with great anticipation for the day when we would meet again." Alex smirked. "You, the pitiful child who stole what was rightfully mine."

Isaac furrowed his brow, not understanding what Alex was saying in the least. "We all thought you were dead. The Wise One told us you tried to obtain Alchemy's power but failed and were crushed when Mt. Aleph sank into the earth."

"Hmm...how to explain? Most common people would say it was luck that I survived, but I prefer to credit my amazing skills as an Adept instead. It took me a long time to heal all of the wounds I sustained, and then I had to wait for the perfect opportunity to make my move. I had to come back and reclaim what is mine, and now it's all within my grasp."

"What are you talking about?"

The light slowly shifted and brightened, and the decreased shadows revealed something startling. There was another figure there, kneeling at Alex's side in reverence. Isaac gasped at the sight, completely unbelieving at what he was seeing. It couldn't be. It was simply impossible.

"..._Mia_...?!"

* * *

[Cue dramatic reverb]

We're fast approaching the climax of this story ('bout time too, I think). Seeing isn't always believing though. What you _think_ may be coming next may not necessarily be true... [Evil grin]


	16. Sacrifice

Couple of quickie review responses:

**Empress Dotdotdot**: Words cannot express how relieved and grateful I am for your apology. It's a given that different authors are going to have different interpretations of the GS characters and universe, but I'd really hate for those opinions to cause a rift amongst all of us—it'd be such a waste of energy and creative resources. I must confess that a small part of me is glad you wrote that critique—it's good for my ego to get shot completely to hell now and then! (Sweatdrop) So thank you on both counts.

**Omniflyer**: To borrow the words of Hector from Fire Emblem, the more you praise me, the less worthy I feel. (Blush) I'm...overwhelmed. Thank you. I just hope I don't end up disappointing you or anyone else, be it with this story or with anything I crank out in the future. (Nervous laughter) (Damn I miss my emoticons...) 

Anyhow, what follows is something I worked very, _very_ hard on to get just right. It's not perfect (after all, what piece of writing is?) but I did my damndest. Hopefully it shows. Enjoy!

**Sacrifice**

Alex smirked as he took Mia's hand and pulled her to her feet. "Yes, you remember Mia, do you not? Though you tried to interfere with our special bond, you failed to comprehend that we are bound by destiny. She was always mine and she will always be mine."

"...Mia...?" Isaac questioned. His eyes were fixed on her. He simply couldn't believe that Mia would choose to ally herself with Alex. It didn't make sense! She'd said countless times that she hated him, that she'd never forgive him for betraying the Mercury Clan and then trying to secure Alchemy for himself. And yet, here she stood at his side, dressed in white as if she were his bride. "This...can't be true. Please tell me it isn't true!"

"Dear Mia," Alex said. "Why don't you welcome our guest properly?"

"As you wish, my Lord." Mia walked a few steps towards Isaac, holding her Nebula Wand in her right hand. Her form fully entered the sparse light, and it was then that he got a clear look at her. Her eyes had paled in color and intensity, no longer aquamarine but a sort of icy blue, and they were cloudy and glazed over, much like the gaze one expected from a corpse. Her whole complexion looked quite wan and her movements lacked fluidity—they seemed somewhat jerky and automated, like a machine. And Isaac understood. As she moved closer to him, he cast a furious glare at Alex and sprung to his feet.

"What have you done to her?!" he demanded.

"I opened her eyes to the truth," Alex said simply. "Once she and I had a chance to be alone together, it was only natural that she would come to see things as they really are. Now you see where her true heart lies." He glared back at Isaac. "How does it feel, Isaac, knowing that you've lost something that you owned? Are you sad? Angry? Remember those feelings and know that it is the same pain you caused me when you stole my Mia and my dreams away!"

"Stop talking about Mia as if she were a thing!" Isaac shouted, thoroughly outraged. "People are not material possessions that can be owned or stolen! Mia's life belongs to her and her alone—nobody has the right to change who she is! If she means as much to you as you say, why don't you consider _her_ feelings instead of your own selfish wishes?"

"Pfft...I expected such ridiculous talk coming from the likes of you. I will have Mia at any cost and I will have Alchemy at any cost! I've come too far to let a mere boy stop me now!"

Isaac lunged for Alex, pure rage wanting him to squeeze the life out of the arrogant Mercury Adept with his bare hands. But an invisible barrier threw him back against the cave wall before he could even get close. The unexpected blow winded him and the force of his landing shook some tiny rock fragments loose from the ceiling.

"Pitiful." Alex turned away in disdain. "Mia, I order you to take the Mars Star from this boy for me."

"As you wish, my Lord," said Mia in a monotone voice, curtsying to him. She turned to Isaac and brandished the Nebula Wand. Isaac was frozen by her eerie gaze, unbelieving that this was truly the woman he loved standing before him; she seemed only like a hollow shell, a marionette dancing on a string. Mia didn't even flinch before going on the attack, hurling a wave of sharp ice spears at him. He only managed to shield his face in time and the icicles sliced against the rest of his body, tearing his clothes and drawing blood. Fortunately, before her second wave attacked, he was able to call up the long-sleeping Granite to deflect the shards.

"Mia," he said. "Please stop! You aren't yourself!"

Mia lifted the wand and brought it down towards Isaac's head, only to be hit with a recoil as it bounced off of the barrier. She tried again and again with the same effect, her face totally devoid of emotion the whole time. He dead eyes could only give her target a blank and empty stare.

"Mia!" Isaac pleaded amid the sound of the wand hitting. "Wake up! It's me!"

Alex noticed the dull yellow hue surrounding Isaac and smirked. "Djinn? That hardly seems fair when Mia isn't using any." He waved his hand and a dark cloud enveloped Isaac. He heard surprised squeaks and felt his body weaken slightly as his Djinn flew away.

"Crap," Isaac muttered. The wand came flying at him again and he jumped away. Mia pursued him, swiping furiously and then shooting out more ice shards. Some of them connected, drawing more blood from his arms and near his ribs. Normally he would Cure such wounds, but he couldn't get a long enough pause from Mia's offensive to do so.

"Mia, listen to me," he said as he reached up and caught the Nebula Wand with his hands. His arms trembled as he tried to keep it from connecting with his head. "This isn't the real you. Whatever Alex has done to you, you have to fight it! You have to remember who you are!"

She fired another barrage of ice shards. One of the larger ones sliced deep into his right shoulder and he winced from the sudden pain. She took the split second to blast him with a geyser, sending him into the wall.

Alex laughed. "The fool won't even fight back! And to think that this is the bearer of the Mars Star!"

Isaac grunted as he slowly pulled himself back up, glaring at Alex. "You're one to talk. Only a coward would hide in the shadows while his pawn did all the work!"

"Why should I sully my hands when she's doing a fine job? Go on, Mia—show him everything I taught you."

"I'm at your command, my Lord Alex," she said. She formed a blue ball in her hand, a combination of water and blue light swirling within the sphere. She hurled it at Isaac, strings of water stretching out like snakes from the ball to make it harder to dodge. He made a mighty leap to the side, avoiding a direct hit, but the orb exploded and the force threw him to the floor. Ice spires were waiting to greet his landing, and one of them went right through his left hand, shattering bones and nerves and tearing the flesh. Blood ran down his arm as he clutched the immensely painful injury and started to heal it. Mia moved with lightning speed and blasted him with more water to prevent him from doing so. He rolled across the floor helplessly for a moment, tiny ice needles flying at him as he went. They made small cuts all over his body, including his face, and blood began to drip down into his eyes.

"Mia..." Isaac started to pull himself back up, only to be hit across the back with a strong blow from the Nebula Wand. Undaunted, he tried again and she hit him again, harder this time. The pattern repeated thrice more before he found himself unable to try again. He wiped the blood from his eyes and looked back up at Mia, and still no emotion was registering in any part of her face or eyes. She pointed the wand directly at him, seeming ready to cast more Psynergy.

"Please, Mia," he said. "I know the real you is still in there somewhere. Listen to me. You can't let Alex do this to you! Fight him!"

The tip of the wand trembled slightly. A blue glow gathered at the point but no attack followed for the moment. The pause was long enough for Isaac to cast Cure on himself, healing most of his wounds and dulling some of the pain. His hand still throbbed horribly and he didn't have much feeling in his fingers. The blue light was intensifying, ready to strike.

"You're taking too long!" Alex instructed from behind. "He's had time to heal some of his wounds already. You have to be quicker in your execution!"

"M-my apologies, my Lord," said Mia. She immediately turned and curtsied to him. "I beg your forgiveness."

Alex beckoned her to him and then met her halfway upon her approach. He traced a finger along her cheek then toyed with her hair, staring deep into her soulless eyes. "Who is your lord and master, Mia?"

"You are, my Lord Alex."

"That's right. You would do anything to please your lord, wouldn't you?"

"Yes."

"Good." Alex smiled a slippery, eel-like smile. "Very good."

"What do you wish of me, my Lord?" she asked somewhat eagerly.

Alex cast a quick glance at Isaac and then leaned in and kissed Mia long and slowly. A mix of emotions, not the least of which were shock and jealousy, washed over Isaac. It took him several moments to remind himself that Mia didn't know what she was doing, but even that knowledge didn't make watching the kiss sit well with him.

"You honor me, my Lord Alex," Mia said.

"Indeed. Be sure you remember this honor."

"Yes, my Lord." She curtsied to him again and got on her knees to kiss his extended hand.

"Is that supposed to make me jealous or something?" Isaac implored as he staggered to his feet. "You're forcing her to do these things—that's not how she really feels!"

"Are you sure of that?" Alex asked arrogantly. "How do you know that this isn't her true heart and you were merely misled before?"

"Because I know Mia," Isaac replied. "And because I love her and she loves me. What we have, what we share, isn't something that could ever be a misconception. That's a fact."

"Love..." Alex scoffed. "Such emotions are overrated, and they only complicate things. There's no sense going around and pining for what you want in life when you can reach out and take it instead."

Isaac's eyes went wide. "You mean...you don't care that she doesn't truly love you?"

"No, I don't. What she feels is completely arbitrary. With this power, I can make her feel however I please. She is the only woman worthy of me. All I want is to have her at my side. The means to that end do not matter."

"That's..." Isaac stared at him in disbelief, his whole body trembling with rage. "That's _despicable_! I can't believe you. I always had a feeling there was something rotten about you after we met, but to do something like this...how can you do this to a human being? Mia has a soul—a beautiful soul—and you've stolen it from her! Nobody has the right to do that! You have no heart at all!"

"Oh I'm so utterly crushed by your cruel, cruel words!" Alex said in dramatic fashion. Then he glared. "Spare me your simpering sentimentality and moral lectures. I want that Mars Star and I'll do anything to get it. You can hand it over peacefully or we can continue to do this the hard way. Your choice."

Isaac didn't answer. He couldn't surrender the Mars Star but he also couldn't bear seeing Mia this way. She was too wonderful a person to be treated without regard to her feelings. She deserved so much better than this. What should he do?

Alex refused to wait for an answer. "Fine then. Mia, you may finish what you started. Fetch the Mars Star for your beloved master."

"Yes, my Lord." She straightened herself from where she was still kneeling before Alex and approached Isaac. The light blue glow of her Psynergy began to radiate off of her.

"Mia!" Isaac pleaded again. "You can't do this. It's not who you are! Please, wake up!"

She lunged for him, dropping the Nebula Wand, and pinned him against the wall with both of her hands at his throat. Isaac tried to pry her off but her grip was unnaturally strong, stronger than that of most men. And her hands were so cold. He stared into her hollow eyes and felt tears begin to sting his own from the apparent hopelessness of the situation.

"No..." he said. He looked over at Alex. "This isn't right. Please turn her back and let her be herself again!"

"You're an even greater fool than I thought," Alex said with a chuckle. "You heroic types are so predictable. You have such power at your disposal but you're willing to throw your entire life away because of one little emotion. I suppose I should thank you for giving me such a glaring weakness to exploit." Something in his expression changed to reflect an unspeakable horror in his eyes. "You see, Isaac, your feelings for Mia have led you to this point. Not long ago, I started sending a false prophecy I created to one of your Jupiter friends, one that appeared so significant and terrifying that she would be unable to resist showing it to you; it was a vision of what you fear above everything else. You were so afraid of what you were shown that you couldn't afford to disbelieve it. And when your precious Mia tried to convince you otherwise, you stubbornly refused out of fear from that premonition, thereby driving Mia right into my waiting arms. I must say that my plan worked more perfectly than I anticipated."

Isaac's jaw dropped slightly in stunned disbelief, a mix of surprise, realization and anger fluttering through his mind. Alex had planned all of this. He had managed to fool Master Hama with a false vision and it had had a domino effect on everything. Isaac had fallen for it completely. His worst fear, the fate that made his entire soul recoil in horror, had been preyed upon by this master manipulator. His own heart had been used against him. Isaac cursed himself for being so stupid. A real hero, the kind of hero everyone thought he was, wouldn't have fallen for such a trick no matter how frightening it seemed. If not for his cowardice, he wouldn't be here right now with the hands of the woman he loved squeezing his neck. How could he ever set this right when he'd dug himself into such a deep hole?

"This can't be happening," he said. "This just has to be some sort of nightmare." He swallowed hard and focused on her beautiful face, once so full of life and feeling. He relaxed his grip on her wrists somewhat. "Mia, don't you know me?" he asked gently. "It's just me—Isaac."

"Haven't you figured it out by now?" Alex implored. "It's no use appealing to her. My power is invincible; there's no way anyone can reverse its effects."

"No!" Isaac declared with far less confidence than he felt. "I don't believe you. It's not true!"

"Ah, but it is. You can deny it all you want but the fact remains that Mia's heart belongs to me now. You have lost this battle, hero. She is _mine_."

The bubbling tears began to escape Isaac's eyes. He hated to admit it, but he knew Alex was right. All of his attempts to reason with Mia, to try to turn her back to her real self, hadn't had any effect. She didn't hear him, didn't know him, didn't love him anymore. She couldn't. Her soul was locked away somewhere deep within her body, unable to hear his calls. _But if there's no way to bring her back, what am I supposed to do?_ he thought. _I can't let her go on like this...it's unbearable! It's not what she'd want!_

Off to the side, he saw the light reflecting off of something shiny. It was the Sol Blade. He wasn't sure how it had gotten there, but he could feel the power of the sword calling to him, begging him to wield it. And he knew what he had to do to correct his earlier mistake. This was the consequence of his refusal to fight and accept what fate had bestowed upon him. Alex's intended ruse hadn't been that far from the truth after all. A vile fate, a fate far worse than his own death hung overhead, a black pall of ultimate suffering and despair. His greatest fear had become a reality. The only way Isaac could free Mia from Alex's grasp was to kill her.

Her grip on his neck tightened and the tears flowed freely down his face. He looked into her eyes again, hoping to see some glimmer of life but finding none just as before. Spasms from his chest attacked his body again, the pain mirroring and confirming the truth of the situation. He felt sick. It was too much to bear. His heart demanded him to find another way, to change this fate, but the look within her eyes devoured all strands of hope and optimism faster than a beast would devour its kill.

"I'm so sorry, Mia!" Isaac blurted out. "This is all my fault! If I hadn't been so stubborn and so in denial of the truth, we never would've argued and you never would've gone off alone and been captured! It's my fault that this happened to you!" He called up a small Quake and it upset her balance, knocking her to the floor and freeing him from her grip. He slumped against the wall and sank to his knees, trying to fend off sobs.

Mia stood up and loomed over him. She pressed her palms towards him, apparently ready to finish him off. Isaac reached up and took her hand carefully, then swiftly pulled her down into an embrace. The motion was so surprising that she fell limp in his arms like a rag doll, but she sounded like she was panting with rage. Isaac hugged her as tightly as he dared, wanting to be close to her, wanting to be sure he'd etched the feeling of holding her into his memory forever.

"Why does it have to be this way?" he whispered miserably. "All you and I ever wanted was to live our lives together in peace. How could that be so wrong?" He held her away from him a bit, wanting to see her face again even if it was cold and lifeless. She still breathed unsteadily, though of course no anger was reflected in her pallid visage. He looked down at her dress and noticed the laces. "Mia...your dress is so tight. That can't be comfortable." He used a single hand to untie the knot in her bodice, allowing the laces to hang loosely.

Mia was stunned for a moment as her breaths were finally allowed to come and go normally. Isaac gave her a sad smile, knowing what he had to do but every fiber of his being not wanting to carry it out. He touched a hand to her face, the tears flowing ever faster.

"I love you, Mia," he said softly. "I will always love you."

Her eyes were downcast, staring blankly at the floor. But her hands suddenly went up and took the one he had against her cheek. "Isaac...?" She murmured it so softly that it was almost inaudible. She tightened her grip on his hand. "...Isaac..."

Isaac's heart skipped a beat as he heard her utter his name. Was it true? Was this a sign that the real Mia was still alive? He gently tipped her chin upwards. Her eyes still had the cloudy, dead look, but he thought he saw the glint of tears forming in their corners.

"What are you doing, Mia?" Alex growled. "Stop wasting time and take the Mars Star from him!"

Mia abruptly stood up, obeying the pull on her string by her master. She pushed her palms forward again in preparation for an attack.

"There's no need," Isaac said. "You can have the Mars Star, Alex. You win."

Alex looked surprised for a moment but then smiled broadly. "I knew you would see reason eventually. Perhaps you're not so foolish after all."

"I just have one last request I'd like first." Isaac took a deep breath to gather confidence. He had to take a chance. "If you let me do this one thing, I'll hand it over to you and you can do whatever you please."

"Hmmm..." Alex tipped an eyebrow suspiciously. "What sort of request?"

"There's just something I want to say to Mia."

"She doesn't care an iota about anything you say to her," said Alex. "She hears only the voice of her sworn lord."

"I know that," Isaac said. "But this will be the last time I'll have the chance."

The Mercury Adept laughed quite heartily. "How comical! You are such a pitiful little fool! Go on and say whatever it is—it's not like it matters!" He trailed off into laughter while muttering about how amusing he found the whole situation.

Isaac stood up, fishing through his pocket, and looked into Mia's eyes. This had to work. If it didn't, then there truly was no hope that he'd ever have a happy future. As he met Mia's glassed expression, he began to speak softly and deliberately, voicing the words that lay within his heart. _Truth_.

"Mia...I know you were really broken up about the loss of your engagement ring. I didn't forget about that. In fact, I went and bought you a brand new one and I was planning to give it to you earlier. But then we argued and..." He swallowed and dug deep for the right words. "I'm so sorry about everything—you were right, and I was a fool to not realize that from the beginning. I said so many things I didn't mean...I wish I could take it all back but I know that's impossible. I wouldn't blame you if you held it against me forever." He opened up the box in his hands and extended it to her, the beautiful diamond and sapphire ring glittering in the dim light. "But even if you never forgave me, I'd still love you with all of my heart, Mia. You're my life, my world...nothing will ever change that." Trembling, he took her hand and carefully slid the ring onto her finger. "I just want you to be happy. That's all."

For a moment, Mia could only stare at the new bauble on her finger and the hand holding her own. It was so warm. Something inside her, the part of her that was trapped within the endlessly cold void of Alex's power, felt the warmth and stirred, as if awakening from a dream. She clutched her hands to her chest and shut her eyes, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Are you finished now?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Isaac said, his eyes still on Mia, trying to figure out what she was feeling.

"Good." Alex smiled confidently. "If you thought I was going to spare your life, you're wrong. But I'm not without some feeling—I'll let you die by the hand of your beloved. Mia, kill him."

She flexed her right hand and formed an icicle about foot long in it. She set her sights on Isaac, her eyes still glazed and devoid of life, and raised the shard, aiming for his heart. It was all over. His best effort still hadn't been enough. Mia lunged and he braced himself for the impact of her dagger piercing his chest, sorrow and fear freezing him on the spot.

But the blow never came. Just as the tip of the shard was about to touch Isaac, Mia suddenly stopped and whirled around to pitch it at Alex instead. The icicle drove deep into his shoulder and he crumpled to the floor briefly before reaching up to heal the wound.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded.

Mia advanced a few steps towards him, wobbling the whole way. From the outset, it looked like half of her wanted to go one way and the other half wished to go another, as if there were two opposing forces fighting for control of her body. When she spoke, her speech was slow and forced, sounding as if it were being pulled in different directions as well. "I...would rather die...than hurt Isaac!"

"Mia..." Isaac whispered. The part of her that was still her, the _real_ her, wasn't dormant anymore, but she didn't have complete command of her mind and body yet. Alex's power was still trying to exert control, and her will was fighting back with all its might. Isaac cautiously reached out to her and she brought up a shaky hand to take his. A tiny smile managed to cross her face.

"I love you too, Isaac," she whispered. Touching him, feeling his warmth, gave her greater strength to fight and the words sounded less forced. Some of the sparkle returned to her eyes.

Alex stared at the two of them, completely stunned at what he was seeing. How could this be happening? Mia should've been his forever, and yet his power, his invincible power, was unraveling in the presence of this boy. It didn't make sense. The Mercury Adept's eyes began to burn with an intense fury and it took all of his will to keep from losing his temper completely.

"I won't be denied," he said in a low voice as he stood. He extended a hand towards Mia and it glowed with Psynergenic light. "I'm too close to let it end now." Mia's whole body began to glow with the same light as his hand and she floated a few inches off of the ground. "I am your master, Mia. You will obey my command and kill him."

"N-no!" she declared, shaking as she tried to resist him. "I won't!" Her right hand slowly started to rise against her will, the blue light of her power forming at her fingertips.

Isaac noted the Sol Blade lying a short distance away and made a move to fetch it. Alex spotted him, however, and directed a burst of water towards him, knocking the Venus Adept down. "It's not polite to try to interrupt me when I'm in the middle of something," Alex taunted. He turned back to Mia. "Now, Mia...you will kill him."

Another ice shard formed in Mia's right hand and the tip began to point itself towards Isaac. Her whole arm was shaking as she tried to stop it, tried to aim her weapon towards Alex instead, but she just couldn't. It was as if her arm belonged to someone else. It _did_ belong to someone else. She met Isaac's eyes and started to cry. Alex wasn't going to stop until he had succeeded in making her kill the man she loved. No matter how much she resisted, he'd push back with just as much force. It was a duel between minds that she was destined to lose, and Isaac would be the one who paid.

She couldn't let that happen. The fate of Weyard and all of its people hung in the balance. Isaac was the only one with the power to put a stop to this madness and restore peace, the peace that they'd all struggled and sacrificed to achieve. No matter what, he had to stay alive to fulfill that duty. She had to protect him in any way she possibly could. That was _her_ duty, and she'd see it through to the bitter end, even if it cost her own life. As she stared deep into his blue eyes, eyes filled with his usual kindness yet mixed with uncertainty and fear, the answer came to her. It was the only path that ensured that their love, that she, couldn't be used as a weapon against him anymore.

Her ice shard was poised to strike directly at Isaac's heart. Alex grinned, confident that he'd finally won. Mia glared at him, defiance emanating from her face. She squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth, calling upon every ounce of her will to change the trajectory of the attack. She tightened her grip on the shard, regaining control of it. It slipped through her fingers and she cried out in pain. Blood burst forth as the dagger pierced her abdomen, the warm red liquid reducing the deadly shard to ordinary water. She dropped to the ground and did not move.

"MIA!" Isaac screamed in horror. He skittered to her side and gently rolled her into his lap, supporting her with his left arm. "Mia, why did you do that? _Why_?!" He lifted his right hand and started to cast Cure, but Mia reached up and took his hand with both of hers to halt him. She smiled at him, her eyes glimmering with their normal aquamarine brilliance.

"To protect you," she whispered. "As long as I'm alive, I will be a weapon he can use against you. The world needs you, Isaac...even more than I do." She coughed and gasped for air, blood starting to trickle out of the corner of her mouth. Still she smiled. "I want you to know...that I have no regrets. Meeting you was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I love you, Isaac."

"Don't talk like that," he said, a suffocating lump in his throat. "It doesn't have to be this way, Mia! I can heal you—everything will be fine! We'll find our way out of this mess somehow and then we can live together forever. You'll see."

Wincing in pain, Mia raised herself upwards a bit more to pull Isaac into a long, tender, and yet desperate kiss. It reflected the deepest essence of their love, the same power that had thwarted the hardest obstacles and the most vicious demons, power that seemed like the answer to all the ills of the world. And yet it also reflected the most painful sorrow and longing either of them had ever felt, the raw misery that was now consuming both of their bodies and souls. The kiss seemed like it lasted forever and yet only a moment at the same time. When they drew apart, tears were running down both of their faces, but Mia still smiled. She lost the strength to hold herself up and slumped into Isaac, her head against his chest and her eyes closed. She gave his hand another squeeze.

"Mia..." Isaac couldn't find any words. His mind was spinning, unable and unwilling to accept this end but not knowing what he could do. It was all happening so fast. Somehow, he made the hand she held glow with golden Psynergy again, and the light passed to her.

"Isaac...you're so warm," she whispered. She sighed quietly as her head rolled to the side, her whole body falling limp.

"Mia?" Isaac questioned. He shook her gently but he already knew, already felt his heart breaking. His eyes became flooded with tears and an uncontrollable agony erupted from the pit of his soul. He wrapped his arms around her body as tightly as he could and let it all out, unable to do anything else. Only one thing in the world mattered to him now, the crushing, paralyzing truth devouring everything inside of him; Mia, healer of Imil, one of the saviors of Weyard, and the love of his life, was dead.


	17. The Mars Star

I'm sorry this chapter is on the late side. Action scenes always take me a long time to write and this chapter (and the next) is chock full of them. Hopefully this is worth the wait.

Oh, and please be sure to read my note at the end of this. It's very important! :-)

****

The Mars Star

_"How's it look?"_

"It's perfect, Alex!" the six year-old Mia exclaimed. "You build the best snowmen."

"Well, I had help. You're the best snowman-maker-helper."

I remember those happy times, when we were so carefree...

_"Do you think someday I can be a good healer, Alex?" the twelve year-old Mia asked._

"I think you'll be the best healer Imil's ever seen. You have a natural talent for it, Mia. Unlike me."

"Oh Alex. You'll learn soon enough. You just have to keep trying."

"I don't think it's what I'm made to do."

Even then, I knew she and I were different. Everyone in Imil hailed her as the angel, and I was just her assistant...

_"For you, Mia."_

"Alex, you shouldn't have." The sixteen year-old Mia took the perfect white rose and inhaled its sweet aroma. "Wherever did you find a white rose in wintertime?"

"That is my secret, dear Mia. You know I would do anything for you."

"Alex...we've been over this. We're just friends. I know you'd like to be more, but I'm sorry. I just don't think of you that way."

"I know, and I've accepted that. But that's not going to stop me from bringing you flowers if I want to. Even though we're just friends, I still like to believe that we share a special bond, Mia. You and I—the last descendants of the Mercury Clan. We are destined to do great things together."

I left to find that destiny...to show her that I wasn't a failure. She would love me then. I knew she would...

_The colored beams from the four Lighthouses converged above the towering Mt. Aleph, bathing the peak in the light of the Golden Sun. "At last I have it! Eternal life and limitless power! At last, the power of nature is mine to control as I will!"_

That was why...wasn't it?

_"You disgust me, Alex!" Mia declared._

"Ungrateful woman. You would say that to me after everything I did for you? I left Imil to make a better life for the two of us!"

"Liar! You manipulated everyone so you could gain Alchemy's power all for yourself! All you've ever cared about is yourself—never me or anyone else! It's just you. It was always about you and your desires. All you ever wanted was to further your own selfish ambitions!"

What changed? How did it come to this?

------------

"Mia...no...please..." Isaac wept helplessly, his face buried in her tangled mass of blue hair. Much of her blood had soaked into his tunic, no longer warm like the blood of the living. The cooling, sticky substance felt like a weight crushing his chest, killing him with the slowest and most brutal agony. "You can't die! Please...please don't go!" The cynical part of his mind reminded him that she was already gone, but the pain of that reality was so unbearable, so consuming, that he had to try to will the fact to be untrue. Because no matter what happened from this point on, he would never experience the simple joys of seeing her smile, hearing her laugh, kissing her and holding her close ever again. He'd lost what was most sacred to him. His life, his world, had shattered; all of his hopes and dreams had died with her.

His arms suddenly gave way, clutching at empty space. Mia's body was gone. He looked up in alarm and saw her lifeless form appear in Alex's outstretched arms. Outraged, Isaac whisked up the Sol Blade and pointed it at Alex, gripping it with both of his trembling hands.

"Give her back!" he demanded in a menacing tone. "I swear to Venus that if you don't I will kill you right here!"

Alex either didn't hear the order or chose to ignore it. He studied the slain maiden he held, her face looking so serene despite the blood streaked across it. The face of an angel or a goddess. The face he'd been unable to forget. "Mia..." he whispered, sounding genuinely moved. He pressed a hand against her chest and began to glow with Psynergenic light. "Alchemy is unbeatable...it can even stop death. I will bring you back." But nothing happened. She did not spring back to life, did not open her eyes. Only the complete power of Alchemy could thwart death, and Alex did not have the complete power. Part of it was within another.

It was then that Alex turned to Isaac with a deadly glare. "Give me the Mars Star! I must have it!" He dropped Mia's body, letting her flop to the ground like a sack of potatoes and lunged. He knocked the Sol Blade away and took hold of Isaac by the neck with a single hand. "Give it to me!"

"Not on your life!" Isaac glowed with the golden light of his Psynergy as he cast Mother Gaia. Alex was sucked into the earthen power and then thrown against one of the walls with great force. Isaac retrieved his sword and kept it pointed it at him as he backed towards Mia's body.

"You fool," Alex said, rising. "Don't you understand? Alchemy's power knows no bounds. If you give me the Mars Star, I will have what it takes to bring her back to life."

Isaac stopped in his tracks. _Temptation_. His heart began to pound against his ribcage at the prospect. She could be saved. They could be together. Everything could be right again. He wanted it so badly that his resolve almost crumbled and for a moment he wanted to agree and make a pact with the devil. But as he looked at Mia's body, saw all the blood soaked into her dress and smeared across the floor, and remembered how she had thrust the ice shard meant for him into herself, he knew that her death would be in vain if Alex got what he wanted.

"Maybe so," he finally said. "But Mia wouldn't want me to do that. As much as it hurts, this is how it has to be." Isaac tightened his grip on the Sol Blade and inwardly wanted to just turn it on himself and put an end to this nightmare once and for all. He bit his lower lip and forced the sorrow, the paralyzing pain, into a walled-off portion of his heart. Numbness took over. He turned back to Alex, his expression set in cold stone. "I'm not going to let her sacrifice be in vain. I'll put a stop to you, Alex, one way or another."

"You really think you can match me? I know you haven't been keeping up with your skills. You're doomed to failure."

"Death doesn't scare me. Giving up without a fight does."

Alex reached behind his back and whipped out a katana, the metal gleaming slightly in the sparse light. He smirked. "You're making this much harder than it has to be. Give me the Mars Star and everything will be right again. You know it's true. Alchemy's power was not meant to be split."

"No, it isn't," Isaac said, carefully circling Alex while keeping the Sol Blade extended. "This power isn't supposed to belong to any one human or Adept. Individual people don't have the right to take what belongs to the world. Alchemy belongs only to Weyard."

"You know as well as I do that if I hadn't tried to take it, someone else would have. That's human nature, plain and simple. Wouldn't you rather see Alchemy in the hands of a true Adept as opposed to an ordinary human who cannot comprehend the importance of this power?"

"Adepts are no more worthy of that power than anyone else. Psynergy should be used only for good, only to protect this world and the good people in it. That's not what you're trying to do. You're using your power to suit your own needs without consideration to anyone else."

Alex lunged forward and the two swords clashed against each other, the resulting sound echoing all over the cavern. A few sparks showered down from where the blades met as the bearers wrestled back and forth.

"Don't patronize me," Alex said. "You don't have the right to judge me! You cannot understand what I have sacrificed to get where I am!"

The Sol Blade flashed and a burst of power knocked Alex back. He retaliated with an array of ice shards, some of which grazed Isaac's arms and legs. While he attempted to Cure these new wounds, Alex suddenly called down several bolts of lightning to score a mighty blow. Isaac collapsed, the blackened spots on his clothes only hinting at the damage he'd taken. But he forced himself back to his feet and brandished the Sol Blade again.

"I know what you did to Mia," he said. "I know that you betrayed her trust by leaving Imil and lighting the Lighthouse beacon behind her back. I know that you destroyed the good name of her clan when you tried to obtain Alchemy for yourself. I know that you enslaved her mind to make her do your bidding. And I know that you're the reason she's dead! All of the ways you hurt her are reason enough for me to stop you! You can spin it anyway you want, Alex, but good people do not do the kinds of things you did!"

The temperature in the room dropped. The aura of energy around Alex spiked and he unleashed another blast of lightning, followed by more icicles. Isaac was thrown back against the wall by the electricity and the ice shards drove in all around him, pinning him in place. Alex put the point of his katana at his neck. Another inch forward and it would all be over...

"It's not my fault she is dead." Alex's voice was low and deadly, hissing like a snake. "It is _yours_! You ruined everything! I gave Mia the world and you turned her against me. You manipulated her to the point that she died for you. All I wanted was to have her at my side, and you have the gall to say it's _my_ fault?!"

Isaac glared. "If you really believe that, then you're already lost. Mia chose me of her own free will, while you had to use cheap mind control tricks to make her stay with you. You cannot create love by yourself—love exists _between_ two beings! Maybe you really did love Mia once long ago, but that's no longer true. If you had truly loved her, you would've considered _her_ feelings. What you did was selfish and evil, and you will never be forgiven for it!"

Alex looked like he was about to thrust his katana forward for the fatal stab. Isaac was trapped, but he felt a surge of new strength building up inside of him. His chest felt hot, burning not with pain as before, but with raw power. This new energy suddenly burst out of his body with such force that Alex was hurled all the way to the other end of the room, and the radiating heat melted the icicles holding Isaac in place.

It took several moments before Alex stirred. He got to his feet very slowly, obviously hurting from the mighty and unexpected blow. He swept his hair out of his face as he started to cast Ply. Isaac struck quickly to knock him back down. Alex leapt forward and their blades clashed again. The fight continued.

------------

Night had settled over Vale. Hundreds of shining silver stars dotted the midnight blue sky and somewhere a horde of crickets chirped their songs. Dark clouds continued to thicken near the peak of Mt. Aleph and lightning periodically flashed, accompanied by the rumble of thunder. The protective dome of pure Psynergy still surrounded the village itself while hundreds of Spirit enemies furiously attacked it in the hope of breaking through. And six brave Adepts fought back just as furiously to prevent that from happening, felling the Spirits just as fast as they could regenerate.

"It's never-ending!" Ivan cried above the melee. One of the creatures lunged at him and he hacked it in half with the Phaeton's Blade, then cast Spark Plasma to keep others from getting as close. The dizzy, strained feeling that came from repeatedly casting Psynergy was starting to set in, despite his efforts to fend it off. They'd been at this forever, it seemed, and there was no end in sight.

Picard took a cursory glance at the clouds before felling another dozen Spirits with Diamond Dust. "It's going to rain," he said.

"Oh great, that's all we need," Garet grumbled. He destroyed an encroaching mass of the enemies with one huge swing of his sword, the loud, pained shrieks hurting his ears. "How the hell are we supposed to win this fight when they just keep _coming_?"

"Searing Beam!" A mighty burst of fire erupted from the tip of Jenna's staff, taking out countless Spirits. She wiped her sweaty bangs out of her face. "This is working on my last nerve. Is there some sort of 'Spirit-maker' inside the mountain? We could go in and bust it up and save ourselves a lot of trouble."

The ground around her trembled and split, throwing small rock fragments into the air and wiping out a dozen monsters sneaking up behind her. "Somehow I doubt that would work," Felix said. "Be more careful about watching your back, Jenna."

"My back is just fine!" she scowled. "And why not? Instead of just attacking these things over and over, why don't we go after the source? It makes sense!"

"Because we don't know what the source is, or even if we could find it before these creatures managed to breach the barrier."

"So we're just going to stay out here and beat these things down until we're too tired to fight any longer?" Sheba questioned. "That's not exactly an effective strategy." She formed a funnel of wind, which sucked up a bunch of the Spirits and hurled them far away to parts unknown.

Felix pursed his lips together as he continued the fight, not knowing what the best approach was. The volume of enemies was taking its toll on all six of them—he could see that much. If this battle lasted much longer, they would lose just because of the sheer exhaustion from the length of the fight. But if they left Vale behind and went into the mountain, the village would be unprotected and the Spirits would be free to use their superior numbers to beat down the barrier. Splitting up was out of the question, since those left to fight here would quickly be overwhelmed, and who knew how powerful the source of all these monsters was? They were stuck. They could either abandon their families and their home or stay out here and slowly go out fighting.

It was then that the hundreds of Spirits backed off and began to congregate. The Adepts looked on, hoping that perhaps the creatures were intending to retreat, but that wasn't the case. Instead, all of the normal-sized Spirits combined their bodies together to form one gigantic Spirit that was easily twenty feet tall.

"...That's a neat trick," Garet said.

"By Mercury..." Picard looked to Felix. "What are we supposed to do now?"

Felix tightened his grip on the Levatine. "We have to kill it quickly. We hit it hard and we hit it fast. Ivan, Sheba...can you prepare a summon?" The two Jupiter Adepts nodded. "Good. Then the rest of us will keep it busy until you're ready."

"What kind of plan is that?" Jenna demanded.

"One that will work," her brother replied. "Just trust me."

Various Psynergies lit up the night sky as Felix, Jenna, Garet and Picard did their best to keep the oversized Spirit enemy at bay. Behind them, Sheba and Ivan unleashed some of their Djinn and started to concentrate what little of their power remained. The only good thing about this fight was that it could be the last one, which would give everyone a chance to rest, even if just for a moment. The two Jupiter Adepts prepared to summon Thor. The already dark sky grew darker and the flashes of lightning became more frequent and intense. But just as the summon was about to manifest itself, the gigantic Spirit suddenly disappeared. The Adepts didn't have time to express their confusion, for a powerful beam of Psynergy burst out of the side of the mountain. Rock fragments rained down from the sky, along with one familiar Venus Adept. Isaac landed flat on his back in the grass close to most of his friends, the Sol Blade still in his right hand.

"Isaac!" Garet exclaimed. He stooped and helped his friend to his feet, startled by all of the blood soaked into Isaac's tunic. "What happened? Where's all that blood coming from?"

"Its not mine," Isaac said, using Garet's shoulder to support himself. "It's Mia's."

"Mia's?" Jenna queried. She cast Aura to heal the visible cuts and scratches all over his body. "Is she OK? Where is she?"

"She's dead," Isaac replied. The words echoed with a horrid finality, threatening to break the wall he'd built up. Nothing felt right without Mia here; it was all hazy and distant, like living in a twisted and dark dream world. _A dream..._ he thought. _If only this were all a dream..._

"What?" Jenna whispered. Everyone else had gathered around and they were all gaping at Isaac in disbelief, the significance of his words ringing like thunder in their ears.

"...How...when...?" Picard uttered after a few moments. But Isaac couldn't answer. His friends saw the look in his eyes, a pained and sorrowful glaze that made it clear that he was dead too, just not in the physical sense.

"Isaac..." Garet put an arm around his shoulders. "I don't know what to say..."

"I'm all right," Isaac said, though the others knew he was lying. "What we have to focus on now is stopping Alex."

"Alex?!"

The Mercury Adept in question was floating a few feet off of the ground, surrounded by rings of blue Psynergy. He was inspecting the translucent white dome encompassing all of Vale with a keen interest, and he touched it with a single finger, sending ripples over the barrier, just as if he'd disturbed the surface of a still pond. "Interesting..." he said, looking down towards the others. "This is a clever trick you pulled to try and protect your little village. But there isn't a barrier in Weyard that can withstand my power."

"We're not about to let you or anyone else attack Vale," Jenna said, raising her staff and narrowing her eyes. "You'll have to go through all of us first."

"So the shadow we saw in our dreams was none other than you," said Sheba. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, knowing what the Wise One told us. I'd dared to hope we'd seen the last of you."

"And you've been lying in wait this whole time, I'll bet," Ivan added. "Waiting for the perfect time to come back and exact your revenge."

Alex clapped. "Well done, my young mages. Well done. You've managed to take a firm grasp of the obvious. That _is_ impressive. But I'm hurt that you would label me as 'vengeful.' This isn't about revenge—not at all. This is merely about correcting certain wrongs that were made against me."

"You always did talk too much," Garet said as he swung the Fire Brand and held it up against his shoulder. "How'd you like us to smack that cocky grin right off of your face?"

"Mars Adepts are always so quick to bark and yet so slow to bite," Alex taunted. "That is the weakness of your kind. You have no idea what you're asking."

Jenna extended one hand in a quick motion and a conflagration shot out towards the arrogant Mercury Adept, burning everything in its path. Alex warped out of the way just in time and reappeared on a rock behind them. His movements were so fast that none of his opponents saw the geysers pop up out of the ground until it was too late. They were thrown hard in various directions, crashing into the ground and the cliff faces surrounding the area.

Above, the clouds finally opened up and big drops of rain started to fall. The lightning struck and downed a few trees near the cliffs, though luckily, no fires resulted thanks to the downpour. The water bounced off of the barrier around Vale, but the land there at the foot of Mt. Aleph quickly began to turn to soup. Alex watched as his adversaries struggled to get back up, not caring in the least as the rain soaked his clothes and plastered his hair against his face. This wasn't worth his time. They were all exhausted from their previous battles and barely had the reserves left to continue. He was like a cat playing with an injured rodent. Part of him was annoyed at their stubborn persistence despite the odds, but the rest of him was amused. They were the perfect targets on which to test out some of his new powers.

Isaac got to his feet. Water was mixing with the blood and dirt already caked on his clothes and skin. He wiped his face with the back of his arm and observed his friends trying their hardest to keep going. He was still drained from his earlier duel with Alex, and this night wasn't going to end anytime soon. None of them stood a chance at this point.

_All I want is the strength to protect them_, he thought. _To protect them the way I should have protected Mia_.

His chest felt hot again and a warm yellow glow slowly encompassed his body. He spread his arms and the glow left him, transforming into golden raindrops that mixed with the real ones. As the light particles descended upon his friends, they felt their strength suddenly renewed, almost as well as if they'd gotten a chance to rest and recuperate.

"What was that?" Jenna asked.

"Someone must've healed us," Ivan said. The dizzy, disoriented feeling he'd had earlier was gone, much to his relief.

"That was no ordinary healing technique," said Picard. "I've never felt anything like that."

"Are you guys all right?" Isaac questioned.

"Better than all right," Garet replied, flexing one of his arms. "I feel great! It's like I just touched a super-charged Psynergy Stone."

Isaac smiled. "Good. You're going to need every drop of that power."

Felix noted that Isaac's coloring didn't look very good, and that he seemed wearier than before. "What did you do?" he asked softly, but Isaac didn't provide an answer.

Alex grimaced, no longer feeling as confident. He could sense their sudden increased strength and knew that fighting all of them at their full capacity would be a challenge, especially since he had expended a lot of energy during his duel with Isaac. And he knew what was responsible for their advantage—the Mars Star. That missing piece of his great power was proving to be quite a problem, which meant only one thing.

Isaac had to go.

Needing to take this battle more seriously now, Alex drew his katana. "If you're done with all the pleasantries, then I am quite ready to get back to the matter at hand."

"This guy really bugs me, you know?" Garet said, Fire Brand at the ready. "I'll wring his scrawny neck myself if I have to."

"Violence never solves anything," Isaac muttered. He advanced towards Alex, the Sol Blade pulsing faintly with light. "I'll give you one last chance, Alex. If you stand down now and give up the power, we'll let you go."

"You really are nothing but a fool," Alex said with his trademark smirk. "You'd be wise to save your compassion for someone who has need of it."

He launched himself forward and pinned Isaac against the Psynergenic barrier protecting Vale. The dome began to crackle and spark, the power burning Isaac's back. Alex pushed him harder. "There isn't a barrier made that I can't break one way or another."

"Not a chance." The Sol Blade pulsed again and Isaac raised it to slice deep into Alex's side, following up with an earthquake to send him right into the range of the others.

Alex was up on his feet quickly. He partially healed his wounds then deflected the onslaught of Psynergy attacks now coming at him. He lifted his hand and said, "Djinn Storm." Black energy swallowed all of the Adepts and the tiny creatures could be seen flying away into the sky.

"How did he do that?" Picard asked.

"This isn't good," Sheba muttered.

Isaac surged with power and struck out with the Sol Blade again. It clashed against the katana several times before Alex sent out a wave of icicle spears with his other hand. Isaac dodged them and countered with Ragnarok, missing by a hair. He thrust his sword forward and Alex teleported away and reappeared behind. He brought his own blade down in a horizontal sweep, hoping to deliver a killing blow, but Isaac anticipated the move and blocked the katana with the Sol Blade. With repeated swipes, he beat Alex back towards his waiting friends, who were girding themselves for the opening to strike. Alex was about to warp again, but this time he was held in place by a cluster of thick vines that sprang up from the ground, entwining him.

"Hit him!" Isaac called.

The others opened up with a wide array of the strongest Psynergy attacks they could muster: Spark Plasma, Searing Beam, Pyroclasm, Ragnarok, Diamond Dust. All of them spiraled towards the intended target.

When the dust settled, only the limp and charred vines remained.

"Did we blow him to pieces?" Garet asked.

"Not likely," Felix said. "He warped again."

"Dammit!" Jenna kicked at the ground then glanced around. "Were is he?"

She heard the whistle of a blade near her ear. Fortunately, she had enough time to jab the end of her staff behind her to halt the coming blow. Alex grunted and stumbled back as the staff caught him in the stomach. He made to slash at Jenna again, but Garet was there to interrupt with the Fire Brand. Flames danced out from the blade and surrounded Alex, but he was able to teleport away again before taking much damage.

He reappeared at Isaac's side, blade swinging. Isaac only ducked out of the way just in time. He could feel his body ready to give out—the energy he'd expelled to help his friends was greater than he thought and he was slowing down.

And Alex could tell. He seized the opportunity and struck with all his might, nearly knocking the Sol Blade out of Isaac's hands. He continued driving him further and further back, all the while pausing to deflect Psynergy attacks from the others.

"You've lost this fight, boy," Alex said softly.

Isaac made no reply but struck hard with the Sol Blade, creating a long red line across Alex's chest. As the Mercury Adept staggered back in pain, he managed to lift his hand and cast one more jolt of lightning. It sent Isaac flying backwards into the mass of broken trees and branches the weather had felled earlier, the limbs outstretched like gigantic gnarled fingers ready to envelop anything within reach. Garet, Jenna, Ivan, Sheba, Picard and Felix all watched in helpless horror as their friend landed amongst the debris and was impaled upon one of the thick, broken boughs.

There was no sound save for the Sol Blade falling into the grass. There was no cry or groan; Isaac's blue eyes simply closed and he hung limp on the branch. Blood ran in rivers down his body and around the wood, dropping into the muddy ground. A deafening silence filled the air, a silence plagued with death. And before anyone could react further, a collection of red sparkles began to float up and away from Isaac's body. These tiny embers merged to form a red object that lit up the night with a glow as bright as the sun.

_The Mars Star_.

-------------------------------------------

I realize my life is forfeit right now, but please stay tuned for this important message:

Attention all readers! Do you love Golden Sun fan fiction? Are you tired of dealing with the advertisements, glitches, policies and endless bad stories found here at ? Then there is something you should know: there is now a site devoted _exclusively_ to Golden Sun fan fiction! That's right! It's appropriately called The Golden Sun Fan Fiction Archive (GSFFA for short) and you can find a link to it off of my author bio page. (Because it wouldn't let me stick it here.)

This is the only place to find lost classics like Griffinkhan's famous parodies (though she doesn't have them up yet... ::Glares:: ), Akiko's _Defective Detectives_, and my old _Ocarina of Time_ spoof. We'll be adding in more exclusive content as time goes on too, so I hope you'll all come give it look!

OK, _now_ you may chew me out with the death threats (gulp!). ;-)


	18. Endgame

Well, after forever and a day, it's finally here. I'm not really sure how many people out there are still interested in this story, but I made a promise to myself long ago that I would finish whatever I published on this site, no matter what. So this update is as much for me as it is for whomever reads it; I needed to prove to myself that I could get beyond the massive writer's block I've had and finally finish what I started. 

So, without further ado, here at last is _Echoes of Light_, Chapter 18. Enjoy!

**Endgame**

"Isaac..." Jenna could only murmur his name. She and the rest of the Adepts were transfixed by what they saw, unable to move or look away. It just couldn't be true. It was too horrible, too surreal, for any of them to absorb.

Alex was transfixed as well, not by Isaac's motionless form but by the shining red object hovering above him, bathing the area in warm light. "The Mars Star..." he whispered. "At last...it's mine!"

He advanced towards the Star, slowly at first and then faster, grinning madly with anticipation. When he got close enough, he paused for just a moment, licking his lips and almost trembling at what lay before him for the taking. He stretched out a hand towards the precious object. His power was complete. At long last he had it...

Alex's glee was cut short, however, when a streak of purple and green zipped by him and snatched the Mars Star. He whirled in surprise and outrage to see Ivan a short distance away, clutching the red orb.

"We're never going to let you have this!" Ivan declared. Tears flanked the corners of his eyes but the rest of his expression displayed only anger.

"I am through playing these games," Alex hissed. "Give me the Mars Star now or so help me you will end up just like your friends!"

"Sheba!" Ivan cried out just as he hurled the Mars Star towards her. She caught it easily and then relayed it to Picard, the three of them desperately trying to stay one step ahead of Alex while fighting him off at the same time. Lightning flashed and there was water everywhere, but it was nigh impossible to tell what was the work of the Adepts and what was the result of the storm around them.

Felix approached the deadly fallen trees with some trepidation, moving as if locked in a trance. Jenna and Garet were behind him but he was barely aware of their presence. He slowly took out the Levatine and sliced through the offending branch, letting Isaac fall into his arms, then carefully laid him beneath one of the standing trees so as to shield him from the pelting rains. Felix knelt at his side, staring down at his friend with an unyielding, flat expression, though his brown eyes were clearly sad. Garet did the same, and Jenna stood at a short distance crying audibly. Small droplets of rain plopped down through the tree branches, mixing with the rivers of blood wiggling through the soaked earth. The rain could only wash so much of this night away.

After a moment that seemed like an eternity, Garet clenched his hands into shaking fists, his fingernails nearly digging into his palms even through his gloves. Rage burned in his eyes. "I'll kill him," he whispered in a voice so chilling that it made Jenna take a step away from him. "I swear I'll kill him."

Cries sounded from behind them. In his frustration at being unable to snare his prize yet again, Alex had summoned several massive geysers, sending Ivan, Sheba and Picard flying. They landed stunned but otherwise unharmed in the muddy ground and the Mars Star bounced a few times before landing in a shallow puddle. Alex dove for it frantically in the hope of obtaining it before anyone else could steal it, but his dive fell a bit short of his target and he found himself staring right at a large pair of boots standing in front of the puddle.

"Go ahead," Garet challenged all too calmly. "Just try to get past me. I dare you."

"I'm not about to play mind games with a Mars Adept," Alex said with disdain. He drew himself up and wiped some of the muck from his clothes. Jenna couldn't help but notice how small he suddenly looked next to Garet's hulking form. "It would hardly be fair of me to fight one who is basically unarmed."

Garet seized him by the neck with both hands and started to squeeze, the rage and sorrow amplifying his already massive strength to a level beyond any human norms. "I'm going to tear you apart, starting with your head!"

Alex choked, unable to breathe, but somehow managed to kick out and free himself from Garet's grasp. He promptly teleported a short distance away to heal himself. Garet reached for the Fire Brand and started to charge when Felix stepped into his path, his arms spread.

"Outta my way, Felix!" Garet demanded.

"No," Felix said very calmly. He stooped and gathered up the glowing Mars Star from the puddle and examined it a moment. The energy radiating from it was so warm...so pure.

"What the hell are you doing?" Garet exclaimed angrily. "That bastard killed Isaac! He's _dead_! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!"

"Of course it does. But I'm telling you to back off." Felix glanced in Alex's direction. "He's mine." He started walking.

Garet persisted, following Felix several steps towards Alex. "If you want vengeance for Isaac, fine, but don't you dare deny me of my chance while you're at it! He's my best friend!"

"And do you think you can defeat Alex, a _Mercury Adept_, with your _fire_ Psynergy during a _rainstorm_?" Felix asked over his shoulder.

Garet stopped in his tracks and gaped a moment, rationality finally starting to set back in. He hadn't thought of that. Facing off against Alex's powers would be tough enough for a Mars Adept, but this weather would only impede his natural abilities further. "But..."

"Please, Garet," Felix said quietly, his eyes shimmering a bit. "This is something I have to do. For Isaac. Take care of Jenna for me."

Without another word, Felix walked off and Garet remained staring after him. The fury burning in him gave into a sense of deep despair. What could he do? He looked back at Jenna for an idea but there was nothing she could offer. She went to him and they embraced and cried out of sorrow for their lost friends and in frustration at their own helplessness. They migrated back to where Isaac laid and soon were joined in their mourning by Picard, Ivan and Sheba.

Alex smirked as Felix stood before him with the Levatine drawn. "What do you intend to do with that sword, Felix?"

Felix held up the Mars Star in his other hand. "I'm challenging you, Alex. A fair fight to the end between just the two of us. If you can defeat me, you can have the Star."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "An interesting proposal, I must say. You truly intend to duel to the death with me knowing the power I possess?"

"I do."

"You're no fighter, Felix. You never were. Even without Alchemy's power I would still outclass you in every way."

"Believe whatever you want. It makes no difference to me. I think you might be surprised." Felix placed the Mars Star in his belt pouch and gripped his blade with both hands. "Do you accept my terms or not?"

"Hm. Very well," Alex said with a sneer. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He took a mighty leap into the air, drawing his katana, and landed atop a boulder at the base of Mt. Aleph. He extended a hand and beckoned Felix to attack at will.

Briefly, Felix closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, digging for courage he did not think he possessed. Many times during the quest, he had accused Isaac of being too soft, too kind, to succeed in completing the journey and igniting the Lighthouse flames. But within that kindness was a tremendous strength, one that radiated outward and fed the wills of everyone around him. It was easy to be brave when Isaac was around, because it was easy to trust in his caring heart and share in his determination to do what was right. It was not Isaac who'd been soft, Felix realized, but himself. There was a hole somewhere inside of him draining his resolve away, and there was no pool to draw courage from anymore. Felix was on his own this time, and he'd never been forced to fight this sort of massive battle by himself before. He wanted to run, even wanted to just hand the Mars Star to Alex and let it all be over with. It'd be so easy to do it...

_Whenever I'm faced with a choice, the only way I can be assured of my decision is by recognizing what I feel._

Recalling Isaac's words from what seemed so long ago, Felix set his eyes on Alex and squeezed the handle of the Levatine as if his life depended on it. No one ever fought a hard battle because it was easy; they fought because it was right, and everything in Felix's heart told him he had to do this. _This is for you, Isaac_, he thought. _I swore I would repay you for saving me, so I will complete what you started and defeat him. I owe you at least that much._ And without another thought, lest his courage fail him, Felix charged.

Lightning streaked across the sky and thunder shook the mountain. The ground had turned to soup, making even the simplest movements difficult and dangerous. Alex and Felix found themselves slowly ascending the face of Mt. Aleph as they battled back and forth, their blades swishing within inches of each other.

"You've improved somewhat," Alex admitted with his usual arrogant smile. He gave a sudden thrust, nearly stabbing Felix through the ribs. "Isn't this a fitting way to end this story? A duel to the death between two former allies turned enemies…it's almost poetic, don't you think?"

"Shut up," Felix said as he blocked another parry. He then lashed forward with the Levatine while using his other hand to deliver a well-aimed Ragnarok. Alex backflipped to avoid the blast and countered with a quick shot of ice water and a small lighting strike. The bolt connected with Felix's right shoulder, burning away part of his tunic and charring his flesh to black.

"Surprised?" Alex queried. "I have reign over all the elements now. The forces of nature are mine to command as I will. You don't stand a chance."

Felix didn't bother to try and heal the injury. He charged again, swiping with his blade to force Alex further up the peak. Alex dodged and blocked the attacks with apparent ease, smirking the whole while.

"Why do you persist in opposing me, Felix? After everything we've been through together, you really want it to end this way? We had such a beautiful friendship!"

"Can it," Felix grunted.

"It's not too late," Alex continued. "Lay down your weapon and join me. Together we can shape the world exactly as we please. You and I, the rulers of all Weyard!"

"No." Felix took a hard swing of his sword with both hands and managed to knock the katana away. "I'm not like you, Alex. Maybe once we were friends who shared the same goal, but not anymore. I am ashamed of myself for ever trusting a conniving, power-hungry madman like you!"

"Your memory is a bit selective, dear Felix," Alex said. He teleported just as the Levatine was about to run him through and reappeared higher up the slope. He darted his eyes in search of his weapon. "You and I are not so different. Who was it who plotted with me to steal the Stars from Saturos and Menardi? Who was it who thought to take Mia hostage and then trade her for the Jupiter Star when the Fire Clan stole it? Who was it who fought by my side against Isaac at the top of the Jupiter Lighthouse?"

Felix grimaced, hating to hear of his past sins. "I was a different person back then. I'm no longer that same Felix who put his ambitions ahead of human lives."

"Do you take me for a fool? You haven't changed. The Felix who helped me is still there inside of you. You can deny it all you like, but there is still a part of you that thirsts for power, that longs to take up the blade in a quest for Alchemy's true might. I know it's still there, because I can feel it in you."

At this, Felix felt himself snap, a blood-boiling anger uncharacteristically seizing control of his consciousness. He leapt up and started attacking the arrogant Mercury Adept madly, herding him ever further up the mountain.

"I am _not_ like you!" Felix bellowed. "I was never like you! I wasn't trying to release Alchemy for myself—I wanted to save all of Weyard! How dare you accuse me of trying to do otherwise! I'm not like you! _I'm not like you!_"

He gripped the Levatine with both hands again and swung it with all his might, aiming for Alex's head. Alex ducked and the momentum spun Felix around briefly and Alex used the opening to send out a blast of water peppered with sharp icicles. These tore at Felix's arms and legs, drawing blood, while the water knocked him face down into the mud. He started to raise his right arm again when Alex stepped on it, and then kicked the Levatine away with his other foot.

"No, you're not exactly like me, Felix. You're weak, for one, while I am all powerful." Alex lifted a hand and started blasting Felix with lightning bolts over and over. Felix cried out in pain with each jolt. "And for another, you're spouting all this nonsense about saving the world. What happened to you? Don't tell me you've actually adopted that foolish rhetoric your friend Isaac spewed about Alchemy being for all of Weyard! Alchemy is for Adepts! Our kind is the only kind worthy of using such power. Normal humans aren't worthy." He sent down one more electric blast before stepping away to find his sword.

Felix lay still, heaving as he tried to get past the searing pain coursing through his entire body. With his eyes shut and his teeth gritted, he attempted to move. He couldn't. He was helpless, and soon Alex would return to put him out of his misery.

"I'm sorry…everyone," he whispered.

Then there was a small spark of yellow light and a warm, soothing feeling washed over him, healing his wounds and restoring his strength. Puzzled, he slowly opened his eyes and spotted a lone Venus Djinni perched beside him. It gave a happy squeak before disappearing in a flash.

"Quartz," Felix whispered. He had all but forgotten about the tiny creature. He had received it from Isaac in exchange for Geode way back at the Mars Lighthouse. That seemed like eons ago, and as he recalled the memory of the exchange, he also remembered the words Isaac had said to him then; words that had helped melt the ice around Felix's heart.

_Everything about this quest has been full of confusion and uncertainty. The only things I've never had to question since I left Vale last year are the love I feel for all of my friends and the love they feel for me. No matter how bad things look, I know I can succeed because I have that bond. That's _my_ greatest weapon. Maybe someday, Felix, you'll remember how to let it be your greatest weapon, too_.

At that moment, Felix felt a great power emanating from the Mars Star in his belt pouch, and it reminded him of the presence of his fallen friend. He rose to his feet and placed his hand over the Star, and he felt the power flow into him. It was unbelievable. It seemed limitless, invincible even. Felix picked up the Levatine again and felt the sword pulse.

"You're up?" Alex sounded surprised. He'd found his katana and looked ready to use it, but he clearly had not expected his opponent to have such stamina. Still, he managed another cocky smirk. "Well good. I was a bit worried that this was too easy. Shall we continue, then?"

"Of course."

"Excellent. Your move, Felix."

A great golden light enveloped the Levatine as Felix charged forward. Alex put up his sword to block, and to his surprise, found himself being forced backwards. With a grunt, he cast more lightning. Felix nimbly dodged and retaliated with a blast of power not from himself, but from his sword. He continued pressing his attack, at last driving Alex to the peak of the mountain.

"You seem to have caught a second wind," Alex said. He lashed out with his katana and Felix seemed to block it easily. "Perhaps I misjudged you."

"Never thought I'd say this, but Garet was right," Felix said. "You do talk too much." Psynergy swirled around him. "Odyssey!"

Alex made numerous jumps to dodge the magical blades as they fell from the sky. On the last leap, he lost his footing in the mud, tumbling backwards and nearly dropping his katana. He scrambled to avoid a sharp thrust from Felix, one designed to run him through.

"What's the matter, Alex?" Felix asked. "You almost look scared." He cast Odyssey again. It came easily thanks to the Mars Star, and with each passing moment, Felix felt himself growing stronger and stronger, swelling with power. One of the magic swords tripped Alex up and sent him back to the ground.

"How are you doing this?" Alex demanded. "You should be dead already! How are you resisting my power and fighting back?"

"It's simple. Because I can." Felix thrust his sword forward again and stabbed him in the ribs. Alex gave a pained cry before kicking away, sending out a wave of icicles as he did so. Felix leapt over them and they harmlessly speared into the ground.

"You can't defeat me," Alex insisted as he clutched his wound. "I'm the one with Alchemy's power, not you!" He sent out another icicle stream. Felix held out the Levatine with the flat part of the blade forward, and the light around it melted the ice before it reached him.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I'm sorry I didn't stay with you. Perhaps if I had, things wouldn't have turned out this way."

"What are you talking about?" Alex started to cast Ply. Felix rushed, knocking the katana away and pinning the Mercury Adept beneath him. He held the Levatine's tip to his nose.

"I nearly went mad with my ambition to light the Lighthouses," Felix said. "That goal almost consumed all that I was, until a dear friend was able to remind me of what is really important. I don't know what would've happened to me if not for him."

Alex laughed. "Do you know how ridiculous you sound? You're such a sentimental fool, Felix."

Felix summoned a plethora of vines from the ground and they ensnared Alex to hold him in place as Felix got to his feet. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, Alex. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you from yourself. I didn't want things to end this way."

"You can stop with all this rubbish," Alex said as he fought furiously to break the vines. "I have not and never will need 'saving' by anybody, least of all by someone like you!"

The Mars Star throbbed, like it was telling him everything he needed to do in order to defeat his opponent. Felix pulled it out and pressed it against the hilt of his sword, and the Levatine glowed even brighter. He aimed it towards Alex and called out, "Psy Drain!" Blue, purple and yellow streams of light started to flow from Alex's body into the sword, then down into the Star, and Felix felt ever more Psynergy pour into him as well, so much that he thought his head would explode. It was painful yet exhilarating at the same time. He wanted to stop, his body begged him to, but the Mars Star willed him to continue until it had reclaimed every drop of Alex's stolen power.

"What are you doing?" Alex demanded as the energy drained out of him. His body was visibly shrinking, withering in the process. His blue hair gradually turned gray and his face wrinkled up like a raisin. His clothes sagged, suddenly too big for him, and then the vines fell away. They were no longer necessary.

"It's over, Alex," Felix said. He felt dizzy as his head pounded with all the Psynergy. He couldn't hold onto it for long.

"What did you do with my power?" Alex demanded as he reached out with a shaking, sinewy hand. His voice had become crackled to match his old man appearance. "Give me back my power!"

Felix stared at him a moment and shook his head. "You've become such a sad and pathetic person, Alex. Not at all like the proud Mercury Adept I once thought I knew. I pity you."

"Power…" Alex croaked. He inched forward on his stomach. "My power…"

Felix felt a sudden and surprising regret, and he wasn't quite sure why. Perhaps deep down he had hoped that he could reach Alex somehow, or perhaps it was because the Mercury Adept now looked so feeble and decrepit. Or perhaps it was because in Alex, Felix saw what could've been his fate had he not been brought to his senses. But whatever the reason, it was not enough to sway his resolve. He knew what he had to do, and it was too late to turn back now.

The golden light spread to envelop Felix's whole body. The power swelled again, building, burning inside of him. He looked down at his hand and could see the ghostly outline of the Sol Blade superimpose itself over the Levatine. And for a moment, he felt Isaac's hand over his own, guiding him. Such was the true nature of the Mars Star. After all that time in his possession, the stone had become a piece of Isaac himself, and within it a part of his power and spirit still existed. Felix smiled. Even in death his friend intended to help him fight.

With a flourish, Felix held the Levatine aloft and began to chant. "Holy Venus. Yours is the soul of all things living. Let your right hand be my sword, that it may be the wielder of your justice to purge this sinner from the earth. _Judgment!_"

The clouds parted. The light shot up from the sword into the sky. Alex looked up and watched as a great winged being clad in armor was born from the light and slowly descended towards him. He could do nothing as the being's right hand stretched downward and released a massive blast of power. The energy swallowed him up. An explosion shook the night.

And just like that, it was truly over.

Felix watched as the light slowly dissipated, then as the hulking figure of Judgment flew back to the heavens. The remaining power around and within him quickly retreated back into the Mars Star and he dropped his sword and fell to his knees. All was quiet except for the sound of the rain.

"Thank you, Isaac…" Felix whispered to the sky. And he collapsed to the ground and was still.

--------------------------------

Only two chapters left! I'm hoping to perhaps post both of them together, but that'll depend on how long it takes me to write them. I definitely _do not_ want to put this story on ice again!


	19. The Secret

I need to stop making a liar out of myself. I'm so ashamed. I didn't really mean to stick this story back in the deep freeze; it was sort of the end result of technical difficulties (I was computer-less for almost a year at one point) and my own relentless perfectionism. I've changed the ending at least five times, and what's here is _not _what I originally planned when I began this story back in the dark ages. Not even close. I'm still not satisfied with this ending, but I feared that if I kept messing with it, this story would be dead for good. So here we are.

Hey, at least I finished it before Dark Dawn was released! Barely...

**The Secret**

The first rays of light were appearing in the sky as an exhausted and bedraggled Felix stumbled down the slope of Mt. Aleph. Jenna was the first to spot him and she immediately jumped up from her spot in the wet grass and ran over to him. He nearly collapsed into her but managed to force himself to press on, despite her pleading with him. He blocked out her voice for the moment, focusing solely on his destination near the clump of broken trees. The rain had finally begun to let up and only a very fine mist fell from above now.

Garet, Ivan and Sheba shuffled in their seats in the muddy ground to make room for Felix. He dropped to his knees there and just stared down at Isaac, unable to form any coherent thoughts or words.

"Picard went to find Mia," Ivan said absently. They all had their eyes on Felix, anxious to know what had happened on the hill.

Felix nodded. "Alex is dead. Weyard is saved."

There was no rejoicing, no triumphant shouts of victory, no reassurance that life would go on as normal. Not this time. Tonight's events promised a lasting peace for everyone in the whole world, but for these Adepts, it didn't seem to matter. For the rest of their days, it would always feel like something important was missing.

"At least there's that," Sheba said quietly after several moments.

"Yeah," Garet, Jenna and Ivan chorused.

Picard emerged out of the hole that had been blasted in the face of Mt. Aleph. In his arms he carried Mia, and he brought her over to lay her next to Isaac. No one spoke. They were all too numbed by the whole experience to do anything except stare at their fallen friends, trying to let it sink in, trying to accept it even though none of them wanted to. It was as if they were frozen in that one instant in time and the rest of the world kept moving around them.

Felix finally broke the deafening silence with a simple sniffle as he tried to hold back the sobs lodged in his throat. "I'm sorry, Isaac," he whispered. "I…I failed you. I promised myself I'd protect you, and I let you down. I'm so sorry…"

"Felix…" Jenna leaned against his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself. Isaac wouldn't want that."

The barrier around Vale disappeared then, their parents either too tired to maintain it or sensing that the danger had passed. A new sense of dread fell over the Adepts.

"So, who gets to break this news to Kyle and Dora?" Ivan queried.

"I'll do it," Felix and Garet replied. They raised their heads and looked at each other. Under any other circumstance, it would've been funny to witness them thinking along the same lines. But there was no laughter now.

"No, I'll do it," said Jenna. "These kinds of things have to be handled delicately. You boys would just mess it up."

They didn't argue. It was not the kind of burden to envy, and both Garet and Felix were inwardly grateful Jenna had volunteered. No one moved. They were afraid to leave the spot, afraid to face Isaac's parents and the rest of the villagers, afraid to deal with the reality of what had happened.

Footsteps approached. Sheba was the first to recognize the figure ambling towards them. "Kraden," she said softly.

"I saw the Psynergenic light on the peak from my window," the scholar said. "When the barrier came down, I felt obliged to come here as quickly as possible. Are you all OK? What happened?"

"It's…a long story," said Ivan.

Kraden came closer, curious as to what everyone was gathered around. When he saw Isaac and Mia, so battered and bloodied, he had to step back and look away. "My gracious…"

"It's awful, isn't it?" said Picard.

"Why…_how_ did this happen?" Kraden asked.

"It's all because of Alchemy," Felix began.

"You mean it's all because of _Alex_!" Garet interjected. "Alex killed them both!"

"Alex?" Kraden pushed his glasses up his nose. "Perhaps you'd best start at the beginning."

"Remember when we were at the Mars Lighthouse?" Sheba said. "The Wise One told us Alex intended to take control of Alchemy's power once the final beacon was lit, that Alex had planned it all from the start. But he didn't count on Mt. Aleph sinking into the ground, and we all thought he'd perished during the quake."

"We were wrong," Ivan continued. "He survived somehow, and he returned and attacked the village in order to lure Isaac out."

"Why Isaac?" Kraden asked.

"Because of this." Felix held up the Mars Star. "Apparently, in an attempt to ensure that Alex couldn't claim all of Alchemy's power, the Wise One sealed some of it within the Mars Star. And this whole time, the Star was inside of Isaac's body."

"So Alex killed him," Garet finished. "He killed Isaac and Mia in order to get the Mars Star and complete his power."

"Felix defeated him," said Jenna. "The lights you saw on top of Mt. Aleph were from their battle."

"Well, at least there's that," Kraden said softly. The story was a lot to absorb. He looked at all the sad faces around him and couldn't think of anything he could say to ease their pain. Felix took hold of his sleeve suddenly.

"Kraden, please," he said. "You know more about Alchemy than anyone. Please, tell me there's a way to save Isaac. There has to be a way!"

"Felix…" Kraden took hold of his shoulders gently. "We would all like to think that Alchemy can solve every problem in the world. But the truth is that even Alchemy has its limits. That which is dead and gone is not supposed to come back. It is nature's way."

Felix sank back down. "I know. I know that. It's just…this isn't right. This isn't the kind of ending Isaac deserved. It's not supposed to be this way!" He slammed the Mars Star to the ground in frustration, trying to hold back his tears.

Kraden stooped and picked up the glowing red stone and studied it closely a moment. "Such a warm energy. I wonder…" He looked towards Mt. Aleph, then started walking towards the opening Alex had blasted in the side of the peak. "Come with me. And bring them with you."

The others looked amongst themselves, hopeful and anxious. Garet hoisted Isaac onto his back and Picard carried Mia again. They followed Kraden into the dark interior of the Sol Sanctum ruins, with Jenna using the glowing tip of her Salamander Rod to light the way.

"Where are we going, Kraden?" Ivan asked.

"To the very heart of Sol Sanctum. If my theory is correct, we may find something there that can save Isaac and Mia."

"I hope this works," Garet muttered.

"As do I," Picard added. He glanced at Mia's still face. "Even if this is a fool's quest, we must try. It's the least we can do."

"Right," Jenna agreed softly. She slowed her pace a bit to walk beside Garet. He was trying to be steely, but she could see the pain in his face as he carried their dead friend on his back. She put a hand on his elbow, and he looked at her with a tiny forced smile, grateful for her presence.

Deep in the ruins, a glowing portal still existed in one of the walls. Kraden and the Adepts stepped through and entered the Elemental Star Chamber at the heart of Mt. Aleph's volcano. It should have been nothing but a crater, but pieces of the four statues still remained scattered about the area. And clustered together amid the rubble were the Venus, Mercury and Jupiter Stars.

"Just as I thought!" Kraden exclaimed.

"How did those get here?" Sheba asked. "Shouldn't they still be in the wells at their respective Lighthouses?"

"If that were true, then how is the Mars beacon still lit when the Star was with Isaac this entire time?" Kraden implored. The Adepts all shrugged as he picked up the other Stars. "You remember the four streams of light that shot from the beacons when we lit the Mars Lighthouse, correct? Those were the four Stars themselves. When the Golden Sun was formed, the Stars must have fallen from the sky and wound up back here."

"But why here?" Ivan asked.

"Because Mt. Aleph is the origin of everything," Kraden said. "It lies at the center of Weyard, like its very heart."

"So what happens now?" Garet asked. He carefully set Isaac down to relieve his aching back. Picard laid Mia beside him as before.

Kraden held out the four Elemental Stars. When they all touched, they floated up out of his hands and combined into one larger stone that glowed with a white-hot light. Everyone stared at it in awe.

"What is that?" Jenna asked.

"Is that...the Stone of Sages?" Felix questioned, his eyes wide.

"Indeed," Kraden replied. Even he looked astonished, as if he hadn't been sure this would happen. "Now that the beacons are lit, the Stars can reunite to take their true form." He paused to let this information sink in, as much for his own sake as for the others.

"This Stone..." Picard trailed. "This Stone is supposed to hold the ultimate power. Legends said it could do anything, like turn lead into gold or even...thwart death."

A shiver went up everyone's spines at the idea. "Can we really use this to bring them back?" Felix asked.

"I don't know," Kraden said. "It's a mystery, what this Stone is truly capable of. Perhaps it is just an amplifier of Psynergy, or it could hold latent powers all of its own. There's no way to know without using it."

"That's a risk I'd be willing to take," Sheba said.

"Me too," Ivan added.

"Me three," said Garet. "I'm not afraid of any rock, no matter what kind of power it may hold. Isaac would do the same thing for any of us."

Jenna nodded. "How do we use it, Kraden? Tell us."

"I'm not sure. But I would guess a good place to start is by touching it."

The six Adepts all reached out and placed a hand on the Stone. It felt hot to the touch and tingled their fingers, but caused no pain.

"Now," Kraden said. "Focus all of your thoughts, all of your energy, onto what you desire."

They shut their eyes. The Stone of Sages started to glow even more brilliantly, power radiating out of it in enormous waves. The power flowed into all of them; Felix recognized it as a similar energy to what he'd experienced during his battle with Alex. And then in a flash, the power and the Stone itself vanished.

"What happened?" Ivan asked.

"Maybe it's done its work?" Picard suggested.

Everyone looked down at Isaac and Mia, holding their breaths in anticipation.

* * *

Mia stood waiting in line behind a rather large cluster of people. She wasn't sure how many exactly, and she wasn't sure where she was or how she'd arrived here. Everything was so vague, including the line between the land and the sky. It merely looked like a vast expanse of grass with a greenish sky stretching out for endless miles. She craned her neck around the crowd in front of her and spotted a river ahead, although she couldn't be sure if it was really a river since she couldn't see the other side. So maybe it was a lake.

"Excuse me," she said softly, tapping on the shoulder of a nearby woman. "Do you know where we are? What is everyone waiting for?"

"The ferry," the woman said.

"Ferry?"

"It comes to take us to the other side of the river."

"Oh." Mia thought a moment. "What's on the other side of the river?"

"No one really knows," the woman replied. "They say it varies for each person, depending on the kind of life he lived."

"Life he…?" Mia looked at her hands and body, but couldn't see or feel anything unusual. "Am I…dead? No, that can't be. I was just…" She gaped helplessly as she realized that she couldn't remember anything. All she knew was her name and her current location, but she had absolutely no recollection of where she had come from, how she had arrived at this place, or who she was. It was all a blank. "Why don't I remember anything?"

"What does it matter?" a man asked. "If you're here, then that means your life is over. You don't have to concern yourself with it anymore."

"But…" The man's logic made sense, she supposed, but Mia had an uneasy feeling, like there was something important she needed to do. She just couldn't remember what that something was.

A large wooden boat slowly pulled up to the shore and the people marched on board one by one. Mia hung at the back of the line, following the group but inwardly trying to figure out why she felt so ill at ease. It felt as if something was missing inside of her, like a vital internal part. She twisted the ring on her finger, though she wasn't sure why it was there. She couldn't recall ever seeing it before.

Standing at the boarding ramp was a man cloaked in dark robes, his hood obscuring his face except for a pair of glowing eyes. His fingers were long and sinewy, like crooked old branches, and when he spoke there was something otherwordly about his voice, though he didn't sound nearly as frightening as he looked.

"All aboard," he said to Mia, the lone figure left on the shore.

"Who are you?" she asked a bit timidly.

"Charon, the ferryman. Are you coming aboard?"

"I…don't know. I feel like I should wait here for something. Will you be back later?"

"You only get one chance to board my boat," said Charon. "If you don't come with me now, you will remain on this side for all eternity." He leaned a little closer. "You don't want to stay. When darkness falls, the monsters come out."

"M-monsters?" Mia gulped. She most certainly did not want to be devoured by any kind of beast. And yet…

"I cannot wait here forever," Charon said impatiently. "Are you coming or not?"

"Why can't I remember anything?" Mia suddenly burst out. "How did I get here? Who am I?"

"The dead do not need to concern themselves with the living. When you died, your soul was washed clean in the waters of the Lethe River before you arrived here. That is how it is for everyone. No one is allowed to carry his life to the other side."

"If I'm supposed to be a blank slate, then why does this feel so wrong?" she asked. "Why do I feel like there's something missing…in here." She put a hand over her chest.

Charon slowly shuffled off the ramp. He pulled Mia's hand away from her chest and poked one of his long fingers at the spot. His finger went all the way through her body and out her back.

"This is odd," he said. "A part of your soul is missing."

"Missing? How can it be missing? Where did it go?"

"I can't answer that. And I can't take an incomplete soul across the river. The other side is for complete souls only."

"Then what will happen to me?" Mia asked.

"I imagine the monsters will devour you eventually if you wait around here. Unless, of course, you manage to find the missing part of your soul. Then you may board my ferry." Charon shuffled back aboard his ferry, and Mia could only watch in stunned disbelief as it slowly pulled away from the dock.

She paced for a few moments, wondering where she could ever find the missing piece of her soul when she had no idea who she was. More people began to mysteriously congregate in the area, waiting for their turn to board the ferry. They all seemed so accepting of this fate, standing there with no sense of angst, anxiousness or regret. They just waited. She sat on the ground and watched them, jealous of their contentment as the pang in her chest throbbed.

The ferry eventually returned and the people slowly shuffled on. At the back of the line was a man with long blue hair dragging several heavy chains behind him. Sweat poured down his face as he strained to reach the ferry, but when he spotted Mia off to the side, he suddenly plowed forward and grabbed her arm.

"Mia!" he exclaimed. "It's you! It's really you!"

Mia stared at him. "Who are you?"

"What are you talking about? It's me, Alex! Please, Mia…you must remember." He squeezed her arm harder and she flinched.

"That hurts! Let go of me."

"Mia, please," Alex said in a desperate tone. "Please, I must speak with you. I…you have to forgive me!"

"Let go!" Mia said more forcefully as she attempted to shake her arm free.

He took hold of her other arm. "Please, Mia…you must know this. I…I truly did love you. I always have. Everything I set out to do, all of it, was for you, for us. I didn't mean for it to turn out the way it did! Please believe me! I wasn't myself! I—"

Charon separated the two of them. "That's enough," he said to Alex. "Off with you. Onto the ferry."

Alex cowered. "Yes, sir," he said meekly. And he proceeded to drag his heavy chains up the ramp without even glancing back.

"That man knew me," Mia said. "How is that possible?"

"That man did some reprehensible things in his life," said Charon. "As such, his soul could not be cleansed before coming here, so he still has all the memories and all the weights of his life on his soul. He will have to carry those burdens with him into the afterlife. That is the price for his crimes."

"Can he ever be rid of those weights?" asked Mia.

"Maybe," Charon said, staring back at the boat. "It will depend on whether or not those he hurt can forgive him. Judging by the lengths of his chains, he hurt a lot of people very deeply. Forgiveness could take a long time." He looked back to her. "I take it you still haven't found your missing piece?"

"I don't know how I'm supposed to find it. Do you?"

"I only transport souls from limbo to the land of the dead. I know nothing about guiding souls from the living world. But I know someone who does."

"Who?"

Charon extended a crooked finger, pointing off towards the undefined horizon. "If you think you're brave enough, keeping heading in a straight line through the wilderness. Never stop, never look back no matter what. Keep moving forward, and you may find the answers you seek. Or you may be devoured, or you may wander for eternity out there. There's no way of knowing what your fate will be."

Mia shuddered. But what could she do? Her only alternative seemed to be sitting here by the dock waiting. Her chest pulsed with energy, as if assuring her. She steeled her nerves and started walking, and did not turn back.

She had no way of knowing how much time passed. The landscape very slowly started to change in intensity, turning a deeper and darker shade of green as she walked. The world was silent, empty, without even a hint of a breeze or a whisper of life. A great nothingness, the ultimate loneliness. The further she walked, the more her will started to crumble. Many times she was tempted to look back or to stop walking, but always Charon's warning prevented that urge before she followed through. On and on the emptiness went, darker and darker it grew, and still she made herself keep going. She had to find the answer.

Eventually, the world turned completely dark. Mia was precariously close to giving up, but then a great rainbow appeared, one that seemed to stretch to infinity. She rushed towards it, and upon reaching the base, found that she could walk on it like a bridge. Before she could contemplate the improbability of this, a beautiful woman materialized before her. She had long dark hair and was dressed in a long gown of deep pink and lavender, like the sunrise.

"Greetings, Mia," she said, holding out an arm to indicate Mia could stop her journey. "I am Iris, the goddess of rainbows and the guide for all souls once they have crossed here from the mortal realm. What is it you seek?"

"I need to know who I am," Mia said. "The ferryman, Charon, said I couldn't board his ship because my soul is incomplete. I need to know why and how to get back that missing piece."

"Why do _you_ think your soul is incomplete?" Iris asked.

Mia shrugged. "Everyone at the dock seemed very accepting of being there. But I am not. I have this feeling deep down that I'm not supposed to be here."

Iris stepped a bit closer. "You think you died wrongfully, then? Or perhaps there is something you still need to live for?"

"Maybe. I don't remember."

"Think carefully. What could possibly be of such importance that it would take a piece of your very being?"

"How should I know?" Mia exclaimed angrily. "I lost all of my memories when I died!"

"Did you?" Iris leaned in closer. "Are you sure?"

Mia kneaded her hands helplessly as she struggled to find any wisp of a memory of her life. Anything at all. Her fingers brushed over the ring on her left hand and she paused. A shadow appeared in her mind, the shape of a man. The scent of earth surrounded her, the smell of the ground after a rainfall. The landscape changed and she and Iris were suddenly standing on the surface of a lake in a vast green meadow. A new rainbow arched above them.

"There was someone," she said softly. "A man. I can't see his face, but I remember his smell, his touch, his arms around me." She looked at Iris. "You know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

Iris nodded. "Keep going. What else do you remember?"

"He...gave me this ring," Mia said. Something felt tight in her chest. "We were deeply in love. We were planning to marry, but..."

Everything came rushing back at that moment. Alex, Sol Sanctum, the confrontation, the mind control, Isaac's new profession of love, and...

Tears streamed down her face. "I killed myself. I remember. I couldn't think of what else to do. All I knew was that I had to protect Isaac, so I stabbed myself with the ice shard meant for him, but..."

Iris put her hands on her shoulders. "You made a very noble sacrifice for the one you love. Which is one reason why I am here for you; to thank you for helping Isaac protect Weyard."

"I didn't do a very good job of it. I fell into Alex's trap and he used me as a weapon against Isaac." Mia stared at the rippling water at her feet. "I guess this is how it has to be. As long as Isaac holds the Mars Star, he'll be a target. And it's all too easy for someone like Alex to use our love against us."

"Really? I see it quite differently. When Isaac had a crisis of conscience, it was his love for you that pressed him back into his duty. His love for you is what fuels his will to fight. Without you, what does he have?" Iris smiled. "You are a part of him, just as he is a part of you. That is the secret."

Mia furrowed her eyebrows. "Secret? What do you mean?"

"When the Wise One bestowed the Mars Star's power unto Isaac, it absorbed of piece of his soul. And it also absorbed a piece of yours."

"Mine?" Mia gaped and staggered backwards a step. "But how is that possible?"

"Because of love." Iris's smile broadened. "You and Isaac share a bond so strong that parts of your souls have intermixed. There is a small piece of him inside you right now, and the small piece of you that is within him wound up in the Mars Star. That is why you could not truly forget your mortal life, and why you could not board the ferry."

Mia was silent a moment, staring back down in the water at her reflection. She knew it to be true, it made perfect sense in context, but it was still hard to believe.

"So what am I to do?" she finally asked. "I can't reach the afterlife as I am, but I'm dead. Am I stuck here in limbo?"

"Do you wish to reach the afterlife? Or do you wish to live?"

"I want to be where Isaac is," Mia said without hesitation. "That's where I belong."

A strong wind whipped up then, and a white light appeared far on the horizon.

"Because there is still a piece of you in the mortal realm, it's possible for you to return," Iris said. "Your friends are trying to bring you back now as we speak. However, going back will come with a price."

"A price?"

"Your friends are using the Stone of Sages. Its power can manifest itself in many ways, and there's no telling what the results will be until they occur." Iris gave her a sober look. "Are you prepared to face that unknown?"

Mia nodded. "I'm not going to give up now when Isaac and I have already been through so much. We deserve a chance to live as husband and wife, just as we've dreamed about."

"Then go." Iris pointed towards the light. "You've proven the depths of your strength many times over, Mia. Continue to use that strength and you will find that happy ending you so desire."

"Thank you." Mia turned and started running towards the white light as fast as she could.

* * *

Mia rolled slightly and sat up, her eyes fluttering open. She felt like she was waking from a deep, dreamless sleep and it took a moment to register all of the faces staring intently at her. "Hi, everyone."

She was then swarmed in hugs from Jenna, Sheba, Ivan, Garet and Picard. Felix just stared in complete awe and Kraden smiled broadly.

"You're OK!" Jenna cried, tears running down her face. "You're alive!"

"It worked!" Ivan exclaimed. "It really worked!"

"What worked?" Mia asked. "The last thing I remember was..." she jumped slightly. "Isaac! And Alex! Where are they?"

"Felix defeated Alex," Sheba said. "Don't worry, he's gone for good this time."

"Felix did?" Mia looked at Felix and their eyes met. She smiled slightly. "Thank you."

He nodded, and then all eyes turned to Isaac, waiting, expecting. He still lay motionless at Mia's side. She touched his cold face, her eyes watering as she took in all the blood and the gaping wound in his chest.

"How is this...? What happened to him?"

"What's going on, Kraden?" Picard asked. "We made our wish. Why didn't the Stone bring back Isaac as well?"

"I...do not know," Kraden said, fidgeting with his glasses. "Perhaps the Stone wasn't powerful enough to bring both of them back."

"Stone?" Mia queried.

"The Stone of Sages," Sheba said. "It formed when we brought the four Elemental Stars together. We made a wish for it to revive both of you, but..."

The others, so happy a moment ago, looked about despairingly. Mia took Isaac's hand and squeezed it, tears running down her face. "Isaac. This can't be. I can't accept that we came this far and this is how it ends?" She laid beside him and cried into his shoulder.

Something caught Ivan's eye and he crouched beside Mia. "Mia, there's something glowing near your chest."

"Glowing?" She sat back up, and, unable to see any glow herself, partially undid the front of her tattered dress. As soon as the cloth fell away, everyone could see a white stone embedded in the skin just above her breasts. It glowed with a faint, ethereal light.

"The Stone of Sages..." Felix whispered.

"So that's where it went," Garet said.

"What in Weyard is it doing there?" Jenna asked.

"Incredible." Kraden leaned in for a closer look. "It seems as if the Stone has merged with Mia's body."

Mia touched the Stone in disbelief. For a moment she tried to pry it out, but it was useless. It was a part of her body, like any other appendage. "I don't understand. How is this possible?"

Kraden gingerly poked the Stone with a single finger, then quickly retracted it as the energy within tingled him. "This is just speculation on my part, but perhaps this is the end result of the wish the six of you made. You wished to restore Mia's life and maybe the only way to make that wish reality was to for Mia and the Stone to merge."

"End result..." Mia muttered. "A price." Then her eyes went wide. "You said this Stone formed from the four Elemental Stars, right? Including the Mars Star?"

"That's right," Kraden said.

She looked at Isaac. "If the Mars Star is a piece of the Stone of Sages, and the Stone of Sages is within me..."

"Lady Mia?" Picard glanced from her to the others, who all shrugged in equal confusion.

Mia placed a hand over Isaac's wound, and a blue light started to envelope both of them. She leaned in close to his face. "We are soulmates, Isaac. I am part of you, and you are part of me. That is our secret."

She kissed him, and the blue light around them grew in intensity until the whole room was illuminated. The light changed colors, first to green, then to gold, and then to white. There was a great burst of energy; it shook the chamber and knocked Kraden off of his feet, and then the light gradually receded and disappeared. Everyone watched as Mia ended the kiss and pulled away from him slightly.

Isaac opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, attempting to register what he was seeing, and then smiled and pulled Mia into another kiss. The other Adepts gaped in stunned disbelief, then whooped and descended on the pair, twirling them around in a massive group hug.

"You're alive!" Isaac said. "You're alive, Mia!"

"And so are you!" she said back. They held each other tightly.

"You were dead, Isaac," Ivan said. "As in not moving, not breathing, stone-cold dead."

"Dead?" Isaac looked quizzical. "The last thing I remember was..." He tensed. "Where's the Mars Star? And Alex?"

"Felix defeated Alex," Jenna said. "All by himself."

"No," Felix said quietly. "You were there with me, Isaac. The Mars Star helped me win the battle, and the power coming from it...was yours."

"Mine?"

"There is a piece of you within the Mars Star," Mia said. "And a piece of me as well." She pulled back from him just enough so he could see the sparkling gem in her chest. It looked smaller now, however, and it had turned a pale yellow.

Isaac's eyes widened. "Mia, what is that?"

"One part of the Stone of Sages," she said. "When the others made their wish to revive us, the Stone merged with me, because there was a piece of me within it already. But you see, there was a piece of you in the Stone too."

She partially unbuttoned his tunic, and there was now a pale blue gem embedded in his chest, glittering slightly with a Psynergenic light. The others gasped upon seeing it, and Isaac paled, looking back and forth from the two stones, then to Mia. She smiled.

"Is that what you did, Mia?" Sheba asked. "You somehow divided the Stone of Sages between yourself and Isaac?"

"Amazing!" Kraden exclaimed. "In all my years, I never would've imagined such a thing possible. Truly, the Stone of Sages has incredible powers."

"It does," Mia said. "But this wouldn't be possible without another power too." She ran a hand through Isaac's hair. "We are a part of each other, Isaac. I hope you don't mind, but you're truly stuck with me now."

Isaac grinned. "I don't mind in the least." And they kissed.

* * *

How's that for a nice long chapter? Extremely mushy/cheesy at the end, I know, but this is _m_e we're dealing with here.


	20. Ever After

**Ever After**

Garet bolted out of his house and up the hill towards the Sanctum, fumbling with his belt the whole way. He was dressed in his best, wearing a red tunic trimmed in dark blue. Many rows of chairs had been set up in front of the Sanctum doors, and these were quickly filling up with villagers and several notable out of town guests like Master Hammet, Lady Layana and Master Hama. Kyle and Dora were sitting directly in front, holding hands and smiling away. Off to one side of the building, Picard, Felix, Ivan and Isaac were gathered, making final adjustments to their own formal wear.

"You're late," Ivan admonished as Garet joined them.

"I overslept, I'm sorry," Garet said when he caught his breath. He buckled his belt and straightened his scabbard strap. "How's he doing?"

"He's a nervous wreck," Ivan said with a wide grin.

"I am not!" Isaac declared. His hands were trembling as he tried to tie his scarf. "What's with this thing today?"

"You're hopeless," Felix said. He shooed Isaac's hands away and tied the knot himself. "There."

Isaac smoothed the front of his formal tunic. It was dark blue with a row of shiny brass buttons down the front, and his mother had lovingly embroidered the edges of the sleeves with fancy curlicues in gold thread. He ran a hand through his hair and inhaled deeply. "I only wish I could do something with this hair."

"You don't want to look _too_ different from your normal self," Picard said.

"Yeah, Mia might not recognize you otherwise," said Garet.

A bell sounded from within the Sanctum, and the boys lined up in front of the doors. The guests still milling about immediately took their seats and fell silent.

The Sanctum doors slowly opened and Sheba and Jenna filed out. They wore dresses of similar styles but in purple and red, respectively, with a single flower in their hair. Jenna flashed a coy smile at Garet, who seemed stunned by her appearance. He stared at her slack-jawed until Felix jabbed him with his elbow.

Megan came out next, scattering flower petals in her wake. Then Mia appeared. Isaac stood up straighter but grinned as he met her eyes. She looked radiant in her simple light blue gown, with the shimmering skirt billowing out behind her. Her hair was woven in a long braid and she wore a wreath of daisies on her head. She took Isaac's hand, blushing and smiling, and they both faced the doors. The Great Healer emerged from the Sanctum and the doors closed behind him.

"Friends, neighbors, honored guests," the Great Healer said in his deep voice. "We have gathered here today to witness this man and this woman join in the bonds of matrimony. Together they have crossed the world, brought peace to us all, and experienced more in their young lives than many of us ever will. Through all of this, they forged a powerful bond of love, and today we shall make official what many of us have known for a long time." He smiled at Isaac and Mia. "The bride and groom each have prepared statements. Mia, if you would?"

Mia faced Isaac and they joined their other hands. "Isaac, there are so many things I want to say, so many things I _could_ say, but I wasn't sure how to narrow my thoughts down to what was most important. It seems like a lifetime ago that we met in Imil. I didn't realize then how drastically you would change my life. A lot of the trials we went through on our quest were unpleasant, but standing here now with you, I don't think I would change a thing. All of those obstacles only made us stronger in the end." She looked straight into his eyes and he squeezed her hands. "Even knowing there will be more hardships in the future, I am certain that we belong together. No matter what happens, no matter where our lives take us, as long as I'm with you, I feel we can do anything."

The rest of the Adepts smiled, as did much of the crowd. The Great Healer looked to Isaac. "Isaac, if you would?"

Isaac looked down at their hands, running his thumbs in circles over Mia's knuckles. "When I was a kid, my father told me that he became the man he is because of my mother."

Kyle and Dora looked at each other. He kissed the back of her hand.

"I didn't understand what he meant back then," Isaac continued. "But I think I do now. If there's one thing I learned from our journey, it's that you are infinitely stronger than I am, Mia."

Mia's eyes widened. "Isaac..."

"I mean it." He looked up at her. "There were so many times I came close to breaking down or giving up, but you never faltered. You were what kept me going. That used to scare me, and it gave me all kinds of doubts about whether or not we could stay together. There are, unfortunately, a lot of people who could and did target you to get to me."

Jenna, Garet, Ivan, Sheba, Felix and Picard looked amongst each other briefly, understanding all too well what Isaac was talking about.

"But I'm not afraid anymore," Isaac said. "I was so worried about my own weakness, about my own ability or inability to protect you, that I completely ignored _your_ strength. I forgot to trust in you when I'm facing something I can't handle myself. Can you forgive me for doubting you that way?" She nodded. "Then, can I ask you to lend me your strength when I might need it in the future?"

"Of course," she said, smiling. "Whatever strength I may have is yours for the taking."

"Thank you." He smiled. "You hold my heart and my soul, Mia. And I can't think of anyone I would rather have protecting them."

The Great Healer smiled as well. "Does the Best Man have the rings?"

The color drained from Garet's face. All eyes turned to him and he started furiously rummaging through his pockets and belt pouch.

"Don't tell me you forgot them!" Felix hissed.

"Of course not! I have them here somewhere I swear!" Another tense minute passed and then Garet's hand found something. He handed it to the Great Healer.

"I need the other ring too, Garet," the Healer said, holding up the lone gold band. The crowd laughed and Garet's face turned bright red. Isaac, Felix, Ivan, Picard and Jenna all sighed and shook their heads. Sheba and Mia suppressed giggles.

Another minute of tense fumbling and Garet found the other ring. "Very well," the Great Healer said. He gave one ring each to Isaac and Mia. "Do you, Mia, take Isaac to be your husband? Do you promise to love him and cherish him, in sickness and health, now and for the rest of your days?"

"I do," she said. She slid the ring in her hand onto Isaac's finger.

"And do you, Isaac, take Mia to be your wife? Do you promise to love her and cherish her, in sickness and health, now and for the rest of your days?"

"I do," he said. He slid the ring in his hand onto Mia's finger.

The Great Healer raised his arms. "Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Loud cheers and applause erupted from everyone. Isaac and Mia kissed and he twirled her around once before they released. Garet, Ivan, Felix and Picard drew their swords and held them aloft to form an archway, though Ivan had to stand on a chair to be the necessary height. Hand in hand, Isaac and Mia passed under the bladed arch and led the crowd down to the village square for the reception.

Garet sheathed the Fire Brand and Jenna was immediately at his side, latched onto his arm. "Would you escort a lady to the party?"

"Of course." They kissed and started walking down the hill. Felix passed them, flashing a resigned sort of glare.

"I'm really glad it won't be your job to keep track of our rings on our wedding day," Jenna said with a grin.

Garet blushed. "I didn't lose them, I only forgot which pocket I'd put them in. I put the rings in this tunic right after Isaac gave them to me precisely so I _wouldn't_ lose them."

"What do you intend to do about yours after we're married though? I'll never forgive you if you lose yours, you know."

"That's easy," Garet said. "Once you put that ring on my finger, I'm just never going to take it off."

"Not ever?"

"Not ever."

Jenna leaned her head on his shoulder, taking one of his hands into both of hers. His were so big that they dwarfed hers by comparison. He could probably crush a rock with his hands if he tried, yet as powerful as he was, his embrace was so gentle. She loved that contradiction, his brute strength versus his kindness, his buffoonery versus his genuine compassion. That was what made Garet...Garet.

"I like that plan," she said. "That's the kind of simple but sweet logic you're best at."

"I try my best. I can't wait for our turn either. Today's all about Isaac and Mia, but soon we'll have our own special day where everyone comes out to celebrate us." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You look really pretty in that dress, by the way."

"Thanks. Wait until you see the wedding dress Mom and I have been working on!"

They joined the massive throng of people in the square. Many tables and chairs had been set up, and there was a small platform with several musicians playing lively music. Some of the people were helping themselves to the wine and ale, some were inspecting the roasted meats and other fine foods, and others were just chattering. Many more people were lining up to offer congratulations to the bride and groom.

_Looks like everyone turned out to celebrate Isaac and Mia_, Sheba said in her mind.

_I had a feeling this would be a huge party_, Ivan said back. _It's quite appropriate_.

_I thought this event would never come_, Sheba said. _It feels as if we've been discussing it or hearing about it in some capacity for eons_.

Ivan smiled, staring through the crowd at the jubilant Isaac and Mia. _I'm very happy we were able to see this day_.

_Why are you two standing off to the side this way?_ Master Hama came to join them and their wordless conversation. _Did you require a little private time?_

Ivan and Sheba blushed. _It's not that_, Sheba said. _We simply wished to observe the festivities from afar for a bit_.

_I se_e. Hama looked to her brother. _May I ask you something, Ivan?_

_Anything_.

_Would you be willing to return with me to Contigo after Garet and Jenna's wedding? I feel I've taken advantage of Hammet's hospitality long enough, and I have a nostalgic yen to return to the to the city of our birth._

Ivan looked to Sheba. _I would like to visit you there often, but my first wish is to stay with Sheba. She has not yet decided where she wants to settle_.

_Actually, I'm thinking I'd like to stay here in Vale_, Sheba said. _With regular visits to Kalay, Lalivero and Contigo too, of course_.

_Really?_ Ivan smiled. _I'd like that_.

_I think that is a fine choice_, Hama said. _I see that all of you have forged your own family bonds during the course of your experiences_.

_I like to think of it that way_, Ivan said. _It's not a typical family, but it's one I wouldn't trade for anything_.

_And there is always time to form plenty of new bonds as well_, Sheba added

_That is a wise outlook on life_, Hama said. _Very wise indeed_.

The music suddenly stopped as Kyle climbed onto the platform. He waved his arms to get attention and the crowd went silent.

"Thank you," he said. "Dora just wanted me to tell all of you how much we appreciate your attendance at this celebration. Thank you for coming to support our son and our lovely new daughter. And thanks to all of you who donated time, labor and amenities to make this all possible. We wouldn't mind if this party lasts all night." The crowd cheered. "Now I think it's the Best Man's job to lead us in a toast."

Garet ascended the platform. "I'm really bad at this stuff, so I'll keep it short and then defer to Felix." The crowd laughed. Garet looked down at Isaac and Mia. "Isaac, there were many times I wanted to exchange you for my real brother. I've always felt that you helped bring out the best in me, for good or for ill. And Mia, I think you bring out the very best in Isaac. The two of you have the kind of bond I'm trying to make with Jenna. We've come a long way, but we aren't quite at your level yet."

Jenna hopped up on the platform. "Yes, Garet and I have our own special kind of bond. Which is why I'm going to hurt him later for saying these things in public." Garet flashed a fearful look, but she smiled playfully and kissed his cheek. The crowd applauded. The two of them stepped down and Felix stepped up, holding a glass of wine.

"I don't have much to add that hasn't been said already," Felix said. "I feel it's sometimes easy to dismiss sentiment as a weakness while lauding pessimism as strength. But real power comes from character, from trust and from relationships with other people. I'm thankful to Isaac for teaching me that important lesson. And I thank both Isaac and Mia for having the strength to forgive someone like me for my transgressions. I wish you both all of the best. You deserve it." He lifted his glass.

"Hear! Hear!" the crowd chorused.

The music resumed and Isaac and Mia started to dance. More couples slowly joined in, including Garet and Jenna, Ivan and Sheba, and Kyle and Dora. Felix smiled and made his way off to the the fringes of the crowd to refill his wine. Picard was there, wistfully watching their friends.

"That was a lovely toast, Felix," he said.

"Thank you, Picard," Felix said. He faced the crowd like his friend and sipped his wine. "So tell me, what do you intend to do now that you're banished from Lemuria?"

Picard's jaw fell. "I...what makes you think I was banished?"

"I've suspected it for awhile. You returned a lot earlier than you said you would, and you've avoided making any mention of Lemuria since you arrived. Plus you said it was a possibility when you agreed to help us." Their eyes met. "I'm sorry, Picard."

"Don't be. I'm certainly not happy about being banished, but I'm honored I was able to take part in so noble a quest." He paused a moment, thinking about home and his mother and uncle. But he smiled despite his regret. "And I'm even more honored to have met all of you."

"I'm glad you can be so sanguine about it."

"There's little use in dwelling on things one can't change," Picard said. "And at least, if I can't be in Lemuria, I'm lucky enough to have another family to welcome me with open arms." He sipped his wine. "What of you? Have you made any future plans?"

"I still have my sister's wedding to slog through." Felix grimaced, looking at Garet and Jenna as they danced. "I'll never understand what she sees in that buffoon."

"I get the feeling there's no one in Weyard good enough for you little sister. But surely Garet isn't so bad."

"I'm outnumbered in the matter regardless," Felix said. "Mom and Dad are thrilled, and obviously Jenna's not backing down. I'll just have to learn to cope." He took a big gulp of wine. "I'm practicing that right now."

Picard chuckled. "You've really changed. I remember when I met you, how uptight and serious you were. Now you crack jokes and smile more."

"Being serious is my role in life. Someone has to do it. But you're right that I can smile now. I used to have to force it. I don't anymore."

Jenna came running up and grabbed her brother's arm. "Dance with me, Felix. I insist!"

"Picard, do you mind?"

"Not at all." Picard took Felix's glass. "Go and enjoy yourselves."

"Mia, Sheba and I all want to dance with you too, Picard," Jenna said. "We;re not going to leave you out, I promise."

"Of course. I will be right here waiting until you fine ladies are ready." He watched them run off and join the rest of the crowd. He raised his wine glass. "To my new family. May we stay this happy together for the rest of our days." And he took a sip.

Isaac and Mia stealthily escaped the reception and went a bit up the hill.

"Everyone will be looking for us," Mia said.

"I just wanted a moment alone with you," said Isaac. "To help me savor this day and all it represents." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Being a hero usually means that you can't get everything you want in life. Sacrifices have to be made for the greater good."

"But just because you can't have everything, doesn't mean you can't have _anything_," Mia said. "I really feel like this is the beginning of a brand new life for us."

"Me too." He briefly touched her chest. "Whatever that entails. I meant it when I said I'm not afraid anymore. I love you, Mia."

She placed a hand on his chest. "I love you too, Isaac. And I will stay by your side for the rest of our lives, I promise."

They kissed, long and slow, with a sense of tranquility that neither of them had ever felt before. No more fear, no more doubt, just complete trust in each other. Whatever lay ahead in the future, they would face it together.

"Hey guys, you're missing your own party!" Garet called. "Get back down here!"

Isaac and Mia quickly rejoined their friends and family. Twilight settled over Vale, the sky changing to majestic tones of orange, pink and lavender. A peaceful end to a peaceful day, the beginning of a new era of prosperity for all of Weyard. And as the night wore on, eight Adepts continued to celebrate what their bonds of love and friendship had accomplished, a hard-fought victory that had made them inseparable and invincible to any obstacle they came across. From afar, the village square glowed like a star fallen upon the darkening world.

An eternally shining light.

_The End_

I can't name specific names because the list would be much too long, but a big thank you to everyone out there who stuck with this story from the very beginning, despite the ridiculous delays in my finishing it. And a special thanks to those who kept encouraging/harassing me to finish even after long periods of neglect. You guys know who you are! And thank you to everyone else who read this or any other story I've posted on this site, past, present and future. Writing completes me, and it's all the more fulfilling knowing other people have enjoyed what I've worked hard to create.

This is also the part where I make the obvious official: I am now at least semi-retired from writing fanfics. I can't completely rule out any future Golden Sun works (not with Dark Dawn coming out), but this is _definitely_ the last story in this particular timeline. That said, I'll keep the contact information on my profile current in case anyone wants to reach me in the future with questions, comments, or what have you.

Thank you for reading, everyone! Be seeing ya!


End file.
